Con las alas rotas
by Chikkita
Summary: La historia nunca es lo que parece. Dos almas, un mismo destino, un matrimonio forzado y una razón para mentir.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1

La vida nunca a sido justa , suele dar lecciones que son capaces de sacarte de combate o impulsarte a lograr cosas que jamás imaginaste. No siempre el dinero te da la felicidad, ni la pobreza te lo quita todo. Esto lo entenderían demasiado bien aquellos jóvenes que por circunstancias del destino sus vidas se marcarían para siempre…

En Londres Inglaterra el frío es más intenso

A principios de año. En aquella lujosa mansión de arquitectura georgiana y de grandes jardines Se vivían los más amargos momentos de la vida, de Charlie Swan.

En aquel despacho con muebles antiguos y lujosos, colgaban de las paredes toda clase de reconocimientos que le habían otorgado a Charlie, pero sólo en aquel escritorio posaba la foto de sus dos amadas personas. Una de ellas era Renee su amada esposa que acababa de morir en un accidente aéreo con la cual iba a celebrar su sexto aniversario de bodas y la otra persona era su pequeña hija Isabella de cinco años.

Entre sollozos Charlie se preguntaba una y mil veces que iba a hacer. ¿Cómo cuidaría de una pequeña, sólo?

La vida con él había sido demasiado dura. No sólo le arrebató a sus padres cuando sólo tenía dieciséis años, sino que también con ellos murieron sus sueños de estudiar Ingeniería Aeronáutica. Todo cuanto él había soñado tener pareciera que la vida se lo quisiera arrancar, un claro ejemplo era hoy su esposa que se encontraba en una capilla de velación esperando que sus seres amados dieran su último adiós.

A sus veintiséis años a Charlie le esperaba quizás la prueba más grande de su vida. Aquella que iba mas allá de la pérdida de sus padres, de olvidar sus sueños, de aceptar la responsabilidad de Swan's Corporation, de amar a Renee hasta que la muerte la arrancó de su lado, era mucho más. Por lo que tenía que afrontar todavía, era su pequeña niña Isabella.

Charlie hundido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Pero quien mas podía ser, No era otro que su mejor amigo J. Jenks era como un padre para él. Había sido su tutor cuando perdió a sus padres. Fue quien lo asesoró en cada momento e instruyó para que ahora Charlie fuera un gran hombre de negocios, inteligente, respetable pero sobretodo un "as financiero" conocido en todo el mundo por su infinita inteligencia para las finanzas. Todo eso lo habría llevado a la cima y triplificar su herencia a pasos agigantados convirtiéndolo en uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo.

\- Charlie es hora de irnos. Debemos estar en el la funeraria antes de que llegue la prensa y empiecen con sus estúpidas preguntas. Sue ya tiene lista a Bella, sólo te estamos esperando.

\- Gracias Jenks.

Con una mirada perdida salieron de aquella mansión, nadie hablaba sólo caminaron y subieron al auto que los esperaba un Cadillac One negro. No eran necesarias las palabras en ese momento sus caras lo decían todo. Sue era una mujer de edad adulta que había criado a Charlie desde que nació, ella sabía por todo el dolor que su "niño" (como ella cariñosamente lo llamaba) había pasado. Su mirada para con él era de mucha compasión y ternura por sus niños que hoy se quedaban solos.

Jenks era más firme el le inyectaba fuerza, y sabía muy bien que en estos momentos no podía flaquear. Tendría en cuenta, que esta vez no era sólo ser el soporte de Charlie sino también de la niña.

En la funeraria se podía oír los murmullos acerca de la pequeña que quedaba sin mamá, no hacían más que referirse a ella con lástima. Y se empezaban los cotilleos de que pronto tendría una madrastra y la niña acabaría en un internado.

De que el padre siendo tan joven se volvería alcohólico y derrocharia su fortuna en mujeres.

Cuán cruel llega a ser la gente en momentos cruciales como es la pérdida de un ser querido.

Charlie estaba completamente asqueado de escuchar tantas estupideces acerca de su pequeña, era lo que realmente le dolía. Sólo quería que esto acabara y así poder sacar a su hija de la vista de toda esa gente que él ni siquiera conocía y lo que es peor no lo conocían a él.

Y así entre rumores y chismes amarillistas se le dio el último adiós a la gran modelo Renee Higginbotham de veintiséis años, su prematura muerte desconcertó a el mundo del modelaje ya que ella fue el rostro por años de las más prestigiosas marcas en el mundo de la moda.

Pero en aquel frío cementerio los verdaderos dolientes sufrían porque se iba la mujer, la amiga, su compañera de vida y de lucha.

Se iba su mamá y no sabía a donde. ¿A donde se busca una mamá que se va al cielo? Porque aunque te expliquen que estará contigo para siempre desde el cielo o incluso en tu corazón. Para una niña de cinco años es difícil comprender todas esas palabras. Sus pequeñas mejillas eran invadidas por gruesas lágrimas que despedían en un "hasta siempre" a su mamá dejándola más sola que nunca.

Y como si el cielo también sintiera la tristeza del corazón de esa niña y su padre, también lloraba con ellos y los abrazaba con su ligera llovizna.

Los días pasaron y parecía que la normalidad quería regresar a la vida de los Swan.

Charlie había regresado a su trabajo aunque sea por medio tiempo, Isabella también había vuelto a su colegio. Su papá iba por ella todos los días Al salir de clases, la llevaba a comer a cualquier restaurante. Y hacían cualquier tipo de actividad para mantenerse ocupados y no tocar el tema ¿De los por qué? Y así estaba pasando el tiempo y parecía que había mermado el dolor.

(un año después)

En la oficina de Charlie. Alguien entró como alma que lleva el diablo, azotando la puerta. ¿Quien mas? no era otro que Jenks.

-¿Me puedes explicar que demonios te pasa Charlie? Háblame Charlie -preguntaba Jenks visiblemente enojado

-¿A qué te refieres Jenks? ¿Y porque entras de esa manera? Por cierto me da gusto verte a mi también, aunque ya tienes más canas que hace un año.

-Te desapareces un año y me preguntas ¿A qué me refiero? ¡Por Dios! No es normal lo que hiciste. Viajar por un año con la niña "recorriendo el mundo" Necesitan los dos recuperar sus vidas, a eso me refiero. Has desarrollado un síndrome de protección para con Bella. No la has dejado vivir su dolor y tampoco tú has vivido el tuyo. ¿Crees que no sé, las veces que has llevado a la niña al Doctor? ¿Crees que no estoy enterado de todo lo que a pasado en este año?

Charlie necesitas parar de hacer esto, Isabella necesita retomar sus clases y tu regresar a trabajar.

-Yo tengo dinero para darle a mi hija la vida que ella quiera. ¿Y si ella quiere viajar por el mundo? Yo la complacere. Y si la he llevado al médico tantas veces, es porque quiero que este bien. ¡Sólo la cuido! No veo que tenga de malo. Nuestro dolor es eso "nuestro" así que abstente de comentar.

Charlie en el fondo sabía que Jenks tenía razón. Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo a perder lo único que le quedaba en su vida. Por eso había hecho un viaje por el mundo para poder disfrutar de las sonrisas de su hija, para no compartir con nadie su gran y único amor.

-Sabes que te quiero como un hijo y Bella es una nieta para mi. Los quiero demasiado para permitir que te hagas esto y de paso dañes a la niña. Si no paras esta forma de vida vas a lograr que Bella sea una caprichosa e irresponsable y lo que es peor, que siempre tenga que huir de los problemas o del dolor en lugar de afrontarlos como es lo correcto.

Charlie apreciaba a Jenks y sabía que cada palabra dicha por el. Era la mas absoluta verdad, era hora de afrontar los fantasmas de su esposa, había llegado la hora de retomar las riendas de su vida y ser un verdadero padre.

Con lo que Charlie no contaba, es que el miedo a perder lo que más amas. Te obliga a hacer cosas que jamás imaginaste.

Y un accidente lo cambiaría todo...

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic espero les guste y me acompañen en cada capítulo. En el próximo capítulo conocerán la vida de Edward.

Dejen rv y díganme que les parece?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 2

En Forks Washington a orillas del bosque de esa pequeña ciudad se encontraba una acogedora casita de color blanco. Era el hogar de la familia Cullen. Aquella familia que había sufrido el abandono del padre y del cual no les gustaba recordar, ellos se habían propuesto a sobrevivir desde hace un año sin él. Nunca quisieron saber ¿a dónde se fue? Ni mucho menos el ¿por qué? Aunque los cotilleos en el pueblo eran que Carlisle Cullen se había ido con una mujer adinerada.

Para Esme no hay nada mas importante que sus dos pequeños traviesos, Edward de nueve y Bree de tres años, era difícil para una mujer de 27 años llevar un hogar, era un reto bastante grande donde Esme lucharía día a día por lograr ver a su pequeña familia feliz, sin necesidad de un padre.

Esme salió embarazada a los 17 años cuando todavía cursaba el instituto, Carlisle más obligado por el deber moral, que por amor decidió pedirle matrimonio. La noticia no fue tomada de buena manera por los padres de ambos, ya que Esme era casi una niña. Lo que ocasionó el rechazo de sus padres y el repudio de sus suegros por robarle los sueños a su único hijo.

Y contra todo pronóstico los jóvenes unieron sus vidas, para esperar a su primogénito. Y lo que en muchos hogares la llegada de un bebé trae buenas nuevas, para los Cullen llegó de forma arrasadora y destructiva los problemas económicos, las mentiras y las infidelidades por parte de Carlisle. Cuando se es joven embarcarse en una vida en pareja es muy difícil, muchas veces habiendo amor es complicado; cuando no existe el amor es mucho peor y si le añadimos una personita más que depende de la pareja sin duda va directo al fracaso.

Esme era consciente de lo complejo de su matrimonio, aún así decidió luchar. Por su pequeño Edward y por ella misma, para poder darle aquello que la sociedad te obliga a tener "familia" El tiempo pasa y va haciendo estragos en tu vida cuando tus deseos no son otra cosa que un triste recuerdo.

Pero no por eso te vas a rendir, eso sucedió con Esme; empezó a trabajar medio tiempo para ayudar a solventar gastos en su hogar, también decidió estudiar para convertirse en maestra que era la carrera más corta. Le partía el alma dar a su bebé a cuidar, aún así lo hacía cada mañana y se repetía mentalmente "por un futuro mejor, mi bebé". Bien dicen que cada sacrificio tiene su recompensa, y ese día llegó para Esme cuatro años después. Se estaba graduando de maestra de preescolar y su pequeño hombrecito de cabello cobrizo la esperaba entre el gentío, sintiéndose el más orgulloso de todos los hijos. Edward no entendía ¿por qué su mamá tenía que trabajar? pero sabía que desde ese día ya no lo daría a cuidar mas , porque se irían juntos a la escuela. Lo que para un niño de cuatro años estaba genial.

Edward era un niño demasiado inteligente, por tal motivo decidieron moverlo a otro grado para no demorar su educación escolar. Aún así parecía que todo nivel era demasiado fácil para él. Siempre estaba un paso adelante a sus compañeros. Convirtiéndolo orgullosamente en el representante académico de la escuela de Forks. Por tal motivo desde pequeño se hizo notar entre los docentes que tendría un gran futuro.

La vida de la joven pareja iba en picada con el pasar de los años, Carlisle alardeando de su galantería busco trabajo de modelo donde logró hacer varios comerciales y salir en pasarelas. Sin lograr mucho por cierto, a ello habría que añadirle las juergas que se daba cada fin de semana o simplemente no lo miraban en casa por días. Culpando siempre a su apretada agenda de trabajo, según él. Pero no todo era malo, también habría que mencionar que Edward era un niño muy amado por sus padres, aunque de manera distinta. En lo que Esme era capaz de interponerse entre una bala por él, Carlisle también era capaz de algo así. Bueno digamos que sólo le daría los primeros auxilios.

Cuando sabes que la relación no te lleva a ningún rumbo, es mejor seguir por caminos separados. Esme había decidido empezar de nuevo con su pequeño cobrizo, pero la vida le brindaba una nueva ilusión. Un nuevo embarazo para ella, una hermanita para Edward y un adiós para Carlisle. Si un adiós porque cuando Carlisle se enteró sólo sonrió hipócritamente feliz y le dijo que tenía un contrato en Londres para una marca prestigiosa de ropa y que regresaría para ver a su nuevo bebé lo cual ¡sí sucedió!. El tiempo siguió su andar y Bree llegó a iluminar la vida de su hermano y mamá, también Carlisle se sintió dichoso porque era muy parecida a él, de cabello rubio y ojos color miel. Aunque la dicha no duraría mucho, ya que Carlisle no vivía con ellos alegando trabajo en exceso, sólo los visitaba cada mes o se podría decir cada que se acordaba (que no era muy amenudo)

Y un día sólo se le olvidó regresar o tal vez un día vuelva, quizás cuando esté viejo, enfermo, arruinado y recuerde que un día tuvo una familia.

\- ¿Edward tú te acuerdas cómo es papá? Preguntaba una muy somnolienta Bree a sus tres años, una mañana de enero.

\- ¡Bree me asustas! ¿porque entras a mi cuarto sin tocar? Que no ves que ya soy grande y puedo estar desnudo y tu no debes verme así. Además yo no quiero hablar de él.

\- ¡Eres un tonto Ed! Nadie puede estar desnudo con este frío. Y sino me cuentas de papá, le diré a mamá que el otro día te vi darle un beso a Kate en la mejilla. Y que siempre se toman las manos, que se abrazan y se cuentan secretos que a mi no me dicen. Hablaba una Bree bastante enojada y sin aliento por la rapidez de las palabras.

\- Muy bien. ¿Quieres galletas? Esa era la palabra mágica que a los 9 de Edward y 3 años de Bree todo resolvía.

Hay palabras mágicas cuando se es niño que con el pasar de los años y las experiencias vividas nos es imposible recordar.

\- ¿Ed porque Santa Claus, no me trajo la muñeca que le pedí? - sólo me trajo un mugre suéter que yo no pedí.

\- Habla bien, tienes la boca llena de galletas y se te está escurriendo la leche. Es completamente asqueroso Bree no hagas eso. Y no sé, tal vez se confundió de casa. No hay que pensar en eso y ya no pidas más leche porque ya se acabo. Tampoco digas lo de tu regalo delante de mamá, eso la pondría triste.

\- ¿Y mamá que tiene que ver? Todo es culpa de ese panzón, por no fijarse bien. Tal vez le dejo mi muñeca a la tonta de Kate. Cuando vaya a su casa buscaré en su cuarto y si la encuentro me la traigo. ¿tu crees que a los niños ricos les deje más regalos que a nosotros? Porque eso no es justo.

\- Los ricos no necesitan pedirle a Santa Claus nada, ellos tienen todo con sólo cerrar los ojos.

\- ¡oh! Entonces ahorita alguna niña rica estará cerrando sus ojos y cuando los habrá será más feliz.

Si tan sólo supieran que el dinero no da la felicidad. Y que en aquel preciso momento una niña al otro lado del mundo derramada las mas amargas lágrimas de tristeza y soledad…

¡Hola! Espero y les guste esta historia, trataré de actualizar cada tercer día.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 3

 **Bella**

El viento helado golpea mi cara, a tal punto de entumecer mi piel, mis piernas se hacen cada vez más pesadas como si les hubiese vertido cemento a mis botas,mis manos se refugian en los bolsillos de mi abrigo lo que me obliga a no seguir corriendo. Giro mi cabeza a los lados para ver si alguien me observa y descubro que las avenidas de Londres están completamente desiertas. ¿ _Y cómo no, iban a estar vacías?_ Si Es medianoche, no me importa. Nada me detendrá hasta llegar a mi lugar de _paz_. Mis pasos se van haciendo más lentos cada vez, hasta toparme con la inmensa pared de ladrillo, he llegado a mi destino. Busco en los pasillos tu nombre… ¡por fin, estoy aquí!

 _¡Hola! Hoy se cumplen trece años que te fuiste, que te perdí, aún así no me olvidado de tu hermosa sonrisa, ni tu mirada azul, todavía recuerdo tu dulce voz, recuerdo nuestro primer "día de chicas" , cuando me enseñaste a bailar, a montar bicicleta, a nadar, a modelar, a amar la moda como tu lo hacías. También recuerdo que eras una pésima chef ¿sabes? Yo también heredé esa virtud tuya, soy malísima cocinera. Sue ya se rindió conmigo, Dice que en eso soy igualita a ti. Me haces mucha falta mamá, en todos estos años he soñado que un día vendrás a abrazarme "sólo una noche" pero no ha sucedido, ese ha sido mi deseo de cumpleaños cada que he soplado las velas de cada pastel y nada. Nunca has venido, tal vez tu también te olvidaste de mi, como lo hizo él. ¿Qué hice mal? Porque los dos me sacaron de su vida, tú con tu abandono físico y Charlie con su indiferencia. Simplemente los dos me dejaron y eso no es justo, yo era sólo una niña; que la vida le había arrebatado a su madre, entonces Charlie me lleva de viaje y fue fantástico conocí el mundo o gran parte de el a los cinco años. De algún modo me sentía feliz mi padre era mi todo y yo era su mundo lo sabía, porque lo sentía. Entonces un día regresamos a casa y se me ocurrió subir a un árbol para ver si así podrías escucharme te iba a contar todo, todo lo feliz que había sido en ese tiempo. Mi pie resbaló y caí, desperté en el hospital y mi inocente mente me dijo "Bella papi lo resolverá, él te dará muchos besos para aliviar mi dolor" Y no fue así, porque Charlie nunca me visitó en todos esos días que pasé allí jamás llegó. Mi pequeño cuerpo adolorido y amoratado sano con el pasar de los días, pero mi corazón ese jamás sano. Cuando preguntaba por él, sólo me decían "tiene que trabajar" ya vendrá, lo espere paciente cada día y noche. ¡Y nunca llegó! Cuando me aventure a buscarlo en su habitación, su mirada había cambiado; ya no había amor, ternura y muchos menos compasión. ¿Sabes que hizo? Me tomó bruscamente de mi brazo lastimado y me gritó que no volviera a entrar a su recámara sin tocar, mis lágrimas bañaron mis pequeñas mejillas y le suplique que me dejara quedarme esa noche con él, y no lo hizo. Esa noche no sólo me sacó de su recámara, sino también me expulsó de su vida. Desde esa noche no volvimos a compartir la mesa, tampoco me volvió a llevar a sus viajes y desde entonces nuestra relación se acabó. Pero a Charlie no le bastó con eso, sino también me sacó del colegio y me puso maestros particulares, entonces vio que no era suficiente y me puso clases extras, como piano, arte, idiomas y todo cuanto por su mente paso. Con los años aprendí que el ser humano puede tener todo el dinero del mundo y aún así no es feliz. Esa ha sido mi triste vida mamá… pero se muy bien que me espera la mejor parte._

 _Vengo a despedirme mamá, para variar anoche tuve una discusión con Charlie, me dijo que nos mudamos a Estados Unidos que había puesto una empresa allá y él se hará cargo de ella. Yo le grité muchas cosas, sólo para hacerlo rabiar. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón estoy feliz, tal vez lo "bueno" que estoy tan ansiosa que me suceda. Me está esperando allá. Mamá cuidame como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Te amo siempre y para siempre mamá…_

Me puse de pie, ya que estar en posición de ovillo en una tumba de mármol frío y bajo las inclemencias del mes de enero en Londres. No eran la mejor idea que se le ocurriera a cualquier ser humano. Saque mi mano de mi abrigo para ver mi reloj y cual fue mi sorpresa ver que eran las cinco de la mañana, era tan extraño que siempre este lugar me daba tanta _paz_ que el tiempo transcurría sin darme cuenta.

Empecé a caminar despacio por las calles de Londres, era como si me estuviera despidiendo de mi antigua y triste vida para escribir una nueva historia.

Sonreí al cielo y agradecí en silencio...

 **Edward**

Llevo una semana viviendo en Houston y aún no logro adaptarme, sólo a mi se me pudo ocurrir quedarme en un hotel donde tardo casi una hora para llegar a mi nuevo trabajo. Tendré que aceptar la oferta de mi compañero Jasper de vivir juntos y compartir gastos. Eso me ayudará a ahorrar para comprarme un automóvil lo más pronto posible, también tendré más oportunidad de ayudar a mamá a pagar la hipoteca de la casa. Y para rematar este lunes llega nuestro jefe, Charlie Swan ¿yo no se porque tanto revuelo? No es más que otro _riquillo_ más con aires de superioridad, aunque debo reconocer que mi puesto en la empresa es tratar directamente con él, debo de tratar de ser mas ecuánime cuando se trata de _status social_.

Aquí me encontraba en la cama de un hotel de quinta, es pasada la medianoche y no logro conciliar el sueño, malditas ratas creo que me quieren cenar a mi y para colmo se descompuso la calefacción y estoy empezando a congelarme, ya mis dedos se están poniendo morados. Definitivamente mañana hablo con Jasper, es más creo mejor le llegó sin avisar con todo y maletas para no darle ni un momento a que se arrepienta. Trataré de contar borregos o mejor le envío un texto a Kate a ver que hace. -me senté en la cama y vi que mi maldito celular no tenía carga deseche la idea de molestar a Kate.

Si me pongo a analizar mi vida a mis cortos veintidós años han sido lo mejor. No he dicho que fácil, pero no cambiaría nada de lo que me ha tocado vivir. En mi niñez sufrí en silencio el abandono de Carlisle, por supuesto que me dolía ver llorar a mamá cada noche en su cuarto, me entristecía escuchar a Bree preguntar por él , Carlisle dejó un hueco en nuestro corazón, que hasta la fecha duele.

Aunque no todo fue tristeza, también llegaron los buenos momentos con los amigos Jacob, Leah, Kate y yo nos volvimos inseparables y juntos compartimos grandes aventuras, recuerdo el día que hicimos nuestra casa del árbol, cuando aprendimos a nadar en la push, nuestros días de campamento en el bosque y nuestro pacto de nunca separarnos. Que lamentablemente no se pudo cumplir, porque nuestros sueños tomaron rumbos diferentes. Jacob decidió estudiar en la universidad de Seattle, Leah se fue a California a estudiar literatura, Kate está en Nueva York estudiando medicina y yo fui el primero en abandonar al grupo, ya que a mis dieciséis fui promovido a la universidad de Harvard, siempre tuve becas para poder estudiar y así fue como pude graduarme con honores y hoy me encuentro aquí, en una reconocida y prestigiosa empresa.

Tampoco me puedo quejar del amor, siempre lo he tenido, Kate siempre ha estado conmigo en cada momento de mi vida y siempre sin exigir más de lo que yo le doy. Es una mujer hermosa, amo cada parte de su cuerpo que es _mío_ desde que nos entregamos por primera vez a los diecisiete años, cuando en mi habitación dejamos de ser niños para convertirnos en los mejores _amantes._

Nunca la cambiaría por nadie mas, Kate es todo lo que mi corazón necesita para ser feliz, es mi complemento.

Suspire como tonto enamorado, deseando con todas mis fuerzas soñar con ella…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 4

 **Bella**

El olor a nuevo estaba impregnado en mi nariz, no quería levantarme, necesitaba seguir durmiendo. Llevábamos dos días en Houston y el horario seguía complicando mi vida, gire mi cuerpo en busca de una mejor posición para seguir en brazos de morfeo, fue inútil mi estómago reclamaba por alimentos, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con las paredes rosa pastel por toda mi habitación. ¡Sí!, Charlie había mandado pintar mi habitación de color rosa y no se conformó con eso, sino que decidió amoblar con hermosos diseños de princesas Disney. Lo Que hubiera sido maravilloso para una niña de cinco años, ¿alguien olvido que tengo 18? ¡Genial, fue Charlie! Decidí ignorar la _princesa Rapunzel_ que me miraba sonriente desde su torre, si ese era mi reloj que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche. -Y me puse en pie de un solo brinco, Dios eran las diez de la mañana.

Después de la ducha y hubo una pelea interna en mi, entre ropa casual, ropa formal o quedarme en pijamas, por supuesto ganó mi vestido azul _Carolina Herrera_ , algo sencillo era como un guante adherido a cada una de mis curvas con un escote discreto y falda por debajo de mis rodillas. Definitivamente era mi estilo y favorecía mucho mi cuerpo, por último puse mis zapatillas _Louis Vuitton_ que agregara a mi ya baja estatura unos 12 cm, arregle mi cabello en una coleta alta y decidí bajar a buscar a Charlie y exigir que fuéramos a comer lo más rápido posible, antes de que mis tripas iniciarán una guerra, cuál fue mi sorpresa que recorrí toda la casa y nada, Charlie

no estaba.

Al llegar a la cocina mire una nota pegada en el refrigerador con letra de Charlie, lo tomé y leí

" _Bella fui a trabajar, regreso por ti a la 1pm para llevarte a comer._

 _Te quiere papá"_

¿Y ahora qué? -resople molesta

No me quedó más que buscar en toda la alacena y confirmar que no había nada, ni siquiera una botella de agua. -cruce mis brazos en señal de derrota

Ahora me quieres _matar_ de hambre papá, con lo que no cuentan. Es que yo tengo otros planes. -Tomé mi celular y pedí un taxi...

\- Por favor a _Swan's Corporation_.

-¿Tú papá, no pudo venir por mi? -Pregunté con incertidumbre al chico que manejaba, era realmente muy joven no pasaba de unos 15 años. Pude ver como abrió sus ojos negros y se le escapó una tímida sonrisa.

\- No tengo papá srita. -¡Y, no! Es mi turno, de venir por usted.

Seguimos platicando de cosas triviales… me dijo que se llama Seth, le conté un poco de mí y él empezó a desahogarse conmigo y sentí mucha pena por él, había perdido a su mamá hace dos años y vivía con su padrastro, lo cual no fue difícil suponer que lo había obligado a abandonar sus estudios para , era de esas personas que te inspiran confianza. Y por alguna extraña razón sabía que era correspondida.

Iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado. El imponente edificio de ventanales oscuros me dio la bienvenida y antes de bajar mi sonrisa se borró, mi cartera no traía efectivo y mucho menos mis tarjetas. - _no se me ocurrió algo mejor que rogarle a Seth, que me acompañará a entrar a la empresa para pedirle a Charlie efectivo._

Seth aceptó encantado, su amplia sonrisa era de lo mas tierno, jamás había visto a alguien ponerse tan feliz, por entrar a una empresa. - _Debe ser porque le iba a pagar._

-¿ Srita. su papá puede darme un autógrafo? No todos los días me toca conocer a un magnate.

\- Por supuesto Seth, si quieres también prepara tu celular para la selfie.

Entramos juntos hasta el escritorio de una rubia que me pregunto que se me ofrecía y miraba con cierto desprecio a Seth. _Y juro que mi estómago se revolvió, como era posible que lo mirará como un apestado. Claro era por su ropa humilde, ¡maldita rubia! Le daría un escarmiento._

-¿Oficina de Charlie Swan? - _mi buen humor se había esfumado y mi mal carácter decía presente._

-¿Tiene cita? ¿Cual es su nombre? El Sr. Swan está en una junta y pidió no se le interrumpiera.

\- Soy Isabella Swan y no necesito que me anuncies ¿Sólo dime dónde está su oficina?

Vi como se le desfiguro el rostro a la rubia y con tartamudeo empezó a disculparse

\- Lo si-siento srita. Swan, es el piso 33 está en sala de juntas es la puerta del fondo, es un gusto conocerla, usted es bellísima. Pe-pero él no puede pasar.

La ignore lo mejor que pude y tomé del brazo a Seth, su cara era un completo poema.

Caminamos hasta el elevador y nos dirigimos al dichoso piso 33.

\- Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan importante ¿Me puedo tomar una selfie contigo? Necesitaré pruebas para presumir, que conocí a una _top model_ y con agallas.

\- Todas las que quieras, pero vamos porque tengo mucha hambre. _-vi a Seth desintegrarse de mi lado, para tomar un café de la máquina y ofrecerlo a la velocidad de la luz._

Era un buen chico, su sonrisa sincera me lo decía. Iba a ser un hombre alto, porque a sus cortos 16 estábamos del mismo tamaño con _ayuda_ de mis zapatos. Tomé el café que me ofreció, no me gustaba pero no iba a ser grosera de rechazarlo y todo pasó tan rápido.

Me encontré derramando el café a un Dios griego de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo ...

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Que diablos te pasa? ¡El maldito café está hirviendo y encima me arruinaste mi informe de hoy!. ¿Puedes ser menos torpe? -Ese hombre me gritaba con tal furia, que me hacía sentir una horrible cucaracha, quería que la tierra se abriera y me desapareciera en ese momento.

\- Perdón, iba distraída no quis… -No pude terminar de disculparme cuando sentí como sus fuertes manos me empujaban de su camino.

-¡Muévete de una vez! - Me gritó nuevamente y fue tan fuerte su empuje que mi pie trastabilló con los zapatos de Seth

¿Qué fue eso? Porque se enojaba de esa manera, lo vi alejarse y desaparecer de mi vista. Cuando giré mi rostro, me percaté de varios hombres viéndome con cara de desconcierto. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y rogué al cielo estar soñando. ¡Pero no! Ahí estaba Charlie con cara de pocos amigos y sabía que significa eso.

\- ¿Isabella, que fue lo que pasó? Entra por favor. La junta ya terminó, por cierto deja te presento

\- Isabella Swan, mi hija. -Ni siquiera escuchaba el parloteo de Charlie, ya que me fue imposible ponerle atención. Mi conciencia se había ido con El adonis de ojos verdes, al que quería salir a buscar para abofetear y así desquitar mi coraje por haberme humillado.

Antes de entrar con papá a la oficina, recordé porque estaba allí, pedí dinero a Charlie y me acerque a Seth.

\- Gracias Seth, por tu confianza. Espero verte pronto.

Él me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dio una tarjeta.

Cuando di la vuelta, un par de ojos azules me miraban apenado, extendió su brazo para que lo saludara. Tuve que elevar mi barbilla para mirar hacia arriba; era un chico rubio, alto, delgado y muy guapo.

\- Soy Jasper Whitlock, disculpa a mi amigo es un _poquito_ enojón su nombre es Edward Cullen pero tu puedes llamarlo…

\- ¡ _Imbécil_! Ese será su nuevo nombre…

 **¡Por fin se conocieron!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 5

 **Edward**

Entré a mi oficina, realmente furioso me di el lujo de azotar la puerta y aventar en el escritorio mis papeles arruinados por el café, me quite el saco completamente mojado por dicho líquido.

Estaba más que enojado pellizque el puente de mi nariz y decidí que tenía que empezar a hacer ejercicios de respiración antes de que me diera un paro cardíaco de tal coraje.

Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro, halando más de la cuenta mi cabello al punto que me dolía y ni eso me tranquilizaba, todo mi trabajo de días estaba perdido.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Quien jodidos era esa chiquilla, para venir a arruinar mi trabajo? Debería de obligarla a que haga de nuevo mi informe y me compre un saco nuevo. Y como si nada Jasper entró a mi oficina aplaudiendo como de circo se tratase.

\- Edward te pasaste ¿Adivina a quien acabas de maltratar y delante a su papá? -Preguntaba Jasper con una sonrisa petulante.

\- No estoy de humor ¿Viste lo que hizo? ¡ARRUINÓ MI TRABAJO! -Mi voz era cada vez más fuerte.

\- Es nada menos que la hija de nuestro jefe, Isabella Swan. - Podía jurar que Jasper se quería carcajear de mi.

No podía haber escuchado nada peor, ¿ella era hija de Swan? ¿No podía ser? -Lleve mis manos a la cara y me senté de golpe en mi silla, _Estaba oficialmente despedido._

Escuche la risa sofocante de Jasper por toda mi oficina, mientras se sostenía el estómago. Cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y era nada menos que Charlie Swan. _Me puse de pie_

\- Cullen te pido disculpas en nombre de mi hija, ¿Si necesitas ayuda, para hacer de nuevo el informe? Sólo hazme saber. - sin decir mas se dio la vuelta y salió de mi oficina a paso firme.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Jasper con una ceja alzada.

\- No sé, pensé que me iba a despedir.

\- Fuiste muy cruel, ni siquiera la dejaste hablar. Una docena de rosas de tu parte, hubiese sido un mejor comienzo, nunca es tarde. Nos vemos a la hora de salida. -Gritó Jasper al cerrar la puerta.

Estaba empezando a odiar a mi compañero, aunque sabía que tenía razón. Le debía una disculpa, sé muy bien que las rosas estaban de más. ¿Oh no?

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente con Isabella y no volví a verla. Ella no regresó a la empresa y nunca pude disculparme con ella, habían pasado muchas cosas realmente buenas. Charlie parecía querer enseñarme todas sus formas de trabajar y yo absorbía cada información dada, empezaba a caerme muy bien y pude notar, que siendo el hombre que era con tanto poder, tenía que aceptar que era muy diferente a como yo lo imaginaba. Siempre me hacía sentir su total confianza para conmigo, pude notar cierto favoritismo. Lo que ocasionó que comenzarán los rumores, Mike fue el primero en mostrar su rechazo hacia mi, diciendo que era un _lambiscon_ aparte me detestaba ya que me culpaba de que Isabella no regresará mas por aquí. Me encontraba acostado apunto de dormir, cuando el celular empezó a sonar.

\- ¡Hola amor!

- _Edward, necesito que vengas a Forks. Mi mamá acaba de morir._ -Era la voz desgarrada de Kate.

-Amor, tranquilizate por favor. ¿Como sucedió?

- _Un coche la arrolló, por favor amor te necesito._ -Kate dijo entre hipidos y finalizó la llamada.

Me puse de pie y empecé a guardar ropa en mi maleta lo mas rápido posible. Necesitaba estar con Kate, ahora era mi turno de apoyarla como tantas veces lo había hecho ella. Fui a buscar a Jasper a su habitación para que me llevará al aeropuerto y no lo encontré. Sábado en la noche era obvio que él no estuviera, no me quedó otra que hablar a un taxi.

.

.

.

Una semana y sigo en Forks, el sepelio de Carmen se había llevado a cabo desde hace 4 días los mismos que Kate tenía sin probar bocado, sólo se la pasaba dormida en mi cama. Porque no quiso regresar a su casa con su papá, mamá y Bree le daban ánimos y le rogaban a comer, pero Kate solo negaba y se volvia a dormir. Me destrozaba el alma verla tan devastada, y me sentía peor por dejarla así, pero no podía seguir abusando de la confianza de Charlie quién me había dicho que tomará los días que necesitará. Tenía que despertarla y despedirme de ella.

Empecé a besar sus cabellos y retire la almohada de su cara.

-¡Amor, despierta! Tenemos que hablar, hoy regreso a Houston.

\- Edward no, no me dejes sola. -sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello.

\- Kate, necesito que me prometas que vas a seguir, que esto no te acabará. Tu eres mi fuerza ¿lo entiendes? -tomé su cara y besé dulcemente sus delgados labios.

\- Hazme el amor Edward, por favor, Sólo necesito saber que me amas.- me pidió entre sollozos.

Y suavemente la recosté en la cama, acaricie su rostro limpiando con mis dedos sus lágrimas, comencé lentamente a levantar su blusa hasta sacarla por la cabeza, observe su cuerpo desnudo el cual besé completamente, nuestras respiraciones se elevaron y fue el turno de Kate de retirar mi camisa yo le ayudé con mis pantalones y mis boxers estábamos completamente desnudos, separé sus piernas y despacio entré en ella con mucha ternura y lento muy lento nuestros cuerpos sincronizados se movían al igual que nuestras lenguas en un vaivén que reafirmaba nuestro amor, hasta alcanzar nuestro clímax, salí de ella despacio me giré de espalda y la abrace con fuerza. En ese momento no hubo palabras, no eran necesarias.

Ya en la sala de mi casa, hable con mamá y Bree para que cuidaran a Kate, ya que ella regresaba a Nueva York en dos semanas más. Me despedí de ellas con un fuerte abrazo, tenía que salir el taxi me esperaba para llevarme al aeropuerto, Kate ya no salió y sentí algo extraño.

Entre juntas, balances, comidas y pláticas con Charlie fueron pasando los días sin darme cuenta.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no escuche que Charlie entró a mi oficina con una sonrisa.

\- Edward te invito a cenar esta noche a mi casa, quiero presentarte un viejo amigo y necesito hacerte una oferta, no faltes. - Y sin decir mas, se dio la vuelta y salió de mi oficina, dejando la puerta abierta. Ese era el típico comportamiento de mi jefe. Nunca daba explicaciones, ni estaba acostumbrado a los rechazos.

Ya rumbo a la casa de mi jefe me detuve frente a la fuente que adornaba la entrada de su residencia y quede impresionado con la inmensidad de casa, ni en mis mejores sueños llegaría a comprar algo así. Me estacione, tomando la botella de vino que había comprado y unas rosas que Jasper me dio _diciendo "a una cita siempre se llevan flores"_. Tomé aire antes de tocar el timbre, por alguna extraña razón me encontraba nervioso.

Al abrirse la puerta pude apreciar a una mujer de edad mayor, sonreirme gentilmente, me invitó a pasar.

-Buenas noches Sr. Cullen, lo están esperando en la sala.

-Gracias! por favor, nada de Sr. Llámame Edward.

Al llegar a la sala, salude y tres pares de ojos diferentes me escudriñaban de tal manera que quisieran adivinar mis pensamientos, pero sólo unos ojos chocolate llamaron mi atención, era ella _Isabella_ estaba más delgada que la primera vez que nos conocimos , incluso parecía que hubiese estado enferma. No traía nada de maquillaje, su cabello estaba en una coleta alta, vestía ropa de hacer ejercicio color negro que realzaba sus curvas femeninas demasiado tentadoras.-sacudí mi cabeza y decidí hablar.

-Charlie este vino es para la cena. - Di un abrazo a mi jefe.

-Edward te presentó a un viejo amigo, Jenks.- salude y pude sentir su fuerza excesiva en mi mano, como si quisiera advertirme algo.

-A ella ya la conoces, Isabella Swan. Mi princesa.-Dijo, un Charlie con aires de presunción.

-Encantado Srita. Swan, estas rosas son para usted, con mis más sinceras disculpas por lo del otro día.

-Soy Bella, gracias. -tomó las rosas y se marchó del lugar, su voz sonó cortante y comprendía la razón.

Estuvimos un rato conversando de cosas triviales, hasta que nos anunciaron que pasaramos al comedor. Charlie tomó su lugar de anfitrión, Jenks quedó a su lado izquierdo e Isabella al lado derecho y yo al lado de ella. Yo estaba muy nervioso necesitaba que avanzará el reloj y retirarme de allí. Pero el maldito tiempo parecía haberse detenido, pude respirar tranquilo cuando retiraron los platos de la cena, duró poco mi alegría porque enseguida llegó el postre.

Ya estaba mas que aburrido, esta gente no parecía tener mejor tema de conversación que hablar y discutir de finanzas. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Isabella estaba igual o peor que yo. Yo creo estaba apunto de caer desmayada de sueño encima del postre, entonces se me ocurrió hacerle platica.

\- ¿Estas aburrida? -pregunté acercándome un poco, pude notar su repentino color rosado en sus mejillas.

\- No te imaginas cuanto. -contestó rápidamente.

\- No eres la única, también ya me aburrí. -respondí encogiendo mis hombros.

\- Están muy lindas las flores. -dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

\- Me alegro que te hayan gustado y disculpa por el mal rato que te hice pasar. - y me encontré sonriéndole sinceramente.

\- Edward vamos al despacho, tengo una oferta que hacerte. -la voz de Charlie me alertó, la mirada de Jenks era de total desaprobación.

Me puse de pie y me despedí de Isabella, camine hasta la gran puerta del despacho, una vez dentro pude observar el inmenso escritorio color caoba y observe que había muchos portaretratos de Isabella de diferentes edades puestas en diferentes sitios del lugar, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue un sobre amarillo con mi nombre..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 6

 **Bella**

Cuando vi a Edward marcharse con Jenks y mi padre, salí corriendo a la cocina me abalance sobre Sue y empecé a darle besos por todo su rostro. Y pude ver que compartía mi alegría, la abrace tan fuerte como mi energía me lo permitía.

-¿Qué te pareció? -Pregunté con mi mejor sonrisa.

\- Es muy guapo y me agrada. -respondió una Sue muy animada.

\- Sé que debí permanecer enojada con él, por como me trato, pero Edward me hace sentir vulnerable y tengo miedo Sue. -Confesé en voz baja.

\- ¡Mi niña! no tengas miedo y dale una oportunidad a tu corazón, ya es hora que seas feliz. Sigue los consejos de esta vieja y conquístalo, si te gusta ¡hazlo!. Y deja de espiarlo a escondidas. Solo que primero te me vas a acostar, necesitas descansar y reponer energías.

\- ¡Gracias Sue! Te quiero. -y salí corriendo de ahí.

Ya en mi cama, avente las mantas no podía conciliar el sueño, camine descalza hasta el ventanal de mi habitación y me sorprendí al ver todavía el auto de Edward. Gire mi rostro, mire el horroroso reloj de princesas marcaba la 12:11 am

Esto es extraño, Charlie nunca se desvela. Estuve tentada a bajar y ver cual era el motivo de su desvelo , a último minuto me arrepentí y volví a mi cama. Cerré mis ojos y me puse a recordar todo lo que había sucedido desde que conocí a Edward.

 _Charlie se había molestado conmigo por arruinar el trabajo del "imbécil" como cariñosamente le llamaba. También me prohibió volver a la empresa, nada raro en él. Ya que siempre había sido así. Al pasar de los días y ver lo aburrida que sería mi vida en Houston, decidí llamar a Seth y empezar a estrechar camaradería. Todo se dio muy normal, comenzamos a desayunar y comer juntos en restaurantes elegidos por Seth, ya que a él no le gustaban los lugares que yo prefería. Pero Seth era único, ese chico de blanca sonrisa y ojos rasgados de espíritu libre al que su maldito padrastro trataba de intimidar con todos los insultos y maltratos que le hacía. Me sentía tan identificada con él, que decidí ayudarlo a ser más llevadera su joven vida. Le ofrecí que trabajará para mi, y se me ocurrió que enseñarme a manejar aquí era todo un reto, entonces decidí que ese sería un buen trabajo para Seth. Fue bastante divertido manejar un taxi y hacerme pasar por chofer. Fue aún mas divertido espiar todas las tardes a Edward cada que salía de la oficina, ya me sabía de memoria lo que hacia, hasta que Seth se aburrió y tuvimos que dejar de hacerlo. Tampoco pude hacerlo sola, ya que enferme y Charlie hizo lo que siempre hacía cada que enfermaba entrar en completa paranoia y mandar traer a Aro nuestro doctor para que evaluara mi estado de salud. A Charlie se le unió Sue que viajó de inmediato solo para cuidarme, también tengo que mencionar que Jenks era parte del equipo de sobreprotectores con los que había crecido y no importa lo lejos que estuvieran de mi, ellos nunca me dejaban sola._

Dando vueltas en la cama, decidí que ya era tiempo para dormir.

 **Edward**

-¿Edward, Quieres un whisky? los negocios siempre se acompañan de una buena bebida con alcohol todo es mejor. ¿No crees? -La voz de Charlie sonaba dura, y lo conocía bien para saber que esa voz la usaba para lograr cada objetivo que se proponía en un negocio.

\- Por supuesto, aunque todavía no se cual sea el negocio. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Sabes que cuentas conmigo. -mi voz también era firme.

Jenks se puso al lado de Charlie como perro fiel, su mirada guardaba recelo, apoyó su mano en el hombro de Charlie que se encontraba sentado enfrente de mi con su mirada fija en el portaretrato de su difunta esposa e hija. Lo vi soltar un suspiro y clavar sus ojos en mi.

\- Mi propuesta es esta Edward : Qué te parece nombrarte _Presidente Ejecutivo_ de _Swan's Corporation_ a cambio de que te cases con MI hija.

\- ¿Es una broma verdad? -pregunté poniéndome de pie.

\- Yo no bromeó nunca cuando se trata de negocios, te estoy regalando mis empresas, tendrás el poder para manejarlas a tu gusto.-contestó un Charlie bastante serio.

\- ¡Está loco! Yo tengo novia y no voy a hacer tal bajeza por dinero. He estudiado por tener el lugar que tengo, mañana espere mi renuncia. - Di la vuelta dispuesto a salir de ese lugar, cuando tomé el picaporte.

\- ¡Tu no vas a renunciar y siéntate!

Aquí las cosas se hacen a mi modo, te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida, te voy a sacar de la miseria en la que vives, te voy a dar poder, te vas a regocijar con decir que eres el yerno del _GRAN_ Charlie Swan. Y todavía me hablas como si hubiera herido tu orgullo. No seas estúpido Cullen aquí los de tu nivel social sólo están para recibir órdenes. -Bramaba Charlie con furia.

\- Desde el momento que estoy renunciando yo no recibo órdenes de usted y vaya a ofrecerle a su hija,a otro que si quiera toda esa mierda que ofrece. Porque a mi no me interesa y no es orgullo como usted lo llama es dignidad.

Dispuesto a salir y desaparecer de la vida de ese loco, sentí como sujetaron mi hombro hasta empujarme contra la puerta, en segundos tenía la cara de Charlie encima de mi, sosteniéndome con fuerza de la camisa y tras él, Jenks tratando de calmarlo.

\- No vuelvas a nombrar a mi hija de ese modo, porque no respondo.

\- Yo no fui el primero que la ofendió, lo hizo usted al ofrecerla como si de mercancía se tratará.

\- ¡Basta los dos! Guardemos la compostura y tomemos asiento. -hablo un Jenks bastante sereno.

\- Los pobres siempre tienen un precio o una razón para justificarse y esta es la tuya. - Charlie decía con una sonrisa cada palabra que pronunciaba y aventó un sobre con mi nombre.

El sobre incluía fotos de mi madre, hermana, Kate, Leah y Jacob. También había papeles con información de cada uno, era algo bastante detallado. Ver todo esto me helo la sangre mi familia y amigos habían sido vigilados desde hace meses. También contenía fotos mías desde que estudiaba la universidad, Charlie me había investigado desde hace años, sabía cada movimiento que yo había hecho. Y mi cerebro hizo un click esto lo había planeado tiempo atrás, por eso me habían llamado a trabajar a su empresa, esa era la razón de que él me enseñara cada paso. Charlie quería un sucesor y en eso me había convertido. Lance los papeles al suelo y con mis manos cubrí mi rostro, estaba perdido.

\- ¿Por que yo? -pregunté con rabia.

\- Dejemos los "porqués" bajo llave.

No todo es malo Cullen, vas a tener prestigio y dinero, desde el preciso momento que te conviertas en mi yerno, tu vida cambiará. No sólo la tuya, también la de Esme ya que pagaré la hipoteca de su casa, pagaré la escuela de tu hermana Bree y le dices que se busque la mejor universidad _yo_ la pago. También ayudare a Kate tú _ex novia_ ¡pobre! ya no puede pagar su carrera de médico por eso que tienen ustedes los pobres ¿como se llama? ¡A si! _Orgullo_. ¿No sabías? Lo imagine, no quiere pedirte dinero. Tu amigo Jacob también necesita dinero y empeño su auto para pagar su carrera de ingeniería mecánica y se tomó unos días con su novia Leah esa chica si que esta amargada bueno pero así la quiere el buen Jacob. ¿Ves que no todo es malo?.- Charlie decía con una voz plagada de sorna.

\- Necesito tiempo para poder hacer todo eso, Kate y yo somos novios de hace muchos años. No será fácil decir que ya no la quiero, ella no lo va a creer. Necesito pensar que voy a decir a mamá cuando sepa que me voy a casar con otra mujer.

\- Es fácil, todo se resuelve con una llamada y listo, no tienes porque dar explicaciones. A tu edad el amor es así.

-¿Su hija lo sabe? -musité

\- No.

No te preocupes, ella aceptará. Bella siempre hace lo que yo le digo. Además si tu ayudas con todo eso que les gusta a las mujeres " _cursilerias"._ Será de mucha ayuda _._ Y ni una palabra a ella de esto, ni a nadie mas. Necesitaré tu firma para el acuerdo prematrimonial y el día de la boda tu firma valdrá mucho más. -contestó Charlie con una pizca de tristeza en su voz.

\- No quiere a su hija, porque no me explico otra razón por la que esté haciendo todo esto.

\- Crees que no la quiero, sólo ¿porque la casaré contigo? Si que eres extraño muchacho, cualquiera en tu lugar estaría dando brincos de felicidad. No lo digo sólo por el dinero del que dispondrás después de la boda, sino por mi hija. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta como la devoraste con la mirada cuando llegaste a cenar? Mi hija no sólo es hermosa, es inteligente, instruida, delicada y por si fuera poco cuando cumplió 18 años se le dispuso la herencia que dejó su madre para ella. Como ves, ella no es digna de lástima, Tampoco creas que cuando se casen impondras tu voluntad sobre ella, ni nada por el estilo. Hay una cláusula donde protejo a mi hija y sólo ella si así lo dispone se divorciara de ti cuando sea necesario, obviamente dejándote tan miserable como estas hoy.

\- Si piensa que voy a darle mala vida a su hija. ¿Por que casarla conmigo? Lo admito es muy hermosa, entonces por qué buscarle un marido cuando ella se puede buscar el que ella quiera. Alguien que esté a su altura, no un pobre diablo como yo. -Dije en mi defensa.

\- Se quien eres, por la misma razón te elegí para que cuides de lo más valioso que tengo en la vida.

\- Su dinero ¿verdad?.

\- Ya estás entendiendo Cullen. Te entrene para que tomes mi lugar, sin descuidar de mi hija por supuesto. Ya tengo todo listo, la boda será dentro de un mes. -Charlie hablaba como si de clima se tratará.

-¡Un mes! Por Dios es su hija de la que está hablando. Necesito tiempo para hablar con mi novia, para explicarle a mi madre. ¿Además que le diré a su hija? -Busque ayuda, con la mirada le pedía a Jenks que detuviera esto, él solo se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada.

Lance el vaso de whisky a la pared y les grite con todo el odio que mi cuerpo contenía en ese momento.

\- ¡No me voy a casar! Y es mi última palabra, busquen a otro imbécil que sea su títere, porque yo no lo seré.

Salí tan rápido que ni siquiera los deje hablar, azotando la puerta. Vislumbre las escaleras y ya sabía lo que iba a hacer las subí a grandes zancadas, busque en las habitaciones de arriba hasta encontrar la que imaginé era la de ella. En la penumbra de la habitación camine lento hasta donde estaba su cama se encontraba boca arriba y se miraba tan pequeña , me incline hacia su cama con mi mano tape su boca ella abrió los ojos de golpe y quiso forcejear conmigo, apreté más mi agarre, acercando peligrosamente mi boca en su oído y le susurre.

-No grites, no voy a lastimarte. Necesito hablar contigo mañana a las 2 en el parque que está cerca de aquí. No le digas a nadie.

Isabella sólo asintió , al abrir su puerta escuche que dijo _imbécil_ al tiempo que una almohada golpeaba mi cabeza.

.

.

.

 **Bella**

Una falda de mezclilla y una blusa amarilla de tirantes y unos converse para venir a un parque no es tan mal, así no estaba tan _fuera de lugar_ y Sue no sospecharía que saldría de casa, esto de estar sola en un parque es demasiado aburrido y mas cuando no hay nadie, gire mi cabeza buscando a Edward y mi sorpresa fue enorme al verlo acercarse a mí con su caminar felino, tan alto, con una camisa negra y vaqueros deslavados.

\- Siento llegar tarde. - Dijo con voz apagada.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto muy triste.

\- Necesito decirte algo.

\- Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. -Dije divertida.

\- Anoche tu papá… él quiere… me dijo… no puedo hacer esto. - decía con nerviosismo y ocultando su rostro con sus grandes manos.

\- ¡Edward tranquilo! ¿Papá te hizo algo? Cuéntame por favor.

Edward no me contestó solo me abrazo con tanta fuerza y recargo su mentón en mi cabeza. Era evidente que estaba triste su rostro y su voz lo confirmaban. Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y se inclinó despacio hacia mi cara, mi corazón se aceleró tan fuerte que sentí como retumbaba en mi cabeza sentí el aliento fresco de Edward golpear mi cara, automáticamente cerré mis ojos y en segundos sentí sus labios en los míos se movían con miedo, puse mis manos en su cuello y me puse de puntillas para que no se doblará tanto. Él soltó mi rostro y bajó sus manos a mi cintura pegándome lo más cerca de el. De pronto sus labios eran más agresivos, demandantes, me estaba lastimando, sentí como sus dientes presionaban mi labio inferior, abrí mis ojos y vi como tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y pude notar que había coraje en su rostro lo empuje con mis fuerzas pero no pude moverlo, lo único que logré fue que mordiera fuertemente mi labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, fue cuando soltó su agarre lleve mis dedos a mi labio, baje mi vista y comprobé que de mis dedos corría sangre y tenía mucho dolor en mi labio inferior. Lo mire y le grité con tanta rabia.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, porque me mordiste? -Mientras las estúpidas lágrimas hacían su aparición por mi rostro.

\- Perdón, es que quería marcarte como mía. -contestaba mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- ¡Estas loco! No soy un animal al tengan que marcar.

Lo deje ahí sólo y camine rumbo a mi casa con mis dedos presionando mi labio que no paraba de sangrar, sentía mucho coraje tanto por el dolor que provocaba mi labio lastimado, como por mi. Por ser tan tonta y ni siquiera darle un golpe en esa cara de estúpido. Venía tan molesta que no me di cuenta en qué momento se paro enfrente de mi impidiendo seguir caminando, quiso abrazarme pero yo fui mas rápida y di un paso atrás.

\- Perdóname, fui un tonto. Es que me gustas, me gustas mucho y quiero una oportunidad contigo ¿Que dices, me aceptas? - Me decía en mi oído, mientras me abrazaba nuevamente.

\- ¿Edward hablas en serio? Mírame por favor. -Le pedí mientras mis manos tomaban su rostro.

\- Es verdad ¿me aceptas? -respondió con una mirada triste.

\- Hay algo extraño Edward, cuando me besaste pude sentir toda clase de sentimientos menos cariño.

\- Es que… me da coraje… no poderte ofrecer lo que te mereces, yo no tengo dinero y tu estas acostumbrada a cosas que yo no podría darte nunca. -Decía Edward visiblemente apenado.

\- ¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste a Charlie, que me querías? -pregunté sonriente.

Sólo asintió y me abrazó más fuerte beso mi frente y susurro _perdóname_...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 7

 **Edward**

Acababa de llegar de Forks donde les había dicho a mi madre y Bree que me alejaría un poco de ellas, que había aceptado una _oferta_ de trabajo muy buena fuera del país, en un principio se negaron a aceptar que no nos viéramos tan seguido, pero no les quedó otra, mas que aceptar mi _nuevo_ trabajo. Fue triste despedirme de ellas, un adiós siempre es doloroso. Con Kate Fue mucho peor, a ella decidí llamarla no tenía valor de verla a los ojos y mentir tan cínicamente, era de esperar que no aceptará no vernos por tiempo indefinido, lloro tanto y me sentí el ser más _cobarde_ que hay sobre la tierra. Pero no había opción, después de hablar y contarle más de veinte veces lo mismo por fin pudo aceptar que esta sería otra prueba más para nuestro amor.

 _Odio los malditos lunes_

Pensaba mientras organizaba los balances que tenía que verificar, estaba seguro de que esta semana saldría tarde, se me había acumulado demasiado trabajo, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante -respondí sin levantar mi vista.

\- ¡Buenos días! - saludo Isabella con una sonrisa enorme se encontraba frente a mi escritorio.

Me puse de pie y tan natural como era ella me vi sonriéndole a modo de bienvenida, me acerque a ella y sin darme oportunidad de nada se lanzó a mis brazos aferrándose a mi con tal fuerza que me sorprendió. Levantó su bello rostro y pude notar su labio visiblemente lastimado, sentí coraje conmigo mismo por verme portado como un patán.

\- ¿Te duele? -pregunté acariciando su labio.

\- Ya no, bueno sólo cuando sonrió. -respondió ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.

La apreté más fuerte envolviendola en mis brazos, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que su papá me había obligado a hacer, ella era una víctima más me repetía mentalmente. Yo no quería odiarla pero a veces la razón es más fuerte que la cordura.

\- ¿Te invito a almorzar? -preguntó con su rostro aún escondido en mi pecho.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo, incluso me quedaré después de mi hora de salida. -le dije sosteniendo su rostro para que me mirara.

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes entiendo. -respondió triste.

Y espontánea como era Isabella, se abalanzó sobre mis labios en un beso atrevido , que fue capaz de bajar mi guardia al permitirme dejarme llevar por ella. Me senté lentamente sobre el escritorio sin dejar de besarnos, la acomode entre mis piernas cerniendo su cuerpo junto al mío, una de mis manos se perdió en su nuca mientras que la otra viajaba por toda su espalda, sentí sus pequeños dedos enterrarse en mi pelo Y mi lengua entró sin aviso en su boca donde su lengua me recibió bastante gustosa, ya que pude oír un jadeo por parte de ella lo que me obligó a separarme, puse mi frente en la de ella aún con nuestras respiraciones aceleradas le sonreí a modo de disculpa, lo cual hizo más grande su sonrojo.

\- Voy a seguir trabajando. -le dije mientras me regresaba a mi lugar.

\- Ajá -respondió bastante agitada y acomodándose su bonito vestido que pude notar seguramente costaba más de lo que yo ganaba en una semana.

Isabella ordenó comida italiana y se quedó conmigo el resto del día, me contó un poco de ella. Que dejó de ir al colegio por tener clases particulares, que ella no tenía vacaciones en verano ya que su padre siempre la tenía en cursos desde equitación, natación, pintura, piano, idiomas, etc. Solté una sonora carcajada cuando dijo que su padre había contratado al mejor chef de Londres para que le enseñará algo de las _artes culinarias_ y ella sólo echo agua hirviendo en los zapatos del chef, le cortó un dedo al pobre hombre por tratar de enseñarle a rebanar jitomate, le quemó las manos con un molde de galletas que ya había quemado también, el chef salió tan asustado que le dijo que nunca había conocido a alguien con tremenda _virtud_ para la cocina obviamente siendo sarcástico. Y desde entonces ella llamaba a su desastre para cocinar _virtud._

Los días iban pasando al mismo tiempo que nuestra relación se hacía mas cercana. Y cada día me confirmaba saber que ella no se merecía la canallada que iba a hacerle, quería decir la verdad, necesitaba que ella misma sospechara de mi. Pero cada intento se desvanecía y me acercaba a la más cruel de las mentiras.

 **Bella**

-¿Te gusta? -gritaba Seth tras de mi.

\- Por supuesto, el mar es capaz de relajar a cualquiera con solo contemplarlo. -dije fascinada.

Corrí hasta sentir el agua en pies; levanté mis brazos al cielo , aspire fuerte el olor a mar, cerré mis ojos y mentalmente grite _mamá_. El mar siempre me recordaba a ella.

\- ¿Bella, estás bien? -preguntaba Seth con una mano en mi hombro.

Sólo asentí y limpie mis mejillas para limpiar mis lágrimas.

\- Todo esto me recuerda a mi madre, tal vez te parece tonto pero esa sensación de bienestar que proporciona el mar es lo mas parecido a lo que fue mi relación con ella. -musité.

\- No soy insensible Bella, sé que con los años necesitamos de cosas o momentos para aferrarnos a las personas que ya partieron de este mundo. De ese modo, no los olvidamos del todo.

\- ¿Sabes? No se bien si este sea el motivo por el que siento una conexión contigo, lo único que sé es que tu eres el hermano que yo siempre quise tener. -le dije viendo sus oscuros ojos.

\- ¿Puedo ser el hermano mayor? -preguntó un Seth sonriente.

\- No. Soy más grande que tú, así que YO soy tu hermana mayor. -contesté aventando agua en su cara, mientras me echaba a correr.

\- Cuando te alcance te pateare el trasero, eso hacen los hermanos menores. - gritaba tras de mi.

Ya sentados en la arena mojados completamente, nos pusimos a disfrutar del atardecer, estábamos demasiado cansados para seguir corriendo por toda la playa. Cuando un carraspeo nos interrumpió y mi sonrisa se ensanchó al confirmar que era Edward que venía con Jasper, habíamos quedado de pasar la tarde juntos en la playa.

\- ¡Hola chicos! ¿tienen energía para una cascarita? -dijo un Jasper demasiado sonriente.

\- Seth jugará contigo, Isabella y yo vamos a caminar. -respondió Edward con su brazo extendido hacia mi.

\- Pues ya que. -mencionó un Seth muy quitado de la pena.

\- ¿Como has estado, todo bien con el trabajo?

\- Bien a todo. -contestó Edward un tanto apesadumbrado.

\- Edward, no sé qué te pasa. Estos últimos días te he sentido raro, como si quisieras decirme algo y no te animas.

\- Tengo exceso de trabajo, ya te había dicho. -dijo con voz seca.

Y allí estaba otra vez , ese humor tan extraño de Edward ¿Acaso tiene problemas de personalidad? Un rato podía sonreír fácilmente, para la media hora después ya estaba con cara de horror, como si se culpara por algo.

\- A mi me parece que ya no quieres seguir conmigo y si es así dímelo y ya. Es mas te lo dig...

\- ¿Cásate conmigo Isabella?

¡Dios santo! ¿Que dijo este hombre? Escuche bien ¿casarnos? Seguro estoy soñando. Mi cerebro taladraba cada palabra y mi corazón palpitaba como queriendo salir de su lugar. De repente sentí unos brazos zarandear mi cuerpo y reaccione tan sólo para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que me suplicaban algo.

\- No. -contesté lo más serena posible y sin dejar de ver sus ojos.

Edward soltó mis brazos, al mismo tiempo rompió contacto visual conmigo llevando sus manos al cabello y dándome la espalda, lo escuché resoplar varias veces, al mismo tiempo que balbuceaba no sé qué cosa.

De repente se giró hacia mí con ojos llorosos y tomando mis manos empezó a hablar con voz desesperada.

\- Tu papá… tu papá… tu papá me va a mandar a otro lugar a trabajar, todavía no se a donde. Y yo no quiero separarme de ti. Por favor ¿cásate conmigo?

\- Edward, no puedo casarme así tan rápido, sin conocernos realmente. Necesito tiempo ambos lo necesitamos, este no es el momento para pensar en matrimonio, si tu te vas a ir a otro lugar a trabajar, puedo ir a verte sin necesidad de casarnos. -le decía mientras tocaba su rostro.

\- Isabella por favor, será todo como tu quieras, ¿cásate conmigo? Por favor no me rechaces. - decía mientras me abrazaba nuevamente.

\- ¡Acepto casarme contigo! -dije sin pensar.

De pronto me sentí por los aires, era Edward que me había alzado y me daba vueltas. No paraba de darme las gracias. Hasta que le suplique que me bajara ya estaba muy mareada, ya con los pies en la arena pude ver como saco algo de sus jeans y lo colocó en mi dedo anular, era un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con su piedra solitaria, quise quitar mi mano y decir que no hace falta que lo llevará puesto, hasta que caí en cuenta que le había dicho que ¡Sí!

\- Quiero que nos casemos lo más pronto posible.

\- Me gustaría que fuera aquí mismo, quiero que el mar sea testigo de nuestra unión, necesitamos hablar con papá y si todo va bien ¿te parece que la boda sea dentro de un año? -dije llena de alegría.

\- ¿Que dices? No, no quiero esperar un año, quiero que nos casemos en un mes, o si por mi fuera mañana mismo.

\- ¿Es broma verdad? No puedes estar hablando en serio, en tampoco tiempo no se organiza una boda. Aparte Charlie se va a querer morir cuando se enteré.

\- Amor, no seas mala vamos a casarnos lo más pronto posible, por favor. - Me decía Edward en mi oído, era la primera vez que me llamaba amor.

.

.

.

Levanté mi vista al espejo para ver mi reflejo, sonreí ilusionada por lo que mire. Un vestido blanco strapless corte A de encaje, que pronunciaba exquisitamente mis caderas, remarcaba mi cintura, elevaba aún más mi senos dejando ver un poco el inicio de ellos, mi maquillaje natural era perfecto y mi cabello medio recogido con una peineta caía en ondas por mi espalda le daba ese toque final de novia romántica y sencilla.

\- ¡Princesa estas hermosa! la más hermosa de todas las novias y mis ojos tienen la dicha de verte así. Te amo tanto mi niña, nunca lo dudes ni un momento, tu sabes que papá haría cualquier cosa por ti. ¡tengo una sorpresa para ti!

Era Charlie que traía un sobre amarillo en sus manos, sonreí feliz pues yo sabía perfectamente lo que había en el...

 **Mil disculpas por la tardanza, es que en estos días se me va a complicar un poco actualizar, pero intentaré hacerlo seguido.**

 **Gracias por leerme.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 8

 **Edward**

Camine por el pasillo en busca de la habitación de Bella necesitaba decirle la verdad, tenía que contarle todo, aún había tiempo faltaba media hora para casarnos. No me importaba nada, ella me ayudaría con toda esta mierda, debí haber escuchado a Jasper cuando me dijo que ella era la única que podría ayudarme.

Llegue a la puerta que marcaba 202 era su habitación, vi la puerta entreabierta y escuche la voz de Charlie.

\- Cada cosa que quieras, sabes que te será concedida, no importa lo difícil que sea. Para Charlie Swan nada es imposible princesa. ¿Quieres leerlo o lo guardo para después?

-Gracias papá, estoy tan feliz por tu ayuda ¿No puedo creer lo rápido que has sido? Lo leo despues, guardalo no quiero que nadie lo vea.

\- Cuando me pediste tal cosa, dude un poco. Pero si ese era tu deseo, yo feliz de hacerlo realidad.

\- Te quiero papá, gracias nuevamente por apoyarme en esta locura.

\- Te amo, ahora regreso por ti. Voy a poner esto bajo llave.

Me escondí tras un carro de aseo y mi quijada se desencajó al ver el sobre amarillo que Charlie llevaba en sus manos, entonces lo comprendí todo. Ella lo sabía, Isabella fue la que orillo a su padre a hacer todo esto.

Salí corriendo a trompicones a mi habitación, debía huir. Entre lo más rápido que pude sin cerrar la puerta tomé la maleta que ya estaba lista, cuando me encontré con Jasper parado en la entrada de mi cuarto.

\- ¿Que diablos haces? Vengo por ti, ya es hora de bajar a la playa. Necesitas llegar antes que la novia. -hablaba Jasper mientras jalaba mi brazo.

\- ¡Suéltame! -grite mientras me zafaba de él.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? -y vi como fijo sus ojos en la maleta, mientras me la quitaba.

\- ¡NO ME VOY A CASAR! -exclame

\- ¿Qué te pasa Edward?

\- Pasa que esa infeliz sabe muy bien todo, ¿Quién crees que le pidió a Charlie que me obligará a casar con ella? ¡Fue ella! Ella lo planeó todo, es una perra igual que él. - gritaba mientras tiraba todo lo que veía a mi paso.

\- Cálmate Edward ¿Como sabes eso? ¿quien te lo dijo?

\- Yo lo escuche, cuando fui a buscarla para contarle lo que su padre me había obligado a hacerle. ¡Maldita sea Isabella Swan! - gritaba descontrolado.

\- No puedo creerlo; se veía tan sincera, tan inocente, tan ajena a todo esto. Que en cierta forma sentía lástima por ella. -decía Jasper quien me ofreció un vaso de whisky el mismo que bebí de un sólo trago.

\- Debería de matarla ¿Me ayudarias? O al menos debería llevarla conmigo y hacerla pagar con sangre lo que me hizo. -dije saliendo de la habitación en busca de Isabella.

\- Edward, Edward espera. - chillaba Jasper tras mis pasos.

Corrí rumbo a su habitación, tras la mirada atónita de los huéspedes que seguramente pensaban que me había vuelto loco. Ya que andaba vestido de novio gritando por los pasillos que la iba a matar.

Justo antes de llegar, me tope con Jenks y otro tipo fortachón como de unos dos metros de altura.

\- ¿Que demonios pasa contigo Cullen? Te están esperando en la playa, la novia ya está inquieta. -decía Jenks con su famosa voz pasiva.

\- Son los nervios por la boda. - dijo Jasper en tono de disculpa, mientras palmeaba mi espalda.

\- No me voy a casar. -espete enojado y fue suficiente para desatar la ira del fortachón que me azotó contra la pared.

\- ¿Como de que no te quieres casar? No la vas a dejar plantada, todo está listo. Sólo están esperando al flamante novio. - gritaba el fortachón, mientras que Jasper trataba inútilmente de quitarmelo de encima.

\- ¡Emmett basta! Déjame hablar con Cullen.

Fueron las palabras de Jenks las que hicieron que el tal Emmett me soltara, para así Jenks sujetar mi brazo con un poco de fuerza para su edad ¡si que era fuerte el viejo!

\- ¿Por que esperar hasta ahorita, para cancelar la boda? Esa es tu forma de desquitarse de Charlie.

\- Todos ustedes son una mierda junto con ella. -dije con rabia.

\- Mira muchacho no colmes mi paciencia, no se que demonios te pasa ni me interesa, pero resulta que la mujer que está esperando que llegues como un puto Príncipe a rescatarla es la niña más importante de mi vida ¡Sí! Así como lo oyes y antes de que me arrepienta mueve tu maldito trasero con rumbo a la playa. -espetó Jenks acariciando la cacha de la pistola que siempre cargaba en su cintura.

No tenía opción, lo supe desde que Charlie me hizo firmar esos malditos papeles, solo que yo acababa de descubrir su punto débil _Isabella._

 **Bella**

\- ¿Por que no llega Edward, papá. Dónde está?

\- Princesa tranquila, no llores. -susurraba Charlie en mi oído mientras me abrazaba fuerte.

\- ¿Papá qué está pasando? -pregunté mientras vi alejarse a Charlie de mi, con su celular en la mano.

Lo escuche hablar con James el jefe de los guardaespaldas, le dijo que tomarán sus posiciones y que lo quería vivo. Lleve mis manos a la boca, sabía que hablaba de Edward. ¿Que estaba pasando? De pronto comencé a temblar, sentía que todo daba vueltas, mis pulmones parecían insuficientes para brindarme aire. Cuando unas enormes manos me sujetaron con fuerza de la cintura y me levantaron en volandas hasta depositarme en un sillón.

\- Ssh, ssh tranquila Bella. -decía Emmett mientras trazaba círculos en mi espalda.

\- ¿No va a venir Edward verdad? -dije mientras me limpiaba mis lágrimas, sabía que el maquillaje ya se había arruinado.

\- Bella ese tipo se iba a… -Emmett hablaba demasiado bajo, cuando Charlie llegó con la maquillista para que me retocaran.

\- Princesa, Edward te espera en el altar. La ceremonia está por empezar. -decía Charlie con los ojos puestos en Emmett.

\- Eres la novia más hermosa y de las pocas mujeres afortunadas que no necesitan capas y capas de maquillaje princesa, quiero que olvides todo este mal rato y desde ahorita aparezca esa sonrisa que adoro ver en ti.

Se que no he sido el mejor padre, que te aleje de mi cuando debimos de estar más unidos. En mi defensa solo puedo decir que he sido el hombre que más te ha amado princesa, se feliz mi niña. -las palabras de mi papá venían cargadas de tristeza lo pude sentir cuando depositó un beso en mi frente y sentí sus lágrimas escurrir por mi cara.

Caminando del brazo de Charlie , hacia el improvisado altar que se había hecho para dar nuestros votos, era realmente hermoso el camino con pétalos de rosas blancas , antorchas a cada lado hasta llegar donde se encontraba el ministro, era un arco de flores hecho con rosas blancas y allí estaba él tan guapo como siempre con camisa y pantalón de Lino color beige, con su mirada fija en mí, era tan alto que siempre tenía que elevar un poco mi cabeza para poder contemplarlo mejor, de pronto sentí como Charlie daba mi mano a Edward la cual apretó demasiado me imagino que estaba igual de nervioso que yo. Gire mi vista para contemplar el crepúsculo que justo empezaba, perdí mi vista en el mar que se encontraba en completa calma, no pude evitar pensar en mi _mamá._ La ceremonia pasó tranquila entre sermón, votos y alianzas cuando por fin escuche el famoso los declaro marido y mujer, sentí los suaves labios de Edward sobre los míos en un beso demasiado fugaz. De un momento a otro nos vimos rodeados de abrazos y buenos deseos de gente que ni recordaba, lo que me obligó a separarme de mi recién esposo. El cual noté que se apartó de los invitados para ir hacia donde estaba el bar, Jasper se le unió al momento y se enfrascaron en una plática donde noté que yo era la protagonista ya que Edward no dejaba de verme con ojos de asesino serial.

\- Felicidades princesa. -era Emmett y su peculiar abrazo de oso levantándome por los aires.

\- ¡Emmett para! -chille.

\- Eres la más hermosa de todas las novias. -decía mientras me llenaba de besos la cara.

\- Hermosa mi niña, te deseo lo mejor. -sin duda Sue llegó en el mejor momento, ya que Edward parecía querer matar a Emmett.

\- Gracias Sue, te quiero mucho. -contesté dándole un fuerte abrazo.

\- Bella, felicidades. -gritaba Seth, mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí en un fuerte y asfixiante abrazo.

\- Hola, muchas felicidades. Soy Alice Brandon hija de un viejo amigo de Charlie. -saludo una hermosa joven, de cabello negro corto y despeinado, de figura delgada y tan bajita como yo.

\- Muchas gracias Alice… -no termine de hablar cuando se abalanzó sobre mí en un abrazo demasiado fuerte para una persona tan menuda.

\- ¿Y el novio donde esta? - preguntó Alice, algo me decía que esta mujer no se andaba con rodeos.

Voy a buscarlo dije al tiempo que apresuraba mi paso entre los invitados, me dirigí al bar donde lo vi por última vez y no estaba, mientras seguía buscando, iba recibiendo buenos deseos de gente que se me acercaba. Hasta que divise a Jasper platicando con otras personas de la oficina, y confirme que Edward no estaba con él.

La música comenzó a sonar y empezaron a llamarnos para que diéramos nuestro primer baile oficial. Quería morirme de la vergüenza cuando dijeron que pase la novia a la pista, todos empezaron a aplaudir, justo cuando nombraron a Edward el silencio se hizo presente quería salir corriendo y desaparecer. No podía estar pasando tantos malos momentos en el que se suponía era el mejor de nuestras vidas, de pronto sentí como sujetaron mi cintura y una cálida voz hablo en mi oído.

\- ¿Lista para su primer baile sra. Cullen? -era Edward con aliento a alcohol.

\- ¿Donde has estado? No me vuelvas a hacer esto Edward, no sabes la angustia que pase. -dije al momento que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

\- Ya Isabella, no seas tan melodramática. - susurraba en mi oído con burla.

Me aparte de su cuerpo lo mas que pude, ya que ahora Edward ejercía demasiada fuerza al abrazarme, mire su rostro y pude darme cuenta que estaba con muchas copas de más.

\- Por favor ya no sigas bebiendo. -rogue.

\- No tenemos ni una hora de casados y ya quieres imponer tu voluntad sobre mi, no seas ridícula. -dijo al tiempo que salía de la pista.

Sonreí lo mejor que pude en cada momento, aunque cada vez era más difícil estuve rodeada todo el tiempo de mi gente más cercana y de Alice que se había adherido a mi como una garrapata. Edward no volvió a bailar conmigo, tampoco me dirigió la palabra, solo se acercó para partir el pastel, las fotos. Yo intente disfrutar la fiesta bailando con quién me sacará, pensé que si Edward quería amargarse pues que lo hiciera solo, ya hablaría seriamente con él cuando estuviera _sobrio_.

Llegó la hora de despedirnos de los pocos invitados que quedaban, necesitaba subir a cambiarme, nuestro vuelo salía en 4 horas para pasar nuestra Luna de miel en _Islas Maldivas_.

Mi preocupación fue mayor cuando vi a mi esposo discutir acaloradamente con mi padre, me acerque para saber qué pasaba.

\- Vámonos Isabella. -fue la orden de Edward, a la vez que jalaba mi brazo con demasiada rudeza.

\- ¡Fíjate cómo la tratas!. No puedes llevarla así, en ese estado inconveniente. - hablaba Charlie mientras pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

\- Ya le hice un café cargado para que se le baje pronto esas copitas Edward. -decía Sue, mientras le ofrecía una taza de café.

Yo decidí subir a quitarme el vestido y darme una ducha para relajarme, me puse unos jeans, blusa de algodón y converse. Necesitaba estar lo más cómoda posible para tantas horas de vuelo, aparte me sentía demasiado cansada para arreglarme, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando Edward apareció por la puerta ya más relajado, recién duchado con unos jeans desgastados, playera gris y tenis.

\- Vámonos que se hace tarde. -dijo con voz cortante, sin duda seguía de genio.

Me encamine hacia el lobby del hotel para despedirnos de mi familia, entre besos, abrazos, lágrimas y risas. Me quede sola con Edward y vi que Jasper estaba con nosotros, pensé que tal vez mi esposo le había pedido que nos llevará al aeropuerto y mi sorpresa fue grande cuando nos montamos en la _Hummer_ de Jasper y este se llevaba el volvo de Edward.

\- ¿Por qué no estás en la carretera rumbo al aeropuerto? Vamos a perder el avión. -dije un poco desorientada.

\- Porque cancele nuestra reservación en las _Islas Maldivas_. -decía Edward con una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Que, estas loco? Como se te ocurre hacerme esto. -pregunté histérica.

\- Ya verás la Luna de miel que te tengo. -dijo entre dientes.

 **Hola!**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme , Saludos hasta El Salvador en especial a** Ine L.B

 **Saludos chicas** Pera I.t , Diannita Robles.

 **Saludos a todas esas lectoras fantasmas… besos.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 9

 **Edward**

Mis ojos casi se cerraban llevaba más de 15 horas manejando sin comer mucho menos dormir, solo había parado un par de veces para cargar gasolina, usar el baño, comprar comida chatarra.

Bella se había quedado dormida en modo ovillo, esa postura la traía desde hace horas, con una mueca de disgusto en su cara. Quise despertarla ya que se iba a lastimar la espalda por tanto tiempo en esa posición, subí el volumen a la música que tocaba la radio y nada no se despertó, eso me confirmó que seguía enojada.

Paré en la caseta de información para recoger la tarjeta de la cabaña que había rentado por una semana.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó con voz soñolienta.

\- Vaya, pensé que te habían comido la lengua los ratones. -dije sarcástico.

\- Te hice una pregunta y quiero que la contestes. -hablo molesta, cruzando sus brazos.

\- Aspen Colorado aquí pasaremos nuestra Luna de miel. -contesté lo más cortés que pude, apretando mis labios para no reírme de su cara.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste esto Edward, que hice mal para que te portes asi? -preguntó mientras gruesas lágrimas bañaban su cara.

\- ¡Ya llegamos! -dije, bajando de un salto e ignorando su pregunta.

La cabaña tenía aspecto de estar hecha de troncos de árboles color caoba era de doble piso con un pequeño balcón en la parte de arriba, estaba incrustada en lo alto de una montaña, subimos los seis escalones yo con las maletas justo tras de Bella, cuando entramos pude notar la expresión de asombro de mi esposa junto con una pequeña sonrisa, las paredes simulaban estar hechas de madera vieja, una pequeña sala de estar con televisión plasma en la pared, chimenea en contra esquina, una cocina cromada que daba el toque elegante, tenía una barra desayunador con dos sillas altas que hacía de comedor, la pequeña escalera estaba junto a una pared, en el segundo piso solo estaba una cama tamaño extra grande con edredón color beige mesitas de noche a cada lado, un jacuzzi puesto justo en un ventanal que daba una espectacular vista, closet bastante amplio, con un enorme baño.

Recuerdo que solo me deje caer en la cama y no supe mas...

Desperté con los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana y daba directo en mi cara, me estire y noté que estaba vestido con la ropa de antier, mire mi reloj y me levanté de golpe eran las 12 del mediodía, mis tripas empezaban a sonar escandalosas por comida, cuando caí en cuenta que el lado de Bella estaba sin destender. ¡Dios Bella! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ella? Baje corriendo las escaleras hasta la salita y allí estaba recostada en un sofá con su cabello hecho una maraña, con un vestido azul de playa, con sus ojos rojos e hinchados, sentí tanta pena de verla tan apesadumbrada , caminé hasta ponerme en cuclillas delante de ella.

\- Perdón por dormirme, estaba agotado. -quise tocar su cara, cuando se apartó de mí. Muy bien la había cagado.

\- No digas, lo que no sientes.

\- Lo siento, estaba muy cansado maneje más de 15 horas. -dije en mi defensa.

\- Por gusto. Sólo que no me refiero a lo obvio, sino a ¿que jodidos te pasa? y no me salgas con evasivas. ¡Quiero la verdad! porque me estoy volviendo loca. Al menos ten los cojones suficientes para decirlo en mi cara y déjate de comportar con un marica. - gritaba mientras golpeaba mi pecho con sus puños.

\- Veo que ya sacó las uñas la princesita. -dije mientras apresaba sus muñecas.

\- No estoy acostumbrada a que me humillen, así que si piensas que me puedes tratar como se te venga en gana, estas equivocado imbécil. -gritaba a la vez que forcejeaba conmigo, ganándome un rodillazo en mis testículos lo que me obligó a soltarla y caer arrodillado.

\- Isabella, te estoy hablando. - decía a la vez que me ponía de pie.

Se encerró en nuestra habitación y ya no quiso salir, tampoco ceno, en la medianoche quise volver a insistir y ya estaba sin seguro la puerta, entré sin hacer ruido, ella estaba dormida me puse a contemplar su cara , acaricie sus cabellos. Te juro que quiero odiarte, pero no puedo hay algo más fuerte dentro de mí todavía no se que es y tengo miedo a descubrirlo. -pensé.

\- Por favor, ya no quiero pelear más. -musito con su carita triste.

\- Yo tampoco quiero discutir. -exprese mientras la abrazaba fuerte y besaba sus cabellos.

Bese sus labios con hambre con necesidad de ella, que me fue imposible seguir reprimiendo la pasión que Bella me hacía sentir, necesitaba hacerla mía , hundirme en ella de una vez y por todas, una parte de mi cerebro me gritaba que no lo hiciera, que ella no se merecía que la usarán para desahogar mis malditas ganas solo que mi esposa se dejaba llevar tan fácil , sin ninguna pizca de caballerosidad arranque su camisón de seda dejándola tan solo con aquella diminuta tanga que quite en segundos , Bella se ruborizó ante mi lujuriosa mirada, quite mi pijama llevando mi boxer consigo de una patada me deshice de ellos, avente en algún lugar mi camisa, mientras me abalanzaba sobre el pequeño cuerpo de mi esposa , besando como un loco cada parte de su anatomía, sus pechos me desquiciaron son tan suaves , firmes, grandes, pesados con pezones color rosa que yo masaje, apreté, lamí, succione cada uno con demasiada fuerza, las pequeñas manos de Bella recorrían mi espalda , nuestras respiraciones estaban al punto más alto , ya no podía más, quería hacerla mi mujer y solo mía, sin pensarlo mas lleve una mano al sur de su cuerpo introduciendo un dedo en su vagina el aire se atoro en mi garganta cuando comprobé que era virgen, paré de inmediato quitando mis manos de su cuerpo encerrandola con mis brazos en la cama, ella me miró confusa tomó mi rostro , comenzó a besarme con tanta pasión luego susurro en mi oído _hazme tuya_ gire mi cara para que nuestras miradas se encontraran, entonces comprendí que yo solo quería su cuerpo no era amor, solo deseo por tomar lo que se me ofrecía , ¿Que de malo puede haber cuando ella me compró? , es justo que yo también tomé mi parte , sin mas preámbulos separé sus piernas posicione mi erección en su vagina y lentamente fui entrando, ¡demonios! Es muy estrecha , Bella estaba agitada , nerviosa podía sentirlo en como por reflejo quería cerrar sus piernas y yo tenía gran culpa de ello , era su primera vez , yo no estaba siendo nada delicado , quise detenerme juro que lo quise hacer , cuando me tope con su barrera mi lado racional gritaba ¡no lo hagas! mas mi parte egoísta decía _se lo merece_ y de una profunda estocada derribe su virginidad al tiempo que Bella pegaba un grito ahogado en mi hombro, clavó sus uñas en mi espalda , dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada , mire su hermoso rostro bañado en lágrimas _la había lastimado_ me sentí un completo idiota. Empecé a repartir besos por todo su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas y susurre en su oído _tranquila mi amor relájate_...

Después de esperar a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a mi dureza, empezó a moverse tímidamente , lo que fue mi señal para empezar a penetrarla con más ahínco quería ser suave lo prometo que si , pero Bella era tan pasional entregada que mi suavidad se fue por el retrete, nuestros gemidos eran altos que agradecí al cielo estar en una cabaña perdida en las montañas , estaba excitado por tener a mi mujer así, con sus ojos cerrados , rogando por más con sus manos hechas puño con las sábanas , con su frente perlada de sudor y sus pechos brincando con cada arremetida , estaba completamente hipnotizado por ella su imagen nunca me la sacaría de la cabeza. Cuando sentí que sus paredes vaginales apretaban fuerte mi pene ordeñando como nunca había sentido , Bella chillaba eufórica mi nombre mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba bajo el mío , estaba teniendo un orgasmo , al ver la manera en que se retorcía bajo mi , me deje ir di tres estocadas más y acompañe a mi mujer , me vacie completamente en ella dejándome sin fuerzas lo que me hizo caer sobre su cuerpo segundos después reaccione avergonzado por haber dejado mi peso sobre ella , salí de ella despacio me deje caer sobre la cama atrayéndola conmigo sintiendo su cuerpo caliente y sudoroso.

\- Te amo. -dijo pegándose más a mi y besando mi pecho.

\- Isabella perdón si fui brusco. -hable apenado.

Ya no respondió se había quedado dormida quite algunos cabellos de su cara para contemplarla mejor, era hermosa no habia duda con un cuerpo tan tentador, tenerla así me daba ternura se miraba tan inocente y a la vez tan mujer.

 **Bella**

El cuerpo me dolía más mis piernas y senos quise levantarme para ir al baño un brazo fuerte me lo impidió trate de retirar su agarre de mi cintura lo que fue peor porque Edward aprisiono mis senos ¡Cielos! No entiendo la obsesión de los hombres por los pechos.

\- Edward , quiero ir al baño ¿Puedes soltar mis senos?

\- Mm no. -dijo mientras besaba mi cuello y apretaba mis pechos.

\- Necesito ir urgente al baño.

\- Mm esta bien. -musito soltandome.

Al sentarme pude comprobar el dolor en mi parte y piernas me sentía como si hubiera hecho un maratón de ejercicio también vi las sábanas manchadas de sangre poca pero estaban visibles agarre la camisa de mi Edward y me la puse para salir de prisa al baño y ducharme.

\- ¡Hola! Huele exquisito. -dije

\- ¡El desayuno está listo! Hay tostadas , huevos , fruta , zumo de naranja y café.

\- Estoy hambrienta. -me puse de puntillas para besar sus labios.

\- Igual yo... desayunamos , me ducho y salimos a ver qué nos depara el día ¿Está bien?

\- Necesito tomar clases de cocina, no es justo que tu seas el que cocine. -comenté mordiendo una tostada.

\- ¿Es broma? Por supuesto que no. No quiero que prendas fuego a la escuela con todo y alumnos. -decía divertido.

\- Quiero intentarlo… No quiero estar sola y sin hacer nada mientras tu trabajas.

\- Isabella , no es necesario. Yo puedo cocinar ó ¿Qué te parece contratar a alguien?

\- Edward necesito sentirme útil , Charlie siempre manipuló cada paso de mi vida él decía que debía estudiar o que hacer cada momento , nunca entenderé ¿el por qué? Y justo cuando empiezo a hacer mi voluntad apareces tú. Tengo miedo que seas igual que él.

Sin saber porque Edward me abrazo tan fuerte que me sorprendió y me hizo confirmar mis sospechas tal vez sea _bipolar_.

\- Isabella. No quiero que te sientas asi , yo no voy a prohibirte nada , tampoco voy a controlar lo que tu hagas , si quieres estudiar o trabajar así será. -decía mientras besaba mis cabellos.

\- ¿Isabella , que contenía el sobre amarillo que tu padre te dio antes de la boda? -preguntó

\- Ese sobre incluía los papeles que confirman legalmente la adopción de Seth Swan.

De pronto Edward palideció mientras su mirada se perdía hacia la nada.

 **Hola!**

 **¿Como ven a Edward?**

 **Ah! Me costo hacer el lemon, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Mil gracias por leerme.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 10

 **Edward**

" _Tenía tres días sin saber de Seth, era raro porque desde que lo conocí nunca habíamos dejado pasar un día sin platicar, entonces decidí que iría a buscarlo, no recordaba bien la calle de su casa, pero sabía cómo llegar. Entonces espere que llegara la tarde me fui en mi carro a buscarlo , anduve por las calles del barrio donde vive hasta que vi el taxi que Seth manejaba, estuve tocando por varios minutos y nadie abrió. Se me ocurrió dar una vuelta por atrás de la casa sólo para verificar que estuviera sola, anduve viendo por las ventanas pero no se distinguía nada, las luces estaban apagadas y ya estaba oscuro así que se me ocurrió entrar por una ventana que casualmente no tenía seguro, entre no sin antes tropezar con montón de basura que había esparcido por todo el piso, anduve viendo cada habitación de la casa con la luz de mi celular, cada cuarto me asqueaba más que otro, era totalmente inhumano vivir en esa horrible casa, recuerdo que estaba llena de deshechos de comida, basura, el olor a putrefacto era horrible parecía un basurero. Anduve haciendo mi propia exploración ,hasta que di con un cuarto que estaba cerrado con unos cables los quite fue demasiado fácil y cuando entré mi corazón latió fuerte mientras mis lágrimas salían sin pedir permiso, había un cuerpo desnudo en el piso, con señas de haber sido torturado, tenía vendados los ojos con cinta adhesiva mientras sus pies y manos estaban atadas con unas cuerdas, estaba en posición fetal , temblaba no supe si a causa de frío o de una inyección que estaba tirada a un lado, corrí a su lado y me acuclille empecé a hablarle, cuando reconoció mi voz, me dijo que me fuera que no tardaba en llegar Phil pero no hice caso y marque a Aro el doctor de la familia que en esos momentos se encontraba en New York dando un seminario. Aro me ayudó a internar a Seth en una habitación del Hospital Memorial Hermann con su nombre y expediente "privado" pero debido a la gravedad del caso la policía tuvo que intervenir, Seth se encontraba en estado de deshidratación, con múltiples golpes en todo su cuerpo, fue torturado, drogado con heroína y cocaína, Aro me explicó que necesitaría de mucha ayuda psicológica para sanar porque había evidencia que tenía años pasando por eso. Cuando Seth despertó no quería verme solo hablaba con Aro y una trabajadora social a ellos les contó todo, que su padrastro lo golpeaba desde que tenía 12 años, pero estaba vez había sido porque Phil quería saber de mí, ese hombre sabía que yo tenía dinero y pensaba que era novia de Seth de algún modo uso a Seth para que yo fuera a buscarlo y asi poder secuestrarme porque esa era su intención. Sólo que ese día que yo fui el se acababa de ir con sus amigos, Seth declaró todo con la trabajadora social , que hizo girar la orden de arresto contra Phil Dwyer por los delitos de maltrato infantil, secuestro, por traficante de drogas y lo que es peor intento de homicidio, porque al drogar a Seth siendo menor ya se califica así._

 _La trabajadora social explicó que Seth sería llevado a una casa de acogida donde sería puesto para adopción, sólo que por tener 16 años sería difícil que lo adoptaran. Yo no quería eso para él, no quería dejar de verlo, así que hable más bien le suplique a Charlie que lo adoptara, omitiendo la parte donde su padrastro quería secuestrarme a mi, Charlie no le quedó otra mas que decirle a Jenks que se hiciera cargo de todo. Phil está prófugo ,tal vez huyó a México porque tenía muchos amigos de allí, no creo que regrese sabiendo que le espera la cárcel._

 _Cuando Jenks me dijo que todo estaba hecho , yo fui la primera en contarle a Seth que ya era legalmente mi hermano, lloramos juntos y me pidió perdón porque según él me puso en peligro. Lo hice prometerme que iría a terapia 3 veces por semana hasta que esté realmente listo para seguir su vida sin miedos, tal vez nunca sane su corazón del todo. Pero yo estaré ahí tratando de cicatrizar las que se llevan en el alma, es joven , fuerte y su alegría ha hecho más ligero su dolor."_

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Bella, la había juzgado mal, mientras ella era capaz de darlo todo por lo que ella quería. Y rondaba mi mente una y otra vez ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que Charlie nos caso? Tenía que hacer algo pronto para saberlo y sabía quién iba a ayudarme, así que tomé mi celular y marque...

\- _¿Que diablos te pasa? Son las 3 am tengo que trabajar, es miércoles. -decía Jasper con voz somnolienta._

\- Ya sé… Necesito hablar contigo y este es el único tiempo que puedo hacerlo. -dije en voz demasiado baja.

\- _No me digas más, no quiero saber tu vida sexual. -hablaba Jasper con cierta burla._

\- Al grano.

Quiero que me ayudes a investigar a Charlie, necesito saber cual fue el verdadero motivo de casar a su hija conmigo.

\- _Edward. Eso ya lo sabes, tú mismo me dijiste la razón ¿recuerdas? Ella lo planeó todo._

 _-_ No fue así, me equivoque. Es una larga historia que te contaré llegando a Houston, solo te diré que Isabella es buena persona y yo estoy obligado a protegerla si es necesario de su propio padre lo haré.

\- _Lo sabía ella no podía ser tan malvada y mezquina como me habías dicho, me alegro que ahora eso quede claro. ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

\- Necesito que accedas a la información confidencial de Charlie, te mandaré unas claves a ver si puedes entrar. También quiero que nos dejes vivir contigo a Isabella y a mi.

\- _Oye hackear es lo mío, solo no entiendo porque quieres vivir conmigo mi apartamento es pequeño y humilde para una princesa como Bella. ¿Y el penthouse que les regaló tu suegro?_

\- Para descubrir lo que sea que se haya propuesto Charlie necesito mover mis piezas a mi favor. Y una de ellas es sacar a su hija de sus terrenos, sólo espero que Bella acepte.

\- _Ella es capaz de vivir debajo de un puente si tu se lo pides, te quiere Edward._

 _-_ No quiero que me quiera, tampoco quiero hacerle más daño. Quiero descubrir todo y poder decirle a ella la verdad, esa es mi razón por la cual quiero vivir contigo.

 _\- ¿Entonces yo seré su chaperon? Por mi esta bien que vivan conmigo, solo te digo que el daño ya está hecho la engañaste y ahora es tu esposa. Mi mejor consejo sería que le dijeras la verdad desde ahora, no esperes más tiempo porque el sufrimiento será mayor para ambos._

 _-_ Lo sé Jasper, pero no se como manejar esto.

Otro favor, háblame más tarde y pideme regresar con cualquier excusa. No quiero estar mas aquí con ella.

\- _Te llamaré a las 10 am_

 _Cuando llegues iremos a tomar unas cervezas, algo me dice que las necesitas urgente._

Camine descalzo hasta llegar al segundo piso de la cabaña, Bella dormía en posición fetal. Puse mi celular en la mesita de noche en el lado de Bella , con la intención de cuándo sonará ella tomé la llamada.

Me recoste en mi lugar lo más alejado de ella y me puse a rememorar lo que había pasado estos días con Bella, habíamos hecho de todo un poco; escalar, paracaidismo, ir de excursión. Pude notar que Bella no tenía miedo a nada era valiente, decidida, extrovertida y poseía una coquetería muy natural que siempre terminaba por seducirme, a decir verdad yo no me hacia del rogar mucho pero era ella quien siempre daba el primer paso, después de nuestra primer noche intente alejarla con excusas de "vamos a pasear" o "estoy muy cansado" pero nada funcionó y terminaba accediendo a sus peticiones, una mañana la encontré en la cocina tomando una pastilla y vi como guardaba el pequeño estuche blanco de forma circular en uno de los cajones, cuando le pregunté que era solo se sonrojo y dijo que eran píldoras anticonceptivas. Por esa parte me sentía aliviado ya que la primera vez ni siquiera pensé en un embarazo, en silencio agradecí que ella fuera mucho más responsable que yo. Cuando decidí cambiar nuestra luna de miel, lo hice con toda la intención de amargarle los días a Bella, quería hacerla sufrir pero todo cambió cuando ella me contó todo lo ocurrido con Seth. Descubrí que Isabella no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que su amado padre había hecho para casarme con ella.

De pronto sentí como su pequeño cuerpo se abrazaba a mi, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho esto se estaba haciendo costumbre de cada noche y no solo ella me buscaba, sino también yo. Removi sus cabellos para apreciar su rostro en la penumbra de la habitación, empecé a acariciar su cara y mis brazos actuaron por sí solos la abrace tan fuerte que tuve miedo despertarla…

\- Amor, tu celular está sonando. -decía Bella intentando deshacerse de mis brazos.

\- Contesta por mi. -dije con rapidez al recordar quien tenía que hablar justo a esta hora.

\- ¡Hola!... Sí, es su número... Sólo que esta dormido… oh si yo soy Isabella, tu eres Bree su hermana mucho gusto.

Y eso fue suficiente para arrebatarle mi celular me pare tan de prisa de la cama y salí disparado para el piso de abajo.

\- ¿Bree paso algo, está todo bien? -pregunté asustado, ya que era raro que mi hermana me llamará cuando se supone que está en clase.

\- _Todo perfecto, aunque ahora soy yo la que tiene la duda de saber como esta todo contigo. ¿Quien es ella, Isabella? -preguntó Bree_

 _-_ ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela? -hable molesto para que así se olvidará del tema.

\- _Estoy en exámenes y ya termine. ¿Quien es ella? ¿Y porque está durmiendo contigo?_

 _-_ Ya te lo dijo su nombre es Isabella… es una amiga y no es lo que estás pensando. - dije un poco nervioso, sabía que mi hermana no se quedaría con esa respuesta. A ella por algún motivo le gustaba emparejarme con cualquiera que no fuera Kate.

\- _Mmmh ¿es compañera de trabajo, o donde la conociste? ¿ella es la razón porque estás tan ausente de nosotras?_

 _-_ Luego hablamos de eso. Me da mucho gusto saber que están bien, te prometo que les hablaré más seguido. Besos princesa. - y finalice la llamada , sabiendo que Bree no se quedará con la duda.

\- ¿Por qué no me presentas con tu familia? -esa era Bella hablando desde la cocina.

\- Ya te había dicho, ellas no toleran la gente de tu status social. - conteste encogiendo mis hombros.

\- Y yo te dije que eso no importa, quiero conocerlas. - hablaba Bella con un carácter tan determinante.

\- Lo haré, te lo prometo. - dije a la vez que la tomaba en mis brazos y volvía a sonar el celular, contesté al saber de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Jasper, como va todo?

\- _Aquí haciendo mi parte, muy a tu favor porque tu querido suegro no vino a trabajar hoy. Dijo Mike que salió de viaje._

 _-_ Es raro, Bella dijo que Charlie nunca deja de trabajar, ni siquiera fines de semana y muchos menos días festivos. - dije al ver que Bella corría a las escaleras y me hacia señas que se iba a duchar.

\- _A mi tambien se me hizo raro, pero no lo culpó cualquiera haría lo mismo. Dejar un rato la empresa no le hará daño a nadie._

 _-_ Tu lo has dicho "cualquiera" no Charlie Swan. Para nosotros mejor, esta es la oportunidad para que entres a su oficina, ya te mandé algunas claves espero te sirvan.

\- _Creo no se va a poder, Alice Brandon está en su oficina , Por lo que veo ella estará ocupando su lugar mientras ninguno de los dos se encuentre aquí._

\- Gracias Jasper, hoy mismo salimos para Houston. Pediré que manden tu _hummer_ al apartamento, nosotros tomaremos el primer vuelo que esté disponible para allá.

\- Acá los veo, adiós.

Ahora tenía que hablar con Bella y convencerla de regresar, en que momento de mi vida me convertí en un mitómano.

.

.

.

\- Si quieres hacer cambios a la habitación, con toda confianza hazlo, quiero que estés a gusto. - dije a Bella mientras ponía las maletas en el piso de nuestra recámara.

\- No entiendo porque tu negativa de vivir en el apartamento que nos regaló papá, allí íbamos a estar solos. -decía Bella mientras se sentaba en la cama con la vista al piso.

\- Lo se, pero quiero que entiendas que ahora dependes de mi. Y no quiero que tu padre se entrometa en nuestra vida. -tomé su mentón para levantar su cara, estaba triste pero era necesario por el bien de ambos.

\- Yo tengo dinero, puedo comprar algo pequeño si quieres pue… - no la deje terminar y besé sus labios tenía que silenciar su voz de una vez antes que me convenciera.

\- Se que puedes comprarte todo lo deseado por ti, sólo que es tu dinero y no quiero que gastes nada en mi. Quiero llevar yo la casa.

\- Voy a aceptar con la condición de ir a las Islas Maldivas este verano y en diciembre regresar a Colorado a esquiar. ¿aceptas? -dijo con una mano extendida.

\- Trato. - dije a la vez que apretaba su mano en señal de promesa.

Ese simple tacto fue suficiente para desatar las alocadas hormonas de mi esposa, que se aventó sobre mi haciendo que cayera sobre la cama empezamos a besarnos salvajemente hasta que escuchamos ruidos en la sala, una vez más tenía que agradecer a Jasper. Bella frunció el ceño y se levantó de encima de mi arreglándose su vestido, yo hice lo mismo con mi camisa y salimos a saludar a nuestro amigo.

\- ¡Hey bienvenidos! Traje comida china para celebrar nuestra nueva vida. - hablaba Jasper mientras dejaba las bolsas en el comedor y corría a levantar a Bella para girarla.

\- Gracias Jasper. -chillaba Bella entre risas.

\- De nada, ahora podremos desvelarnos jugando XBOX one, PlayStation 4 te haré polvo y quien pierda hará el desayuno. -parloteaba mi amigo como niño pequeño.

\- A cenar , ya tendrán tiempo para sus juegos. -dije un poco molesto e incómodo.

Los días transcurrieron sin mayor novedad, dando paso al infernal rutina de trabajo donde no dimos ningún avance respecto a Charlie, ese viejo planeó todo muy bien porque no dejó ningún cabo suelto por atar. Era de total frustración para mí, ya que el tiempo era mi mayor enemigo tener tan cerca a Bella se estaba volviendo demasiado cómodo para mi, y eso incluía mayor sufrimiento para ella. Era lo que yo quería evitar a toda costa, pero por más que yo trataba de poner distancia entre nosotros nada daba resultado.

Isabella también empezaba a tomar las riendas de su vida, sintiéndose con mayor libertad empezó a tomar clases de cocina donde seguía siendo un desastre, pero estaba feliz porque Jasper con toda paciencia le había enseñado a preparar café y pan tostado. Yo al principio me divertía viéndolos pelear todo el tiempo como niños chiquitos, pero algo estaba cambiando y no sabía hasta qué punto. Ahora no me causaba gracia que a la hora de salir de la oficina mi amigo estaba demasiado ansioso por ver a Bella, según él porque quería saber cómo había sido su día, también me molestaba que Jasper la acompañará siempre al supermercado para comprar la lista de cosas que necesitaba para sus recetas, me incomodaba que se le pasarán riendo de todo, pero sin duda lo que más me enoja es que él se está volviendo su confidente. Mientras que yo solo veo como ella lo prefiere a él, tal vez sea lo mejor, debo dejarlo pasar solo que no puedo, ni quiero.

\- ¡Hoy es viernes! Día de películas, apurate Edward. Que me toca llevar a Bella a escoger las películas, seguro serán románticas ya sabes como son las mujeres. -entró Jasper a mi oficina gritando como vendedor ambulante.

\- Pareces una jovencita de esas que están en la pubertad y van a tener su primer pijamada. - dije con voz afilada mientras caminaba delante de él.

\- Si lo que tu digas, solo que primero llegas por pizzas y refrescos hoy me toca pagar a mi. -respondió mi amigo ignorando mi comentario.

\- Tengo una mejor idea ¿Que te parece si vamos a un bar? - dije, dirigiendo mi auto con rumbo al primero que encontrara en el camino.

\- Me parece más que perfecto, deja le hablo a Bella para que nos alcance.

\- Jasper no seas aguafiestas, solo serán unas cuantas cervezas y ya. Bella puede esperar un poco para ver esas aburridas películas que planearon. - dije tratando de sonar simpático, mientras aparcaba el carro.

\- Tenía tiempo sin tomar cerveza, creo que la próxima salida será a un pub para traer a Bella. -decía Jasper , mientras yo hacía amago de paciencia para no golpearlo.

\- ¡Quieres dejar de mencionar a MI mujer!. -le exigí, mientras bebía mi cerveza.

\- ¿Cual es tu problema Edward?

\- El problema es que no me gusta como la tratas, no me gusta que andes pegado atrás de ella todo el tiempo; siempre haciéndote el gracioso, el intelectual, el bondadoso, el religioso. ¿Qué buscas, enamorarla? -hable sin rodeos, mientras Jasper reía ampliamente.

\- ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Para ti mejor, porque aprovechas el tiempo en hablar con Kate. O me crees tan estúpido para no darme cuenta que eso es lo único que haces. ¿Crees que no sé? -hablo Jasper enojado.

\- Entonces estas aceptando que me la quieres quitar. -grité colérico.

\- Mejor acepta tú que te estas pudriendo de _celos_ , pero te tengo noticias. No es de mi de quien tienes que cuidarte, hay muchos allá afuera que darían hasta su vida por tener la oportunidad que ahora gozas.

\- ¿Quien es? - dije sosteniendo el brazo de mi amigo, quien se ponía de pie.

\- No voy a contestar esa pregunta, mejor aprovecha que la tienes contigo. Y permítete ser feliz junto a ella, no solo disfrutes de su cuerpo, porque si eso te tiene de ese modo, ¿imagínate cuando conozcas su alma y seas el dueño de su corazón? -dijo Jasper deshaciendo mi agarre y saliendo del lugar.

\- ¿Que voy a hacer con esto que siento? ¿Que tal si sólo es físico y no es amor? -grité detrás de él.

\- Tu tienes la respuesta Edward, solo te digo que dejes fluir tus sentimientos y dense la oportunidad de ser felices. Disfruten ustedes solos, necesitan más privacidad porque no es muy saludable estar escuchando todas las noches los _ruidos_ que hace el respaldo de su cama. -hablo Jasper con picardía, mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo.

Ahora esta historia estaba agarrando un nuevo rumbo, uno que ni yo sabía que podía pasar. Isabella me gustaba eso era verdad, la quería estaba confirmado, pero no podía decir que la amaba, no mientras Kate siguiera estando presente en mis pensamientos.

 **Ya regrese! Mil disculpas por la tardanza.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 11

 **Bella**

Es verdad que la vida de casados no es miel sobre hojuelas, es más un estira y afloja. Pero a estas alturas parecía que todo estaba funcionando de maravilla. Después de una fugaz luna de miel, nuestro regreso no fue tan armonioso como creí, mi esposo estaba más ausente de mi y no solo físicamente sino mental que era mucho peor. Trabajaba todo el día y nunca tenía tiempo para mi. Yo deseaba una vida de recién casados, donde no solo conociéramos nuestros cuerpos, sino también nuestros sueños, miedos y metas sólo que parecía que nosotros simplemente no íbamos en una misma dirección, aceptó que no fue tan malo vivir con Jasper ya que él siempre fue bueno y paciente conmigo sobre todo cuando me enseñó a preparar café o por todas esas charlas que teníamos hasta la madrugada, pero no era él con el que yo deseaba hacerlo. De todos modos eso ya no importa, porque después de vivir unas semanas con nuestro buen amigo, pareciera que un rayo de luz divina había tocado a mi esposo incitandolo a cambiar para bien de los dos. Solo recuerdo que una noche llegó bastante pasadito de copas él y Jasper. Cuando empezó a decir que quería vivir solo conmigo, eso fue el comienzo de nuestra nueva etapa. Al día siguiente nos dispusimos a buscar apartamentos, tuvimos algunas discusiones para ponernos de acuerdo ya que Edward quería uno demasiado pequeño y feo, yo optaba por algo más cómodo y elegante luego de tanto discutir por el precio y quien iba a pagar, terminé ganando yo con la condición que él pagaría todos los servicios, lo cual no me quedó de otra que acceder. Yo estaba feliz porque pude escoger todo a mi gusto, desde la ubicación del apartamento , así como los muebles, nuestro hogar está ubicado en el área más exclusiva de Houston con las mejores vistas de la ciudad, desde que lo vi me enamoré de su cocina e isla de granito con grandes ventanales que no podía dejar de admirar el hermoso paisaje, la otra era la sala en color champagne con grandes ventanas, con dos habitaciones cada una con su baño era simplemente maravillosa, adoraba que estuviera llena de ventanales y nuestra recámara era lo mejor me fascinó el balcón. Contaba con piscina y gimnasio al cual por ser propietarios del apartamento teníamos acceso a ellos, lo único que no me gustaba era el estacionamiento subterráneo no me agradaba que estuviera muy oscuro pero no dije nada para que Edward no se arrepintiera de la compra, cuando nos lo dieron invitamos a Seth, Jasper y Alice para celebrar con nosotros.

Mi padre seguía más alejado de mí y sabía por Sue y Edward que ya casi no asistía a la oficina,mucho menos estaba en casa, desde el día de la boda solo lo había visto una vez y no sabía nada más, me entristecía que Charlie no formará parte de mi vida pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación, me había cansado de llamarlo, de mandarle mensajes, correos electrónicos y siempre era lo mismo nunca obtenía respuesta. Incluso se rumoraba que ni siquiera vivía en la ciudad.

Emmett seguía siendo un gran amigo, estaba haciendo planes de vivir en Houston después de graduarse, mi esposo seguía sin poder entablar amistad con él pero hacían lo posible de ser cordiales delante de mí.

Hoy cumplimos cuatro meses de casados y decidimos ir a cenar nosotros solos, es mejor terminar de arreglarme antes de que Edward llegue.

\- ¿Isabella, dónde estás? -decía Ed.

\- ¡Aquí! -dije desde el balcón me gustaba mucho la vista y siempre que me perdía en mis pensamientos lo hacía desde allí.

\- Felices 4 meses. -dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y besaba mi cuello.

\- Te amo Edward. - dije mientras me giraba de frente y besaba sus labios en un beso limpio.

\- Te quiero Isabella. -me repetía a la vez que apretaba mi cuerpo y besaba mi coronilla.

\- Apurate que nos hace tarde para nuestra noche. -hable separandome de él y le hacía señas de que se duchara, lo cual sólo rodó los ojos y se fue al baño.

.

.

Uno de los mejores restaurantes de la Isla de Galveston fue el elegido por mi esposo para celebrar, comida de mar, champagne, risas, promesas, miradas y el mar fueron nuestros ingredientes para esta velada.

\- Te ves hermosa. -susurró en mi oído.

\- Gracias, vamos a caminar por la orilla de la playa. - dije jalando su brazo incitandolo a seguirme.

\- No quiero caminar, tengo otros planes. -decía mientras me arrinconaba en unos de los carros del estacionamiento.

\- ¿Edward estás un poquito alegre? -le dije sin poder evitar reírme.

\- Eres mala, aún así te quiero. -beso mi nariz.

Antes de empezar a caminar por la playa, nos quitamos nuestros zapatos y decidimos dejarlos en la arena junto al saco de Edward.

\- Me gusta ese vestido blanco, te hace parecer un ángel. -Me decía mientras me daba vueltas.

\- Tu me gustas más, porque para mi cualquier día y con cualquier ropa, eres mi ángel. El que vino a darle sentido a mi vida. - dije poniéndome de puntillas para besarle.

\- No digas eso, no soy un ángel tal vez soy el mismo demonio disfrazado de ser humano. -dijo mientras me alejaba de él y caminaba hacia el mar.

\- ¿Que va mal, porque a veces dices esas cosas? -lo encare, para ver si hoy no daba evasivas. Había algo en él, que no lo dejaba ser realmente feliz, lo sentía.

\- No me gusta cuando me comparas con un ángel, eso es todo. -contestó secamente con sus manos en los bolsillos y viendo la oscuridad del mar.

Lo abrace tan fuerte que quería hacerle sentir todo mi amor por él, sin dudas y sin reservas.

Tomó mis manos dando un suave apretón y brindándome una sonrisa, empezó a besar mi cuello despacio, con sus manos recorrió mi espalda y mi trasero apretando mi cuerpo más a él, mis manos estaban en su cuello me impulse un poco para que Edward me levantara y así lo hizo enrosque mis piernas en sus caderas y empezamos a besarnos despacio con ternura, era la primera vez que estábamos yendo lento, ya que todas nuestras desenfrenadas noches habían sido salvajes y hoy no era así, hoy sólo queríamos amarnos con todo nuestro amor, la arena que sentí en mi espalda me sacó de mis pensamientos, Edward estaba completamente adherido a mi, haciendo que sintiera su más que evidente erección, yo empecé a acariciar de arriba abajo su espalda hasta posar mis manos en sus nalgas las cuales apreté fuerte sacándole un gemido, besé su cuello haciendo más presión para dejarle una marca, lo que provocó que él ondeara su cuerpo encima de mí, sus manos apretaron mis senos lo que me hizo soltar un fuerte gemido, mientras Edward sonreía complacido, siguió besando, lamiendo mi cuello y el nacimiento de mis pechos hasta que me mordió uno de ellos haciendo una marca en mis senos, no se conformó con eso siguió haciendo marcas por mi cuello y hombros, hasta que sentí que separa mis piernas , una de sus manos se dirigió a mi centro el cual estaba listo para recibirlo, empezó a deslizar mi tanga hasta deshacerse de ella y guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se quitó el cinto al mismo tiempo que se bajaba un poco el pantalón para sacar su pene erecto y acomodarse encima de mí, levantó mi vestido hasta mi cintura y me penetró despacio sin quitar su vista de mi, comenzó a penetrarme una y otra vez en perfecta sincronización de manera lenta , concienzuda , empezó a repartir besos por todo mi rostro llegando a mis labios a los que dio pequeñas mordidas , nuestros gemidos se perdían con el ruido de las olas del mar, hasta que sentí esa extraña sensación en mi vientre empecé a apretarme más a él hasta que explote a la vez que clavaba mis uñas en su espalda agradecí que trajera camisa, Edward me dio una profunda estocada que me dejó sin aliento cuando se vino dentro de mí tan fuerte que lo dejó sin fuerzas lo hizo caer de golpe sobre mí, estábamos cansados y eufóricos por semejante arrebato, cuando se escuchó el ruido de las puertas de un auto, Edward se paro de prisa acomodándose el pantalón , yo hice lo mío colocando de nuevo mi vestido de mis senos cuando una luz nos iluminó.

\- ¿Que están haciendo aquí, a esta hora? -decía un Policía aluzando con su linterna y con la otra mano en su cintura.

\- Sólo estábamos platicando. -dijo Edward con voz nerviosa ayudando a levantarme y poniéndome detrás de él.

\- No se permite a nadie en la playa a estas horas, identifícate. -dijo el Policía mientras extendía el brazo para ver la identificación de Ed.

\- No sabíamos que había horarios para estar aquí, soy Edward Cullen. -contestó mi esposo.

\- ¿Y la señorita? -dijo pidiendo mi identificación.

\- Ella es mi esposa, su bolsa esta en nuestro auto. -contestó Edward.

\- Los acompaño al vehículo, estas no son horas de estar en la calle. -dijo mientras nos escoltaba hasta el auto y esperaba mi identificación.

\- Aquí está mi tarjeta. -dije avergonzada mientras veía como llegaba otro carro policía a donde estábamos.

\- Muy bien Señora Cullen, es usted menor de edad, sólo que está casada así que podemos decir que todo esta en perfecto orden. -dijo el policía con cierta burla en sus palabras, mientras se reía con su compañero.

\- ¿Nos podemos ir? -dijo Edward incómodo y sin soltar su agarre de mi cintura.

\- Por supuesto, tengan cuidado en andar solos por aquí, que tengan buena noche señores Cullen. -se dieron una mirada entre ellos, evidentemente burlándose.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Qué vergüenza. -dije subiendo al auto llevando mis manos a la cara.

\- Tranquila, no pasó nada Isabella. -dijo Edward mientras daba un apretón a mi pierna.

\- Ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que hicimos Edward. -contesté escondiendo mi cara con mis manos.

\- Yo creo que si, lo bueno que no me revisaron los bolsillos, aquí está el delito. -me dijo riendo, tocando su pantalón donde se hallaba mi ropa interior.

\- Tenemos que controlarnos o al paso que vamos, terminaremos haciendo el amor en nuestro auto.-dije mientras Ed entrecerró los ojos.

\- Suena genial amor, ¿sabes que tu cara de recién follada te delata? -hablaba mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

\- No digas mas, me muero de vergüenza. Debo agradecer a que soy una señora casada que esos policías no me llevaron en su carro policia a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.-dije sarcástica.

\- Tener cara de niña no te ayuda mucho.-acusó riéndose.

\- En un mes tendré 19 años. -dije en mi defensa.

\- Ya estoy pensando en tu regalo. -dijo sugestivo.

\- Sólo quiero que me lleves a conocer a tu familia Edward. -dije con tristeza.

\- Ya hablamos de eso… -contestó molesto subiendo estrepitosamente la velocidad.

\- Lo se, pero tengo derecho de conocer a tu familia, a que ellas sepan que yo existo. Te la pasas diciendo que ellas no aceptan a las personas con más dinero que ellas, pero eso no es justo yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido donde nací y mucho menos ser hija de quien soy. Quiero tener la oportunidad de ser juzgada cuando me conozcan en persona, no antes. -dije con un nudo en la garganta y conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo el resto del viaje, sabía que estaba enojado siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando le mencionaba a su familia pero esta vez no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de que me explique la razón de no presentarme.

Llegamos al estacionamiento se bajó , abrió mi puerta y caminó tras de mí hasta llegar al elevador donde en ningún momento me miró.

\- Edward. Por favor háblame. -pedí tocando su brazo el cual movió para entrar al baño, escuche la ducha y supe que por su parte el tema estaba cerrado.

Me duché en el otro baño para visitas , me puse una bata de algodón color azul camine descalza a nuestra recámara , me acosté en la cama y apague la luz. Esperé que Edward apareciera pero no lo hizo, me quedé dormida esperándolo.

.

.

Todavía en la cama con las sábanas enredadas en mis piernas, la almohada sobre mi cabeza, no tenía ganas de salir de casa cuando escuche el timbre sonar, mire el reloj que marcaba las 9:30 de la mañana, decidí averiguar quién era.

\- ¡Hola, buenos días! -esa era Alice que paso como tornado dejando unas bolsas en el comedor.

\- ¡Buenos días! -contesté dándole un fuerte abrazo.

\- Traje donas y café para desayunar. -decía mientras comía una dona y me ofrecía un café.

\- ¿No trabajaste hoy? -pregunté porque era lunes.

\- No, tuve cita con mi ginecólogo. Voy a vivir con Jasper. -dijo esto último saltando de emoción.

\- Me alegro por ambos. -contesté sincera.

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás? Te veo un poco cabizbaja. -Alice siempre tan directa.

\- Edward y yo estamos disgustados, lo de siempre. Yo pregunto por su familia y él se molesta. -respondí mirando hacia uno de los ventanales de la cocina.

\- Ahora que voy a vivir con Jazz indagare sobre eso, estoy segura que sabe mucho más que nosotras juntas. -dijo guiñandome un ojo.

Nuestro desayuno se extendió por varias horas entre charlas, risas y consejos. Siempre es relajante platicar con Alice, ella es ese tipo de amiga que lo incluye todo y se encuentra en peligro de extinción. Me duché, arregle de manera casual necesitaba salir a la casa de mi padre y le pedí a mi amiga que me llevará.

\- ¡Hola Sue! -llamé al verla en la cocina, ella me abrazo muy animada.

\- ¡Bella mi niña! ¿tienes hambre? ¿Como estas? ¿Dónde está Edward? - Sue habla sin dejar responder.

\- Tranquila Sue, no tengo, estoy bien y Ed está trabajando -contesté riendo.

-Tu papá está en casa. -musitó.

Salí disparada hasta su despacho, entre sin tocar y me lance a sus brazos, se encontraba sentado leyendo unos papeles que rápidamente guardó en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

\- ¡Hola princesa! -hablo con voz entrecortada a la vez que me acunaba con sus brazos.

\- Papá, te he extrañado. ¿Como has estado? -dije viendo su rostro más demacrado a decir verdad se veía más delgado como si le hubieran caído diez años más.

\- Con mucho trabajo pequeña. -respondió tocando mi nariz.

\- Te veo cansado, debes relajarte más papi, no necesitas trabajar tanto. - le contesté mientras me sentaba en el escritorio.

\- Me siento cansado princesa, por eso tomaré un crucero un par de meses. -dijo sin verme.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -dije tocando su mano en señal de que me explicará.

\- Pasa que tu padre se está haciendo viejo, que todos los años de trabajo y desvelo ya me pasaron la factura. -respondió divertido sin que su alegría llegará a sus ojos.

\- ¿Papá no me engañas? Tu nunca haces nada de eso, jamás te escuche irte de vacaciones desde aquella última vez ¿Recuerdas? -dije suspirando por los recuerdos de ese último viaje juntos.

\- Lo se, pequeña. Pero te prometo que cuando regrese de mi viaje, iremos juntos a recorrer el mundo, sólo que ahora llevaremos a Edward y Seth. Es más deseo que cuando regrese me des la noticia que seré abuelo, ya quiero verte con una gran barriga, quiero nietos, muchos nietos para malcriar. Quiero ver la casa llena de niños corriendo por todos lados, quiero verte así… -dijo con ojos vidriosos y voz baja.

\- Papi te quiero. - dije por impulso y lo abrace.

\- No quiero que te preocupes por mi, sino te hablo pronto o si tardo en responder tus mensajes, este viaje lo quiero disfrutar y me voy tranquilo porque te dejo en buenas manos. -decía mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo te vas? -pregunté con miedo a que se fuera por mucho tiempo.

\- Todavía no se, eso depende si el viaje es acogedor. De todos modos todo está en orden, Jenks y Edward se harán cargo de _Swan's Corporation_ , Sue y Seth se quedarán aquí cerca de ti, me voy tranquilo. -hablo mientras se ponía de pie y me daba un sobre blanco.

\- Cuidate mucho papá y no te olvides que te amo. - dije llorando.

\- No quiero que llores, quiero ver tu carita feliz, porque a pesar de todos mis desaires, nunca me has dejado de querer, nunca olvides que siempre serás lo más importante que he tenido, eres lo mejor que Dios me pudo prestar, siempre serás mi mejor versión. Te amo hija, siempre lo he hecho y lo haré hasta mi último suspiro. -dijo mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y se mantenía de pie sosteniendo la puerta del despacho.

\- Suena como una despedida. -hable bajito.

\- Un padre y una hija nunca se despiden, viven siempre en el corazón de cada uno hasta que dejan de latir. -dijo mientras que sus labios me dijeron un _perdón_ sin pronunciar, mientras la puerta se cerraba.

 **Hola! Espero y les este gustando...**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 12

 **Edward**

Salí de mi oficina apurado por llegar con mi amigo, para pedir de nuevo su ayuda. Lo encontré muy concentrado en la pantalla del computador, sólo levantó la vista he hizo un ademán que me sentara.

\- Necesito que me ayudes -pedí rascando mi cabeza.

\- ¿Problemas con Bella? -dijo concentrado.

\- Digamos que se trata de ella y mi familia. Bella quiere conocerlas, ellas llegan mañana a aquí.

\- Tienes todo a tu favor, presentalas y ya. - dijo sin quitar la vista del monitor.

\- Sabes que no puedo. -dije fastidiado.

\- ¿Por qué no? -tecleaba sin poner la más mínima atención a mis palabras.

\- ¡Maldita sea Jasper, ponme atención!. No puedo presentarlas, mi familia no saben que estoy casado, tengo novia. ¡Idiota! -dije molesto golpeando con mi puño el escritorio.

\- Por si no lo recuerdas, llevas 4 meses casado el tiempo necesario para poder haberles explicado todo a ellas ¿no crees? -gritó poniéndose de pie.

\- Sabes muy bien, cómo sucedieron las cosas. Tu sabes que Charlie… -trate de hablar pero Jasper me interrumpió.

\- ¡Ya basta Edward! Deja de culpar a tu suegro de todo y ¡agárrate los putos huevos de una maldita vez!. ¡Tu tienes bastante culpa o más que Charlie! Él solo te orillo a hacerlo, pero tu te la has pasado mintiendo cada día, decidite de una vez. Y deja de hacerle daño a Bella porque ella no se merece esto, porque cada día que pasa y tu sigues callando me siento más mierda que tú. La aprecio mucho, ella confía en mí y yo solo soy un maldito traidor. -gritaba lleno de rabia.

\- Dices eso porque no conoces a Kate, ella también es noble, es sincera, tampoco se merece esto. Ella me ha apoyado desde siempre, su familia es parte de la nuestra, es ella quien sufrirá más. -dije tratando de hacerlo razonar.

\- Entonces no batalles y quédate con Kate. Listo ¡hazlo! Quédate con Kate pero deja de engañar a Bella, porque te juro que si tu no le dices la verdad, lo voy a hacer yo. -gritó furioso dejándose caer en su silla y pellizcando el puente de la nariz.

\- Si pudiera, ya estuviera con ella. -dije saliendo de su oficina, cuando gritó tras de mi espalda.

\- Ojalá lo hagas, para que descubras por ti mismo que lo de Kate fue amor adolescente, que por ella sólo sientes gratitud ¡Suerte! -gritaba colérico.

Salí hecho una furia ¿Que le pasa a Jasper? Justo hoy que necesito su ayuda, me da una patada en el culo. Entre a mi oficina para recoger mis cosas, lo que menos necesitaba era más dosis de estrés cuando sentí mi celular vibrar.

\- ¿Kate cómo estás? -dije conteniendo mi rabia.

\- _¡Hola Edward! Hace tiempo que no me hablas, yo entiendo que el trabajo consume todo tu tiempo, sólo que tengo muchas ganas de verte, tendré unos días libres y estoy planeando ir a donde estés. -habló emocionada, mientras yo estaba petrificado en mi lugar._

 _-_ Kate no me presiones, necesito estar más concentrado aquí. Además esta no es la primera vez que no tenemos tiempo para vernos, por favor ayúdame.-explique de manera cansina, no era la primera vez que hablábamos de esto y sinceramente ya me estaba fastidiando. Tenía que decirle a Kate la verdad.

\- _Edward, ya me estoy cansando de esta situación, no nos vemos desde hace meses, antes de perdido me llamabas tu y de repente lo dejaste de hacer, no me envías ni siquiera mensajes, correos electrónicos , mucho menos nos vemos por cámara web. ¿Que somos Edward? Porque a mi me queda claro, que ya ni "amigos" se puede llamar a esta extraña relación, quiero verte… pronto ¿Vienes o voy? -dijo entre sollozos._

 _-_ Este fin de semana salgo para Nueva York, necesito hablar contigo, se que tu eres la única en la que puedo confiar, ¿Cuento contigo?.-pregunté sabiendo que Kate no me defraudara, había tomado la decisión de contarle toda la verdad.

\- _Por supuesto amor, te estaré esperando. No olvides que te amo. -respondió firme y finalizó la llamada._

\- Edward necesito que viajes conmigo a Nueva York, te presentaré a unos viejos amigos. - dijo Charlie cuando entró a mi oficina, sin anunciarse como era su costumbre.

\- ¿Cuando? Por cierto Bella ha estado muy preocupada por ti, deberías llamarla o visitarla.- dije de manera casual, noté un semblante diferente cuando le mencioné a su hija.

\- La vi hace un rato. -respondió cabizbajo, mientras se sentaba y tomaba el portarretrato que había en mi escritorio de Bella sonriendo en la playa.

\- Me alegro por ella, te echa mucho de menos.-respondí mientras lo observaba , estaba más delgado, se veía preocupado algo que no era común en un hombre como él.

\- Este fin de semana. Es sólo una cena con unos viejos amigos. Necesito que te conozcan, te presentaré como el nuevo director-contestó dando por zanjado el tema de su hija, pero sin dejar de contemplar la foto.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? No te veo buen semblante. -y era cierto Charlie es un hombre joven de unos 40 lleno de vida, hoy parecía como si hubiera agregado 15 años más a su vida.

\- Son los años… me tomaré unos meses de merecidas vacaciones para aliviar mi exceso de estrés. -hablo mientras caminaba a la salida e hizo una seña de adiós.

Decidí por tomar el resto del día, salí de la oficina rumbo a casa, tenía que inventar algo para justificar que no estaría en casa mientras estuvieran aquí mi mamá y hermana, llegue busque a Bella pero no estaba, así que empecé a hacer una pequeña maleta para unos cuantos días, pasaron las horas ya estaba oscuro y Bella no llegaba, empecé a marcar su número de celular cuando escuche la puerta.

\- ¿Donde estabas? -dije preocupado de que le hubiera pasado algo, ella no acostumbraba andar en la calle de noche de hecho su carro estaba en el estacionamiento.

\- En el cine, con Seth. -respondió cortante caminando a nuestra recámara donde la vi pararse de golpe mirando la maleta que estaba sobre la cama.

\- ¿Quien te trajo? -hable tratando de indagar.

\- Llegué en taxi. ¿A dónde vas? - dijo mirándome con tristeza.

\- A Dallas voy por unos días, es un viaje de negocios. -respondí rápido tratando de sonar convincente.

\- Esta bien. -respondió indiferente, algo que me desilusiono, la vi entrar al baño, minutos después salió con su pijama se acostó tomó un libro y comenzó a leer.

\- Cuando regrese tendré otro viaje a Nueva York, tu papá dijo que me va a presentar unos viejos conocidos. -dije tratando de hacer platica, no me gustaba verla tan seria conmigo.

\- ¡Ajá! Que te vaya bien. -me contestó sin quitar la vista del libro. Lo que me hizo correr hasta su lado la abrace y empecé a besar su cara.

\- No quiero que estés enojada conmigo. -susurre en su oído, mientras apretaba su pequeña cintura con mis manos.

\- Estoy decepcionada de que siempre me des evasivas respecto a tu familia. Me estoy cansando de tu forma de ser, no busco cambiarte pero necesito sentirme parte de tu vida... Porque aunque lleve tu apellido no me siento parte de ella. - dijo directa , mirando mis ojos.

\- Lo arreglare te lo prometo. -dije sincero y era verdad tal vez estos días lejos de ella me servían para tener el suficiente valor de decirle la verdad.

Me despedí con un beso en la frente, le pedí que se cuidará cualquier cosa me hablara yo estaría al pendiente de ella. Ella sólo asintió triste, era la primera vez en estos 4 meses que no nos veríamos por una semana.

.

.

Estar junto a mi familia me había relajado, me sentía feliz por estar con ellas, habíamos ido a turistear por todos lados desde la NASA hasta el zoológico, había llevado a Bree al centro comercial más grande de la ciudad y se había quedado maravillada nunca es sus cortos años había visto tanto lujo en un mismo lugar , Esme prefirió esta vez esperarnos en el hotel, yo había tomado prestado el Penthouse que nos regaló mi suegro para decir que yo vivía allí, explicándoles que era mas que un hotel de paso ya que les dije que yo viajaba mucho al parecer mamá me creyó la historia, mi hermana sólo escuchaba. Hoy estábamos en la playa era nuestro último día, ya que mañana salíamos a primera hora ellas regresaban a Forks, y yo saldría para Nueva York.

\- Te veo diferente hijo, aunque también más estresado. ¿Esta todo bien? - habló mamá tomando mis manos, yo tenía mi alianza de matrimonio guardada en mi maleta.

\- No se de que hablas. - dije encogiendo mis hombros y girando disimuladamente a ver a mi madre.

\- Yo lo veo con ojitos de enamorado. - intervino mi hermana con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Esta todo bien con Kate? -musitó, mientras con una mano le decía adiós a mi hermana a modo que nos dejara solos.

\- No, nada esta bien. Pero lo resolvere. -respondí besando su frente.

\- Cuando necesites de un consejo háblame, soy buena para escuchar penas de amor. -dijo Esme, a ella no podía engañarla por más que lo intentará.

Terminamos dando una caminata por la playa, entre anécdotas de nuestra infancia, solo hacía falta ella para completar mi felicidad. Me despedí de ellas deseando volver a verlas muy pronto, cada quien tomó su vuelo, así llegué a Nueva York, me registre en el hotel que Charlie había dispuesto y decidí ir a enfrentarme a mi destino, no le avise que había llegado solo fui al apartamento que le había comprado toque el timbre pero nadie abrió, así que decidí esperar cerca camine rumbo a una cafetería y la vi sentada platicando con una rubia, fue raro no sentir esa extraña sensación en el estómago cuando la miraba después de meses sin vernos, ahora me sentía nervioso porque hoy le diría la verdad, hoy me quitaba un peso de encima aunque sabia que la iba a lastimar no había opción. Camine a paso veloz cuando mire que un hombre grande se acercó a ellas las saludo de beso y me quede congelado cuando vi que era Emmett ¿Se conocen? ¡No puede ser! Definitivamente el destino conspiraba en mi contra, lo bueno fue que no estuvo mucho tiempo, mas a mi favor porque la rubia se fue con él. Me acerque sin titubeos había llegado el momento…

\- ¡Hola Kate! -dije poniéndome frente a ella.

\- Edward. Por fin estás aquí, te he extrañado mucho. -hablaba visiblemente emocionada mientras me abrazaba fuerte, yo correspondí su abrazo.

\- También me da gusto verte. -dije separandome un poco de ella.

\- ¿Porque no me avisaste? Vamos al apartamento. -hablo mientras tiraba de mi mano para caminar.

\- En realidad estoy aquí por trabajo. -respondí.

\- ¡Oh! -exclamó mientras se abrazaba a mi cintura, el silencio se hizo presente hasta llegar al apartamento.

\- ¡Te extrañe! -repetía a cada momento en los que aprovechó para besarme de manera candente.

\- Kate, tenemos que hablar. -dije a la vez que la alejaba de mí, en su mirada había miedo.

\- ¿De que? -musitó , cuando estaba por hablar con ella , la puerta se abrió era la rubia y el pánico me invadió de que Emmett viniera con ella.

\- ¡Buenas noches! - dijo sonriente, escrutando me

\- Él es Edward mi novio, Edward ella es Rosalie mi amiga y compañera. -nos presentó Kate, mientras la rubia me saludaba de beso.

\- ¡Por fin te conozco! mi amiga no para de hablar de ti. Hombres como tu quedan muy pocos. -decía Rosalie emocionada abrazando a Kate.

\- Un gusto, solo que hay mejores hombres que yo.-respondí tajante.

\- Que bueno que estés aquí, un amigo quedó de pasar un rato con nosotras, solo se quedó comprando unas pizzas, te lo presentamos se llama Emmett es un amor, te va a caer muy bien. -Parloteaba la rubia suspirando, era mejor desaparecer no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía.

\- Lo siento, no puedo quedarme vine por trabajo y necesito dormir. -hable nervioso, caminando a la puerta.

\- Quédate conmigo. -decía Kate sosteniendo mi brazo.

\- Estoy hospedado en un hotel con varios compañeros. -mentí.

\- ¿Cuando te voy a ver? - dijo triste, acercándose a mi.

\- Yo te busco, adiós. -salí de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Todo había salido mal, se supone que hoy le diría la verdad a Kate y no lo hice, tendré que esperar hasta mañana...

Pedí desayuno al cuarto mientras me alistaba para salir a buscar a Kate, trate de localizarla y nunca contestó el celular, fui a su apartamento y Rosalie me dijo que estaba haciendo prácticas en un hospital y que le tocaba estar toda la mañana. Regrese resignado al hotel, parecía que cuando quería hacer las cosas bien , no se me permitía. Ya había caído la tarde salí a caminar a central park y de todas las personas que no quieres encontrar venía Emmett caminando hacia mi con esa sonrisa estúpida que no se saca de su cara.

\- ¿Dónde está Bella? -¿no podía ser más obvio? Por eso lo detestaba.

\- MI mujer está en casa. -respondí enfatizando que era mía.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? -decía mientras miraba a todos lados, era obvio que estaba más que listo porque yo cometiera un error. Uno que él aprovechará.

\- A ti que te importa. -y lo deje parado como el imbécil que era.

\- Estoy seguro que algo ocultas, solo que las mentiras no duran toda la vida. -dijo a mi espalda, no le contesté ni siquiera me giré a verlo sólo le saque el dedo.

Pasó otro día sin hablar con Kate, hoy tenía la cena con mi suegro y no tendría tiempo para buscar a Kate, no tuve opción que levantarme temprano para salir a buscarla, estuve tocando hasta que la rubia vestida con ropa deportiva, se paró frente a mí me indicó que pasará mientras ella me decía adiós con una mirada traviesa.

\- ¡Kate, buenos días! -hable caminando por el apartamento.

\- ¡Hola! -dijo Kate parada frente a mi enredada en una diminuta toalla, juro que me quitó el aliento.

\- Yo… aquí… espero a que te cambies. -hable con tartamudez , dando la espalda.

\- Ven vamos. -dijo cuando tomó mi mano llevándome a su recamara.

Empezó besando mi cuello, restregandose a mi , lentamente caímos en la cama donde ella quedó atrapada en mi cuerpo, sin aviso beso mis labios suave , lento mientras mis manos comenzaban a viajar por sus piernas, cuando mi mente empezó a imaginar que era ella, besé voraz su cuello mordiendolo, estaba completamente excitado, abrí mis ojos con horror solo para comprobar que no era Isabella, no era a quien yo quería tener, Me quite de encima de Kate como si su cuerpo me quemara, ella solo se acomodo la toalla y me miró apenada.

\- Kate no podemos acostarnos, yo necesito hablar contigo.-dije con voz agitada, lo que menos necesitaba era otro error en mi vida.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Somos novios! nos amamos, te necesito. -decía desilusionada poniéndose de pie.

\- Necesito que me escuches. Hable acariciando con mis nudillos su rostro.

\- Edward, tu nunca me habías rechazado. - hablaba dolida, limpiando sus mejillas.

\- Kate, quiero decirte algo importante… Que cambiará nuestras vidas. -dije resoplando estaba muy nervioso, tome su mano y la anime a que se sentara en la orilla de la cama.

\- ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Me vas a dejar? -decía llorando desesperada, dando un muy fuerte apretón a mis manos.

\- Es muy difícil lo que tengo que decirte, a veces uno hace cosas que no quiere, pasa el tiempo y la mentira se hace mucho más grande que no encuentras la salida... Te he engañado, yo… Yo estoy… -estaba por decirle la verdad cuando ella llevó un dedo a mis labios.

\- ¡Sh, ssh! No digas más, te acostaste con otra ¿verdad? -hablaba en susurros desbordada en llanto.

\- Sí. -acepte bajando mi rostro, le estaba haciendo daño y su dolor me dolía.

\- Tu has sido mi único hombre, me duele ya no ser tu única mujer. Pero lo prefiero ahora que cuando estemos casados, te perdono Edward. Se que la distancia te obligo, fue algo pasajero, sin importancia. -dijo Kate, mientras que yo no daba crédito a sus palabras.

\- No me estas entendiendo Kate. El papá de ella...su papá me obligó… -puso un dedo nuevamente en mis labios.

\- Te perdono, pero no la menciones. No quiero saber más. -musitó sobre mis labios.

\- Hazme el amor. Quiero dejar mejores huellas en tu cuerpo y que sólo a mi me pertenezcan. - dijo besando mis labios pasando sus manos por mi pecho.

\- ¡No! Escuchame. -quite sus manos y las tomé entre las mías, mientras sus ojos me suplicaban que la tomará.

\- Entonces no quiero escucharte, si no me vas a hacer el amor. No quiero escuchar nada.- levantó la voz y abrió la puerta.

\- No seas infantil ¿Tu no eres así? Por favor Kate, hablemos. -rogue pero fue en vano, se encerró en su cuarto y ya no abrió.

Totalmente frustrado salí de ahí, rumbo al hotel le llame varias veces pero nunca contestó, le deje correos de voz y nada funcionó. Llegó la noche y yo tenía que dar mi mejor cara.

\- ¡Buenas noches! - dije cuando llegué al restaurante, dirigiéndome a las 5 personas.

\- Llegas tarde Edward, y soy muy poco tolerable a eso. - habló Charlie poniendo su mala cara.

\- Él es Edward Cullen mi yerno y nuevo director de _Swan 's Corporation. -_ me presento a los hombres de edad avanzada, uno de ellos era Jenks.

\- Un gusto. -mientras daba un fuerte apretón de mano.

\- Ellos son : Aro Vulturi médico personal y accionista, Albert Gilmore periodista, encargado de mantener mi nombre y el de mi hija en el completo anonimato, James Smith jefe de seguridad personal y él es J Jenks ya tienes el honor de conocerlo.-me presentó a todos los cuales me saludaron

\- Tienes que estar cerca de ellos , trabajar en conjunto, estos hombres serán tu mano derecha, estarán siempre a tus ordenes. -decía Charlie refiriéndose a mi.

La cena transcurrió entre consejos y buenos deseos por parte de los socios, yo no podía concentrarme en ninguna plática por más que intentara, ya era bastante tarde cuando se empezaron a despedir, yo igual necesitaba ir a buscar a Kate no podía regresar sin hablar con ella, así que decidí despedirme.

\- Un gusto conocerlos, estaremos en contacto ¡buenas noches! - a la vez que estrechaba la mano en señal de despedida.

\- Quiero hablar contigo Edward.- Habló Charlie, mientras todos se retiraron.

\- ¿Que quieres? -dije cortante.

\- Como te dije, voy a estar en un largo viaje y necesito que cuides de mi hija, la conozco y sé que estará preocupada por mi. Pero quiero pedirte que la lleves a viajar, les regale un viaje. Quiero que esté feliz y tranquila. -decía sin despegar su mirada de mi.

\- Si te vas a ir tú ¿Quien se va a hacer cargo de la empresa? -pregunté extrañado por su petición.

\- Mi hija es más importante que todo. -advirtió.

\- ¿No entiendo tu amor por ella? Dices quererla y toda su vida has hecho de todo por alejarla de ti, es un tanto irónico ¿no crees? -escupí

\- Tienes agallas muchacho, por eso te elegí para ella. Porque desde que escuche de ti, te mandé investigar y supe que tu eras para mi hija. - dijo un tanto fanfarrón.

\- ¡Oh Charlie, buenas noches! -era el maldito de Emmett, que se sentó sin invitación.

Se enfrascaron en una conversación donde yo fui el ignorado del momento, así que me retire sin comentario alguno. Por esta y por muchas razones Emmett y yo no cabíamos en un mismo sitio, regrese a mi cuarto para cambiarme , cuando llamaron a mi puerta.

\- ¡Kate! ¿Qué haces aquí? -me sorprendí al verla en la puerta de mi habitación a esta hora de la noche.

\- Edward dame una oportunidad, no me alejes de ti. -hipaba en cada palabra mientras me abrazaba.

\- Kate necesitamos darnos un tiempo, no quiero hacerte más daño. ¡Por favor! -acariciaba su espalda.

\- Sólo dime que ya no me quieres y te juro que me voy. Sólo dímelo Edward, Hazlo. -me miró fijamente buscando en mis ojos la respuesta.

\- Te quiero Kate, tú siempre tendrás un lugar importante en mi corazón. Pero no se trata de eso… -dije suspirando.

\- Es todo lo que necesito saber, tu me quieres a mi. Lo sé, lo siento. Tu me amas a mi y con eso me basta, te esperaré. -decía en voz baja y sus ojos cerrados.

\- No, no , no. No es justo para ti, yo te engañe me acosté con ella no solo una vez, entiende Kate. -hablaba con voz elevada, mientras sostenía sus brazos. Quería zarandear su cuerpo para que reaccionara.

\- Ya tienes la respuesta Edward, ella solo fue cuerpo; Yo soy mucho más que eso, soy tu amiga y todo lo que conlleva una amistad lo soy yo y se muy bien que tu lo sabes, sino no estuvieras aquí dándome explicaciones. Sé que yo soy más importante que ella solo por eso y porque te amo peleare por ti. -sin aviso beso mis labios para salir de la habitación.

Las palabras de Kate me desconcertaron y sí tenía razón si yo solo disfrutaba el cuerpo de Bella porque era pasional, entregada y estaba siempre disponible para mi.

 **Gracias por sus reviews...**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 13

 **Bella**

 _Caminaba por un lugar oscuro, alguien me seguía podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda, giré mi rostro para ver quien era, no pude ver nada más que oscuridad y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo erizando mi piel, me llene de valor para preguntar ¿Quién anda ahí? De pronto alguien tomó mi mano con tanta fuerza que dolía mucho, forcejeó para soltarme hasta que puedo correr, corrí, corrí rápido quería salir de esa oscuridad pero no llegaba a ningún lugar me detuve agitada por el cansancio, escuchaba mi nombre Isabella, Isabella… esa voz yo la conozco._

 _-_ ¡Despierta, mi amor! Es una pesadilla. -hablaba Edward mirándome asustado.

\- Abrázame tengo miedo. -dije mientras me apretaba a él.

\- Tranquila, ya paso. Estoy aquí -decía besando mi rostro.

\- Es ese sueño, ese sueño me da mucho miedo. -respondí escondiendo mi cara en su pecho.

\- Ssh relájate, hoy nos vamos de viaje y todo pasará. -decía pasando su mano de arriba abajo por mi espalda.

Era verdad hoy salíamos a las Islas Maldivas en vuelo privado, estaríamos un mes allá. Solo que ese sueño me atormentaba desde hace semanas, era tan real, esa voz distorsionada era de alguien pero por más que me esforzaba en recordar no podía. Edward tenía razón yo estaba muy estresada desde que empecé a tener pesadillas estaba siempre ansiosa.

\- Señorita hoy yo preparo el desayuno. Porque alguien es bebé hoy. Feliz cumpleaños amor. -hablo en mi oído.

\- Gracias Edward, te amo. -respondí mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- No empieces amor, sino voy a querer más. - dijo apretando mis senos.

Lo vi ponerse de pie mientras se ponía el boxer y se perdía en el baño, me deje caer en la cama emocionada por este viaje, nuestras maletas estaban listas sólo teníamos que vestirnos , desayunar porque Jasper pasaría por nosotros para llevarnos al aeropuerto.

.

.

Bienvenidos señores Cullen dijo un hombre moreno de mediana edad, quien le dio una tarjeta a mi esposo, esperemos que su estancia sea de su agrado, nos dijo conduciendonos por un camino de madera rodeado por aguas cristalinas, era hermoso ver el océano índico en todo su esplendor, nuestra habitación era una pequeña cabaña al final del camino de madera era sorprendente la estructura parecía estar flotando en el mar, nuestra cabaña era pequeña por fuera pareciera estar hecha de bambú por dentro era igual de pequeña pero con lujo desde los pisos de madera, paredes blancas, sólo estaba una gran cama de forma redonda color blanco sobre ella había pétalos de rosas rojas, un pequeño sofá blanco, al fondo estaba un enorme baño color blanco con tina de hidromasaje, la pequeña cabaña se iluminaba con los enormes ventanales, en la parte trasera estaba afuera un juego de sillas con una mesa redonda, también se encontraba una alberca privada que se conectaba con el mar. Solo corrí por todo el lugar como niña chiquita, eche un vistazo a Edward y pude ver que él estaba igual de fascinado que yo.

\- ¡Esto es un sueño! -dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Es genial! ¿vamos a nadar? Me pondré un traje de baño. -salí disparada hasta la recámara para buscar un bikini, mientras Edward seguía con la mandíbula hasta el suelo por el hermoso paisaje.

Pasamos un atardecer maravilloso contemplando todo a nuestro alrededor, estuvimos nadando por horas, riendo, jugando, cantando éramos simplemente dos jóvenes en completo estado de paz, hasta que por un largo rato mi esposo se perdió , solo para organizar una pequeña velada, lo supe por el intenso olor a canela y vainilla. Me hice la disimulada mientras seguía recostada en la tumbona suspirando por los momentos que no quieres que se acaben nunca, asi sin proponermelo me quede dormida…

\- ¡Despierta dormilona! Amor ya dormiste mucho. -decía mi esposo mordiendo mi lóbulo.

\- ¿Que hora es? -dije perezosa, poniéndome de pie y percatando de la completa oscuridad.

\- No sé, solo sé que todavía es tu cumpleaños. ¡Vamos adentro!. -sosteniendo mi mano nos adentramos a la habitación, la cual era iluminada únicamente por un camino de velas que terminaba justo a los pies de la cama, había pétalos rojos por todo el lugar, en una esquina se encontraba una pequeña mesa con fruta , una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con una vela encendida y dos copas. De repente empezó a sonar bajito mi canción favorita _Thinking Out Loud_ (Ed Sheeran) Edward me tomó de la cintura, empezamos a bailar mientras susurraba la letra de la canción en mi oído, me deje llevar, solté mis miedos, mis dudas y me abrace fuerte a la felicidad que me brindaba la vida, el momento, quizás el mismo destino. De esa manera como estábamos él sólo vestido con bermudas, yo con un vestido azul de playa con nuestros rostros sonrosados por el sol, nuestros cabellos hechos un completo desastre y nuestros pies descalzos, se cayó una barrera , Tal vez solo fue idea mía, quizás me lo imagine pero sentí que mi corazón ahora solo le pertenecía a él, ya no sentía que solo tenia mi cuerpo desde ese momento me sentí completa porque su mirada clavada en la mía me gritaba que a él le estaba pasando lo mismo que a mi, me acababa de entregar su corazón. Y por lo que noté Edward lo sintió tanto o más que yo, su risa nerviosa y desconcertada me lo confirmaban.

\- ¿No se que me hiciste, ni cómo lo lograste? pero te estas metiendo en mi como una enfermedad. Estás llegando a cada célula de mi cuerpo y tengo miedo. -confesó acariciando mis labios con sus dedos.

\- Solo déjame entrar, quiero quedarme aquí. -toqué su corazón con mi mano.

\- Yo quiero que te quedes, quiero que te quedes siempre… Porque te amo, te amo Isabella. -dijo mientras su intensa mirada me penetraba el alma.

\- ¿Me amas? -pregunté con lágrimas apunto de desbordar, era la primera vez que lo decía o más bien que lo sentía.

\- Te amo, te amo… te amo Isabella. -repetía eufórico mientras me levantaba para girar conmigo por toda la habitación.

\- Te amo Edward, juro que te amo. -dije limpiando mis lágrimas y riendo de emoción.

\- Vamos mi amor que la vela casi se acaba, pide un deseo de cumpleaños. - dijo abrazando mi cintura totalmente emocionado.

\- ¡Listo! -Mientras soplaba le pedí a la vida, que me concediera el lazo más indestructible e invisible que pudiera existir…

Comimos un poco de fruta , brindamos por nosotros, por nuestra felicidad entre bailes, risas , besos y copas me estaba sintiendo mareada , todo me causaba gracia, mientras mis mejillas las sentía calientes, Edward estaba en la misma frecuencia que yo, porque ahora traía la botella en la mano y desde ella tomaba no sin antes hacerme hacer lo mismo a mi, ya sentía que no podía pronunciar las palabras correctamente la lengua se me traba era claro que estaba un poco ebria y mi esposo estaba en el mismo estado etílico, estaba por quitarle esa botella, cuando destapó otra alegando que era una para cada quien, le empezó a dar unos largos tragos cuando de pronto me miró raro como si quisiera devorarme o algo así, corrí hasta la alberca donde me correteo y atrapó empezó a pasar sus manos por todo mi cuerpo tratando de quitar mi vestido con el que batallo un poco hasta lograrlo, me cargó en sus brazos al estilo novia para dejarnos caer en la alberca lo que me hizo gritar demasiado fuerte , mientras golpeaba con mis puños su pecho las que fácil quito con sus manos apoderándose de mis muñecas sin ejercer nada de fuerza, en lo que él seguía entretenido lamiendo mi cuello poco a poco fui cediendo a sus insistentes besos cada vez más salvajes, empecé a besarle el pecho y cuello acariciando sus bíceps , estaba tan absorta en él , en su piel, en sus gemidos, que no me di cuenta de que momento me quito la parte de arriba del bikini ,hasta que la vi flotando en la alberca junto con sus bermudas ¡Sí! Edward estaba desnudo con su pene erecto , torturandome con el , restregándose en mi una y otra vez, mientras él se devoraba mis senos, mordiendo, tironeando mis sensibles pezones, no aguante más deshice los nudos de mi bikini , tomé con mi mano el pene de mi esposo lo acerque a mi entrada ,lo que mi Edward sin aviso aprovecho para entrar en mi de golpe haciendo que un fuerte gemido escapara de mis labios, estábamos completos, adheridos, en perfecta sincronización de movimientos Edward arremetía contra mí de tal forma que lo sentía físicamente profundo , esta vez era diferente no era solo deseo carnal, era amor. Mi esposo tenía su cabeza recargada en mi hombro , mientras me tenía apoyada en la pared de la alberca, un brazo por mi cintura , su otro brazo apoyándose para no colapsar con cada movimiento pélvico juro que sentía que no aguantaría más sentía que explotaría por un orgasmo avasallante o porque con cada arremetida me golpeaba la espalda con los mosaicos de la piscina lo que en estos momentos no importaba mucho sabía que en unas horas más tendría cardenales…

Solté mi agarre de su cuello para buscar su rostro, puse mis manos en sus mejillas lo vi tan hermoso, con sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta por los gruñidos y gemidos que salían de él, su frente sudorosa, era la postal más hermosa que grabara mi mente de mi Edward en pleno coito. De pronto abrió sus ojos, me sonrió con su peculiar sonrisa de lado para irse contra mi boca , saquearla y morder mi labio inferior mientras el remolino en mi vientre comenzaba a explotar y los espasmos me acompañaron hasta dejarme completamente sensible , cansada , adolorida de mis piernas y espalda Edward dio tres embestidas más a la vez que gritaba mi nombre con voz gruesa, me abrazó para tratar de controlar nuestro ritmo cardíaco, mis ojos se cerraban me sentía muy cansada solo recuerdo que me acurruque en su pecho.

 **Edward**

Allí estaba de nuevo con la vista perdida en el inmenso mar, su cabello en ondas cada vez más despeinado por la brisa , su pequeño pero curvado cuerpo que sólo era cubierto por un diminuto bikini color verde con sus pies cubiertos por arena blanca se veía tan hermosa y relajada cuando sus pensamientos se extraviaban en el océano. Teníamos una semana en este paradisíaco lugar y eran los mismos días que Bella tenía perdiéndose en el crepúsculo vespertino siempre corría hacia el mar y contemplaba embelesada el paisaje, suspiraba como si eso la reconfortaba; Yo me mantenía alejado porque sabía muy bien que era su momento y no quería incomodarla.

Todavía me resultaba extraño amarla con tanta intensidad ¿Como ocurrió? Simplemente no lo sé, solo sé que sus sonrisas, carcajadas tal vez también sus sonrojos me empezaron a gustar cada día más, su presencia fue llenando aquel vacío que se incrementó por una relación a distancia y su amor fue adentrándose en cada pedazo de piel; todavía había secretos de mi parte pero estaba dispuesto a confesarlo en este viaje , solo deseaba que Isabella me perdonará y si no lo hacía era mi turno de reconquistarla.

\- ¡Edward! Tengo rato hablándote. -decía mi mujer colgada a mi brazo.

\- ¡Oye! Yo también necesito mi momento para salir de este cuerpo. -respondí poniendo un dedo en su pequeña nariz haciendo que ensanchara su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que ya amaba.

\- Vamos a sentarnos y contemplar el atardecer juntos. - dijo jalando mi brazo para sentarme y ella acomodarse entre mis piernas.

\- Te quiero decir algo. -estaba dispuesto a contarle la verdad , el momento había llegado.

\- ¿Que pasa amor? - dijo girando su cuerpo quedando frente a mi. Mientras yo suspiraba hondo para darme valor.

\- Cuando yo me case contigo; no te quería tanto como te quiero ahora, es decir hoy te amo mucho más. -tenía que empezar por partes y esa era una muy importante, sus ojos solo me observaban sin parpadear.

\- Ya lo se. A mi también me paso lo mismo, tu me gustas es obvio eres demasiado deseable y guapo. Solo que no era amor, era… algo así como calentura. -respondió en voz baja mientras agachaba su mirada a la arena, yo no me esperaba esto. Me imaginé que ella desde un principio sintió amor y escuchar esto me hizo sentir tristeza.

\- Eres una sinvergüenza. -dije dándole un golpecito en su hombro para que no notará mi leve irritación.

\- Tu también sentías eso, por eso siempre me tenías en la cama o donde fuera. -respondió pícara mientras llevaba las manos a su rostro, Era verdad Bella y yo desde un principio tuvimos alguna especie de conexión sexual, y no me iba a quejar de eso.

\- Lo acepto. Tienes toda la razón pero me interesa más saber ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? ¿Cuál fue el motivo? -la pregunta estaba hecha y su reacción me desconcertó, empezó a mover sus manos como si le picaran era una clara señal de que estaba nerviosa.

\- Me gustabas. Eras mejor tú, que otros. - dijo acariciando su anillo de matrimonio.

\- ¿Tu papá te obligo? ¿Había otros? -pregunté nervioso a su respuesta y si ella de verdad quería a alguien más.

\- No me obligo. Pero si tu no me lo hubieses propuesto; Tal vez Charlie se hubiera encargado de casarme con quien se le diera la gana, tal vez con un viejo podrido en dinero. -respondió triste, ella no tenía ni idea que esa especulación era completa verdad, su padre la casó conmigo.

\- ¿Te gustaba alguien más? Es decir hubo alguien que te interesaba y tu padre se diera cuenta. -empezaba a imaginar que era alguien que Charlie no aceptaba.

\- Cuando tenía quince años, Emmett y yo tuvimos un romance. Solo que un día se fue a Nueva York y ya no regreso, empezamos a mandarnos correos electrónicos por un tiempo hasta que se nos pasó el encanto. - dijo cabizbaja sin sostenerme la mirada. Mi rabia se incrementó ella siente algo por él, por eso siempre se están texteando y ese maldito lo sabe por eso siempre se siente más que yo. ¡maldita sea! Ella era igual de mentirosa que yo.

\- ¿Y ya no lo quieres? -pregunté molesto mientras levantaba su mentón para que me viera a los ojos.

\- Lo quiero, pero no como tu te imaginas. - dijo rápidamente pude distinguir un poco de miedo en su mirada y eso me enojo mas, ellos habían compartido besos, caricias y eso me molestaba.

\- Cuando volvamos no te quiero cerca de él, tampoco lo quiero en mi casa. No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver. -mi voz sonó fuerte , mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

\- Por su puesto que no, tu no me prohibes nada. Él es mi amigo y yo lo seguiré tratando. - dijo socarrona, y yo no le iba permitir verse con ese estúpido que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para poner sus manos sobre el cuerpo de _MI_ mujer.

\- Dije que no. Y no me vas a obligar a convivir con un ex novio tuyo que compartió besos, caricias y no se que cosas más . -le grite poniéndome de pie dejándola sola.

Me importaba poco escucharla gritar mi nombre, de ninguna manera iba aceptar tener a ese pedazo de imbécil cerca de ella, seguí caminando por el pasillo de madera mientras Isabella corría atrás de mi llegue a nuestra cabaña decidí tomar una ducha de agua fría y tratar de calmarme antes de hacer alguna estupidez mis malditos celos se habían activado a todo, solo que cada que cerraba mis ojos venían imágenes de mi mujer con ese idiota besándose y él acariciando su cuerpo. Yo sabía muy bien que yo era el primero y el único en la vida de Isabella pero eso no aplacaba la rabia que sentía por saber que Emmett fue más que un amigo.

\- Edward no seas infantil, eso es parte de mi pasado. Es como si yo me molestara por tus novias pasadas. - dijo Bella abrazándome por la espalda.

\- Yo no te obligaría a convivir con ella. -respondí mientras me zafaba de sus brazos. Y era verdad yo nunca haría que Bella y Kate tuvieran trato es más nunca dejaría que se conocieran.

\- Entonces... ¿sólo ha sido una novia? - dijo con los ojos entrecerrados ya iba a empezar ahora ella.

\- ¿Importa? - Dije un poco arrogante.

\- La verdad no, ella es tu pasado sólo tengo una duda ¿A que edad tuviste tu primer novia? - Si Ella supiera que Kate todavía era presente.

\- A los dieciséis, ella fue mi mejor amiga nos conocimos desde niños. -respondí con la verdad.

\- Con ella tuviste tu primera vez ¿verdad? -preguntó mientras yo solo asentí no quería entrar en detalles.

\- ¿Y Emmett nunca trato de llevarte a la cama? De ese infeliz se puede esperar todo. - Dije haciéndome el desinteresado obviamente por dentro estaba hirviendo de coraje.

\- No. Él siempre fue respetuoso, yo solo tenía quince años no pensaba en tener relaciones. -respondió mientras se ruborizaba. Yo no aguante más y la estreche en mis brazos.

\- ¿Soy muy celoso? -pregunté hundiendo mi cabeza en sus cabellos.

\- Demasiado. Tenme más confianza yo nunca te haría daño, nunca te traicionaria. -hablo mientras se ponía de puntillas para besar mis labios. Y hacía que me condenará en el infierno.

 **Me preguntan mucho porque no actualizo pronto y la verdad es que aunque quisiera aveces no hay tiempo. Mil disculpas por hacerlas esperar… gracias por leerme**

 **Deseo de corazón que les este gustando.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 14

 **Edward**

\- ¿Mamá como estan? Acabo de ver que tengo varias llamadas perdidas . - Yo estaba un poco tenso no era normal tener tantas llamadas de Esme por lo general yo era el que las hacía.

-¡Oh Edward! ¿Donde estas? ¿Como has estado? Nosotras bien. - Esme hablaba sin respirar.

\- Mamá estoy de viaje. Quiero que conozcan a alguien, estoy enamorado y ya no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo. - ¡Ya está! Le había dicho un poco de lo que tenía que saber.

\- Edward. Me da gusto por ti, solo que… tienes que esperar un poco hijo. Kate está enferma y no creo que sea correcto darle esta noticia. - dijo Esme pausando cada frase para que entendiera.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Por qué nadie me aviso? - dije con mis manos en mi pelo y caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación.

\- No lo se hijo. Lo único que me dijo Eleazar es que estaba muy decaída, no come, tampoco va a clases, solo llora todo el tiempo; Su padre fue a verla y quiso traerla a Forks pero ella no quiso. ¿Edward tu no le has dicho nada, verdad? - preguntó suspicaz.

\- No pensé que se lo fuera a tomar asi, ella es muy madura; no entiendo porque hace todo esto. No es justo mamá, yo quiero hacer las cosas bien o al menos intento. - dije cabizbajo.

\- Edward. Nosotras las mujeres somos así, somos más entregadas para ella es difícil todo esto, son tantos años juntos. No esperes que te olvide en días. Buscala y habla con ella nuevamente. - dijo una Esme pasiva era su manera de darme ánimo.

\- Tú la prefieres a ella cierto. - le afirme un poco dolido, esto será más difícil de lo que creí.

\- No hijo. No pienses de esa forma; por supuesto que le tengo un gran cariño, siempre pensé que un día sería tu esposa. Pero no se trata de a quién quiero más, se trata solo de tu felicidad. Y la última vez que nos vimos me quedó claro que tu felicidad ya no era por ella… tus ojos lucían un brillo especial y supe que Kate estaba muy lejos de ser la causa. - mi madre con sus palabras me daban la tranquilidad que en estos momentos necesitaba.

\- Mamá agradezco tus palabras pero no puedo ser condescendiente con Kate, ella tiene que entender que no podemos continuar. - era cierto, Kate estaba recurriendo al chantaje y yo no podía permitirlo, así que llegando a casa iba a viajar a verla para acabar todo de una vez.

\- Sólo no seas tan duro con ella. - dijo voz cautelosa.

\- Mamá las quiero, iré pronto a verlas y les llevaré a Isabella. - dije a modo de precaución. Mientras colgué la llamada.

Salí a buscar a Bella que tenía rato en la piscina, me la encontré perdida nuevamente en sus pensamientos ¿Que tanto le dices al mar? Dije en voz alta mientras ella daba un respingo.

\- ¡Tonto me asustaste! - se llevó las manos al pecho a modo de calmar los alocados latidos.

\- Lo siento. - dije en modo general, sentía tanto hacerle daño. La bola de mentiras cada vez se hacía más grande.

\- Me siento muy feliz. - hablo dando un profundo suspiro. Me lancé al agua con ella para abrazarla.

\- Cuando regresemos a casa necesito viajar a Nueva York por negocios de la empresa. - hay voy de nuevo a mentir pero juro que será la última vez.

\- ¿Otra vez? No quiero que me dejes sola. - hundió su cara en mi pecho abrazándome fuerte.

\- Te prometo que solo será esta vez, no volveré a irme a ningún lado sin ti. - tomé su mentón para obligarla a mirarme para que se diera cuenta que esta vez era verdad.

\- ¿Pasa algo, hay problemas en _Swan's Corporation?_ \- decía mientras escrutaba mi rostro.

\- No. Sólo necesito ir a dar por terminado un contrato que ya caduco, solo que tengo que ir personalmente. - dije disfrazando palabras.

\- Muy bien, entonces le diré a Seth que se quede conmigo. No quiero estar sola, Me harás mucha falta. - Me dio un beso fugaz.

\- Esta bien. Aunque sólo será un día, no pienso entretenerme allá. - y era cierto yo solo hablaría con Kate y ese mismo día regresaba con mi Bella para luego llevarla a Forks pero esa sería una sorpresa.

Seguimos nadando un rato más mientras seguíamos con besos y caricias inocentes… los días fueron transcurriendo demasiado rápidos nuestro bronceado ya era parecido a esos que usan las celebridades en el que suelen gastar montones de dinero, pero nuestra felicidad no se comparaba ni por asomo a ninguna de ellas, es mas estaba seguro que en este mismo momento no podía existir personas más felices que nosotros dos en este universo. Pudo haber estallado la tercera guerra mundial y nosotros ni por enterados, estamos tan desconectados del mundo que mil veces prefería seguir aquí que regresar a casa. Pero, siempre hay un pero. Debo afrontar lo que me espera, estaba nervioso no lo iba a negar pero confiaba en la nobleza y madurez de Kate esta vez no regresaría sin haber terminado definitivamente con ella. Se que ni siquiera seremos amigos, me duele no lo negaré, solo espero que algún día encuentre una persona que la merezca. Porque ella se merece toda la felicidad también.

 **Bella**

Nuestro último día, me sentía triste decir adiós a este hermoso lugar el mes pasó demasiado rápido pero la vida tiene que seguir Edward tiene que regresar a trabajar cada uno tiene sus deberes aunque me cueste admitirlo no todo puede ser vida feliz y relajada, ya volverán a nosotros las mañanas apresuradas, con sus noches cansadas ni modo no causaba tanta euforia de igual forma estaba feliz de volver a casa, extrañaba tanto a todos que estoy segura lo primero que haré será ir corriendo a casa de papá a ver a Sue y Seth necesito que me cuenten si ellos han tenido más suerte que yo en hablar con Charlie.

\- ¿Que piensas? -la voz de Edward en mi oído sosteniéndome de la cintura siempre me causaba escalofríos ¿Porque tenía que ser tan seductor?

\- No quiero irme. - hice un puchero.

\- Yo tampoco, solo que tengo mucho trabajo acumulado. - hizo muecas de horror.

\- ¿Por qué papá te puso de director? cuando tu no tienes experiencia, ese puesto era más para uno de sus socios o Jenks. - esa pregunta tenía tiempo atorada en mi garganta, sentí como Edward se tenso al instante.

\- Eso pregúntale a tu padre, él fue quien me puso ahí. - se encogió de hombros mientras su vista se perdió en el horizonte.

\- Nunca he entendido a Charlie, solo te digo que es muy raro escoger a un novato para dejarle manejar una empresa tan grande. Tuvo que haber un motivo ¿no crees? - tenía días dando vueltas en mi cabeza esa duda. Obvio Edward es inteligente pero me seguía pareciendo extraño.

\- ¿Dudas de mi? - su voz sonó más un murmullo.

\- Por supuesto que no. Yo se que tu no robarías a mi padre. - era cierto yo no dudaba de él de esa manera, estaba de más decir que Charlie tenía todo su poder en otra persona _Jenks._

\- A mi el dinero nunca me ha interesado. Puedes estar tranquila que nunca te quitaría ni una sola moneda que te perteneciera. - dijo mientras me sujetaba de los hombros.

\- No te pongas así, tampoco estoy diciendo que seas un ladrón. Fue un simple comentario. - le contesté al instante, mientras sentí su cuerpo relajarse.

\- Vamos a caminar. - tomó mi mano para que lo siguiera.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la playa de repente Edward se volteó tomó mis manos les dio un ligero apretón yo solo mire sus ojos que estaban clavados en mí sin parpadear.

\- Aquí frente al mar, que es tu lugar favorito. Te prometo que siempre te voy a querer, siempre serás mi más grande amor, por mas errores que pueda cometer. Recuerda siempre que te amo. - me decía lento como si necesitará grabar esas palabras en mi. Quise protestar para saber porqué decía eso, pero sólo conseguí que pusiera un dedo en mis labios y acallara mi voz con un beso.

.

.

El sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando cada vez que me dejaba caer sobre su rígido pene nuestras respiraciones jadeantes era la música perfecta para un día maravilloso. Sus manos amasando mis senos mientras las mías tomaban sus testículos apretando un poco lo que lo enloqueció, sabía que no duraría mucho estaba muy excitado pase mis labios por su cuello dando pequeñas mordidas lo que lo hizo tomar mis caderas y marcar el ritmo más rápido lo sentí llegar hondo dentro de mi y me deje ir. Era la mejor sensación sentir esos escalofríos, sacudidas involuntarias y sensibilidad en la piel sin duda los orgasmos eran lo más sublime de esta vida.

\- ¿De que te ríes? - murmuró sobre mi cabeza ya que estaba sobre él todavía con su miembro en mi.

\- Me encantan los orgasmos que me das. - dije sin ninguna pena.

\- Descarada. - me dio una ligera nalgada, mientras sofocaba su risa con mis cabellos.

\- Es verdad, eres demasiado bueno haciendo el amor, me vuelves loca siempre me dejas con ganas de más no me lleno de esto. - reí por mi sinceridad ¿Desde cuando me volví adicta al sexo?

\- Tu tienes la culpa que siempre esté dispuesto para ti, eres muy antojable además tus pijamas son muy indecentes no dejan nada a la imaginación. - dijo sobre mis labios , empujándome sobre la cama para quedar encima mi.

\- Edward tenemos toda la tarde así. - señale con mi vista hacia abajo justo donde se unían nuestros cuerpos. No me contestó sólo siguió meciéndose dentro y fuera de mi, yo solo abrí más mis piernas para dar mejor acceso a su pelvis.

.

.

.

¡Hogar dulce hogar! Llegamos de noche a casa solo dejamos las maletas en el closet sin siquiera sacar la ropa y nos dejamos caer en la cama, estaba demasiado cansada este mes ha sido muy activo sobre todo activamente sexual, estaba por quedarme dormida cuando mi cerebro hizo _click_ ¡Dios! Me senté rápidamente en la cama haciendo cuentas , salí de ella a toda prisa para buscar mis cosas personales en el baño busque por todos lados hasta que di con mi cajita de píldoras donde claramente estaban tres pastillas que olvide tomar. ¡No puede ser! ¿Como pude ser tan descuidada? No entiendo; Todo el mes de vacaciones no me bajo aparte yo olvide tomar tres pastillas, eso quiere decir que desde antes de irnos ¡Yo!... Camine hasta la mesita de noche tomé mi celular donde busqué mis _notas_ solo para ver la última fecha de mi periodo que retumbó en mi mente _siete semanas_

 **Hola chicas! ¿Como ven a Edward?**

 **Besos tronados a ustedes, mil gracias por leerme…**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 15

 **Bella**

Mis manos temblaban ansiosas, sin cuidado alguno rompí el sobre blanco para leer su contenido desdoble la hoja e ignore todo hasta posar mi vista en la palabra POSITIVO mi corazón palpitaba rápido, mis manos se movieron sin permiso hasta mi vientre plano y una enorme sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro; camine de prisa hacia el estacionamiento del Hospital tenía que decirle a Edward la buena nueva, maneje hasta la oficina de manera impaciente llegue en menos de diez minutos solo para que Jane la secretaria de mi esposo me dijera que estaba ocupado en una videoconferencia que lo esperará una hora en su oficina, decidí ir a caminar por todo el edificio saludando a algunas personas a mi paso.

\- ¿Bella, qué haces aquí? -ese era Jasper que venía caminando hacia a mi con una gran sonrisa, me dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Vine a hablar con Edward. ¿Como están, porque ya no volvieron a la casa? Tenemos tres semanas aquí y no se nada de ustedes. - desde que regresamos de nuestro viaje, Alice ponía toda clase de pretextos para no vernos, ignorando los últimos mensajes que le había enviado.

\- ¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo? Vamos a la cafetería de abajo. - dijo Jasper con una mano en mi espalda guiándome hasta el elevador.

\- Me debes un helado, pero un café esta bien. - dije bromeando, Jasper solo rodó los ojos.

\- Te prometo que cuando tenga la primera oportunidad te llevo a comer todo el helado que quieras. - suspiró y sacudió su cabeza como alejando un pensamiento.

\- ¡Jasper!. - dije su nombre fuerte, mientras apretaba mi agarre de su brazo, sentía que toda la cafetería daba vueltas.

\- ¿Bella, qué te pasa? - escuche llamarme, me apretó fuertemente a su cuerpo para guiarme hasta la primera silla del lugar, se puso en cuclillas y removió mis cabellos de mi rostro.

\- Estoy bien, ya pasó. - murmure.

\- ¿Segura? Estas muy pálida, pensé que te ibas a desmayar. - acariciaba mi mejilla con un deje de tristeza, sentí las miradas de las personas que estaban allí así tomé la mano de Jasper y le di un apretón para que supiera que estaba bien.

\- Es solo que no desayune. - dije encogiendo mis hombros, no quería decirle el verdadero motivo de mi mareo. Jasper sonrió y pidió un sándwich de atún , jugo de toronja para mi, un croissant y café para él.

\- Extraño nuestras peleas. - habló con su mirada clavada en el celular.

\- Yo los extraño mucho más. ¿Cuéntame que pasa amigo? - le quite su celular para que me pusiera atención. Lo que dio resultado porque de inmediato puso sus ojos en mi.

\- Alice y yo... ya no estamos juntos. - musitó

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - me sorprendí no esperaba eso. Ellos en verdad hacen bonita pareja.

\- Falta de compatibilidad. - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Edward lo sabe? Es que no me dijo nada… - fuimos interrumpidos por nuestros desayunos.

\- No. Edward y yo no hemos tenido tiempo de platicar, el trabajo a estado consumiendonos. -aclaró de inmediato.

\- Ahora entiendo porque Alice no me regresa los mensajes, ni contesta mis llamadas. No quiere hablar del tema conmigo ¿cierto? - dije mirando como Jasper devoraba su croissant y no me ofrecía ni un poco. Esto debe ser obra del embarazo, es raro saborear la comida de otros.

\- Me imagino que tienes razón. ¿No vas a comer tu sándwich? - arrastró mi comida para su lugar y empezó a zambullirse mi sándwich ¡Dios! ¿como puede comer tanto?

\- ¿Por que ya no volviste a casa? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que ya no regresaras? - tomé un poco de croissant que dejó Jasper.

\- No quiero incomodarlos. - respondió quitando de mis manos el croissant y llevándolo a su boca.

\- Quiero la verdad. Me he dado cuenta que Edward ya nunca te menciona ¿cual es la razón? - dije seria, me di cuenta que Jasper se incomodaba. Lo que era obvio que había un motivo.

\- Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí, donde tienen unos croissant con chocolate ¿Quieres ir? - el cambio de tema me desconcertó pero no lo dejaría pasar. Solo acepte poniéndome de pie, lo que hizo soltar una carcajada a mi amigo.

Salimos del edificio entre pláticas y risas por parte de ambos, era fácil sostener una charla con Jasper era un hombre accesible con él se podía hablar de todo siempre estaba de buen humor caminamos unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a una cafetería italiana entramos y el olor penetró mis fosas nasales hasta llegar a mi estómago tan fuerte que salí corriendo a buscar los sanitarios devolví lo poco que había comido, mi estómago estaba revuelto y yo no paraba de vomitar… No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que por fin me sentí mejor llegue al lavamanos lave mi cara, recogí mi cabello, vi mi reflejo y noté mi palidez suspire lento acaricie mi inexistente vientre no pude evitar sonreír sabía muy bien quien me estaba provocando esto.

\- ¿Bella estás bien? No me gusta nada tu cara. - dijo mi amigo al verme salir.

\- Quiero probar esos croissant que me dijiste. - sonreí para darle tranquilidad. Vi que sostenía una caja la cual le arrebate para empezar a comer, salimos fuera del lugar para sentarnos en uno de los juegos de mesa de la cafetería de pronto sentí un apretón de manos levanté mi mirada para ver los orbes azules de Jasper que me miraban con cautela.

\- Estás embarazada. - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. La cual yo confirme sonriendo.

\- Felicidades Bella… ¿Edward no lo sabe? - se puso al lado mío para darme un cálido abrazo.

\- Gracias Jasper… se supone que él debe ser la primer persona que lo sepa. Pero veo que soy muy obvia. - contesté relajada, ese era siempre el confort de estar cerca de Jasper.

\- No te preocupes, tu secreto está bien guardado conmigo. ¿Como se porta Edward contigo, es decir te trata bien? - sostuvo mi mano , mientras se sentaba cerca de mi.

\- Me trata mejor que bien, yo diría que me tiene muy consentida. Sabes que nuestras primeras semanas fueron un sube y baja de emociones, me imagino que es lo normal en unos recién casados… se que este bebé vendrá a poner más estabilidad de lo que ya hay. Soy muy feliz ¡seré mamá! Todavía no me la creo, ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá Edward. - soltó mi mano para pasarla por su pelo.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti. - en sus ojos vi lo sincero de sus palabras, también noté que su alegría era solo por mi ¿y Edward?

\- ¿Porque mejor no me cuentas porque están distanciados mi esposo y tu?

\- Es el trabajo, no estamos de acuerdo en varios puntos. - contestó sin mirarme.

\- Espero y se arreglen pronto. Eres un gran amigo, no quiero que te alejes de nosotros al menos no de mi… ¿me prometes que no te alejaras de mi? - dije sosteniendo su mano.

\- Vámonos, tengo que regresar a la oficina. - soltó mi mano para ponerse de pie.

Caminamos de regreso al edificio hablando de cosas triviales hasta que entramos y sentí varios pares de ojos observarme de pies a cabeza no le di importancia ni me detuve para ver de quien se trataba, me despedí de Jasper haciéndole prometer que iría a casa uno de estos días...

\- Tengo una junta en 10 minutos ¿necesitas algo? ¿O vas a seguir haciendo demostraciones de afecto por todo el edificio? - la voz de Edward era fría y bastante alta que me hizo dar un respingo.

\- Edward hace rato vine a … - Me interrumpió

\- Se me hace tarde… compermiso. - paso sin siquiera verme dando un portazo. Me quedé petrificada llena de ira.

\- ¿Por que te desquitas con ella, si el problema es conmigo? - era la voz de Jasper que llegó junto a mi.

\- No se de que hablas. - contra atacó Edward.

\- ¿En serio ya se te olvido? porque un _problema_ así, no se olvida… se resuelve. - dijo Jasper.

\- ¿De qué problema hablas Jasper? - hable sosteniendo a mi amigo del brazo para que respondiera, Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward nos estaba viendo.

\- No pasa nada Bella, tranquila. Tengo que ir a mi oficina, el trabajo me llama . Está pendiente una cita. - dijo Jasper, dejando un beso en mi frente para perderse en el pasillo.

\- ¿De que cita habla? - escuche a Edward hablar, pero yo estaba enojada por como me trato así que solo me encogí de hombros.

\- Te veo en la casa Edward. - di media vuelta dispuesta a salir de allí, no había dado ni 3 pasos cuando sentí unos brazos sujetar mi cintura y mis pies levantarse del suelo para llevarme a una oficina que yo conocía bien.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Jasper? - dijo mientras me acorralaba en una de las paredes de la oficina con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

\- Nada malo, solo fuimos a desayunar. - Me agache y salí de su prisión.

\- No te enojes. - sentí sus brazos en mi cintura mientras besaba mi cuello.

\- Eres insoportable… celoso. - gire mi cuerpo para quedar frente a él, no podía enojarme con Edward quería decirle lo del bebé solo que no de este modo.

\- Te amo… y me pone celoso verte con él o con quien sea. - dijo haciendo un puchero demasiado infantil.

\- Te amo Edward, no me gusta discutir contigo… por eso quiero saber ¿cual es el problema entre Jasper y tu? - Me soltó para ver su reloj y resopló.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo, te veo en casa tal vez llegaré tarde. - me dio un beso fugaz para salir por la puerta, dejándome con más dudas que respuestas.

Llegue a casa sin ganas de nada solo tenía ganas de dormir, no pude decirle a Edward lo del bebé y para colmo confirme el distanciamiento del que se supone era el mejor amigo de mi esposo…

\- ¿Isabella, estás en casa? - escuche la voz de Edward a lo lejos, abrí mis ojos vi todo oscuro ¿Como puedo dormir tanto?

\- Aquí. - dije todavía adormilada.

\- ¿Por que estas a oscuras? ¿te sientes mal? Últimamente duermes mucho y en ti eso no es normal. Pareciera que no tienes energía para nada. - me removió el cabello de la cara y beso mi frente.

\- Supongo que es normal. - respondí bajito.

\- ¿Normal? ¿por qué? ¿que pasa? ¿estas enferma? ¿porque no me dijiste? - No paraba de hablar mientras tocaba mi frente para cerciorarse que no tuviera fiebre.

\- Todo esta bien , solo que cuando regresamos de nuestro viaje me empecé a sentir muy cansada y solo quiero dormir. - toque su mejilla para tranquilizado.

\- Eso fue hace 3 semanas. Necesitas un doctor, tal vez pescaste un virus. - junto nuestras manos, me dio un beso suave en mis labios.

\- Edward ya fui, ya sé que es lo que tengo… -mire sus ojos los cuales se agrandaron temerosos

\- Isabella por favor. Todo está bien ¿verdad? - me abrazo fuerte privandome de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

\- Esto es para ti. - saque del buró una caja y se la di, era una caja de regalo pequeña. Solo la tomo me levantó una ceja de forma interrogante, lo abrió y sacó la playera blanca que extendió sólo para leer que en medio tenía plasmada la frase _futuro papá_

\- ¿Bella estás embarazada? - parece que no le quedó claro, yo solo asenti. Sentí sus enormes brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo para sacarme de la cama con tal rapidez que no sentí en qué momento comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo.

\- ¡Edward basta! -chille.

\- ¿Cuantos meses tienes? ¿ya fuiste al doctor? ¿cuándo crecerá tu pancita? - otra ráfaga de preguntas salían de él. Yo solo respire hondo hoy sería una noche larga.

.

.

Entre Edward, Sue y Seth estaban a punto de volverme loca no me dejaban sola ni un solo momento, no era que me incomodara las atenciones, ni los mimos que me daban solo que extrañaba mi espacio, necesitaba estar aunque sea una hora sola en mi casa. Solo que eso cada vez estaba mas lejano yo sabía que lo hacían porque me quieren y desean verme feliz pero también me daba cuenta que era para que no tuviera tiempo de ponerme triste porque Charlie no me había llamado, ni contestado mis mensajes unas manos acariciaban mis cabellos sacándome de mis pensamientos...

\- Pensé que estabas dormida mi niña. - Sue susurraba dando un beso en mi frente.

\- No, solo estoy pensando en papá lo echo mucho de menos. - limpie con mis dedos esas lágrimas que sin permiso bajaban por mis mejillas.

\- Lo se cariño, se lo mucho que te hace falta… Yo también quiero ver su cara cuando se enteré que será abuelo. Sí nosotros te hemos consentido demasiado él será mucho peor. - mi cabeza reposaba en sus piernas y Sue pasaba sus dedos por mis largos cabellos era su manera de tranquilizarme.

\- ¿También lo extrañas?

\- Por supuesto, Charlie es como un hijo para mi. Lo vi nacer, crecer y reproducirse. Dándome a la más hermosa nieta, que a su vez me hará bisabuela. - dijo dando un ligero apretón en mi mejilla.

\- Te quiero. - me incorpore para abrazarla y besar su frente.

\- ¿Por que no ha llegado Edward? Si Charlie trabajaba mucho ese muchacho lo sobrepasa, tendré que regañarlo. -me guiño un ojo

\- Edward se fue a Nueva York, tiene una reunión de trabajo… regresa mañana. - hable con voz baja, a veces me preguntaba si terminaremos viviendo en Nueva York ya que Edward viajaba mucho ahí.

\- ¿Otra vez? Mm bueno ese muchacho es peor que tu padre, Charlie no viajaba por semana como lo hace él… ¡Buenas noches! Descansa - salió de mi recámara dejando una duda clavada en mi mente.

.

\- Floja ya despierta… Bella ya es mediodía ¿no te piensas despertar? - esa era la voz de Seth quien movía mi cuerpo como si moviera ganado.

\- Seth detente, anoche se me fue el sueño… - cubrí mi rostro con las sábanas para que me dejara dormir un poco más.

\- ¿Vamos por un helado? - y esa frase fue suficiente para aventar mis sábanas para ponerme de pie. Donde estaba un Seth doblado de risa.

\- Esta bien, me arreglo y vamos. - fingí enojo para que dejara de reír, lo que funcionó muy bien…

Recorrimos todo el centro comercial lo que aproveché para comprar un poco de ropa a mis 4 meses de embarazo no había crecido mucho mi vientre incluso a simple vista no se notaba lo que me preocupaba mucho en un principio aunque mi doctor había dicho que era normal por ser primeriza, y que cuando menos lo esperara mi barriga crecerá de la noche a la mañana, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos cuando escuche una voz susurrar …

\- Si no te comes pronto esa nieve, yo lo haré por ti. - dijo Edward , yo solo me levanté de la silla para arrojarme a sus brazos.

\- ¡Estás aquí!... ¿Cuando llegaste? - me apreté más a él.

\- Hace rato estuve esperando que regresaran, solo que no llegaron así que decidí buscarlos yo. - se sentó junto a mi, no sin antes dar un fuerte abrazo a Seth.

\- Bella acabará con todo el helado de aquí, esta es su quinta copa de nieve. - declaró Seth riéndose fuerte haciendo que mi esposo riera con él en lo que yo los ignoraba olímpicamente mientras seguía comiendo.

\- Necesitas caminar, tanta azúcar en tu cuerpo no es muy buena. Qué les parece ir al zoológico. - dijo Edward refiriéndose a mi.

\- Yo si voy. -Seth respondió dando un brinco para ponerse de pie.

\- Vamos… muero por caminar. - dije rodando mis ojos haciendo que mis chicos se rieran.

No fue muy buena idea venir al zoológico llevábamos cuatro horas caminando y Seth parecía no querer detenerse entre alimentar a las jirafas y ver el show de lobos marinos era divertido mirar sus expresiones de niño pequeño emocionado con cada cosa que miraba, pero yo estaba muy cansada mi espalda baja parecía tener agujas encajadas en ese específico lugar, lleve mis manos a mi espalda.

\- ¿Te duele algo? - la voz de Edward era de preocupación.

\- Solo estoy muy cansada, ya no puedo más. - dije sobando mi espalda.

\- Vamos a que te sientes y descanses un poco. Nos iremos en cuanto te sientas mejor. - respondió Seth ayudándome a sentar.

\- Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada no es como para que entren en pánico. - les sonreí a los dos.

\- Estas embarazada, el desgaste físico es común en ti. Por eso tenemos que cuidarte más para que te recuperes pronto, llegando a casa de daré un masaje en los pies estoy seguro que los traes hinchados. - dijo Edward acariciando mi vientre.

\- ¡Sabían que son insoportables! - hable tratando de ocultar mi risa, Seth me abrazo y despeino mi cabello.

\- Tendrás que aguantarnos, porque seremos mucho peor cuando tengas una gran barriga y camines como pingüino. - expresó Seth entre carcajadas.

\- Seth déjala en paz, de todas formas Isabella es hermosa. Aunque parezca un gran globo. - respondió Edward guiñando un ojo por mi parte les di un golpe a cada uno en su estómago, mientras me puse de pie para seguir caminando rumbo al estacionamiento.

Después de cenar en casa de Charlie y ver películas con Seth, regresamos a casa a la media noche caímos rendidos en nuestra cama solo nos abrazamos y nos rendimos en brazos de morfeo… me desperté tarde para variar, no fue tan malo cuando vi el cuerpo de Edward dormido boca abajo y enredado con las mantas me levanté perezosamente para ducharme...

\- Es un buen domingo ¿que quieres hacer? - dijo Edward desde la cocina.

\- No tengo ganas de salir, quiero quedarme en casa. - estaba revisando mi correo electrónico.

\- Deja ya eso… - quitó el IPad de mis manos para acostarse al lado mío.

\- Se que lo extrañas mucho, pero tu padre es un hombre adulto, viudo, que necesita su espacio. Estoy seguro que no has tenido noticias de él, porque la está pasando bien dónde quiera que esté… así que deja de preocuparte. - me miró dulcemente.

\- ¿Crees que papá está con alguien? No es que no lo quiera, es mas me daría mucho gusto verlo en una relación. Solo que él nunca… bueno, es que yo pensé que… nunca se volvería a enamorar. - mi voz era mas un murmullo, no es que no quisiera ver a Charlie feliz, solo que me parecía tan extraño su comportamiento.

\- ¿Estas celosa? - pregunto riendo.

\- ¡No! Lo que pasa es que, es algo más. No sé… me siento rara hablar de esto. Es mi papá. - respondí escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

\- Eres una terrible mentirosa… aparte de celosa. - Lo escuché reírse y sentí sus manos haciendo círculos en mi espalda.

\- Podemos cambiar de tema… ¿Qué piensas que es niño o niña? - toque mi vientre.

\- Mm no sé, creo es un niño. ¿y tu?

\- Yo también pienso que es niño y será igualito a ti. - Estaba ansiosa porque pasarán las dos semanas para que llegara el día del ultrasonido.

\- Debemos empezar a decorar su habitación. Que tal buscar ideas en internet. - de inmediato se puso de pie para empezar a buscar en el iPad, parecía un niño quien busca un juguete.

Los días iban pasando y mis ansias crecían por tener a mi bebé en brazos, ya sabíamos que era una niña; así que después de varias discusiones por la decoración de su recamara, entre colores, muebles y peluches todo iba tomando su lugar mi mente solo estaba volcada hacia el pequeño ser dentro de mí, Edward seguía consintiendome cada día, no solo llegando temprano sino que siempre llega con algo para mi, podría ser lo que fuera desde un chocolate hasta un ramo de flores eran detalles que me enamoraban cada día más, empezamos a hacer una rutina caminar por las tardes por órdenes médicas decidimos comer más saludables así que optamos por cocinar la cena juntos yo seguía siendo el mismo desastre pero tener a Edward para ayudarme era como tener una varita mágica siempre salía a mi rescate y terminaba haciéndolo todo él. Con respecto a papá estaba mas tranquila había recibido varios correos donde me decía que estaba muy bien que la noticia de mi embarazo le había animado tanto que estaba por regresar lo más pronto posible. Emmett ya vivía en la ciudad solo que ya no le miraba porque tenía novia y al parecer era bastante celosa, lo que me tenía sin cuidado porque él seguía mandando mensajes para saber de mi. Con Jasper era distinto lo había visto un par de veces para comer helado me contó que Alice y él andaban otra vez en plan amoroso, pero que se estaban tomando las cosas con calma. Quien me tenía un poco preocupada era Seth estaba viviendo su primer desencanto en cuestiones de amor, al grado de no querer visitarme la única forma de verlo era ir a casa, casi tumbarle la puerta para que me permitiera entrar a su mundo como yo le llamaba...

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme a casa? No me quiero ir sola. - me recoste en la cama de Seth quien a su vez estaba con su celular en la mano.

\- ¿Porque a quien quieres no te puede querer? - un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

\- Porque el amor es así. - contesté acariciando su pelo.

\- Muy buena respuesta. - respondió poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Entonces prefieres que te mientan? hubieses preferido que la niña aceptará ser tu novia te ilusionaras más de ella y luego te dijera siempre no te quiero porque quiero a otro. Ella fue honesta contigo y eso es mil veces mejor que jugar con tus sentimientos. - sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me sonreía.

\- Te quiero Bella… y a mi sobrina la quiero más. - me dio un beso en mi mejilla.

\- Te quiero mucho más… pero vamos a casa antes de que llegue Edward, hoy quiero hacer una cena especial, así que llegaremos primero al supermercado a comprar unas cuantas cosas. - me levantó una ceja era obvio que se estaba burlando de mi ¿porque nadie me cree cuando quiero cocinar?.

.

.

Olía delicioso los espaguetis con crema y champiñones, aunque no creo que tanto por la cara que hacia Seth pero para una embarazada de seis meses eran la gloria, el timbre sonó e hizo dar un respingo ¿Quien podía ser? Seth se apresuró a abrir sin darme opción yo me quede en la cocina para dar el toque final, solo escuche unos murmullos y unos pasos se acercaron temerosos donde yo estaba, gire mi rostro para ver quien me miraba con tanta intensidad, era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos color miel.

\- ¿Aquí vive Edward Cullen? - pregunto cohibida, sorprendiendose al ver mi vientre...

 **Mil disculpas por la tardanza…**

 **Tengo visita en casa y me es imposible actualizar… gracias por sus comentarios, me agrada saber que me leen.**

 **Gracias, un beso chicas.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 16

 **Edward**

La oficina era un caos así de sencillo desde que Jenks anunció el regreso de mi querido suegro todos querían quedar bien, yo era el más feliz por ello, mi responsabilidad sería menos lo que significaba estar más tiempo con mi mujer, todo a estado excelente con ella y mi bebita por fin podía tener un poco de calma después de todo; todavía recuerdo los berrinches de Kate para que no la dejará, tema que ya estaba mas que resuelto ya pasaron dos meses y ella no había vuelto a llamar… esos días que tenía que verla para que dejara de comportarse como una chiquilla fueron realmente frustrantes.

 _\- Kate por favor no puedo estar viniendo cada fin de semana hasta acá solo porque a ti no se te da la gana comer, tu padre está preocupado por ti. Me habla todo los días pidiendo mi ayuda, no es justo que le hagas esto. - ella parecía estar en modo zombi, estaba hecha un ovillo con sus cabellos enmarañados cubriendo parte de su cara, su pijama parecía estar sucio era obvio que llevaba días sin bañarse._

 _\- ¿Es solo porque papá te lo pidió, por eso es que estás aquí? - su voz era ronca, se enderezó en la cama y pude apreciar sus ojos hinchados y rojos por tanto llorar. Sentí tanta pena._

 _\- No es sólo por Eleazar. Sabes que te aprecio, te quiero ver bien, quiero saber que realizarás tus sueños que serás muy feliz. - me senté en la cama frente a ella._

 _\- En mis sueños estabas tú ¿recuerdas? Teníamos planes, íbamos a estudiar, a graduarnos, a vivir juntos, casarnos, a trabajar duro para cuando cumplieramos 30 años íbamos a encargar nuestro primer bebé ¿ya se te olvido? Esos eran nuestros sueños… estar juntos. Lo prometiste. - sus lágrimas caían a borbotones mientras su triste mirada me suplicaba._

 _\- Lo sé y me duele verte así, me duele no poder cumplir esa promesa… Kate el tiempo pasa, ya no somos unos niños. Aunque es difícil debemos aceptar que no todas las promesas se cumplen; La vida nos llevó por caminos diferentes y nos perdimos en el, es tiempo de aceptar que lo nuestro se acabo. - trate de hablar pausadamente quería que captará cada palabra._

 _\- Para ti es muy fácil porque ya me tienes un reemplazo pero yo como le hago para que mi corazón entienda, ¿cómo le voy a hacer para sacarte de aquí? Sin que no me duela. - me explicaba mientras golpeaba su pecho con la palma de su mano, sin parar de llorar._

 _\- Kate lo lograrás, porque tu te mereces a alguien mil veces mejor que yo. Eres una gran mujer, no te sigas dañando de esta manera… tienes que realizar tus metas. El amor volverá a ti cuando menos te des cuenta. - estaba tan cansado de repetirle lo mismo cada vez que la miraba, solo que ella no quería entender._

 _\- ¿Y tú?... ¿Que va a pasar contigo, ya no te volveré a ver? - su voz era baja, solo estaba mirando sus manos._

 _\- Yo también seguiré con mi vida, será mejor no vernos al menos hasta que tu no estés mejor. No es correcto quedar como amigos. - le dije haciendo hincapié en que no podíamos ser amigos._

 _\- Estas con ella ¿cierto? Por eso ya no quieres ni siquiera mi amistad. ¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿Dime en que me equivoque? ¿Qué hice mal? … para que me dejaras de amar. - con sus manos hechas puño tiraba de mi camisa, yo solo la deje que se desahogará, quite unas lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos me dolía mucho verla así._

 _\- No te hagas más daño Kate. - no pude decir más, sentía un nudo en mi garganta._

 _\- ¿Que no me haga daño?... Eres tú quien me esta haciendo pedazos, eres tú quien me está echando de su vida como si yo no valiera nada, eres tú quien me cambia por otra, eres tú y solo tú quien me hace daño. - sus puños golpeaban mi pecho con tanta rabia._

 _\- Tranquila Kate, si con golpearme te sientes mejor, hazlo. ¡hazlo! Pero olvidame. Eso es lo único que te pido, tienes que ser fuerte la vida no se acaba.- la abrace fuerte para que ahogara su dolor, ella seguía sollozando con sus brazos a los lados sin abrazarme._

 _\- Como quieres que sea fuerte… si te perderé. - sentí sus brazos sobre mi cuello, levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas se acercó lento sus labios rozaron los míos en un beso tímido y frágil como ella estaba. No la quite deje que este fuera nuestro beso de despedida._

 _\- Me voy, te deseo todo lo mejor… sé que serás una gran doctora como siempre soñaste. Cuidate mucho Kate, perdón por todo el daño que te estoy haciendo. - me puse de pie sin darle oportunidad de que hablará. La mire a los ojos tratando de que se diera cuenta lo mal que estaba yo también, tal vez en un gesto de solidaridad._

 _\- Adiós mi gran amor. - se abrazó a sus rodillas mientras sus ojos me despedían, me giré y seguí caminando hacia a la puerta. No quise verla nuevamente solo cerré la puerta dejando atrás un gran amor._

 _._

 _._

\- Tengo más de diez minutos esperando que dejes de babear. - esa era Alice quien traía unos papeles que necesitaba firmar.

\- No te escuche. - dije encogiendo mis hombros.

\- Es raro que estés aquí a esta hora, me parece que a alguien le soltaron un poco la cadena. - habló entre risas mientras me quitaba los papeles de las manos.

\- Ni idea de que hablas. - respondí poniéndome el saco para salir de mi oficina, ella solo rodó los ojos.

\- Le avisas a Bella que en estos días voy a verla. Necesito platicar tantas cosas con ella que estoy segura que un día completo no bastará. ¿ Me la podrías prestar una semana? - camino con gracia por el pasillo despidiéndose con la mano.

\- Estas loca, no dejaré que vuelva a salir contigo. La última vez duró dos días con los pies hinchados por tu gran idea para llevarla de compras por un día entero. Eres una inconsciente. - Le grite bastante alto para que escuchara , ella solo se giró para sacarme la lengua como niña chiquita.

Estaba cansado hoy había sido un día bastante estresante , lo único que necesitaba era una ducha y dormir abrazado de Isabella acariciando su vientre donde se encuentra mi bebita. Maneje con suficiente velocidad para entrar al estacionamiento subterráneo, siempre me preguntaba porque mi mujer no le gustaba este lugar es cierto está oscuro pero no hay más que automóviles estacionados nunca entenderé su fobia a este lugar, ella evita siempre bajar hasta aquí, sólo lo hace si soy yo quien la acompaña.

Subí por el elevador hoy no quería usar las escaleras como comúnmente lo hacía, camine de prisa hasta nuestro apartamento entré y se me hizo extraño escuchar risas en el comedor seguí el sonido de las carcajadas más encantadoras de mi vida y sentí que mis piernas se hacían blandas cuando un rostro juvenil de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel me miraron intensamente y al momento su sonrisa se desvaneció al igual que la mía…

\- ¿Bree... qué haces aquí? - mi voz sonó bastante dura, traté de esconder mi miedo pero me fue imposible, gire mi rostro para ver a Bella quien me estaba observando con cara desencajada al igual que Seth.

\- Vine a visitarte quería darte una sorpresa, solo que no soy muy buena para eso. La sorprendida fui yo. - respondió altanera con su barbilla levantada.

\- Es muy simpática tu hermana, amor. A Seth y a mi nos ha caído muy bien. - dijo Bella demasiado contenta ¿que les dijiste Bree?

\- Bree necesito hablar contigo. - me acerque a ella para tomar su brazo y sacarla fuera de la casa necesitaba hablar con ella.

\- Suéltame Edward, que no ves que estoy platicando muy animadamente con mi cuñis y su hermano. - respondió casi a gritos mientras se zafaba de mi agarre.

\- ¿Edward estas bien? Estás muy pálido - dijo Seth mirándome de pies a cabeza.

\- Edward cualquiera diría que te molesta ver a tu hermana. - hablo Bella quien me paso su mano por mi espalda.

\- ¿Como creen eso? Si mi hermanito me adora y estoy segura que está feliz por verme en SU casa con SU familia. Me imagino que es lo que SIEMPRE soñó. - Bree estaba enojada y su sarcasmo lo comprobaba.

\- ¿Podemos hablar Bree? - pregunté pellizcando el puente de mi nariz.

\- ¿De que? - dijo mirando su celular.

\- ¿ Por qué estás aquí? ¿dónde está mamá? Por favor vamos a hablar. - suplique tomando nuevamente su brazo.

\- ¡Ash! Ahorita regreso, no cuenten nada gracioso sin mi. - se puso de pie para acariciar la panza de Bella mientras me miro desafiante.

\- Yo ordenare unas pizzas, esos espaguetis de Bella me revolvieron el estómago. - dijo Seth quien le guiño un ojo a Bree.

Caminamos hasta el living donde Bella nos miraba desconcertada, yo le sonreí y le dije en voz baja que estaríamos afuera.

\- Bree déjame explicarte… no quiero que pienses lo que no es. - me acorralo contra la puerta como león enjaulado.

\- Eres un cabron de mierda ¿como pudiste hacer esto? - me gritó y sin aviso sentí un golpe en mi mejilla.

\- No es lo que tu crees. - respondí tocando mi mejilla, mi hermana tenía la mano pesada.

\- ¡Ah no! ¿Entonces qué es? Porque yo claramente veo una chica que está casada contigo , aparte está embarazada y casualmente es la hija de tu jefe… que conveniente ¿no crees? - me dijo levantando una ceja y viéndome como jamás lo había hecho, estaba decepcionada de mi.

\- Su padre me obligo a casarme… te lo juro. Charlie Swan es un magnate, me amenazó con dañarlas a ustedes sino me casaba con su hija, ese hombre mandó investigar todo de mí, él sabía que yo estaba en una relación con Kate y que ustedes eran mi punto débil. Me hizo director general de sus empresas a cambio de que accediera a casarme… - dije la verdad ya no tenía caso seguir ocultando cosas.

\- ¡Está loco! Quien en su sano juicio haría algo así… no tiene lógica. No puedo creer que alguien con la reputación de ese señor haga semejante atrocidad… te ofreció a su hija. - la voz de Bree era cada vez más baja, se que le daba asco imaginar todo esto.

\- Todo fue así como te lo estoy diciendo, Yo llegué a pensar que era ella la que había decidido casarse conmigo solo por capricho… pero el tiempo me puso las cosas en claro Isabella no sabe nada. Ella no tiene idea de cómo empezó todo esto. - dije en voz baja y los ojos de mi hermana se abrieron en desconcierto.

\- Pero tu estas con Kate y Bella está embarazada, has estado con las dos ¡por Dios! Que clase de monstruo eres ¿como pudiste? - cubría con sus manos su rostro y paseaba de un lado a otro.

\- Termine con Kate hace dos meses. - respondí inclinando mi cabeza.

\- ¿Hace dos meses? Por favor hermano, Bella tiene seis meses de embarazo y por lo que me contó ustedes tienen diez meses de casados ¡DIEZ MESES! Mejor dime que les has visto la cara a las dos. - sus ojos eran dagas que si por ella fuera me reducía a polvo.

\- No es lo que estás pensando, entre Kate y yo no ha pasado nada, más que unos cuantos besos… para ella a sido difícil aceptar que ya no la quiero al principio se puso muy mal, yo solo podía ir a verla para ayudarla a entrar en razón, hasta que le dije que no iba a volver. Ella ya lo aceptó hace dos meses no sé nada de ella. - respondí apenado.

\- Es cierto que Kate nunca ha sido de mi agrado, pero no dejo de sentir pena por ella. Me imagino que también desconoce de tu matrimonio. - Yo solo asenti.

\- ¿Y qué esperas para decirle a tu esposa la verdad? Que alguien más lo haga por ti. - levantó su barbilla retandome.

\- Mi sueg… su padre regresará en unos días, le pediré que me ayude a decirle todo a su hija. - solté todo el aire de mis pulmones, esa era mi oportunidad de que Bella supiera todo.

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que ese hombre lo hará? y en el caso de que te ayudará según tú. ¿Que va a pasar con Kate? - dijo molesta.

\- Todo estará bien, Kate ya fue. - respondí convencido.

\- Dile la verdad ahora o se la digo yo. - dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Por favor Bree, no lo hagas ella está embarazada. No quiero que les pase nada a ninguna de las dos… las amo. - hable desesperado sosteniendo su brazo.

\- Entonces llévame de aquí, porque yo no quiero ser parte de esta mentira. No puedo estar cerca de tu _esposa_ sin sentirme una vil cucaracha. - me pidió de forma suplicante.

\- Si hacemos eso, ella sospechara. Sus hormonas la tienen muy sensible. Por favor quédate aquí. - tomé sus manos entre las mías.

-No es justo, ella no se merece esto… es la madre de tu bebé ¡por Dios! Quiero irme de regreso a casa, no quiero estar cerca de Bella. Porque voy a terminar llorando como idiota sobre ella, entonces no solo pensará que somos unos orgullosos pobretones, sino que padezco de algún retraso mental. - se abrazó a mi, mientras lloraba.

\- Por favor Bree, ayúdame… quédate con nosotros. - suplique.

Entramos a casa con las pizzas en las manos ya que el repartidor nos dio el pedido los ojos de Bella me miraban temerosos, mientras que Seth miraba a mi pequeña hermana como si fuera la pizza, lo mire feo y fue el modo que retiró sus ojos de ella. Bree se mantuvo callada toda la cena solo contestaba con monosílabos haciendo más incómodo el momento para mi. Seth por su parte se ofreció a lavar los trastes , Bree y yo limpiamos el comedor en lo que Bella se duchaba.

\- Edward puedes dormir en el sofá y Bree que duerma conmigo, es que el cuarto de la bebé solo tiene una cuna, no tenemos más cuartos.- dijo Bella quien caminó hacia mi desenredando su cabello y vestida con una bata de seda color rosa.

\- Mm y si mejor a ella la dormimos en el sofá. - respondí abrazándola para besar su coronilla.

\- Por mi no hay problema, duermo en el sofá. Mañana regreso a casa. - contestó Bree detrás de mí.

\- Oye no, mejor vamos a casa allá hay suficientes habitaciones. - dijo Seth.

\- Muchas gracias, me quedaré aquí. Solo será esta noche, no quiero incomodar más. - hablo Bree rápidamente.

\- ¿Porque te quieres ir tan pronto? Mejor llama a tu mamá y que venga para acá. - dijo Bella caminando hacia mi hermana para abrazarla, Bree respondió el abrazo y me gusto lo que sentí. Tres mujeres importantes de mi vida juntas solo faltaba mamá.

\- Si llamala, así pasaremos unos días juntos. - dijo Seth uniéndose a su abrazo.

\- Seth me estas aplastando… eres muy tosco. - se quejó Bella quien se safo de sus brazos mi Bella era chiquita y Seth aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para molestarla, me dio risa ver como hasta mi hermana era más alta que ella.

\- Déjala en paz Seth, mi cuñada ya tiene quien la defienda. - hablo Bree quien a su vez apretó los labios para no reír.

\- Seth deja a tu hermana, además ya es tarde. Si quieres te llevo a tu casa. - dije tomando las llaves de mi auto empujando a mi querido cuñado hacia la puerta.

\- ¿ Por que no se queda con nosotros, él puede dormir en el otro sofá. - la voz de Bree me paró en seco ¿no puedes hacerme esto hermana?

\- ¡Oh gracias! Esta bien voy por las mantas. No te preocupes Bella se donde están. - Seth corrió a nuestra recámara más específico al closet.

\- Bien. Entonces vamos a dormir, Bree lo que necesites con toda confianza tomalo. Yo estoy cansada. ¡Buenas noches! - dijo Bella abrazando y besando la mejilla de mi hermana para tirar de mi mano.

\- Que descansen y no se desvelen. - les dije dando una mirada acusadora a Bree. Quien rodó los ojos.

Mi esposa se metió a la cama, no me quitaba la vista de encima, yo como el cobarde que soy solo pude meterme en el baño a ducharme y durar media vida bajo el agua. No se cuanto tiempo paso solo sentí el agua helada golpear mi espalda era la señal de salir del baño, seque mi cuerpo lentamente en estos momentos las gotas de agua que resbalaban por mi cuerpo me parecían demasiado interesantes, puse mi boxer y decidí dar la cara…

\- ¡Vaya! Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte por los ductos alcantarillados. - la voz de Bella sonaba molesta.

\- No recuerdo haber dicho que me esperaras despierta. -contraataque metiéndome bajo las mantas. No tenía ganas de discutir.

\- ¿Por qué me huyes? A qué tienes miedo, porque es obvio que todo esto con tu hermana, te desencajó a manera que no puedes despistar. ¿cual es la razón por la que no quieres que sepan de mi? - se puso a horcajadas sobre mi.

\- No es nada malo, te prometo que cuando tu padre regrese te contaré toda la verdad. - acaricie su vientre donde sentí una patadita, parecía que hasta mi hija me reclamaba a su modo.

\- ¿Que tiene que ver Charlie? - sostuvo mi rostro con sus pequeñas manos para que conectará nuestras miradas.

\- Mucho. - dije quitando sus manos para llevarlas a mi boca donde las besé tiernamente.

\- Dímelo… por favor. ¿qué es lo que escondes? - quitó sus manos, para levantar mi barbilla.

\- En su momento lo haré, vamos a dormir es tarde.- Me removí tratando de bajarla de encima de mi.

Ya no respondió solo se bajó de encima para irse al baño, quise seguirla pero no tenía caso. Ella estaba enojada y era mejor esperar que se le pasará el mal humor, el sueño me venció a los minutos… desperté a las 5 am no podía seguir durmiendo así que me paré para buscar mi ropa de deporte necesitaba correr para soltar mi estrés, salí del closet para ver a Bella sentada en la cama tallando sus ojos.

\- ¿A donde vas a esta hora? - hablo con voz ronca.

\- Duérmete es muy temprano, voy a correr... Regresó más tarde. - camine hacia la puerta, me giré a mirarla tenía sus ojos tristes.

Recorrí el pasillo y la estancia en penumbra vi a mi hermana dormida en el sofá , Seth dormido en el piso justo bajo su sofá; escuche varios ruidos supongo que de Bella, cuando abrí la puerta mi sangre se fue a mis pies estaba parada con una maleta en mano y vestida con ropa deportiva Kate yo por instinto gire mi rostro hacia el pasillo y vi como mi esposa caminaba hacia a mi, ajustando la cinta de su bata con horror mire como Kate iba a entrar sin ser invitada, empuje su cuerpo con el mío para poder evitarlo cerrando la puerta tras de mi…

\- Que diablos te pasa Edward. - dijo en voz alta, demasiado alta para mi gusto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quien te dijo donde vivo? - pregunté tirando con demasiada fuerza de su brazo para obligarla a salir de allí.

\- Cálmate, fue Emmett. - respondió asustada queriendo zafarse de mi agarre pero no se lo permití.

¿Emmett? Mi ira se incrementó ese desgraciado lo sabía y quiere perjudicarme lo que es peor quiere lastimar a Bella quien según él aprecia como una hermana, seguí caminando mas bien di zancadas, a Kate la traía casi a rastras conmigo baje por las escaleras haciendo tiempo para calmarme y no cometer ninguna estupidez contra Kate, quien venía sollozando por mi fuerte agarre ,unas veces se cayó yo solo la ayude a ponerse de pie, su maleta se había perdido en algún lugar ya que no la traía; hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde la arrincone contra uno de los autos la sostuve con fuerza excesiva de su rostro clavando mis dedos en sus mejillas, ella quiso quitar mis manos pero no se lo permití.

\- Suéltame Edward, qué te pasa… - dijo gritando.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Emmett te mandó? ¿Él lo hizo? Contéstame… - mi voz estaba cargada de ira.

\- No entiendo porque estas asi, ni siquiera sabía que lo conocías. Estoy aquí porque vine con Rosalie quien es novia de Emmett. Ayer entre pláticas mencionó tu nombre, en un descuido de él tomé su celular y busque el nombre de Edward que dio la casualidad que era tu mismo número, solo tomé tu dirección. No vi nada malo en venir a verte, aunque ya veo que no fue buena idea. - contestó cabizbaja, empujándome con sus puños.

\- ¿No me estas mintiendo? - pregunté soltando su rostro.

\- No. No tengo porque hacerlo. - se limpio con rudeza sus lágrimas.

\- Lo siento Kate, pensé que era obra de Emmett. - dije visiblemente apenado.

\- Está ella ahí ¿verdad? Por eso te pusiste como energúmeno. ¿Por qué no quieres que sepa de mi? - vociferó tirando de mi camisa.

\- Kate, no tengo porque darte explicaciones. - respondí quitando sus manos de encima.

\- Claro que me debes explicaciones, por todos los años que estuvimos juntos. Por lo que un día hubo entre nosotros… porque no puedo olvidarte. - respondió acercándose a mi, me rodeo con sus brazos en mi cintura para recargar su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- Kate no hagas esto, es momento de seguir con nuestras vidas… ya no te... - puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

\- Por favor no digas nada… solo dame una oportunidad, es lo único que te pido. Por favor Edward piénsalo, yo te amo y sé que no te soy indiferente, lo sé, lo siento por como me miras, se que no me has olvidado del todo… tu cuerpo reacciona a mis caricias, siénteme mi amor. - susurraba en mi oído, mordiendo ligeramente mi lóbulo yo no podía reaccionar mi cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de mi cerebro que gritaba _alejate de ella._

 _-_ Kate me casé con ella… - sin permiso las palabras salieron de mi boca.

\- No… no es cierto, estas mintiendo… por favor dime que mientes. - se alejo de mi mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con sus manos tirando de sus cabellos.

\- No tiene caso ocultarlo mas, solo te pido que te alejes de mi… si en verdad sientes algo por mi alejate. - me miro con rabia.

\- Edward… ¿Estás aquí? - la voz de Isabella me hizo ponerme tenso.

\- ¿Es ella? Quiero verla, quiero ver si es mejor que yo. - dijo Kate caminando hacia donde se escucho la voz de mi mujer.

Todo paso a velocidad de la luz vi como mi esposa se acercaba con paso temeroso hacia donde estábamos Kate y yo todo estaba oscuro pero ella se distinguía por la luz que desprendía el celular que traía en su mano, algo la hizo detenerse abruptamente ¿no podía vernos visto? Ella dio medio vuelta y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa, yo solo grite varias veces su nombre _Isabella, Isabella_ pero eso parecía alterarla más, salí corriendo tras ella se iba a lastimar, si no la detenía se iba a caer, Isabella empezó a correr iba gritando por ayuda sosteniendo su barriga dejando caer el celular, un rechinar de llantas se escuchó demasiado cerca la luz de los faros del auto iluminó el lugar donde mire a Kate delante de mí, me gire rápidamente tan sólo para ver la cara de horror de Bella un estruendo se escuchó muy cerca de nosotros y mire con impotencia cómo se desplomó su pequeño cuerpo frente a mi, entonces llegó la oscuridad…

 **Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo dejando el nuevo capítulo, a pesar que mis visitas me miran medio feo, porque por ratos me les pierdo. No quiero dejarlas por mucho tiempo sin actualizar… solo tenganme paciencia si me llego a tardar.**

 ***Les pido disculpas por los horrores de ortografía, yo los detesto pero me es difícil estar en todo. (y sí dije horrores)**

 **Gracias chicas por su apoyo**

 **Pera l.t, Diannita Robles, Vanesa Mtz., dracullen, MsMonik, Suiza19… gracias a las lectoras fantasmas… besos.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 17

 **Bella**

\- ¿Aquí vive Edward Cullen? -pregunto cohibida, sorprendiendose al ver mi vientre.

\- Sí. ¿tu eres? - respondí, mirando a Seth pidiendo una explicación por dejar entrar a una desconocida a casa.

\- Ella es Bree hermana de Edward… es tu cuñada. - contestó rápidamente mi hermano con una gran sonrisa instalada en su cara.

\- Oh! Mucho gusto soy Isabella Swan bueno en realidad ya soy Isabella Cullen, puedes llamarme Bella. - extendí mi mano para saludarla, Ella solo me miraba sin pronunciar palabra, su escrutinio me incomodo un poco.

\- ¿T- tu y Edward están casados? - dijo tomando mi mano para corresponder mi saludo.

\- Sí. Se que ustedes no saben nada, tu hermano me contó un poco del porque no podía decirles… bueno yo sé que su padre los abandonó y sé también que por ese motivo ustedes aborrecen a las personas con otro nivel social. Solo que no todas las personas somos iguales, es decir yo quiero una oportunidad para podernos conocer bien, quiero que me permitan estar cerca de ustedes ¿que dices, aceptas? - hable un poco cohibida.

\- Yo no entiendo mucho de lo que me estas hablando, solo te digo que no tienes que pedir oportunidades ni nada de eso. Eres la esposa de mi hermano y la madre de mi sobrino y ya por esa razón yo te acepto… estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien. - dijo para arrojarse a mi con un fuerte abrazo que me sorprendió.

Nos sentamos en el comedor y empecé a contarle cómo había conocido a Edward desde que le tiré el café encima hasta mi embarazo le conté que era una niña la vi enternecerse mucho con mi estómago porque cada que tenía oportunidad llevaba su mano a ella y la sobaba de manera suave, también noté como se tenso cuando le dije de los viajes de su hermano vi como cambio su rostro por uno de ¿furia? Fue extraño sentir su cambio de humor era casi el mismo carácter de Edward quise reírme por sus muecas de enojo pero me contuve no quise arruinar nuestro comienzo, solo deseaba que mi suegra no tuviera esos cambios de humor, más bien solo deseo ser aceptada por ella.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido entre anécdotas y risas cuando escuche la puerta sabía que era mi esposo estaba emocionada por verlo para mirar su reacción de que por fin su hermana estuviera en casa, me sorprendí tanto cuando se paró frente a nosotros su rostro estaba completamente en shock parecía que se iba a desmayar me asuste mucho verlo así, él pidió hablar con su hermana y ella se negó estuvieron un par de minutos en esa extraña combate de miradas entre los dos hasta que finalmente Bree cedió y los dos salieron fuera de casa. Seth se perdió por el pasillo ordenando una pizza por teléfono, mientras yo me paré cerca del ventanal para observar la oscuridad de la noche; algo no estaba bien mi razonamiento me lo advertía y yo estaba en una disputa entre salir a averiguar qué era pero mi miedo me lo impedía, estuve acariciando mi vientre tratando de encontrar fuerza en mi bebé… algo muy dentro me decía que la iba a necesitar.

\- Es obvio que a Edward no le dio gusto ver a su hermana o tal vez no le gusto verla aquí. - la voz de Seth me asustó detrás de mí.

\- No es eso, solo que su familia no acepta a personas como yo… ya sabes su padre… - Seth me interrumpió.

\- ¡Por Dios Bella! ¿como puedes creer semejante tontería? Estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno, si ustedes teniendo el dinero que tienen no son capaces de despreciar a nadie. ¿quienes son ellos para ser clasistas? Estoy seguro que nada tiene que ver su padre aquí. - respondió enojado.

\- Seth no deberíamos estar hablando de ellos, están allá afuera. - dije en voz baja no quería hablar de esto con mi hermano.

\- ¿Y por qué no? Si en estos momentos tu eres su tema principal de conversación. - dijo cruzando sus brazos parado frente a mi.

\- Ya basta Seth, no quiero pensar nada más respecto al tema y tu no estas ayudando mucho. - respondí caminando a mi habitación , con un Seth siguiendo mis pasos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Bella? Tu no eras así, tú peleabas ,te defendias de todos ¿Porque desde que llegó Edward a tu vida cambiaste? Él hace lo que quiere contigo y tu no dices nada. Se la pasa viajando cada fin de semana y tu te conformas con que te lleve a casa. No te entiendo Bella. - escuchar a Seth hablarme de esa manera aguijoneaba más mi corazón, me senté en la cama con mi mirada al suelo, no quería seguir hablando del tema.

\- Me enamoré. - musite.

\- Entonces yo no quiero hacerlo nunca, si me voy a ver tan ridículo como tu. - se sentó a mi lado pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros, yo le di un golpe en sus costillas por su comentario.

\- Te recuerdo que hace un par de horas parecías ánima del purgatorio. - dije entre risas.

\- No recuerdo eso… ahora estoy viendo otros nuevos caminos que me lleven al amor. - gritó saliendo de mi habitación.

La cena estuvo un poco más agradable con los comentarios de Seth, Edward se veía un poco más relajado, la que me sorprendió fue Bree quien estuvo con su mirada en la pizza casi todo el rato solo respondía cortante y hacía de todo para evitar verme. Los tres decidieron ayudar a recoger la cocina mientras yo decidí ducharme necesitaba el agua caliente para mi cuerpo. Me puse mi ropa de dormir y fui directo a la cocina a buscarlos pedí a mi esposo dormir en el sofá él cual se negó, Bree por su parte dijo que solo dormiría esta noche ya que por la mañana regresaba a su casa, yo sin pensarlo me acerque a ella abrazándola cariñosamente seguida por Seth que me abrazo ejerciendo fuerza excesiva, nos despedimos deseándoles que durmieran bien.

Llegue a mi cama y me metí en ella sin quitar mi vista de Edward quien prefirió meterse al baño no se cuanto tiempo paso tal vez horas para que saliera, intente una plática entre los dos la cual no funcionó sólo me mencionó que hablaría cuando estuviera Charlie ¿Que tienes que ver en esto papá? Me levanté para ir al baño en estos meses me la pasaba más tiempo allí que en cualquier otro lugar, mis lágrimas caían sin permiso por mis mejillas el saber que algo estaba pasando y la impotencia de no saber que era empezaron a ponerme muy sensible no pude dormir de solo estar pensando que me ocultaba mi esposo. De repente lo sentí moverse cuando abrí mis ojos lo vi vestido con ropa deportiva. Le pregunté a dónde iba y me respondió a correr, que durmiera que regresaba más tarde su mirada me pedía disculpas lo noté por cómo me veía mientras yo solo quería entender su comportamiento. Salí de la cama para seguirlo lo vi parado en la puerta que estaba abierta de pronto vi como se aventó como si quisiera golpear a alguien me asuste al ver que la puerta se cerraba, camine de prisa hasta llegar ahí puse mi mano en la perilla para girarla y escuche como una voz de mujer gritaba desde el otro lado _qué diablos te pasa Edward_ …

\- ¿Que pasa? Tan temprano están peleando los vecinos. - dijo Bree tallando sus ojos con sus puños.

\- No. Es edward, se escucha discutir con una mujer. - respondí abriendo la puerta, solo para ver el pasillo vacío.

\- ¿Quién era? - dijo Seth levantándose del piso.

\- Edward está discutiendo con alguien. - dije caminando a mi recamara, me puse lo primero que encontré que era un jeans y una blusa negra con unos converse.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - hablo Bree bastante nerviosa.

\- A buscar a Edward. - anuncie, saliendo del apartamento.

Camine por los pasillos no se escuchaba ningún ruido para seguir, hasta llegar a las escaleras donde encontré una maleta tirada, la cual no me detuve a ver que contenía solo empecé a caminar despacio por las escaleras, mi respiración se aceleró por los malditos nervios, los cuales trataba de controlar haciendo pequeños ejercicios de respiración solo que nada daba resultado me sentía demasiado agitada así que decidí parar un rato y controlarme, pase mis manos por mi barriga tratando de dar toda la serenidad a mi hija que estaba inquieta dentro de mí, lo cual dio resultado después de unos minutos, seguí con mi búsqueda hasta que llegue al estacionamiento subterráneo ese maldito lugar que me provocaba tanto miedo, estaba completamente oscuro y me era imposible mirar saque mi celular para ayudarme a distinguir tenía miedo caerme, comencé a caminar despacio entre el inmenso lugar cada vez más dentro sin detenerme hasta que empecé a escuchar murmullos y me arme de valor para decir _Edward..¿estás aquí?_ Mientras seguía caminando no recibe respuesta de él gire mi cabeza hacia ambos lados y mi cuerpo se tensó toda esta oscuridad... era mi sueño, ese sueño que me atormentaba casi siempre decidí dar media vuelta, para regresar, escuche que me llamaban _Isabella, Isabella_ esa voz era de él era Edward, mi corazón empezó a latir de manera frenética, mi respiración se aceleró estaba entrando en pánico y no sabía cómo controlarme sin pensarlo me eche a correr sosteniendo mi barriga no supe en qué momento mi celular se me cayó solo necesitaba salir de ahí de ese lugar, necesitaba despertar seguro estaba soñando, cuando un rechinar de llantas se escuchó tras de mí a la misma vez iluminando el lugar gire mi rostro que con horror veía como un automóvil golpeaba el cuerpo de Edward escuchandose un crujido yo paralizada de miedo, no podía reaccionar mis piernas no tenían fuerza, empecé a temblar y me desvanecí cubriendo mi estómago con mis manos, esperando el fuerte golpe que nunca llegó, sentí unos brazos sostenerme tan fuerte, me hablaban por mi nombre pero yo no podía hablar, mi voz no podía salir de mi garganta, me acostaron en el frío piso de cemento escuchaba ruidos, muchas voces se escuchaban a mi alrededor, de repente sentí un líquido caliente salir de mis ojos para seguir su camino por mi sien hasta perderse en mi cabello, escuche el sonido de unas ambulancias y mi corazón volvió a latir desesperado _Edward_ eso pareció sacarme de mi estupor.

\- Edward... ¿dónde está Edward? - chille.

\- Tranquila, todo esta bien. No te nuevas. - hablo Seth bastante seguro, sabía que lo hacía para tranquilizarme.

\- Por favor Seth ¿dime como esta, dime que no le paso nada? - dije ahogada en llanto, quise ponerme de pie y no me lo permitió.

\- Ssh, ssh! Todo está bien. - respondió acariciando mis cabellos.

\- Llévame con Edward por favor, déjame ir con él. - rogue tirando de su camisa.

\- Y lo haré. Solo deja que te vea un médico, necesito saber que las dos están bien. - dijo dando un beso en mi estómago.

A los minutos llegó un paramédico, empezó a auscultarme dijo que todo estaba bien, que era mi decisión irme o no en la ambulancia yo no acepté me puse de pie con ayuda de Seth busque con mi vista a Bree quien divise a lo lejos al parecer discutía con alguien, no pude ver quien era porque la ambulancia cerró sus puertas y emprendió su camino, le dije a Seth que fuera por las llaves del auto para ir al hospital al principio se negó a dejarme sola, tuve que respirar hondo varias veces para no sacar todo mi estrés contra él, pareció notarlo eso lo animó a hacerlo rápido. Empecé a ver el lugar e imágenes venían a mi cabeza, Edward siendo arrollado por un automóvil había alguien cerca de él era una mujer que gritaba descontrolada ¿quien es ella? Unas voces me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me sorprendí al ver a Bree caminar a toda prisa con Seth.

\- ¿ Por qué no te fuiste en la ambulancia con Edward? - mi voz se escuchó fuerte, haciendo estremecer a Bree.

\- No me dejaron. - respondió con su cabeza inclinada.

\- ¿Entonces quien iba con él? - dije tomando su brazo antes de que subiera al automóvil.

\- No sé, yo no sé nada… solo quiero que mi hermano esté bien, no me interesa nada más. - replicó soltando mi agarre para entrar al auto en los asientos traseros.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas Bree? vi que discutias con alguien… ¿quien es? - pregunté. Íbamos en camino al hospital yo iba en el asiento del copiloto.

\- Con alguien que no me dejo acompañar a mi hermano. No quiero hablar de eso. - fue lo único que mencionó, en todo el trayecto al hospital no volvió a mencionar palabra conmigo, solo la escuche hacer varias llamadas desde su celular.

Al llegar al hospital lo primero que hice fue pedir información sobre las condiciones de salud de mi esposo, solo me dijeron que esperara y que en unos minutos se me informaria, nose cuanto tiempo paso; pero fue el suficiente para que mi angustia creciera y fue peor al ver salir por una de las puertas a esa mujer rubia, vi como Bree corrió hacia ella para fundirse en un abrazo me puse de pie para ir tras ella, solo que no lo hice ya que otra mujer rubia tipo modelo de playboy llegó hasta ellas dando un beso en la mejilla a la _amiga_ de Bree, ésta última se escabullo por los pasillos dejando a ambas mujeres conversando entre ellas y varias veces las sorprendí mirándome fijamente lo que logró molestarme ya que era obvio que estaban hablando de mi. Decidí pedir información de Edward ya habían pasado muchas horas sin saber de él, mi corazón se aceleró al ver a Emmett salir por la puerta de emergencias.

\- ¿Emmett como está Edward? No me han informado nada, estoy desesperada tiene horas allí adentro. - tiré de su bata blanca.

\- Tranquila, todo esta bien. Yo no soy su médico. - respondió abrazándome.

\- ¿Familiares de Edward Cullen? - la voz de un hombre cerca de nosotros, hizo separarme de mi amigo.

\- Soy Isabella Cullen, soy esposa de Edward. ¿como esta él? - dije extendiendo mi mano en un cortés saludo.

\- Dr. Benjamin Carter, su esposo sufrió una contusión cerebral leve, tiene una costilla fracturada al igual que el brazo izquierdo debido al fuerte impacto. El paciente ha sido trasladado a la Unidad de Cuidados Intermedios estará bajo observación por 24 horas. - respondió el Dr. Dando un golpe en la espalda a Emmett para que continuara él.

\- Estará bien, solo tienen que estar seguros que el golpe en la cabeza no haya tenido consecuencias. - respondió Emmett mirándome con ternura.

\- ¿Entonces puedo verlo? - pregunté mirando a los dos hombres frente a mi.

\- Por el momento no, ya que el paciente se encuentra conectado a un sistema de monitoreo de telemetría necesita estar bajo estricta supervisión con la estación de enfermeras. - contestó el Dr Carter.

\- ¿Benjamin puedo hablar contigo? - dijo una voz atrás de mí, me voltee para ver pasar a la rubia por un lado mío con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Oh vamos Kate - comentó el Dr despidiéndose con la mano para irse con la rubia quienes caminaron hasta entrar en una de las puertas.

\- Amor vamos a comer. - la voz de la otra rubia me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- Rosalie ella es Bella, Bella esta es Rose mi novia. - dijo Emmett quien parecía nervioso.

\- Hola. - contestó la rubia con una sonrisa falsa.

\- ¿Quien es esa mujer? - me dirigí a Emmett ignorando a la tal Rose.

\- Ella es Kate la novia de Edward. - contestó la rubia con todo su veneno a flor de piel, haciendo que mi corazón latiera más veloz.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Edward esta casado conmigo. - respondí con voz alta mirando de la rubia a Emmett que sólo desvió su mirada.

\- Bella es mejor que vayas a descansar, en tu estado no es conveniente que estés aquí… aparte lo más seguro es que no hayas probado bocado y eso tampoco es muy saludable. - dijo Emmett tratando de encaminarme hacia la puerta de salida.

\- Vamos amor, dile la verdad de todos modos se va enterar. - bramo la rubia detrás de nosotros, yo intente safarme de sus brazos quienes hacían más fuerte su agarre para impedirme voltear.

\- ¡Suéltame Emmett!. - exclame a la vez que me soltaba para enfrentarme a la rubia.

\- Vámonos Bella. - dijo Emmett sosteniéndome por la cintura atrás de mi.

\- No. Quiero saber porque esta tipa dijo eso, habla ¿de donde sacaste ese disparate? De que Edward es novio de tu amiga. - grite llena de coraje, levantando ligeramente mi cabeza esa rubia era muy alta.

\- Porque es la verdad, Edward y yo tenemos más de siete años juntos. - contestó la otra rubia quien se puso al lado de Rose las dos me miraban , yo sentí mi corazón oprimirse.

\- No es verdad, eso no es cierto… Edward y yo estamos casados ¿ por qué mienten? - dije con voz quebrada mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas.

\- Este no es el momento Kate. - vociferó Bree, quien me abrazó junto a Emmett.

\- Ya basta Kate, no puedes ser tan insensible. Bella está embarazada, vámonos Bella. - hablo Emmett, quien intentaba moverme para sacarme del lugar.

\- ¿Es cierto Bree, es verdad eso que dice ella? - dije mirando a mi cuñada quien solo agachó su cabeza. Y pude sentir como mi corazón lo arrancaban de un solo golpe de mi pecho.

\- ¿Bree donde esta Edward, como sigue? - una mujer de complexión delgada cabello color miel y ojos verde esmeralda llegó a fundirse en un abrazo con Bree.

Mis ojos atestiguaron cómo se abrazaron cariñosamente las tres mujeres, se notaba la relación que había entre ellas. La pequeña intentó calmar a su madre quien se veía histérica pero no obtuvo resultado hasta que Kate empezó a dar pequeños masajes en su espalda susurrando algunas cosas en su oído, cuando con toda la intención posó sus ojos en mí para mofarse en mi cara y restregarme que era ella quien formaba parte de esa familia; tomé valor respire hondo varias veces para enfrentar la verdad, me solté de Emmett quien parecía tener su mente en otro lugar ya que no se opuso cuando me safe de sus brazos o quizá ya no tenía caso seguir ocultando cosas, llegue hasta las tres mujeres quienes continuaban abrazadas, empecé a acariciar mi panza con ambas manos de alguna forma sentía que me daba toda la fortaleza que necesitaba.

\- Sra Cullen, me permite hablar con usted. - dije

\- Por supuesto que no ¿que no estas viendo como está? - respondió Kate poniéndose en frente de Bree y su mamá.

\- Sra Cullen, por favor. - suplique caminando hacia la sra e ignorando a la rubia.

\- Claro que si ¿tu eres? - dijo Esme mirando mi vientre.

\- Ella es la esposa de mi hermano, mamá. - dijo Bree, acercándose a mi.

\- ¿Que dices Bree? Que broma es esta. - dijo Esme con una mano en su boca.

\- Nadie está bromeando Sra , su hijo se casó con mi hermana hace más de diez meses, y esta rubia oxigenada dice que ella es novia desde hace más de siete años ¿es cierto lo que dice ella? O lo hace por hacerle pasar un mal rato a mi hermana… - dijo Seth pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

\- Yo no miento… Edward y yo tenemos una relación de años, crecimos juntos, nuestras familias son muy unidas, incluso seguimos viendonos cuando Edward iba a visitarme a Nueva York donde radico actualmente. - las palabras de la rubia hicieron un clic en mi cerebro a la vez que cayeron como yunque sobre mi.

\- Eso no es cierto Kate… tú y mi hermano ya no son nada, él me lo dijo. Terminaron y tú lo sabes. - decía Bree señalando con su dedo.

\- Pues te mintió, porque nosotros seguimos juntos. Así que no me culpes a mi, cuando aquí el único mentiroso es él. - respondió la rubia.

No quise seguir escuchando más di media vuelta y salí a paso veloz, tampoco quise mirar a nadie, no supe en que momento llegue a la acera solo sentía mis lágrimas derramarse sin cesar empecé a caminar sin detenerme, no quería pensar, no quería sentir lo que mi corazón estaba sintiendo escuche que gritaban mi nombre no hice caso solo seguí caminando sin rumbo, solo quería perderme, olvidar, no supe por cuanto tiempo camine hasta que sentí mis pies dolor al igual que mi espalda baja me detuve frente a un parque, el mismo donde veníamos a caminar. Mi mente empezó a reproducir imágenes de nosotros caminando tomados de la mano, comiendo helado, en nuestra casa, en la playa, casandonos, empecé a reír como loca mientras mis lágrimas seguían mojando mis mejillas, qué estúpida he sido nunca ha existido un nosotros.

Decidí seguir caminando despacio todavía sin rumbo y cada vez con menos fuerza, llegue hasta un edificio que yo conocía bien subí por el elevador para llegar al apartamento de Jasper iba a tocar el timbre pero me arrepentí a último minuto di la vuelta para salir cuando frente a mí estaba él con unas bolsas de comida en sus manos sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, corrió hacia mí tirando las bolsas, para tomarme en brazos entramos a su pequeño apartamento y me colocó sobre el sofá, peinando mis cabellos con sus dedos, no pronunció palabra solo estaba conmigo apoyándome sin cuestionarme, cerré mis ojos fuertemente, sentí una manta posarse encima de mi, solo quería dormir, dormir mucho. Para cuando despertara no doliera tanto…

 **Hola! Ya se que me tarde mucho…**

 **Mil disculpas por hacerlas esperar tanto**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, por leerme.**

 **Besos chicas...**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 18

 **Bella**

El olor a alcohol cerca de mi fosas nasales me despertó, era un algodón empapado con dicho antiséptico que Jasper pasaba por mi nariz, me enderece en la cama, mire a mi alrededor y vi que era la habitación de Jasper lo observe pidiendo una respuesta que solo lo hizo rodar los ojos.

\- Ayer te traje a la cama, no te iba a dejar dormir en un sofá en tu estado. - clavó su vista en mi vientre hinchado.

\- ¿Ayer? - dije con voz ronca.

\- Si. Ayer desde que llegaste te dormiste y ya no despertaste. No te preocupes ya avise a Seth y Sue para que no se preocupen por ti. - respondió sentándose en la cama.

\- ¿ Porque el algodón con alcohol? - pregunté acomodando las almohadas en mi espalda.

\- Pensé que estabas desmayada, llevas casi 24 horas dormida. - encogió sus hombros, dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Oh, he dormido mucho. - susurré, mientras mis tripas hacían concierto.

\- La comida está lista, ahorita regreso. - salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.

Comí en un profundo silencio mientras Jasper me observaba cauteloso, él lo sabía y por su forma de verme pude darme cuenta que lo sabía desde un principio ¿será él tan ruin? Como lo es Edward, de solo nombrarlo mi pecho dolía. Ya pasaron 24 horas ¿cómo estará él? Seguro muy feliz por tener a su familia, a una que yo no pertenezco. ¿que voy a hacer? Necesito localizar a Jenks, necesito irme de aquí…

\- Prefiero que me grites que soy un desgraciado, al ver como me miras. - dijo Jasper visiblemente apenado.

\- ¿Y que ganó con reclamarte? Si no me va a dejar de doler, si voy a seguir sintiendo como si me hubiesen metido un puño en mi corazón y me lo arrancaron. - respondí haciendo un lado la mesita con comida.

\- Disculpame por ser tan cobarde y no decirte lo que estaba pasando. Te juro que yo no quería hacerte daño. - dijo tomando mis manos mirándome profundamente.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Así no me estuviera doliendo tanto… así no me sintiera tan humillada, tan burlada. - mis lágrimas volvían a caer.

\- Quise hacerlo, le dije que lo hiciera porque sino lo haría yo. Entonces ustedes se fueron de viaje y regresaste embarazada… no quise arruinar el momento. - dijo cabizbajo.

\- Ese era el motivo por el cual se dejaron de hablar. - indague, aún sabiendo que ese fue el motivo, Jasper solo asintió.

\- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? - dije levantando su barbilla para que me mirara.

\- Por supuesto, el que quieras. - dijo presuroso.

\- Llévame a casa y después al hospital. - él solo sonrió triste, pero asintió.

Llegamos a casa de mi padre donde Sue me abrazó sin decir nada, Seth me abrazo tan fuerte a la vez que despeinaba aún más mi cabello, dio un corto beso en mi frente y me dejo ir al piso de arriba donde me duché, arregle con un sencillo, corto vestido color rosa pálido strapless, con unas bailarinas color nude, puse un maquillaje ligero y recogí mi cabello en una cebolla alta, necesitaba al menos verme bien que no se notará lo destruida que estaba por dentro. Al llegar al hospital me dijeron que esperara un poco porque en su cuarto había demasiada gente, lo cual acepte impaciente necesitaba verlo, quería saber de su boca la verdad, Jasper solo me observaba sin pronunciar palabra…

\- ¿Bella cómo estás? - Bree se acercó a mí con timidez.

\- Y tu como crees. - contesté sarcástica.

\- Edward no ha parado de preguntar por ti. - hablo un poco bajo.

\- ¿ Por qué no me advertiste, porque no fuiste sincera conmigo? - respondí enfrentando su mirada.

\- Lo siento. No era yo quien debía hablar, yo se como te sientes y creeme me enoje mucho. - tocó mi brazo en apoyo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? - dije secamente.

\- Desde ayer que llegue a tu casa, yo sospechaba que Edward se traía algo pero nunca me imagine todo esto. - contestó tomando mi mano la cual dio un apretón.

\- Necesito hablar con él. - dije soltandome de su agarre para caminar hacia la habitación de Edward.

Mi respiración se quedó atascada cuando lo vi postrado en una cama con una venda en su cabeza, su rostro mostraba cardenales al igual que pequeños raspones, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero no tenía ningún tipo de oxígeno lo que me permitió tranquilizarme un poco, vi que tenía un brazo enyesado. Se miraba tranquilo como si estuviera durmiendo, camine despacio sin hacer ningún tipo de aspaviento, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la máquina que estaba conectada a su frecuencia cardíaca, me acerque y justo cuando llegué al lado de su cama abrió los ojos.

\- Isabella mi amor. - su voz pastosa hizo mi corazón palpitar frenéticamente.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - musite

\- Ahora que estás aquí mucho mejor. - contestó un poco cansado, se notaba que estaba dolorido.

\- Se que no es el momento, pero es necesario que hablemos… necesito que me digas la verdad. - acaricie mi estómago y suspire hondo necesitaba fuerza.

\- Lo haremos cuando salga de aquí. - contestó un poco cansado, lo que me hizo enfurecer.

\- No Edward, necesito saber porque me hiciste esto, porque te burlaste de mi. - mi voz entrecortada quería esconder mis lágrimas escondiendo mi cara girandome para darle la espalda.

\- Por favor no llores, no quiero verte llorar. - trato de extender un brazo e hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿Que no lloré? ¡Dios! Es estúpido tu comentario, estoy hecha un lío no sé qué pensar, ni que creer. - Lo miré tratando de contener mis ganas de gritarle.

\- La única verdad es que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, se que te he mentido… - di un suspiro entrecortado, se miraba afligido.

\- Ya no se... si eso sea cierto - respondí secamente acariciando mi redondeado vientre.

\- Ni siquiera lo menciones, Yo te amo y nuestra hija es prueba de ello. - intento tocarme, yo solo me aleje de su cama.

\- Estoy haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por no golpearte, estoy haciendo gala de toda la paciencia que creo tener… no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar a mi hija en esta situación.

Esta es la última vez que te lo pregunto y quiero que seas honesto por una vez en tu vida… ¿Porque te casaste conmigo, porque te burlaste de mi? - conseguí decir conteniendo mis lágrimas que estaban por derramarse, lo mire fijamente.

\- Tu papá me obligó a casarme contigo. - musitó cerrando sus ojos.

\- Deja de mentir, Charlie jamás haría algo así. - grité molesta cruzando mis brazos, era el colmo culpar a mi padre ¿con quien me casé?

\- Esa es la verdad, él me obligó valiéndose de artimañas. Créeme por favor esa es la única verdad. - giró su rostro para verme.

\- ¡Mentira! Charlie no sería tan ruin para hacerme eso; él jamás permitiría que te burlaras de mi ¿que clase de monstruo eres Edward? - grité enojada caminando de un lado a otro.

\- Es cierto y Jasper lo sabe. - respondió con un quejido intentando sentarse.

\- ¿Jasper? - contesté riendo.

\- Deja que pase todo esto, te diré todo con lujo de detalles. - dijo con voz entrecortada, podía notar que tenía dolor.

\- Entonces también me contarás los detalles morbosos de tu eterna relación con Kate, porque para serte sincera no creo ser tan liberal para poder escucharte. - replique mordaz, lo vi tensarse y cerrar sus ojos.

\- Yo no tengo nada con Kate, admito que fuimos novios… eso es parte de mi pasado. - dijo mirándome.

\- No te creo ¿sabes por qué? Porque miré como tu mamá y ella se aprecian sinceramente incluso noté la confianza que tu hermana le tiene… eso no se puede fingir, ahora lo entiendo Edward… ella es la razón por la cual tú viajabas a Nueva York, porque siempre has estado con ella ¿verdad? Y yo soy una idiota que estoy aquí delante de ti, pidiendo una maldita explicación. Cuando todo está claro, te casaste conmigo porque yo soy tu banco personal, mientras ellas disfrutaban de mi dinero… eres un asco de ser humano. - limpie mis lágrimas con brusquedad mientras sentía a mi hija dar fuertes golpes cerca de mis costillas lo que me sofoco.

\- No… no, eso no es así. Las veces que vi a Kate en Nueva York, no ella y yo no somos nada. Mamá le tiene cariño porque es como una hija para ella, crecimos juntos… yo… - hablaba temeroso de repente se callo para mirarme mientras intentaba moverme.

\- ¿Bella qué haces aquí? - entró Emmett caminando hacia mi, yo estaba sostenida de una pared con la cabeza inclinada sobando mi vientre justo donde mi beba golpeaba sin parar.

\- ¿Amor te sientes bien? - escuche decir a Edward, sentí unos brazos rodearme fuertemente.

\- Bella vámonos de aquí, necesitas estar tranquila. - susurro Emmett cerca de mi oído.

\- Amor relájate, cuando salga de aquí hablaremos. Solo necesito que estés tranquila… promete que lo harás… amor. - decía Edward, yo levanté mi rostro para mirarlo y juro que deseaba golpearlo para dejarlo peor de lo que ya estaba.

\- Cállate… eres un maldito hipócrita, nosotras nunca te hemos importando. - dije furiosa lanzándome hacia él, pero Emmett me sostenía con fuerza excesiva.

\- Yo te amo Isabella… las amo son mi vida, mi razón de existir. - gritó quitándose el suero de un jalón e intentando pararse.

\- Edward no, no hagas eso. - vociferó Kate corriendo a recostarlo nuevamente.

\- Si la quisieras como dices no la hubieses engañado con Kate, ustedes fueron pareja hasta hace dos meses… ¡dos meses! - gritó Emmett, en mi cerebro retumbaba _dos meses_

\- Callate maldito, tu siempre metiendote donde no te llaman… déjenme solo con mi mujer. - la voz impaciente de Edward resonaba por todo el cuarto llamando la atención de varias enfermeras que entraron a mirarlo, mientras una inyectó algún tipo de sedante, porque su frecuencia cardíaca estaba alterada.

\- No quiero saber nada de ti… - fue lo único que pude decir, camine dando la espalda necesitaba salir de ahí.

\- ¡No! No, no mi amor. No te vayas, las necesito… Isabella. - lo escuche decir tras de mí, cada vez en tono más bajo.

\- ¿Todo está bien? Hasta acá se escuchaban los gritos de ustedes? - dijo Jasper a mi paso, no le contesté solo seguí caminando.

\- Si en realidad eres amigo de Bella, por ningún motivo la dejes volver a este lugar a menos que sea por algo relacionado con su embarazo. - respondió Emmett cuando llegamos a la salida.

Jasper solo asintió llevándome despacio hasta el estacionamiento, no menciono palabra lo cual agradecí internamente. Solo cerré mis ojos me recargue en el asiento sobando mi vientre, mil cosas venían a mi mente ¿que voy a hacer? Lo amo tanto que hasta duele, soy una tonta, no debí acompañar a Charlie nunca debí aceptar vivir aquí, si me hubiese quedado en Londres no estuviera pasando todo esto… solo que sino lo hubiera conocido no tendría mi razón de existir, ella será mi fortaleza, mi gran y único amor...

.

.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que vi a Edward, tenía cientos de mensajes, llamadas de él obviamente nunca respondí ninguno, tampoco regrese a nuestro apartamento, estaba enfocada solo en mi embarazo aunque a veces me ganaba la melancolía por los recuerdos Seth siempre estaba a mi lado para apoyarme ya sea como paño de lágrimas o simplemente para contarme un mal chiste y hacerme sonreír, a Jasper no lo había vuelto a ver supongo tendrá mucho trabajo, Emmett me visitó un par de veces sin mencionar nada que no sea su gran amor a su carrera aunque yo estuve tentada en preguntar por él a último momento me arrepentía, sabía que tarde o temprano me iba a enfrentar a él, era consciente de que íbamos a ser padres y a pesar de que se portó como un imbécil conmigo no iba a quitarle su derecho de padre a compartir con mi niña. Seth varias veces me cuestionó sobre nuestra situación nunca quise decirle del todo la decisión que había tomado.

\- ¡Hola Bella! - era Jasper quien se encontraba a escasos pasos de mi en el jardín de mi casa.

\- Hey Jasper eres un mal amigo. - le dije mientras me abrazaba.

\- Soy el peor amigo - suspiro

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunté mirando sus ojos azules.

\- Me voy Bella… hice mi traslado a Londres, ahora trabajaré allí y vine a despedirme de ti. Mi vuelo sale mañana. - respondió algo desanimado.

\- ¿ Por qué? ¿Qué pasará con Alice? - pregunté tomando sus manos.

\- Necesito un cambio en mi vida, se dio la oportunidad y pienso aprovecharla. Alice y yo nunca hemos estado en la misma frecuencia, por supuesto que hay cariño entre nosotros solo que no lo suficiente como para mantenernos a distancia, ella se molesto porque acepte trabajar en Londres, se supone que es mi pareja yo contaba con su apoyo, simplemente no llegó y comprendí que no tiene caso postergar lo inevitable… terminamos definitivamente. - Me sonrió tímidamente se veía triste.

\- Jasper no se que decirte, solo te deseo lo mejor… te aprecio mucho y se que te va a gustar mi país. - Le di un abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo estás tú? - pregunto algo animado.

\- Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por no pensar en nada que no sea mi niña… no puedo creer que tenga la mente tan retorcida sabes qué fue lo que Edward me dijo, que Charlie lo obligó a casarse conmigo, es un mentiroso papá sería la última persona en hacerme daño. Así que por eso he tomado la decisión de divorciarme no quiero seguir unida a una persona tan mezquina aunque no soy capaz de alejarlo de mi bebé. - mire como mi amigo caminaba de un lado a otro, pasando una mano por su cabello.

\- Bella eso si fue verdad… Charlie si obligo a Edward a casarse contigo a cambio lo hizo director de _Swan's Corporation_ \- las palabras de Jasper cayeron como yunque sobre mi, mi corazón se oprimió y mis lágrimas hicieron su aparición.

\- ¿Qué? ¿qué dices? ¿por qué mientes? - mis manos estaban en completos puños sobre su camisa la cual yo retorcía.

\- No estoy mintiendo, es cierto, Charlie mandó investigar a Edward y después lo obligó a casarse… Edward estaba con Kate, incluso tu padre lo sabía, lo obligó a dejarla lo cual para Edward fue un golpe fuerte… porque si la amaba realmente. - la voz de Jasper era pausada aclarando cada palabra.

Mis manos soltaron su camisa para llevarlas a mi rostro que estaba anegado en lágrimas, quería gritar de rabia, de impotencia ¿que daño le hice a Charlie para hacerme esto? Camine a mi recámara entre hipidos y llanto descontrolado mientras que Jasper se acercó a Sue, Seth que miraban intrigados sin saber qué hacer. Me encerré no deseaba ver a nadie, no quería saber de nadie, en la soledad de mi habitación me desplome en la cama golpeando con mi puño las sábanas mientras de mi garganta se escapa un sofocado grito era mi impotencia en su más puro esplendor, lloré, grité por muchas horas hasta sentir mi garganta seca y mis sienes punzar… Cuando desperté mi habitación estaba en penumbras y mi cabeza me estallaba, vi que en mi buró había una bandeja con comida lo cual era obvio que Sue había estado aquí ya que estaba cubierta con mantas, encendí la luz para comer y media hora después estaba satisfecha cuando mi puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Crees que ya estas lista para saber la verdad? - era Jenks parado enfrente de mi cama...

 **Hola!**

 **Me he tardado un montón lo sé, tengo mucho trabajo esa es mi humilde excusa. Trataré de aventajar lo más que pueda para no hacerlas esperar tanto, gracias por sus comentarios son un buen aliciente para mi.**

 **Les mando besos en sus hermosos cachetes**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 19

 **Edward**

No sabía si el dolor que sentía era por el accidente o porque Isabella no quería saber nada de mi, no respondía a mis llamadas mucho menos los mensajes, Bree no quiso buscarla, mamá estaba enojada conmigo que a veces no entendía porque seguía aquí al lado mío y Kate era totalmente exasperante su presencia estaba seguro que tarde o temprano acabaría con mi paciencia e iba terminar lastimandola nuevamente. Por una parte me sentía más tranquilo hoy dejaba el maldito hospital, aunque ya me advirtieron de hacer reposo por un mes más, lo que me tenía sin cuidado porque lo primero que iba a hacer era buscar a Bella, termine de vestirme que para mi condición fue un tanto difícil; Esme me rogó hasta el cansancio de regresar a Forks lo cual no acepté, mi lugar estaba aquí cerca de mi mujer y mi hija.

\- Ya estas listo. - la voz chillona de Kate retumbó en la habitación parecía bastante emocionada.

\- Kate, por favor ya me canse de decirte que no es necesario que estés aquí. Debes regresar a Nueva York a terminar tu semestre, no quiero ser el causante de que no te gradues. - dije cansado.

\- Estoy haciendo mi cambio, solo estoy esperando que me avisen si me aceptaron en la Universidad de Houston, quiero estar contigo en todo momento. - hablo con voz melosa sentándose en la incómoda cama.

\- ¿ Por qué hiciste eso? No es necesario, yo estoy bien… Estoy casado y mi lugar es al lado de mi mujer… - dije resoplando ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se lo había dicho.

\- Casado con alguien que no se ha dignado a visitarte desde hace tres semanas con alguien que te colgó un hijo que quién sabe si es tuyo… - hablo con voz afilada.

\- No vuelvas a poner en duda mi paternidad, es mi hija e Isabella es mi mujer yo he sido el único hombre que ha tenido. - sentencie con voz ruda, mientras que Kate se ponía frente a mí con ojos llorosos.

\- Tu también has sido mi único hombre y tu lo sabes… yo he sido la que ha estado al lado de tu vida en las buenas y en las malas por mas desprecios que me haces. ¿Y donde esta ella? Que ni siquiera a preguntando por ti. Porque me alejas de ti, cuando yo soy quien más te quiere.- Kate llorando de nuevo, mientras se acercaba titubeante a mi.

\- Estoy cansado de esto Kate. - camine despacio a la salida de la habitación dejando a Kate llorando.

Llegamos a la casa que Esme había alquilado, era bastante sencilla lo suficiente para nosotros tres. Ellas habían decidido quedarse a vivir conmigo por un tiempo mientras mejoraba del todo, Bree ya estaba yendo a una escuela al parecer estaba muy a gusto ya que Seth compartía clases con ella, ya instalado en mi habitación hice lo que venía haciendo desde hace semanas marcarle a Isabella por supuesto sin obtener respuesta; quería salir corriendo a buscarla pero dada mi condición eso por el momento no era posible debía guardar reposo ya que si no lo hacía mi costilla me haría pagar las consecuencias.

\- ¿Hijo necesitas algo? Voy al supermercado, estaré más de una fuera y no quiero que te pasa nada. - decía Esme a la vez me cubría con mantas como si fuese un bebé.

\- No necesito nada, puedes irte tranquila. - le solté en un resoplido, ya me estaba irritando tanta sobreprotección de su parte.

\- Le ofrecí a Kate quedarse aquí, espero y no te moleste. - dijo en voz baja mirándome con cierto hermetismo.

\- Mamá. No quiero a Kate cerca de mi, para ella será muy difícil estar aquí y yo estoy seguro que a mi esposa no le hará ninguna gracia. -dije quitando las mantas de mis piernas.

\- No puedo portarme grosera con Kate tú sabes lo que la aprecio y sé que ella necesitará de nosotros también la está pasando mal… dale un poco de tiempo para que empiece a visualizar cómo son ahora las cosas hijo. -la voz maternal de Esme me decía que ella estaba a favor de Kate.

.

.

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo un libro cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció enredada en una diminuta toalla Kate, lo que faltaba era que mi ex, deseé andarse paseando por toda la casa semidesnuda.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, porque no tocas la puerta antes de entrar?

\- Lo siento, algo le pasa a mi baño que no funciona ¿puedo usar el tuyo? - su fingida voz de inocencia me molesto.

\- No. Lo voy a usar yo, puedes pedirle a Esme que te preste el suyo. - respondí lo más agrio que pude para que dejara de molestar, ella solo suspiró cansadamente y salió de mi habitación.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, se me hizo extraño ver que era Jasper ya que él ya no me dirigía la palabra desde hace tiempo y mucho menos con lo último que pasó en el hospital.

\- Jasper qué gusto ¿Como estas, como va todo por la empresa?

\- Edward se trata de Bella, ella desapareció. Bueno no desapareció Jenks se la llevó hace una semana y en su casa no saben nada de ella. - las palabras de Jasper cayeron como agua helada sobre mis hombros ¿porque diablos Jenks se llevo a mi mujer? ¿para que?

\- ¿Como demonios paso eso? ¿A donde se la llevo? ¿Porque chingados no me avisaste antes? Jasper habla, necesito respuestas. - grite de mala gana.

\- Sólo te estoy diciendo lo que sé, yo estoy en Londres, pero si necesitas mi ayuda. Sabes que cuentas conmigo. - respondió de forma atropellada y sin despedirme colgué su llamada, yo solo me puse en pie y comencé a marcar a la casa de Bella sin obtener respuesta. Pedí un taxi para que me llevará lo mas pronto posible a casa de mi suegro, fue una suerte que no estuviera Esme en casa hubiera sido muy complicado escaparse de ella.

\- ¿Edward qué haces aquí? -una preocupada Sue me dejo pasar a la casa mientras ella misma me ayuda a sentar.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - mi voz exasperada sonó demasiado fuerte.

\- Jenks se presentó hace una semana aquí, dijo que la llevaría con Charlie, no vi nada de malo en eso… hasta que pasaron días y no se ha comunicado, Seth a marcado varias veces a su celular y se encuentra apagado, tampoco Jenks contesta las llamadas. Estoy preocupada… porque mi niña no se ha sentido muy bien en los días pasados. - comentó esto último en un susurro.

\- Sue tenemos que encontrarla pronto, no quiero que les pase nada a ninguna de las dos. - pase mi mano por mis cabellos en un acto de desesperación.

\- Jenks jamás le haría daño, sólo que es muy extraño todo esto, no pudo haber salido del país, se llevó sólo tres mudas de ropa y ¿Charlie donde está? - Sue murmuraba más para ella que para mi.

\- ¿Por que Seth no le comentó nada a mi hermana? - pregunté curioso, era raro ya que ambos se ven diario.

\- Él no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi niña. - me miró apenada.

Di un fuerte suspiro y me puse a contar todo lo que había sucedido desde que conocí a Isabella, en unas partes Sue se enterneció con lo que le comentaba y en otras me miraba ceñuda era obvio que estaba enojada por lo que le había hecho a su niña, cuando llegue a la parte donde le dije quien había sido el causante de todo esto casi se desmaya de la impresión tuve que ir por un vaso con agua para que se relajara puso sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a sollozar, hable con ella de manera más tranquila hasta que se sintió mejor su semblante se ensombreció y sus ojos se aguaron a ella le afectaba doblemente todo esto ya que ella había criado a Charlie como un hijo y Bella era como una nieta para ella en todo este tiempo pude notar el amor que Sue le brindaba a Isabella, ni como negar que era su niña consentida... Sin esperar un Seth presuroso llegó corriendo diciendo en voz alta y fatigada

\- Me habló Emmett… Bella está con él - me miró desafiante y sin esperarlo se acercó a mí y me dio un puñetazo en la cara… _lo que me faltaba_

 **Hola! Estoy de regreso, no se enojen conmigo, se que le he quedado mal pero estoy de nuevo que es lo importante**

 **Gracias por leerme, por sus rv**

 **Besos en sus hermosos cachetes.**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 20

 **Bella**

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? -dije después de caminar por largos pasillos del hospital de Galveston Jenks solo negó con la cabeza y me detuve en seco cuando Aro salió de una habitación caminando hacia mi.

\- ¿Bella cómo estás? - besó mi mejilla.

\- Bien ¿que haces tu aquí? - interrogue curiosa.

\- Necesito que me acompañes -puso su mano en mi espalda impulsandome a caminar.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - indague alarmada con mi corazón martillando a toda velocidad.

\- Sólo promete que serás fuerte - dijo Jenks mirando a Aro.

\- Por supuesto - respondí temerosa.

Caminamos de modo lento y silencioso hasta una habitación con un montón de aparatos mi corazón y mi alma de estrujaron cuando en la camilla yacía el cuerpo de mi padre conectado a muchas máquinas donde resonaba un pitido que distinguí era de su frecuencia cardíaca, él estaba con sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo parecía estar completamente relajado. Me acerque lo mas rápido que mis pies y mi estómago me lo permitieron, acariciando sus cabellos a la vez que mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas un profundo dolor se instalaba en mi corazón para dejar fluir mi miedo más grande _perderlo_ tomé su mano fría y la apreté muy fuerte me acerque a su oído para susurrar un débil y entrecortado _no me dejes_.

Unas manos arrugadas y marchitas se posaron en mis hombros a la vez que depositaban un suave beso en mi coronilla no pude resistirme y me gire para abrazarlo fuerte dejando escapar todas mis lágrimas para de algún modo poder liberar todo mi pesar al instante me acogieron en sus ya cansados brazos dándome fuerza.

\- ¿Que tiene, por qué está así? - dije hipando.

\- Hija, Charlie desde hace unos años fue diagnosticado con cáncer de huesos. - mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Pero estará bien ¿verdad? - dije entre sollozos.

\- Necesitamos hablar - me guió hasta la puerta donde mis pies parecían pesar toneladas y no permitían dejarme caminar.

\- No quiero separarme de mi papá - susurré.

\- Es necesario que sepas todo - mencionó Jenks caminando conmigo hasta otra habitación deshabitada, donde nos sentamos en unos sofás.

\- Hace 15 años tu padre fue diagnosticado con cáncer, fue el mismo día que caíste de aquel árbol. Desde entonces no ha dejado de luchar por recuperar su salud, se ha sometido a todo tipo de inventos y tratamientos bastante agresivos… nada a resultado; Él no hubiese querido que tu te enteraras nunca de esto, hubiera preferido mil veces que lo odiaras antes de verlo de esa manera tan vulnerable. Pero ya no puedo con esto, anoche entró en coma… _tiene muerte cerebral._ \- mi respiración se anudó en mi garganta para sentir que un puño golpeaba mi pecho con tal fuerza que ni siquiera me permitía respirar.

Hice acopio de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para salir a toda velocidad de allí, hasta entrar a la habitación de mi padre donde me derrumbe completamente devastada, le suplique tantas veces que abriera sus ojos, que tenía que estar conmigo para mirar a mi hija nacer, besé su rostro casi frío sacudiendolo varias veces, le grite, le rogué, de mil y un maneras que volviera conmigo pero simplemente no obtuve respuesta no se cuanto tiempo pase acostada junto a él puse una de sus manos sobre mi barriga para que sintiera los movimientos de mi pequeña…

\- Bella, es necesario que descanses un poco - la voz de Aro me sacó de mi estado catatónico.

\- Estoy bien - pronuncie con voz débil.

\- Bella… él ya no va a despertar - las palabras de Aro se aguijonaron de un sólo golpe en mi pecho.

\- No es cierto, papá sólo está dormido… él va a despertar, estoy segura. - respondí entre sollozos abrazándome más fuerte al cuerpo de Charlie.

\- Hija, se que esto es doloroso. Pero es necesario que lo desconectes no prolongues tu agonía. - sentí los brazos de Aro rodearme junto a mi padre.

\- Por favor, no me pidas eso, no me lo quites… por favor. - suplique mirándolo esperanzada.

\- Como amigo de tu padre no lo desconectaria nunca, pero como médico te pido que lo hagas… fue su última voluntad, me pidió que si algo salía mal. No permitiera mantenerlo nunca conectado a ninguna máquina. - escuchar las palabras entrecortadas del amigo y doctor de mi padre me quemaban el alma.

\- Lo prefiero así, que no verlo nunca más. - sentencié mientras sentía mi corazón desmoronarse a pedazos.

Yo sólo seguí abrazando más fuerte a mi padre hasta que escuche la puerta cerrarse con un débil sonido el tiempo parecía no querer detenerse esa noche dormí con él como niña pequeña en esa incómoda camilla. Hasta que escuche la voz de Jenks que me suplicaba que comiera algo, después de negarme por no se cuantos minutos a abandonar a Charlie se dio por vencido para después regresar con una bolsa de papel con comida rápida y obligarme a comer todo frente a su triste mirada, evite a toda costa la inevitable pregunta esa que cada minuto me presionaba el pecho… así fueron pasando los minutos, las horas hasta convertirse en días.

Aro con sus influencias hizo que me prestarán una habitación del hospital para poder asearme y dormir un poco, esquive lo mejor que pude su presencia para que no insistiera en el tema hasta que una noche Emmett entró de manera estrepitosa haciéndome dar un respingo por el susto tan solo necesitó acercarse a mí para volverme a derrumbar en sus brazos, esa noche me acompañó sin soltar su agarre de mi cuerpo.

\- Debes descansar, en tu estado no es bueno malpasarse. - murmuró

\- Quiero estar con él - enterré mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- Bella. Necesitas desconectarlo, tienes que dejarlo ir. - mis lágrimas volvieron a recorrer mis mejillas negandome a escuchar.

\- Él ya no esta Bella… Necesitas seguir con tu vida, no puedes estar pegada a Charlie día y noche. No es justo para ninguno de los tres… piensa en tu hija. - tomó mi rostro para que lo mirase

No contesté sólo me encerré en mi burbuja para no escuchar, ni sentir…

Miré su cuerpo inerte sin expresiones en su rostro, sólo se escuchaba esa máquina que me daba la esperanza de que estaba aquí conmigo con nosotras que se despertara para abrazarnos… pero al pasar las horas o los días realmente no se deje de ser egoísta deje de pensar sólo en mi y deje que se fuera pedí a Jenks que se despidiera primero después llegó Sue quise darles espacio a solas con él, hasta que llegó mi momento.

Mis manos recorrieron su rostro, peine su cabello, besé sus manos al igual que sus mejillas. Todo estaba listo para que el propio Aro desconectara a su gran amigo, cuando el silencio se apoderó de la habitación mi pecho comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, no era sólo mi pecho era mi cuerpo entero que estaba soltando todo el dolor que guardaba en su interior era un dolor diferente porque esta vez dolía con el alma, dolía desde adentro desde mi corazón, dolía mi sangre, dolía mi carne. Ni siquiera recordaba otro dolor semejante, mi madre se fue cuando era una niña de algún modo me aferre a mi padre pero ahora eso había cambiado ahora era él quien se iba de mi lado y el sólo recuerdo dolía fuertemente.

Mis ojos grabaron todo su rostro, si bien dicen que las fotografías los mantienen congelados no es así porque la mente es la cámara fotográfica más importante del corazón y fue así que el Gran Charlie Swan un lunes de abril a las 6 pm dejó este mundo terrenal quizás para encontrarse con mi madre no lo sé. Cubrieron su rostro con una sábana blanca y no pude evitar echarme encima de su cuerpo pidiendo por última vez que despertará que lo necesitaba conmigo… hasta que unos brazos me protegieron dándome todo su calor del frío que tenía mi alma me deje ir sintiendo todo el vacío de mi martillado corazón para que me acogiera la oscuridad…

.

.

Estaba muy cansada no lo decía pero me sentía sin fuerzas el vuelo de Houston a Londres había sido agotador aunque en todo momento Emmett estuvo al pendiente de mí, mis pies estaban muy hinchados y tenía un leve dolor en mi espalda baja.

Hoy el cielo también parecía estar triste era un día nublado bastante fresco para el mes de abril, justo este día sería el sepelio ya estaba todo organizado para que la prensa no se acercará a mi James había dado órdenes de que fuera todo de carácter privado también se había implementado más seguridad a varias millas a la redonda, Seth estuvo todo el tiempo cerca de mí sosteniendo mi mano y vigilando que me alimentará, yo estaba preocupada por el semblante visiblemente cansado de Sue quien cada que me miraba se soltaba a llorar desconsolada y por último y no menos importante Edward estaba también, él había viajado con nosotros en vuelo privado no habíamos cruzado palabra alguna pero estaba aquí conmigo acompañándome en estos difíciles momentos, sabía que buscaba la oportunidad de acercarse sólo que al estar rodeada de tantas personas no logró hacerlo.

\- Vamos es hora. - pronunció Jenks en voz baja ayudándome a poner en pie.

\- Será una ceremonia íntima ¿cierto? - dije un poco insegura.

\- Por supuesto, será algo realmente corto. - apretó mi mano.

Fue así como el sacerdote mencionó unas cálidas palabras para dar la bendición al féretro, caminamos hacia el lugar donde descansan los restos de mi padre que era junto a los de mi madre y empecé a sentir que este era el adiós definitivo ese que sabes que porque más de que tu cerebro te grite _no lo volverás a ver, no volverás a escuchar el timbre de su voz_ el corazón susurra _no es verdad, esto no está pasando… es solo un sueño_. Mis lágrimas hicieron su aparición, mi corazón comenzó una loca carrera por querer salir del pecho justo cuando el féretro comenzó a descender. Se estaba yendo el ser que me había creado ,se iba para dejarme sola con tantas palabras atoradas en mi garganta se cerraba un ciclo… uno que nunca quieres que llegue el decirle adiós a tus padres se había cumplido el tiempo en esta tierra era tiempo de partir, mis ojos fueron testigos de la fría loza que cubrió el ataúd, se había ido para siempre.

Las pocas personas se empezaron a retirar hasta quedarme a solas en ese lugar tan frío, coloque una rosa blanca encima mandando un beso al cielo para que un dolor atravesará mi cadera de forma fugaz, me sostuve de una pared tratando de controlar mi respiración a la vez masajeaba mi estómago para relajarnos.

\- ¿Isabella, estas bien? - preguntó Edward sosteniendo mi cuerpo.

\- Son sólo las _Braxton Hicks_ \- susurré apretando mis dientes.

\- Necesitas descansar, vamos. - no me dio tiempo de nada sólo me cogió en brazos para llevarme hasta el automóvil que esperaba por mi.

Ya en casa me subio a mi recámara, acomodando mis pies sobre una pila de almohadas no quise protestar no tenía ganas así que sólo deje que el cansancio saciará sus ganas.

Desperté desorientada los rayos del sol bañaban mi rostro como una invitación de volver a levantarme, antes de ponerme en pie mire una carta con mi nombre en la mesilla de noche, esa letra la reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo es de Charlie la sostuve un momento para inhalar su inigualable perfume _es tu esencia_ la abrí con un poco de miedo, no quería llorar más pero necesitaba hacerlo…

 **Hola! Muchas gracias por leerme y por sus reviews**

 **Besos en sus hermosos cachetes.**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 21

 **Bella**

 _Querida hija:_

 _Cuando leas esta carta; ya no estaré más junto a ti, sin embargo mi corazón se ha quedado contigo._

 _Cuando mami nos dejó, una parte de mi murió con ella. Fue un golpe terrible que nunca supe afrontar, reconozco que nunca pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a Renée en su lecho de muerte. La cual sólo se trataba de cuidar y proteger de ti en todo momento. Nunca lo hice porque debí protegerte de mí mismo._

 _Nunca nada fue fácil para nosotros desde que ella partió de este mundo. Siempre fui el peor de los padres y cuando quise cambiar fue demasiado tarde; cuando descubrieron el maldito cáncer todo se derrumbó de nuevo en mi, volví a mi la incertidumbre de qué sería de ti, si yo faltara._

 _Entonces cada noche me taladraban en mi cabeza aquellas palabras de tu madre rogando porque te protegiera, porque nunca te expusiera ante la dolorosa muerte de nadie, porque ya habías tenido suficiente sufrimiento con su partida. Pero el destino dio su mejor jugada, golpeando con guante blanco justo en mi cara, la muerte se burlaba de mí con gran ironía. El cáncer amenazaba y carcomía cada célula de mi cuerpo y no había manera de detenerlo; y eso fue suficiente para tomar la decisión más difícil de mi vida, que fue alejarte de mi, te desterré de mi vida tan sólo para protegerte, corte tus alas para encerrarte en una caja de cristal. Donde mi dolor físico no pudiera alcanzarte, mas me olvide del daño emocional que te causaba._

 _Yo estaba ahí, mi niña. Te prometo que lo estaba; cada noche vele tus sueños, cure tus fiebres, aplaudi tus logros, reí emocionado por todas esas aventuras que te imaginabas, así como también lloré tus tristezas que eran las mismas que las mías._

 _Pequeña, hay algo más que debo confesarte y quizás con esto no quieras volver a escuchar mi nombre mas lo tengo que decir, es tiempo que sepas toda la verdad._

 _Los viajes que hacía sólo fueron estadías en el hospital donde Aro practicaba todo tipo de inventos para poder retrasar lo inevitable. Cuando ya no había opciones opte por hacer el último movimiento para no dejarte sola, ni desprotegida. Entiende pequeña, perteneces a una familia de renombre, donde serás presa fácil para cualquiera, por eso decidí buscar el mejor prospecto para ti. Fue fácil dar con él, joven, inteligente y con agallas._

 _Así dí con Edward Cullen, yo lo obligue a casarse contigo, utilice todo tipo de chantajes y artimañas para que aceptara. Aunque al principio me asquee por tal bajeza, porque no era justo para ti, eso desapareció cuando supe la atracción de ambos, yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ese sentimiento de odio y reproche entre ustedes desapareciera._

 _Soy un ser despreciable, lo sé y no tengo perdón pero aún así busco el tuyo, perdóname pequeña._

 _Perdóname por no ser lo que tú hubieras deseado que fuera, esta podría ser la carta del padre más estúpido y egoísta que hubo sobre la faz de la tierra._

 _Aunque yo no lo llamaría así, porque estoy seguro que me quedó muy grande la palabra_ _padre._

 _Sé que tú serás excelente madre y estaré orgulloso por ello._

 _Te amo con todo mi corazón y lo haré hasta el último aliento de vida._

 _Por favor perdóname…_

 _Charlie Swan._

Arrugue el papel contra mi pecho, todavía en estado de shock por no comprender la manera en que mi propio padre había arruinado mi vida, sin embargo esta vez no lloré, no quería hacerlo. Debía estar firme para concentrarme en lo que debía hacer.

Me incorpore lento y pausado, gire mi vista a la ventana para contemplar lo gris del cielo y camine hasta el baño, necesitaba con urgencia una ducha que relajara los músculos que parecían estar más tensos.

Una hora después estaba en la oficina de Jenks, esperando por él, acaricie una vez más mi hinchado vientre y susurre por _fuerza_ es lo único que necesito para seguir con mi vida.

\- Hija, ¿Pasa algo, te sientes bien? Debieron avisarme que estabas aquí. -Jenks se acercó hasta mí para besar mi mejilla, lo vi caminar hasta el frente de su escritorio donde ocupó su lugar en la acogedora silla.

\- Lo sé todo. -mencioné sin emoción, me sostuvo la mirada y supe que había adivinado de qué hablaba- Necesito de tu ayuda para poder integrarme a la empresa lo más pronto posible.

\- No es necesario, en tu estado es mejor que descanses. ¿Quieres hablar sobre tu padre?

\- Me hubiese gustado que me hicieras la pregunta unos años atrás, en estos momentos no tiene caso -seguía respondiendo con frialdad- También necesito que le quites a Edward todo poder legal que tenga de la empresa, y si no es mucha molestia, puedes llevar a cabo mi divorcio.

Jenks sólo abrió sus ojos oscuros de manera desmesurado, se aflojó la corbata y se recargo en su silla sin dejar de mirarme, de aclaró varias veces la garganta y volvió a inclinarse sobre el escritorio con sus manos unidas sobre esté.

\- Te recomiendo que no tomes decisiones cuando estés molesta. -alargó su mano para tomar las mías y me brindó una cálida sonrisa- Charlie fue un líder, siempre determinante, implacable cuando se trataba de negocios. Es una pena que en su vida personal no corriera con la misma suerte.

Soltó mi mano para ponerse de pie, lo escuche exhalar varias veces hasta rodear el escritorio y sentarse en la silla contigua, volvió a sujetar mis manos con tanta ternura, mientras su semblante se entristeció y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

\- Lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. Pero no voy a juzgarlo, no soy quien. Sé que tú padre cometió errores y créeme que varias veces intente que entrará en razón mas me fue imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Tenía tanto miedo a dejarte sola, siempre tuvo miedo cuidar de ti.

\- Se fue creyendo que yo era una inepta, ¿Por qué nunca confío en mi? Ya no hablo de capacidad intelectual, sino de humanidad. ¿Tan difícil era decirme que estaba enfermo?

\- Lo hizo porque no sufrieras junto a él.

\- ¿Y sí yo quería sufrir? También me quitó el derecho de estar junto a él en los peores momentos. Yo tenía derecho de cuidar, llorar y sufrir con él. Ahora ya nada importa, sus razones tan fuera de contexto, sinceramente no me interesan. -quite mis manos de su protector tacto con brusquedad, quizás estaba más enojada, decepcionada y triste de lo que aparentaba.

\- ¿Cuento contigo? -cuestione sin dejar de mirarlo, se puso de pie ayudando a que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Tú eres la dueña de todo esto. -extendió sus brazos señalando a su alrededor- Estoy a tus ordenes.

Nos dimos un saludo cordial de mano con algunas sonrisas tímidas por parte de ambos. Así abandoné el edificio con la esperanza de emprender un nuevo camino.

.

.

 **Edward**

Después del fallecimiento de Charlie todo se había complicado a sobremanera, una semana después del deceso, Bella seguía sin querer verme. Lo peor es que tenía que volver a Houston y no quería irme sin arreglar nuestra situación.

Hice acopio de toda mi paciencia para darle su espacio, no quería abrumarla con mi presencia encima de ella. Sin embargo su llamada de anoche me desconcertó por completo, su voz se escuchaba monótona y fría. Cuando intente saber un poco más de su extraña cita no quiso explicar nada, tan sólo exigió vernos en un restaurante y me pidió no faltará.

No niego lo nervioso que me siento, aunque su retraso de quince minutos me empieza a causar taquicardia.

\- Disculpa mi tardanza -fue lo primero que mencionó cuando llegó hasta mí, de inmediato me puse de pie para ayudarla a tomar asiento. Hoy se veía más hermosa que nunca con su vestido en color azul ceñido al cuerpo, su cabello traía un leve recogido haciendo lucir sus ondas más marcadas. Contuve la mirada de seguir devorando su hermosa figura _premamá._

\- No importa mucho el tiempo que tenga que esperar, si voy a disfrutar de tu belleza. -al parecer mi comentario la incómodo por su expresión cansina que me dejo ver.

\- No te quitaré mucho tiempo -su mirada chocolate se encontró con la mía- Estoy enterada de lo que Charlie te hizo.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? -indague, llevando mi mano sobre la mesa para tomar la suya. Ella al ver mis intenciones retiro las suyas llevándolas a su vientre-.

\- Charlie me dejó una carta donde me dice toda la verdad -dio un suspiro profundo mientras esquivaba nuestras miradas- Ahora sé que te obligó a casarte conmigo, tú tenías razón, debí creerte cuando me lo confesaste en el hospital.

\- Eso ya no importa, yo te amo, Isabella. -sus ojos lucían tan tristes, empañados por las lágrimas que luchaba por retener, mire como su pequeña nariz se enrojeció mientras sus labios temblaban por el llanto que se guardó para ella- No debí callarme la verdad y te juro que estuve tentado a confesarte todo pero mi maldita cobardía me lo impidió; no sólo eso, sino el miedo que sentía si me rechazabas, si no creías en mi.

\- Ahora entiendo tus cambios de humor -limpio con brusquedad algunas lágrimas- ¿Cómo pudiste tocarme? Sino me quieres.

\- El amor no se puede fingir, te amo…

\- No. No sigas -me interrumpió para sacar un folder de su bolso- El daño que mi padre ocasionó en tu persona, quizás no pueda recompensar, pero me tomé la libertad de hacerte una cuenta personal con dinero suficiente para que vivas feliz por algunos años -extendió los documentos sobre la mesa- También te quite el poder directivo de la empresa ya no perteneces a _Swan Corporation_ y por último necesito que finiquites el divorcio. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Ni siquiera podía digerir una palabra cuando ya escucha otra y otra. Sin duda la que más dolía era la seguridad que mostraba ante mi. Seguridad que yo sabía estaba fingiendo, porque su indiferencia me dolía.

\- ¿Hablemos con calma? -pedí- Acepto que no quieras verme; mas no estoy de acuerdo, porque yo no tuve la culpa, ni tampoco sé las circunstancias que obligaron a tu padre a hacer tal acto. Sí no me quieres trabajando para la empresa lo acepto, pero no aceptaré tu dinero porque es como aceptar culpabilidad y no la tengo. Así como tampoco te daré el divorcio, no voy a renunciar a ti y mucho menos a mi hija.

\- Te doy tu libertad para que seas feliz, firma por favor -me ofreció un bolígrafo mientras tendía los documentos frente a mi- Olvidemos toda esta farsa, y regresa a tu país con los tuyos.

\- No. -dije molesto, haciendo un lado los dichosos papeles- No voy a dejarte. Y es mi última palabra.

\- Estoy tan cansada de todo -musitó poniendo sus codos en la mesa al tiempo que cubría su rostro con sus manos- Quiero ir a casa y olvidarme de todo.

Sólo hice lo que pidió, la ayudé a ponerse de pie y lleve mi brazo sobre sus hombros protegiéndola con mi cuerpo de uno que otro curioso que no dejaba de observarnos. La subí a mi coche y ordene a su chofer volver a casa, que ella se quedaría conmigo. Bella en todo el trayecto sólo mantuvo los ojos cerrados, se veía agotada y me preocupe por su estado. Así que iba buscar la manera que se regresará conmigo, porque no estoy dispuesto a dejarla sola en estas condiciones.

Llegamos al hotel donde estoy hospedado, he hice lo mismo la volví ayudar a descender y la rodeé con mis brazos, subimos por el elevador hasta llegar a mi habitación donde la ayudé a meterse bajo las mantas para que durmiera el tiempo que quisiera.

Al cabo de cinco horas despertó un poco desorientada por la oscuridad y por el lugar desconocido, se sentó sobre la cama recargando su espalda entre la pila de almohadas y se obligó a encender la lamparilla de noche miro en todas direcciones hasta que clavó su orbes chocolates en mi, quien estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la cama.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -exigió saber todavía con voz somnolienta.

\- Es mi habitación, te traje aquí para que descansaran. Mi hija y tú han tenido suficiente estrés y no quiero correr ningún riesgo con su nacimiento, mucho menos quiero que enfermes.

Se mantuvo en silencio por más de quince minutos, para después hablar con voz cohibida.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Yo merecía saber la verdad, al menos merezco un poco de compasión. Yo me sinceré, te confié mis secretos, me entregue a ti ilusionada. ¿Por qué dejaste que me enamorara?

\- Lo intenté, de veras que lo intente. La primera vez que te cite en un parque, ¿recuerdas? Ese día te iba a decir la verdad, pero antes de que me reuniera contigo -tomé aire- unos hombres llegaron al departamento, me amenazaron con atentar con mi familia o al menos eso entendí. Y ya no pude decirte nada, fue entonces que te besé esa primera vez con tanto odio y coraje porque me imagine que tu eras la culpable de todo. Al principio creí que tú eras de esas niñas mimadas quienes veían a un tipo y se encaprichan con él hasta conseguirlo.

Ella sólo me miraba expectante con sus manos siempre en su vientre.

\- Charlie me obligó a firmar ese horrible contrato donde me hacía director de sus empresas a cambio de casarme contigo, también pagó por todas mis deudas, incluyendo la hipoteca de mi casa, ayudo a mis amigos con dinero y pagó una escuela privada para mi hermana.

\- ¡Oh! -murmuró- ¿Dónde está Kate en esta historia? Porque pude darme cuenta que ella no sabía de "nuestro matrimonio".

\- Ella y yo siempre estuvimos más separados que juntos, es decir, yo me fui a Harvard a temprana edad después fue el turno de ella. Nuestra comunicación era siempre por mensajes, llamadas y unas cuantas veces en persona. Esta última vez que fui a Nueva York terminé con ella. -inclinó su cabeza, pude notar que lloraba en silencio.

\- Mi amor por Kate era limpio y sincero, lo reconozco, sin embargo cuando me case contigo. Te fui conociendo cada día más, hiciste fluir mis sentimientos hacia ti, haciéndome olvidar lo que sentía por Kate.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te acostaste con ella? Dirás que soy masoquista, pero necesito saberlo. Necesito encontrar una razón más para odiarte.

\- Ninguna. Desde que estoy contigo nunca estuve con ella, sé que es difícil de creer pero es la única verdad.

No respondió sólo postergó por más tiempo esta agonía, la ayude a ponerse en pie sin preguntar qué pensaba, tomó su celular e hizo una llamada, sabía que estaba llamando a su chofer. Camino hasta la puerta y se quedó ahí por un rato observando su móvil que sostenía en una mano.

\- Isabella, perdóname. -camine hasta ella, deteniendo mi andar cuando vi su mano en alto, no deseaba tenerme cerca.

\- Siento mucho, lo que mi padre nos hizo. -guardó silencio- Sin embargo es momento de continuar el camino con mis alas rotas…

Así cerró la puerta y me dejó con un nudo en mi garganta, ella había decidido seguir sin mi.

* * *

 **Después de meses sin actualizar y estar tentada en muchas ocasiones a dejar inconclusa la historia. Estoy de nuevo retomando mi primer fic. Es difícil porque la inspiración no es la misma pero les prometo que haré lo posible por continuarla (por respeto a ustedes) También acepto que esta mal narrada y con muchos errores ortográficos sin embargo la dejaré como esta.**

 **Una disculpa a mis lectoras quienes pedían siguiera con ella, espero y vuelvan a tomar cariño al fic.**

 **Gracias por leer, por sus favoritos y alertas.**

 **Un beso en sus hermosos cachetes.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 22

 **Edward**

\- No te preocupes, ella está bien -Bree acariciaba mi pelo justo cuando estoy en su regazo- Ahora sólo está tomando las riendas de su vida. Y es tiempo que tú hagas lo mismo.

\- Tengo miedo que no me permita seguir junto a ellas, ¿Que tal si me deja de querer?

\- Ese es un riesgo que debes correr, es el precio de todas tus mentiras.

Mi hermana tenía razón, ahora me tocaba rogar por su perdón para que me permita pasar mi vida con ella y nuestra hija. Aunque ahora todo se complicaba por la distancia, Bella había decidido quedarse en su casa y yo había vuelto a América necesitaba buscar un nuevo trabajo, organizarme de la mejor manera para la llegada de mi niña.

\- Edward, estás aquí. -la voz de Kate nos sobresaltó- ¿Sabías que Emmett término con Rose? Al parecer se irá a vivir a Londres.

Me incorporé sentándome en el sofá, era obvio la intención de molestarme, lo supe por el veneno de sus palabras. Solo gire levemente mirando a Bree quien puso los ojos en blanco captando el mensaje.

\- Que pena por Emmett, porque no permitiré que se acerque a mi mujer. -Kate solo abrió y cerró la boca sin articular ninguna palabra.

\- Haber si ya te vas buscando dónde vivir, porque no quiero seguir compartiendo mi recámara contigo. -las palabras de mi hermana siempre eran directas.

\- Ahora parece que les estorbo -mencionó Kate con resentimiento- Recuerdo que no hace mucho tiempo éramos como una familia y justo hoy me dan la espalda. Cuando el que mintió y se burló de nosotras fue Edward. No se preocupen por mi, porque no pretendo pasar un minuto más cerca de personas como ustedes que son capaz de lo que sea con tal de tener una posición social que en su vida soñaron tener.

Dio media vuelta caminando hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones donde al llegar a la suya azotó la puerta con más fuerza de la necesitaría.

\- Hijo, por fin estás con nosotras -decía mi madre con las bolsas del supermercado en las manos, de inmediato Bree y yo corrimos en su ayuda.- ¿Que ha pasado?

La estreché en mis brazos casi exigiendo un poco de consuelo; sabía que había sido un patán pero estaba arrepentido y ahora sólo necesitaba que mi madre me dijera que todo iba a estar bien. Le conté todo con lujo de detalles sincerandome en todo momento mostrándole mi más grande miedo de perder a Bella. Después de hablar por horas me encontré recostado sobre el regazo de mi madre mientras ella peinaba mi pelo con sus suaves dedos, la escuche suspirar un par de ocasiones pero en ningún momento interrumpió mi narración, dejo que de a poco fuera vaciando mi pecho de todos esos miedos que surgían de mi.

\- No te angusties, cariño -la voz maternal de Esme siempre sería un bálsamo para mi corazón- Deja que el agua vuelva a su cauce, necesita tiempo para sanar su alma y mi nieta es la fuerza que necesita para seguir. No puedo decirte qué tiempo necesitará para estar bien sin embargo te aseguro cuando esté lista, tú serás el primero que lo note.

\- En cuanto a ti -prosiguió suspirando- Se que fuiste obligado para hacer tal infamia, pero no quita la culpa que recae sobre tus hombros. Por lo que me has dicho, tuviste en muchas ocasiones la oportunidad para decir la verdad, sin embargo preferiste guardar silencio. Eso te hace tan culpable como lo fue ese hombre. -mi madre acariciaba mi rostro con sus dedos, mirándome con profundo amor- Edward, puedo ver en tus ojos cuán importante es Bella para ti. Lucha por ella por tu familia, hijo.

\- Lo haré, mamá. -le sonreí- No importa el tiempo que pase para lograrlo, estoy seguro que volveremos a estar juntos.

Empezar de nuevo nunca es fácil a veces se vuelve un completo infierno atentando con tus propios planes y aniquilando cada pizca de esperanza. Eso precisamente era lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo, había enviado mi currículum a varias empresas sin ningún resultado, también estaba Kate, que aunque no viviera con nosotros no dejaba de atosigar mi tiempo al grado de asfixiarme. Por otra parte mi madre estaba feliz por trabajar de nuevo en una escuela cercana que le permitía estar más al pendiente de Bree, por cierto mi hermana no ocultaba su tristeza porque Seth se había marchado a Londres para estar junto a Bella, eso me dejaba un poco más tranquilo ya que ellos seguían con su amistad a distancia, siempre manteniéndome informado sobre su embarazo y su vida cotidiana.

Estaba orgulloso de ella porque es quien ocupaba el lugar en presidencia, por supuesto siempre asesorada por Jenks. Pero eso no evitaba sentirme dichoso por su capacidad, me sentía honrado y presuntuoso estar ligado a ella.

.

.

 **Bella**

\- Esto es más difícil de lo que creí -tenía el escritorio cubierto de todo tipo de documentos, se me estaba complicando familiarizarme con los negocios de Charlie- Empecemos de nuevo.

\- Edward, puede asesorarte mejor que yo -menciono Jenks- Aunque no lo quieras aceptar, sabes que lo necesitamos. Tú estás embarazada, yo estoy viejo y cansado creo no podremos solos.

\- Jasper, también prometió ayudarnos. -respondí con mi vista sobre los balances- No quiero a Edward aquí.

\- No veo otra opción, cuando es el padre de tu hija -murmuró sentándose frente a mi- Si estas pensando en tomar las riendas de la empresa, deberías aceptar que Edward es importante. Por algo Charlie se fijó en él, sabía de la capacidad de ese chico. Ahora todo se está volviendo un caos, sólo por orgullo de no pedir su asesoría.

\- Edward no es indispensable, _Swan's Corporation_ debe seguir con o sin él.

\- ¿Qué harás cuando llegue el día del alumbramiento? -sentía la mirada de Jenks sobre mi persona, estaba claro que no iba a dejar el tema- La bebé no tiene la culpa de sus fricciones, los necesitará a los dos y tú lo sabes.

\- No le quitaré su derecho aunque se lo merezca. -enfrenté su mirada- ¿Podemos continuar? La empresa es mucho más importante que Edward.

Por lo que restó de la mañana no volvió a salir el tema de él; si bien me estaba comportando como una adolescente, prefería mil veces eso, que tenerlo de nuevo aquí.

El pasar de los días todo iba tomando su curso, o eso creía, fue de gran aliciente anexarme a las empresas de Charlie, al menos no me dejaba tiempo para sentimentalismos y eso debía agradecer. Mi hija seguía creciendo fuerte en mi vientre esperando sólo terminar el tiempo de gestación, en un principio empecé a entrar en pánico por enfrentar el último trimestre de mi embarazo sola aunque Sue y Seth estuvieran conmigo, su presencia me hacia falta. Medite por noches hablar con él para que al menos viviera cerca, pero el orgullo fue más grande que mis miedos. Entonces decidí no quejarme más y afrontar con valor lo que me esperaba.

Jasper era otro que abogaba por su amigo, no pasaba día que no lo mencionara, debo decir que era demasiado agobiante escuchar lo mismo todo el día. Sin embargo debía agradecer que me relatara cada paso de su nueva vida, ahora sabía que vivía con su madre y hermana. También estaba enterada de Kate quien ya no vivía con ellos, aunque en un principio sentí ilusión escuchar eso, hoy en día sólo procuraba no traerlo a mis pensamientos. Simplemente el nombre de ella me provocaba dolor de estómago.

Si hablamos de buenos amigos podría mencionar a Emmett quien ahora radica en la ciudad, su rompimiento con Rose no fue muy relevante para él. Ahora sólo estaba enfocado en su trabajo y era bueno tenerlo siempre al pendiente de nosotras. Puedo jurar que era el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

\- ¡Vaya! Hasta que recuerdas que existo. -mencionó Seth cuando me vio entrar al hall. Incline mi cabeza con una leve sonrisa hasta llegar a él-.

\- Lo siento, estoy un poco ocupada -me senté junto a él- ¿Cómo has estado?

Esquivo mi mirada para abrazar sus piernas con los brazos.

\- No muy bien, aquí el colegio es complicado y este lugar es muy solitario.

\- No te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras.

\- Ahora nunca tienes tiempo para mi -sus orbes oscuros me miraban con reproche- ¿Por qué?

Dí un profundo suspiro al tiempo que pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros.

\- Disculpa si te he hecho sentir mal, no es mi intención. Solo que las cosas son distintas, decidí hacerme responsable con los negocios de mi padre. Necesito encontrar un balance en mi vida, no quiero estar pensando todo el tiempo en lo que viví.

\- Tú no necesitas trabajar, puedes tenerlo todo con un chasquido de dedos. Llamale a Edward, él debe hacerlo.

\- Te estás comportando como un crío mimado -me gire a ver su rostro- No niego que tienes razón, en cambio prefiero hacerlo yo misma y tener la satisfacción de decir que pude hacer todo lo que nunca creyeron que sería capaz. He vivido en una caja de cristal toda mi vida, es tiempo de romper las ataduras y ver la realidad.

\- ¿Donde quedo yo? -mantenía la misma postura ahora con su cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas- ¿Qué pasará cuando nazca mi sobrina?

\- Ustedes dos son mi prioridad, lo más importante de mi vida.

\- No quiero perderte, Bella. -sus brazos me envolvieron con ternura. Seth era solo un adolescente con miedos típicos de su edad-.

Mi apetito había aumentado era algo que simplemente no podía controlar, ahora mi ingesta calórica era mucho más importante porque mi obstetra decía que mi hija no requería de toda esa comida que mi estómago se empeñaba en degustar. Por las noches, mi lugar favorito sin dudas era la cocina donde siempre terminaba haciendo mayor ruido del que debería, siempre despertando sin proponerlo a mi amada Sue.

\- Esta vez intente no hacer ruido -me defendí, cuando mire a Sue llegar a la cocina en pijamas.

\- No puedo conciliar el sueño -busco en la nevera un poco de leche, sirviendo dos vasos que después calentó en el microondas- Es mejor que bebas leche, ese emparedado de maní no se ve muy apetitoso -hizo un mohín- sobretodo si lleva tanta nutella.

\- Últimamente me da por comer crema de cacahuete con nutella, es algo que no puedo evitar. -encogí mis hombros, dando un gran mordisco-. Al paso que voy rodaré en lugar de caminar.

\- Estoy segura que Edward no se quejara por el sobrepeso -mencionó bebiendo del vaso- Te ves adorable, corazón.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el chico innombrable, tal parece que todos se esforzaban porque siempre estuviera presente en cada momento de mi vida.

\- No veo que tiene que ver él aquí, ni siquiera me importa su opinión acerca de mi figura. -rumie, sin dejar de comer.

\- Me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasará para que admitas que lo necesitas, ¿un mes más? Vamos, mi niña, los dos la están pasando mal.

Suspire de nuevo moviendo el plato con las migajas del sandwich, incline mi cabeza clavando mi vista en la encimera, mientras mi mano izquierda reposaba sobre mi estómago hinchado.

\- Comprendo todo el resentimiento que sientes hacia Edward, incluso yo también me enoje mucho por lo que te hizo y por supuesto se lo hice saber. Sin embargo él no tiene toda la culpa -alargó su mano temblorosa hacia la mía- No voy a culpar a Charlie aunque debería, no lo haré. ¿sabes por qué? -dio un suave apretón a mi mano- Porque Charlie sólo quiso protegerte, acepto que no fue la mejor manera, pero lo hizo por amor a ti.

No respondí, sólo me quedé observando de forma apacible el rostro de mi nana. Esa mujer de edad adulta que había sido como una madre para Charlie, quien ahora lucía el pelo cano y portaba orgullosa esas líneas de expresión que surcaban su cara.

\- No me respondas si no quieres -prosiguió- Sólo quiero que continues con tu vida sin necesidad de guardar rencores. Si estás dispuesta a seguir sola, libera tu alma de ataduras que no llevan a nada, tan sólo perdona y continúa con el viaje. Así la vida duele menos.

Todos quieren siempre opinar cuando se trata de tu vida, entonces tienes que escuchar todo tipo de consejos que nunca pediste. Muchas de las veces dejándote peor de lo que estabas, es ahí donde pienso, ¿Que tanta razón tienen?

* * *

 **Gracias chicas por su apoyo, un gran beso.**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 23

 **Edward**

Estaba a punto de entrar a una entrevista de trabajo, cuando mi teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar y pude sentir mi corazón palpitar en mi garganta cuando mire que era Jenks quien hablaba.

\- ¿Jenks, pasa algo… Isabella está bien? - lo escuche dar una exhalación.

\- Digamos que sí -hizo una pausa- Necesito que vuelvas a Londres; necesito de tu ayuda para que no se hunda el barco, todo está mal por acá y yo sólo no me doy abasto.

\- No entiendo, ¿Bella, está de acuerdo? -si al menos debía cerciorarme que no le incomoda mi presencia- Cuéntame todo…

Jenks me hizo un resumen de lo que sucedía. Jasper y él trataban de ayudar en todo a Bella pero tampoco podían cubrir sus puestos. Así que según ellos el único en sostener todo el peso de las empresas era yo. Dejándome en una encrucijada en asistir o no; por supuesto que por Isabella era capaz de todo para ayudarla, sin embargo también estaba su salud emocional y yo sabía del daño que le causaba verme todo el tiempo cerca de ella.

Decidido en acabar con la incertidumbre empaque de nuevo mis pocas pertenencias y llame a la aerolínea para comprar el primer boleto de avión con destino a Londres. Mi madre y hermana se emocionaron por mi partida aunque parecía que cada vez que estaríamos juntos siempre sucedía algo para separarnos como cuando cumplí dieciséis años, esta vez era diferente porque se trataba de mi felicidad con la madre de mi hija. Así que si voy a suplicar por su amor al menos la distancia no sería un obstáculo.

\- Lucha por ellas, Edward. -mi madre repetía la misma frase cada cinco minutos, mientras esperaba por el taxi- Mira que si vuelves sin ellas te echaré de una patada en el culo.

Sólo asentí sonriendo cuando Esme cubrió su boca con sus manos.

\- Si puedes traer de regreso a Seth te lo agradeceré toda la vida, seré quien cuide de su hija sin necesidad de paga -susurraba Bree en mi oído, haciéndome rodar los ojos- Bueno al menos no les cobraré el primer año, del resto después hablamos.

El timbre de la casa sonó haciendo a mi madre ir hacia la puerta, el taxista no podía ser. Y no, no era, Kate entró a la estancia sin ser invitada, posó sus ojos de mi persona y luego al pequeño equipaje. Frunció el ceño y se abrazó a sí misma.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? -su voz fue sólo un murmullo.

Mi madre hizo un gesto para que aceptara mientras tiraba del brazo de Bree quien se negaba a abandonar la estancia.

\- Kate, en serio quiero llevar la fiesta en paz, ¿es tan difícil aceptarlo?

No respondió tan sólo se sentó en el borde del sofá con su vista clavada en el piso.

\- Te vas a ir con ella... -murmuró-, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. -acepte, frotando mi oreja.

Toda esta plática para mi no tenía sentido, ella iba a llorar, yo iba a tratar de explicarle, ella se va enojar y al final terminaremos como al principio. ¿entonces qué caso tenía?

\- ¿Por qué, Edward? -de sus grandes ojos azules se escapan gruesas lágrimas.

Suspire cansino.

\- No quiero hacerte más daño del que te he hecho -me senté frente a ella- Sólo que esta charla ya la hemos tenido en varias ocasiones. Quizá en estos momentos no comprendas lo que pasó, pero el amor es así, Kate. -encogí mis hombros- Mucha de las veces crees tener todo resuelto, entonces llega alguien para demostrarte que no es así, y por más que te resistas, termina por romper todas tus defensas. Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó, no fuimos nosotros los que nos arrojamos en este juego, creo que el destino tenía su mejor carta y la jugó a nuestro favor.

Se limpio sus lágrimas con brusquedad al tiempo que me miraba con un deje de furia.

\- Ella no te quiere más que yo -se incorporó acomodando su bolso en el hombro- Y eso te pesará tarde o temprano.

\- No se trata de quién quiere más, sino a quién amo yo. -también me puse de pie.

\- Mucha suerte, Edward. Porque estoy segura la vas a necesitar. -sus tacones sonaban por todo el hall hasta salir por la puerta principal.

Baje mi cabeza apesadumbrado, me sentía mal por Kate aunque estaba seguro que tarde o temprano esta relación que intentamos llevar nunca hubiese tenido un final feliz.

\- Lo superará -dijo mi madre dando un pequeño golpecito en mi espalda- Sólo necesita tiempo.

\- Tiempo… -repetí.

Divise el enorme edificio de cristales oscuros, lleve mis manos a los bolsillos de mi abrigo mientras intentaba mantener a raya mis emociones por volver a verla. Me sentía exhausto, en las horas de vuelo no pude dormir ni un poco, cuando me traslade al hotel no tuve tiempo para nada, Jenks había sido claro en decir que me necesitaba a primeras horas de la mañana, así que sólo pude desayunar un yogurt con granola.

\- ¡Buenos días! -dije a los presentes cuando entre a la sala de juntas.

El rostro de satisfacción de todos me distrajo un momento; tan sólo para después desviar mi atención a la silla presidencial y ella estaba ahí sin siquiera levantar su vista de los documentos que miraba con demasiada atención, su cabello caía como pesada cortina sobre el escritorio cubriendo un poco su rostro de mi.

\- Que bueno que llegaste, Edward - escuche decir a Jenks- Empecemos.

No me pude sentir más incómodo cuando me refería directamente a Isabella y ella sólo miraba en otra dirección, intente por todos los medios posibles de entablar una conversación laboral más me fue imposible. Ella está rehúsa a comunicarse conmigo y esto complicaba nuestros avances. Jenks suspiró exasperado al igual que los demás, llevábamos cuatro horas donde no habíamos avanzado ni un poco.

\- Espero que la comida relaje su humor -Jasper bromeó un poco dirigiendo sus pasos a las amplias puertas de salida.

Todos lo siguieron mientras Jenks acomodo las mangas remangadas de su camisa celeste después miro en mi dirección y la de Bella.

\- Pensé que eras más madura, Isabella. -la fuerte voz de Jenks la hizo erguir la cabeza como si de tortuga se tratara- No podemos hacer perder a todos el tiempo, tan sólo porque a ti no se te da la gana tener un charla laboral entre tu marido y tú.

\- _Swan's Corporation_ no es lugar de tomar el té, ni para chismes de pasillo. -continuo Jenks- Si de verdad quieres seguir en presidencia demuéstralo portándote a la altura, sino deja que Edward resuelva las cosas. Aprende a que tu vida personal no afecte la laboral, hay miles de personas dependiendo de tu desempeño.

Jenks se incorporó con un mohín en el rostro para abandonar la sala de juntas, dejándonos solos por primera vez desde que llegue.

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido? -sólo giró levemente su cabeza sin mirarme.

\- Bien. -mencionó con sequedad- ¡Vaya! Parece que todos te aman, no importa que hayas hecho mi vida mierda. Lo que realmente importa es que seas digno director general.

\- Sólo estoy aquí para asesorarte -respondí, incorporandome de mi lugar para acercarme a donde ella seguía sentada con su postura encorvada y visiblemente molesta.

\- No es justo, Edward. -murmuró penetrandome con su mirada chocolate- Me has hecho mucho daño y ahora todos pretenden que soporte tu presencia como si nada. Creo que Charlie tenía razón en pensar que no sirvo para nada, pues ni siquiera soy capaz de entender unos malditos balances. -cubrió su rostro con ambas manos- Vete, por favor.

La observe por unos minutos , cubría su rostro de mi para que no viera sus lágrimas de frustración.

\- No vuelvas a dudar de tu capacidad -retire con suavidad sus manos, al tiempo que volvía a mirarme ceñuda- Permíteme ayudarte, si sigues con esa actitud no podremos nunca ponernos de acuerdo, entonces no lograrás concentrarte y tendré que estar aquí por más tiempo.

Mis palabras parecieron brindarle la paz que necesitaba.

\- Es tiempo de comer, después volveremos a empezar de nuevo, ¿Te parece?

\- De acuerdo. -se incorporó con lentitud, todo el tiempo con una mano sobre el vientre.

Estaba por pedirle comiéramos juntos más no podía tentar mi suerte, iba a tratar de acercarme a Isabella por el lado laboral, al menos ese era un punto a mi favor.

Los días se hicieron lentos, ella seguía esquiva conmigo aunque al menos me sonreía un poco cuando tenía que explicarle más de tres veces el mismo tema. Su adorable rubor aparecía en sus mejillas cuando se avergonzaba cada que se excusaba para usar el sanitario, que bien notaba era más frecuente. También pude identificar cansancio en su espalda baja, y ni todos los almohadones que ponía en el respaldo de la silla lograba mitigar esa incomodidad. A veces sólo le daba un poco de tiempo para que pudiera caminar en la oficina mientras yo la observaba con cautela.

\- Emmett no pierde la oportunidad de acercarse a Bella. -fue lo primero que mencionó Jasper, al salir de la cafetería- Es raro no verle por aquí.

\- ¿Viene hasta acá?

\- Casi a diario, y cuando te vea le dará un retortijón de tripas. -dijo sonriente.

No fue necesario esperar tanto, porque su rostro lleno de ira me observaba desde la oficina presidencial allí estaba justo en la puerta donde Isabella también se hallaba platicando con él.

-¿Qué hace, Edward aquí? -dijo fuerte y claro para que lo escuchará media presidencia.

\- Isabella. -la llame haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por ignorar la gigantesca figura de Emmett- ¿Cuándo es tu próxima consulta prenatal?

\- En tres días.

\- Perfecto, iré contigo. Tengo unas cuantas preguntas para el obstetra. -me sitúe frente a ella.

\- No es necesaria tu presencia -mencionó Emmett- Yo puedo acompañarla.

\- Emmett, no te había visto -dije sarcástico- Lamento mucho que no seas requerido, se trata de mi hija y soy el único que debe estar con mi esposa.

\- Ex esposa -corrigió.

\- Gracias por tu visita, Emmett. -intervino Bella- No es necesario que te tomes la molestia de venir en persona tan sólo para saber como estoy. Con un mensaje de texto es suficiente.

Mi sonrisa no pudo ser más amplia porque me faltaba rostro, cuando mire la cara de amargura de Emmett pasando del blanco al rojo intenso en cuestión de segundos. Jasper por su parte sólo pudo toser para disimular su carcajada logrando que Bella lo fulminara con la mirada de enfado que le lanzó.

\- ¿Lo vas a perdonar? -cuestionó Emmett- En serio vas a perdonar todo lo que te ha hecho.

\- No es de tu incumbencia, Emmett. Lo que suceda entre Bella y yo no debe afectar tus emociones. -dije, encarando su figura.

\- ¡Basta! -exclamó Isabella- No quiero espectáculos aquí. Edward, empecemos de nuevo.

Mi corazón latió tan rápido cuando escuche sus palabras, sólo sonreí en respuesta. Ella pareció notar mi júbilo y la exclamación de sorpresa por parte del estúpido de Emmett.

\- Me refiero a los pendientes laborales -corrigió, negando con la cabeza- Que te vaya bien, Emmett.

Nos adentramos en la oficina, por supuesto que tuve la satisfacción de cerrar la puerta en las narices de Emmett quien no dejaba de observarme como si fuese asesino serial.

\- Te diré que es más complicado de entender - Isabella señaló la pantalla del ordenador- Prometo poner toda mi atención, solo dame un poco de tiempo.

\- Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, lo juro. -levantó la mirada del ordenador al tiempo que se conectaban nuestros ojos-. Quiero pedirte que hagamos una tregua por el bienestar de nuestra hija, no me parece apropiado que estemos discutiendo o evitandonos cuando en menos de tres meses seremos padres. Actuemos como adultos y démosle la familia que se merece, ¿no crees?

\- No fui yo quien falló -volvió a fijar su vista en la pantalla- Sin embargo me parece justo.

\- Además tenemos que convivir a diario, tratemos que sea con armonía. También debemos de hablar de nuestra bebé, ni siquiera hemos pensado en un nombre para ella. -sonreí emocionado cuando pensaba en el tiempo que faltaba para tenerla entre mis brazos.

Me brindó una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Seth me dijo algunos nombres -sonrió ensimismada- Eran horribles.

\- Pobre de mi princesa, no permitiré que Seth arruine su vida. -me uní a su risa.

Y allí estábamos juntos compartiendo un momento de alegría por los muchos momentos de pesadez que habíamos vivido. No tengo idea, cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para volver estrechar su cuerpo en mis brazos, ni cuándo podré besar sus labios de nuevo, lo verdadero importante es que cuando ese día llegue me encargaré que sea para siempre.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, Bella está reticente y se vale, ahora le queda a Edward ganarse de nuevo su confianza porque el amor ese ya lo tiene.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi. besos**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 24

 **Bella**

\- Me estás mareando con tanta vuelta -Emmett llevaba veinte minutos caminando de un lado a otro en la oficina.

Era evidente su pésimo humor lo sabía por su entrecejo fruncido en señal de disconformidad al igual que esa forma que tenía de resoplar cuando caminaba a zancadas igual que caballo desbocado. Trate de ignorar su presencia, más me era imposible por ese tamaño imponente, entonces cerré de un manotazo el archivador ahora concentrándose en él.

\- ¿Que pasa, Emmett?

Se detuvo frente al escritorio con sus manos puestas en el respaldo de la silla y noté sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza excesiva con que apretaba el acojinable cuero negro del sillón.

\- ¿Lo perdonaste, dime que no lo has hecho? -exigió en tono fuerte.

Fue mi turno de resoplar.

\- Es infantil tu comportamiento, no va para nada con tu complexión. -intente relajar los ánimos. Ahora era más fácil para mi perder los estribos ante cualquier comentario.

\- Acaso eres estúpida, Isabella. -vociferó, dando un puñetazo al sillón- Cómo puedes perdonarlo después de que te engañó. ¿Dónde demonios está tu dignidad, también murió con Charlie?

\- Tal vez si soy estúpida por permitir que te metas en mi vida. -recargue mi espalda sobre los almohadones e intente no enojarme- Lo que yo haga con Edward no es tu problema.

\- ¡Te engañó! -exclamó con sus manos arriba- Y todavía lo reciben como si fuese omnipotente, anda por toda la empresa con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara sintiéndose el dueño de todo esto.

\- Necesito de su ayuda para poder continuar con el legado de mi padre, Jenks no me tiene mucha paciencia.

Sonrió con ironía dejándose caer sobre el sillón frente a mi.

\- ¿En serio crees esa estupidez? Por favor, Bella. Jenks es un viejo que sabe todo lo relacionado a _Swan's Corporation_ es colmilludo como el sólo. Ese viejo es capaz de hacer cualquier movimiento con los ojos cerrados. Estoy seguro que Edward le pidió ayuda para estar cerca de ti. Y tú como tonta aceptas las galanterías que te brinda.

\- Que buen concepto tienes de mí, ¿algo más que desees agregar a la lista? -mencioné.

\- No quiero que lo perdones, ese imbécil no te merece. Es más ni siquiera tienes porque estar aquí, tu embarazo está muy avanzado debes de estar en casa descansando, qué se yo, quizás decorando la habitación de la bebé, o tal vez comiendo todos esos postres que se te antojan, pero no aquí.

\- Emmett, te estas tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden -di un hondo suspiro- De mi vida me encargo yo.

\- Me decepcionas, Bella. Pensé que eras más inteligente, ahora entiendo porque Charlie siempre impuso su voluntad sobre de ti. -se incorporó con rapidez para aproximar su cuerpo por encima del escritorio. Eso bastó para imitar su postura y enfrentarlo de una buena vez-. No tienes agallas para poner al tipo en su lugar.

\- Lo que tú pienses de mi, me tiene sin cuidado. Más no te voy a permitir que pretendas persuadirme respecto a Edward, te guste o no, él es el padre de mi bebé. Te aconsejo que te ahorres tu saliva en opiniones estúpidas que yo nunca te pedí. -señale la puerta- Puedes irte, antes de que mandé sacarte con los agentes de seguridad.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar mis palabras, lo vi tragar saliva y mirarme de nuevo.

\- Sólo intento cuidar de ti, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por ese idiota. -murmuró- Pero ya veo que eres como las demás, no importa cuanto te humillen de todos modos siempre será él, ¿verdad?

\- Entonces de qué me sirvió cuidarte tanto -continuó- ¿Para qué? Que casó tuvo ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas cuando Charlie te ignoraba todo el tiempo. De qué me sirvió hacerte reír por las noches cuando hablábamos por horas pegados al móvil, ¿De qué? No me sirvió de nada, ¿sabes por qué? Porque de la noche a la mañana al loco de tu padre se le ocurre vender a su única hija con un total desconocido, y tú eres tan estúpida que creíste el cuento barato que te ofreció. Y peor aún porque le sigues creyendo.

Mis labios temblaron de rabia por comprobar su fingida amistad.

\- ¡Lárgate! -volví a señalar con mi dedo índice- No quiero volver a verte.

\- Lamento mucho no haber sido el elegido por Charlie, al menos yo nunca te hubiera engañado. -camino hasta el umbral deteniéndose a mirarme con una sonrisa fingida- O quizá sí lo hubiera hecho, total seguro a mi también me hubieras perdonado.

Le lance el recipiente donde estaban los lapiceros con tanta fuerza que se hizo pedazos al golpear la puerta de vidrio.

Llevé mis manos a mi boca acallando mis sollozos más me fue imposible contener mis lágrimas, me sentía completamente estúpida, me dolían las palabras de Emmett no porque las creyera sino porque me sentía herida había confiado en alguien que sólo escondía sus intenciones sobre mi. Era la maldita historia de mi vida.

\- ¿Bella, estás bien? -indago Jasper, mirando con incredulidad los vidrios esparcidos en la puerta.

\- Nunca lo he estado, pero mi corazón ya se acostumbro. -respondí limpiando mis lágrimas al tiempo que me sentaba de nuevo- Es triste reconocer que las personas nunca son lo que aparentan.

\- Aún así prefiero pensar que son más los buenos - respondió con una sonrisa- No importa las veces que nos equivoquemos, errar es de humanos, para mi es como un impulso a seguir.

A veces me preguntaba qué podía incomodar a Jasper, llegaba a pensar que nada. Él era un chico entusiasta que parecía ver al mundo con ojos de positivismo. Sin importar nada más que no fuera estar bien consigo mismo.

\- Me gusta tu forma de pensar -mis palabras lo hicieron sonreír más amplio- Me alegro de tener cerca de mi a tipos como tú.

\- Agradezco el cumplido, aunque desearía verte sonreír más a menudo. No le des el poder a nadie para que te haga sentir lo que no deseas. -encogió sus hombros- Al menos eso hago yo.

\- Se escucha complicado, cuando toda mi vida me trataron con indiferencia. He sido demasiado ingenua.

\- Yo no diría que fue ingenuidad, se llama amor.

\- Qué formas tan raras tiene la gente de amarme; no quiero ni imaginar qué sería de mi, si me odiaran.

Jasper sólo me observó manteniendo su sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba frente a mi en el mismo lugar donde minutos antes estaba Emmett.

\- Bella, eres una persona extraordinaria, no dejes que las palabras de Emmett te afecten no le des ese gusto.

\- Es difícil -sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro no deseaba recordar a Emmett- No quiero que menciones nada de esto a Edward.

\- No lo haré, aunque de todos modos se enterara -hizo un mohín señalando la puerta- ¿Comemos juntos? Es mejor que los de mantenimiento se encarguen de todo cuanto antes, porque no me hago responsable si el ogro de tu esposo lo ve.

No me pude resistir a su invitación , salimos de la oficina con rumbo desconocido hasta que Jasper aparco en un restaurante de comida londinense _muy propio_ pensé.

\- Dicen que aquí se comen los mejores platillos de todo Londres -musitó Jasper con su vista puesta en el menú- ¿Que me recomiendas?

\- El ternero asado con salsa gravy es muy bueno, y más si lo acompañas con puré de patatas -fijó sus ojos azules en mi- También puedes pedir una chaqueta de patata es mi favorito.

\- ¿Conoces este lugar, cierto? -dijo con curiosidad- Pensé que te sorprendería.

\- Jasper, se te olvida que aquí nací. Conozco los platillos típicos de mi ciudad, así como los restaurantes.

Sólo encogió los hombros para ordenar su platillo de ternero asado, nuestros pedidos no tardaron en aparecer a la vez que iniciamos una conversación trivial; yo sólo podía ver como mi acompañante sentado frente a mi engullía casi sin respiro su apetecible comida. Lo que debió ser una simple comida se extendió a varias horas más sobre saltandonos cuando vimos el atardecer llegar.

\- Jasper, debemos irnos. En la oficina estarán preocupados por nosotros -busque en mi cartera mi teléfono móvil y la respuesta de no haberme llamado era no traer mi celular conmigo.

\- El mío no tiene batería -sacudió el móvil en su mano- Presiento que sufriré un interrogatorio exhaustivo.

No pudo ser peor los rostros molestos de Jenks y asociados no se comparan para nada con el semblante colérico casi a punto de la histeria de Edward.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? -exigió saber el padre de mi bebé con un tono bastante fuerte, mirando con un deje de furia a Jasper.

\- Fuimos a comer y se nos hizo un poco tarde. -respondí despreocupada, aproximandome a mi oficina.

\- Hay un itinerario exclusivamente para la comida y, debe ser respetado por cada uno. -me reprendió Jenks con su mirada puesta en Jasper.

\- Lamento haber entretenido a Bella -intervino Jasper.

\- No hay problema, Jasper. -le sonreí- me la pase muy bien.

En mi oficina todo estaba normal, incluso los lapiceros volvían a estar donde mismo. Mi celular sobre el escritorio con esa luz led tintineante que me advertía de mis mensajes sin atender, lo tomé tan sólo para corroborar que todas las llamadas y textos provenían de Edward, que para variar estaba erguido frente a mí con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- ¿A qué vino, Emmett? -cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

No respondí sólo tomé algunos documentos; cualquier pretexto que me distrajera era mejor que discutir.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste con Jasper? ¿En verdad fueron a comer? Es que fueron muchos horas para una simple comida.

\- No tengo porque darte explicaciones, Edward. -me senté de la forma más lenta y sin mirar al susodicho que estaba frente a mi- El que seas el padre de mi bebé no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida.

\- Eres mi esposa, te guste o no -se acercó sobre el escritorio- Estás en la última etapa de embarazo, me preocupó cuando no te veo. No te imaginas todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza pensando que pudo pasarte algo malo.

\- No soy tan inconsciente para irme a tirar del bungee, tampoco estoy como para patinar sobre hielo. -señalé mi estómago- Y si seguimos casados es porque no quieres firmar la disolución de nuestro matrimonio.

\- ¡No te daré el divorcio! -sujetó mi mentón obligándome a mirarle- ¡Vámonos! Te llevo a tu casa.

\- Estoy trabajando -retiré su mano de mi piel- Tengo chofer y no necesito nada de ti.

Inclinó su cabeza mientras mantenía sus manos en puños lo escuche murmurar en voz muy baja y cuando dio media vuelta pensé que se iría. Después caminó hasta mí tomando mi cartera en su mano y sujetó con suavidad mi antebrazo ayudando a ponerme de pie.

\- ¡Vámonos! -posó su mano libre en mi espalda baja- o, ¿prefieres que te lleve en brazos?

\- Edward estás loco... -no pude decir más porque mi cuerpo fue levantado en volandas.

No podía creer que me llevara en brazos recorriendo a paso lento y con una estúpida sonrisa de modelo de pasarela cada pasillo de la empresa, sólo pude ver de reojo como las secretarías se reían en aprobación, así que lo único que pude hacer fue esconder mi rostro en su pecho a la vez que pasaba con timidez mis brazos por su cuello. _Era simplemente vergonzoso._

El recorrido a casa fue en silencio yo aún me sentía abochornada de la manera en que hice mi salida el día de hoy, mientras la sonrisa de él seguía pintada en su rostro. No fue necesario poner un pie en el suelo, Edward sin ningún problema, sobretodo como si no pesara nada me volvió a tomar en brazos recorriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación donde me depositó con suavidad sobre mi cama.

\- ¿Era necesario que hicieras esto? -pregunté, sin quitar mi vista de él. Ahora acomodaba el edredón cubriendo mis piernas.

\- Quiero cuidar de ti. -se sentó en el borde de la cama- Déjame estar contigo… por favor.

Me recargue en la pila de almohadas, era tan fácil decirle _sí_ y tan difícil enfrentar de nuevo mis miedos. Había algo dentro de mí que estaba roto, es eso que no se repara con palabras dulces, sino con hechos.

A veces tenía unas ganas inmensas de tomar su rostro en mis manos y decirle o más bien exigirle que borrará de mi piel todas esas caricias fingidas, porque necesitaba tener sus huellas en mi piel, ahora con caricias nuevas, renovadas, siendo él.

Y muchas otras veces tenía ganas de no verlo nunca más, que desapareciera de mi vida para siempre. De empezar de nuevo sin él.

Es difícil cuando te cuestionas si el amor es más fuerte que la traición. Tal vez no sea suficiente amar tanto quizá no alcanza para olvidar.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, por sus favoritos y reviews. Les prometo que sin sus comentarios no podría seguir. (Hermana, gracias por ayudarme) Disculpen mi pésima ortografía, hago un un esfuerzo por no equivocarme.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 25

 **Edward**

Establecimos una rutina de su casa a la oficina pasaba por ella en las mañanas y en la tarde la regresaba sana y salva, también compartimos nuestra hora de comida, todo parecía ir tomando su curso natural.

\- Desde hace días te noto más cansada, ¿te sientes bien?

\- Por las noches duermo muy poco -sonrió, acariciando su vientre- Parece que mi princesa le gusta desvelarme, cada día está más inquieta.

\- No es para menos, estamos a cuatro semanas de la fecha probable para su nacimiento.

\- Estoy ansiosa por tenerla en mis brazos, necesito mirar su pequeño rostro.

Su voz ilusionada seguro era la misma que la mía, en estos últimos días nuestro tema favorito siempre era nuestra bebé.

\- Mi madre y Bree, llegarán en unos días. Espero no te incomode que estén presentes para la llegada de Carlie.

Desvío su mirada hacia el plato de comida que estaba frente a ella y su silencio me dijo que no deseaba verlas.

\- Bella, ellas no tienen la culpa de lo que pasó. Me gustaría que les permitieran acercarse a nuestra hija.

\- No es eso, sólo que quizá tu mamá hubiera preferido que fuera otra la embarazada, ¿no crees?

Pasé mi mano por mi pelo en un acto de desesperación, parecía que si nuestra relación daba un sólo paso un día, al siguiente retrocedía tres. Por qué era tan difícil empezar de nuevo, tal parecía que el mismo universo no alineaba sus malditas estrellas o qué sé yo a mi favor.

\- Isabella, no empecemos de nuevo con el mismo tema. Para mi Kate está fuera de mi vida, ¿Por qué no me crees?

Sus orbes chocolate me miraron cautivantes.

\- Te creo -musitó- ¿Podemos volver a la empresa?

Asenti, y en silencio me incorpore para ayudarla. De nuevo el hermetismo se apoderó de nosotros mientras emprendimos el trayecto de regreso, Isabella sólo contemplaba la ciudad sin ninguna intención de mirar hacia al frente, cambie varias veces de emisoras radiales quizá eso funcionaba pero no, no funcionó hasta que aparque fue que la escuche balbucear.

\- Hoy iré al cine con Seth. Te aviso para que no empieces con tus paranoias.

\- Mm.. Bien, ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? No tengo nada que hacer por la tarde -escogí mis hombros cuando me lanzó una mirada colérica.

\- Como tú quieras -masculló entre dientes al tiempo que pasaba al lado mío.

Apreté mis labios para evitar que mi risa se materializara no fui muy cuidadoso porque la mire volviéndose a mí con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué te causa gracia? -cuestionó llevando sus manos a las caderas, era divina pretendiendo estar enojada.

\- Gruñona. -me aproximé a ella pasando mi brazo por sus hombros, pensé que se quitaría de mi toque como regularmente lo hacía sin embargo no lo hizo, ella aceptó caminar conmigo bajo mi protección.

Caminamos por los pasillos con algunos ojos curiosos puestos en nosotros de uno que otro empleado, la satisfacción que sentía por ese pequeño acercamiento al menos me daba una esperanza.

\- Edward, necesitamos hablar. -murmuró Bella. Indicando con un gesto que cerrara la puerta.

La mire por largo tiempo, se sentó con lentitud en su silla, sostuvo un bolígrafo en su mano el cual pareció llamar su atención porque no dejaba de observar el pequeño objeto, también mordisqueo su labio inferior, hasta que después me sostuvo la mirada.

\- Gracias por ayudarme, sin ti no hubiera podido seguir adelante -frotó su nariz con el dorso de su mano-, ya puedo tomar el control de la empresa sin tu ayuda.

Se hizo un total silencio.

Pude sentir como mis ilusiones azotan de nuevo contra el piso, ella me estaba despidiendo de nuevo.

\- Me he sentido muy cansada estos últimos días, lo más probable es que me quedé en casa hasta que nazca nuestra bebé. -suspiró- ¿Quieres retomar tu lugar en _Swan's Corporation?_ Me sentiré más tranquila si estás cerca de nosotras.

Mi yo interno bailó de emoción tras escuchar su petición, sin embargo mi cerebro procesaba con lentitud el significado de ello, mi quijada podía haberse quedado pegada porque no comprendí mi silencio cuando mire los ojos chocolate de mi mujer esperando por una respuesta.

\- Si no quieres entenderé, tal vez tienes planes en Estados Unidos… yo… buscaré a alguien más. -se acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja- Gracias de nuevo.

\- Quiero quedarme con ustedes -por fin pude decir- No tengo planes en ningún otro lado que no sea cerca de ti y mi bebé.

Su semblante se suavizó.

\- Edward, no tengo idea de que vaya a pasar de ahora en adelante con nosotros, lo único que sé es que quiero estar tranquila.

Me incorporé aproximandome a ella sus ojos nunca se apartaron de mí, tomé su mano al tiempo que me sentaba en el borde del escritorio.

\- Te amo, Isabella. -atraje su mano entre las mías acercando mis labios a su dorso- ¿Dame una oportunidad? Ahora sólo quiero una oportunidad para redimir todo el daño que te cause , por favor.

No respondió sólo no dejaba de observarme con atención, apresó su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Mientras yo me permití acercarme un poco más, hasta que nuestras exhalaciones chocaron entre sí. No se alejó en ningún momento sólo noté como se agitó su respiración, su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad, cuando tuve sus labios a escasos centímetros, cerró sus ojos y supe que era mi oportunidad, me estaba dando permiso para que la basará. Y así lo hice.

Mis labios se movieron con suavidad sobre los de ella, con una mano sujete su mentón mientras la otra se posó en su vientre. La sensación de sentir la exquisitez de sus labios de nuevo era majestuoso, sentí como llevo sus manos a mi cuello tirando de mí para acercarme mucho más a ella, decidí tentar más a mi suerte adentrando mi lengua en su boca explorando cada rincón adueñandome de nuevo de su dulce sabor. Despacio se fue incorporando sin soltar su agarre de mi, ahora sus manos estaban en mi camisa sujetando de ella con tal fuerza que me hacía inclinarme hacia ella, a la vez que mis manos acarician su espalda.

\- Edward… -dijo en voz ahogada manteniendo sus ojos cerrados- esto no debe volver a pasar.

\- Te amo -acaricié su nariz con la mía, sosteniendo entre mis manos su rostro- Te prometo que esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, no te voy a presionar más. Sólo esperaré paciente por ti.

\- No lo hagas… -susurro- ya no creo en tus promesas.

Se alejó de mi toque con débil movimiento para sentarse de nuevo; se acomodó el cabello de lado de modo que sus ondas caían sobre su hombro hasta su pecho donde tomó un bucle de pelo y empezó a enredarlo sobre su dedo, su vista estaba clavado en ese acto, ignorando en todo momento mi presencia.

\- Te veo más tarde. -salí de su oficina para adentrarme en la mía.

Trate de concentrarme en los pendientes, necesitaba llenar mi mente con otras cosas que no fuera mi vida con Isabella. Y el pasar de las horas esta vez no sirvió de mucho pues mi cerebro podría saturarse de trabajo y aún así tenía tiempo para pensar en ella.

\- Necesito tu firma. -pidió Jenks extendiendo unos documentos sobre mi escritorio. No tenía intenciones de estar mucho rato porque permaneció de pie- ¿Hablaste con Isabella?

No respondí sólo leí con determinada atención la hoja redactada entre mis manos nombrandome director ejecutivo, Isabella me estaba cediendo de nuevo el cargo y eso no era lo sorprendente sino darme cuenta que no era temporal.

\- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? -mi pregunta hizo arquear las cejas a Jenks.

\- Te está dando todo el poder absoluto de _Swan's Corporation_. Es decir, en pocas palabras te está diciendo que confía en ti, Bella te ama y esa es su forma de demostrarlo.

\- No lo veo de esa manera -apile los documentos dejándolos de nuevo en el folder, sin firmar- me siento como si Charlie estuviera aquí , como si él mismo hubiera redactado estos malditos papeles. No los firmaré.

\- Como quieras -lo mire tomar el folder, mirando los documentos sin mucho interés- mi trabajo es traerlos para que los firmes, pero si no quieres tampoco te voy a obligar. -lo escuche suspirar mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- Ella misma redactó los documentos que te hacen dueño y señor de todo su imperio. No lo tomes de la manera en que lo estás haciendo, míralo como un acto de amor y confianza… Isabella es muy noble; ella ahora está dolida pero esta decisión que tomó me deja ver que de algún modo está cediendo contigo.

\- Yo no quiero que ceda de esa manera, porque eso le obligará a quedarse conmigo y no quiero eso, así no.

\- Edward, si estás dispuesto a seguir junto a Bella. Debes saber que este es tu lugar, ella necesitará de alguien que la apoye, no sólo ahora que estará ausente por su maternidad sino de ahora en adelante para administrar el futuro de tu hija -hizo un chasquido de dientes- No te compliques más las cosas, muchacho. Isabella no es una chica común como ella pretende ser, hay mucho dinero en su entorno creo ya tienes una idea de lo que hablo.

\- Yo estoy muy viejo para velar por su futuro -continuo- Charlie siempre supo que eras tú el indicado para hacerse cargo de ella, no es que Bella no pueda cuidarse. Es el hecho que al morir él, ella se vuelve vulnerable para los cazafortunas. ¿me entiendes?

\- Entiendo lo que dices, sin embargo no estoy de acuerdo en ello. -pase mis manos por mi pelo en un acto reflejo de exasperación- Aceptar la dirección de las empresas, me convierte de manera automática en lo que Charlie siempre quiso, y eso me aleja de Isabella.

\- Eso es lo que hay, Edward. Tu sabes si lo tomas o lo dejas.

No era tan sencillo como se escuchaba, aceptar sería vivir siempre a la sombra de Charlie y dejarlo tampoco podría. Bella Me había pedido ayuda y yo no podía negarle nada.

No podría tomar una decisión ,no sin antes no hablar con Isabella.

…

De camino a su casa, íbamos en mi coche tenía tanto que decir mas no lo hice porque ella sólo mantuvo los ojos cerrados con sus palmas afianzadas en su estómago llevaba una mueca de incomodidad podía notarlo por su seriedad en el rostro.

Al aparcar frente a su casa, le ayude a bajar con sumo cuidado , varias veces dio hondas exhalaciones como si estuviera conteniendo algún dolor.

\- ¿Bella, estás bien? -me dirigí a ella con sus uñas clavadas en la piel de mis antebrazos.

\- Sólo se está moviendo. -volvió a respirar de manera profunda.- Parece que mi estómago ya no es suficiente para ella.

Me dio un intento de sonrisa, supe que lo hizo para tranquilizarme porque seguía encajando sus uñas con más fuerza en mi piel al grado que me esta ardiendo.

Lleve mi mano a su vientre dando suaves masajes donde mi hija estaba revoloteando y pude sentir lo fuerte que mi bebé era porque sus golpecitos indefensos eran bastante frecuentes.

\- Tranquila mi vida -le hable con suavidad a mi niña, quién parecía reconocer mi voz desde el interior de su madre porque continuaba pateando más fuerte- debes dejar de hacer eso a mamá, le haces daño, cariño.

En respuesta recibí otro suave golpe que me hizo sonreír.

\- Creo no será muy obediente. -mencionó Bella un poco más relajada.

Me acuclille ante ella para dejar un beso donde se podía sentir alguna parte de la anatomía de mi niña, aunque para ser honestos no podía identificar si era un codo, rodilla o un piecito.

\- Papá te ama mucho al igual que a tu mami. -volví a dar otro suave beso, logrando que soltara otro golpecito.

\- Es mejor que entremos, se nos hará tarde para ir al cine. -la voz de Bella me sacó de mi conversación padre e hija.

Espere alrededor de veinte minutos para mirar de nuevo a Bella, vestía unos jeans y una blusa sencilla de algodón mientras mantenía su melena recogida en una coleta. Seth la ayudaba a bajar las escaleras a la vez que murmuraba algo con ella.

\- La película la elijo yo. -sentenció Seth, chocando su puño con el mío.

\- Se emocionó con la noticia de Bree. -intervino Bella- Hueles a cuñado.

Su suave risa hizo que ignorara esa palabra molesta _cuñado_. Sacudí mi cuerpo de manera voluntaria tratando de hacer oídos sordos.

No fue suficiente hacerme el sordo cuando el gracioso de Seth no paraba de nombrar a mi hermanita pero si eso mantenía una enorme sonrisa en Isabella entonces seguro no era tan mal.

\- Tenía tiempo que no la veía sonreír de ese modo. Me gusta verla así. -susurró Seth, cuando Isabella se encaminó a la dulcería mirando todas las golosinas como si fueran lo único importante en la vida.

\- También estoy feliz por ella -admití, sin dejar de observar su hermosa figura premamá.

Ella seguía riendo ahora con el joven encargado de la dulcería, Seth y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo por darnos cuenta que no se decidía por qué comprar.

\- Buscaré los lugares. -Seth agitó su mano despidiéndose de nosotros cuando miro a Bella llegar con su dotación de golosinas.

De inmediato me apresure para ayudar ganándome una sonrisa por parte de mi Isabella. Así caminamos hasta la sala que permanecía en penumbra por los cortos que se exhibían en la pantalla.

\- Necesito hablar contigo. -pegue mis labios a su oreja, tensando al instante su cuerpo- es sobre mi cargo en _Swan's Corporation._

\- ¿De qué? -su rostro lucía con una ligera arruga en el entrecejo.

\- Ahora es tiempo de disfrutar la película, ¿no querrás que nos saquen de aquí? -tomé su mano ayudándole a subir los escalones a Seth se le ocurrió ocupar los lugares de arriba.

Nos acomodamos de tal forma que Isabella quedó en medio de nosotros dos, para Seth fue la mejor opción porque estaba comiendo por la hora y media que estuvimos allí, mientras que para nosotros no logramos poner atención nunca. Bella iba a los sanitarios cada veinte minutos y yo la acompañaba, su rostro se mostraba apenado cuando salió por cuarta vez del baño.

\- Si quieres puedes ir con Seth para que termines de mirar la película, o lo que queda de ella. -me brindó una tímida sonrisa- yo esperaré por ustedes, no es buena idea subir y bajar escalones. Siento mucha presión al hacerlo.

\- No me interesa ver una película, si tú no estás conmigo. -lleve mis nudillos a su mejilla, acariciando con lentitud su suave piel-. ¿Estas muy cansada?

Cerró sus ojos al sentir mi toque, suspirando quedito.

\- Un poco -mordió su labio inferior, debatiéndose entre hablar y no-. Podemos ir a comprar una malteada.

Me causó ternura su cara de inocencia, parecía una niña. No me dejó opción que aceptar su petición no iba a desaprovechar el momento para hablar con ella.

\- Isabella. -pronuncie su nombre intentando llamar su atención. Ya que ella se mantenía gustosa bebiendo de su malteada todavía con la pajilla entre sus labios, levantó su vista mirándome interrogante.- ¿Por qué me cediste todos los derechos de la empresa?

\- ¿No tienes miedo que te despoje de todo? -añadí- ¿ Por qué lo haces?

Aproximó su rostro por encima de la mesa manteniendo sus ojos en mi.

\- Sé que no lo harás, cuando Charlie te dejo al mando tuviste la oportunidad para hacerlo y no lo hiciste. Has tenido todo el tiempo para poder despojarme de todo y en cambio sigues aquí. De algún modo te estoy confiando mi futuro... -llevó sus palmas a su vientre- nuestro futuro.

\- Gracias por la confianza, pero no consideró aceptarlo. Porque sería vivir siempre con la sombra de tu padre, era justamente lo que él quería para nosotros y no quiero eso.

\- No creas que no he pensado en eso. -respondió con sequedad- sin embargo para nosotros dos es lo que hay, si decido seguir sola nuestra hija será nuestro único lazo, en cambio si nos damos una oportunidad será como vivir a la opacidad de mi padre. ¿Qué prefieres?

Mis ojos se abrieron exorbitantes por su pregunta. Isabella me estaba dando a elegir, me estaba dando una oportunidad. Y yo no iba a desaprovecharla...

* * *

 **Okay a esperar que sucede... Me disculpó por la pésima ortografía.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, un beso.**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 26

 **Bella**

¿En serio dije eso? Sí, lo hice, quizá fue mi subconsciente que deseaba gritar INTENTEMOSLO DE NUEVO. No lo sé.

\- Acepto. -la voz clara de Edward, me hizo tragar saliva por no saber a qué se refería con aceptar.

Podrían ser varias cosas: la primera sería dejarme con mi niña y la segunda era la consolidación de nuestra relación.

\- Quiero quedarme contigo -¿quedarse conmigo? Mi mente repetía una y otra vez, mire con disimulo como sus largos dedos acariciaban con suavidad mi antebrazo-. Empezar de nuevo, formar una verdadera familia bajo nuestras condiciones sin ningún contrato entre nosotros. Sólo nuestro amor.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que poco sentí recorrer mis mejillas, no podía rechazarlo más, él es el amor de mi vida lo sé, lo siento desde mi interior. Parpadee un par de veces dejando escapar mis lágrimas y deseando que en ellas se fueran mis dudas, sujete con fuerza su mano que de inmediato él entrelazo con las mías. Sentí mi labio inferior temblar lo apreté entre mis dientes para evitar sollozar.

\- Edward… -logre pronunciar en voz baja- quédate con nosotras.

\- Siempre -se aproximó hasta mí para acuclillarse- Te amo.

\- También te amo. -pronuncie mirando sus orbes esmeralda.

No pude decir nada más, porque se abalanzó sobre mí rodeándome con sus brazos, pude sentir como mi cuerpo se sentía más liviano era como si hubiese retirado toneladas de mis hombros. Era mi alma en estado de libertad así lo siento y por una milésima de segundos vino a mi mente lo que hubiera pasado si continuaba rechazando su amor, me apreté más fuerte a su cuerpo tratando de espabilar los malos pensamientos. No deseaba seguir formulando palabras sin sentido , ahora era tiempo de ser realmente feliz y yo deseaba serlo.

\- Vámonos. -sujetó mi mano, ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

\- ¿A dónde? -no pude evitar reír por la prisa excesiva de Edward- Con calma, no puedo correr.

Se volvió hacia mí , ya que la prisa de él me llevaba varios pasos delante mío aunque nunca soltó mi mano. Tan sólo se acercó para sujetar mi rostro, llenándome de besos cortos.

\- Iremos por tus cosas, quiero que vivamos juntos -sus ojos me dieron una mirada suplicante.

\- Esperemos un poco más, ¿no crees? -la desilusión se pintó en su rostro, tratando de parpadear varias veces desviando su mirada de mi- Aunque tú puedes quedarte con nosotras, ¿quieres?

\- Me gustaría que fueras tú quien viva conmigo -susurro en mi oído-, algo más íntimo, sólo nosotros dos.

Me abrace a su cintura, no era muy fácil pero me aprete lo mas que pude a su cuerpo. Me permití suspirar hondamente a la vez que cerraba mis ojos. Su olor a colonia se impregnó en mis fosas nasales accediendo a todas esas sensaciones anhelantes de todo él.

Aún con mis ojos cerrados me escuche diciendo.

\- No.

No era que no quisiera vivir con él, simplemente mi casa siendo más amplia. Es el lugar perfecto para vivir, por lo menos allí quería que nuestra hija viviera sus primeros meses.

Me alejo de su abrazo para examinar mi rostro, apreté mis labios para no reír en su cara, que ahora palidecía por el desconcierto, más me recompuse por la decepción que llenó sus ojos. Era momento de explicarle de qué iba todo.

\- No entiendo, Isabella. Dices que quieres que me quedé junto a ti y no quieres vivir conmigo, no… -puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

\- Espera. -negué, con una sonrisa- Claro que quiero vivir contigo, pero quisiera seguir en casa. Es más grande y allí podrán estar a gusto Bree y Esme cuando lleguen. Es mucho mejor que hospedarse en un hotel. ¿no crees?

Su sonrisa se extendió, asintiendo.

\- Te amo -susurro sobre mis labios.

Al principio fue tierno podría decir un poco lento, suave pero al sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca, yo no me pude seguir reprimiendo, lo besé con toda mi pasión mordiendo su labio inferior entre mis dientes tirando un poco de él. Escuche un gemido quedito por su parte pero no me importó seguí apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo buscando una fricción que por mi estómago no podía conseguir, quería que me tocara, ¡oh Dios! Por supuesto que deseaba eso, aquí y ahora mismo. Mis palmas bajaron de su ancha espalda hasta sus firmes glúteos los cuales apreté con fuerza.

\- ¿Les consigo un cuarto? -escuche decir a Seth, y eso fue suficiente para que Edward se separará de mi- Tranquila, Bella, no creo que en tu estado -soltó una risita- puedan hacer otro hijo. Al menos no aquí.

\- Por cierto, no se preocupen por mi. Me iré en taxi -continuó Seth, guiñando un ojo- por los viejos tiempos.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

\- Es mejor irnos, es tarde para que Bella siga despierta. -expreso mi esposo, con su mano detenida en mi espalda baja. Me instó a caminar mientras Seth tarareaba la letra de alguna canción varios pasos adelante de nosotros.

\- Pagarás por esto, Isabella - la voz ronca de Edward hablando en mi oreja me estremeció-

\- Huh -lo mire con inocencia.

\- Cuando estemos solos te lo explico -dio una palmada en mi trasero.

Bueno, al menos ya sabía que no era la única con deseos reprimidos. Y me encontré de mejor humor por esa nueva información.

\- Iré al hotel por mis pertenencias -avisó Edward cuando llegamos a casa.

\- Quiero ir contigo -murmuré escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, negándome a dejarlo ir sólo.

\- Es mejor que te quedes aquí -tomó mi cara en sus manos dando un pequeño beso a la punta de mi nariz-. Prometo no tardar.

Suspire resignada.

Besó nuevamente mis labios al tiempo que yo tiraba de él con mis manos en su nuca obligándolo a inclinarse para tener mejor acceso a su boca.

\- Isabella, así no me iré nunca. -habló sobre mis labios manteniendo sus manos en mi cadera-.

\- Buenas noches. -dijo Sue cuando nos sorprendió en el salón, pude ver su extensa sonrisa y supe que ella también era feliz por mi.

\- Hola, Sue. -saludo Edward, aproximándose a ella dándole un sonoro beso en su frente a la vez que la alzaba en brazos dando vueltas con ella.

\- No, no Edward -se quejó Sue, sosteniéndose de él cuando sus pies tocaron el piso- Niño, no estoy para estos trotes.

\- Lo siento, Sue. -mencionó mi esposo avergonzado, ahora abrazándola con cautela-. ¿quieres que viva aquí? Te ayudare en la cocina.

Sue me dedicó una mirada cómplice.

\- Si harás muy feliz a mi niña, tienes mi consentimiento. Aunque mi cocina no se toca.

\- No prometo que nuestro matrimonio será miel sobre hojuelas, tampoco quiero hacer promesas porque al fin y al cabo son palabras. Pero quiero que sepas -sostuvo una mano de mi nana entre las suyas- que Isabella es la mujer que más amo en esta vida. Y estoy dispuesto a hacerla feliz.

\- Estoy segura que así será… confío en ti -respondió Sue.

Los vi unirse en un abrazo y me sentí mejor por saber que ellos también se aprecian entre sí.

.

.

\- No me preguntarás nada -dije cuando mi nana entró a la cocina donde yo estaba tomando un vaso de leche.

\- ¿Cómo qué? -respondió quitando el vaso de vidrio de la encimera y llevándolo al sink.

\- Alguna duda sobre Edward, ¿no crees que me estoy precipitando al traerlo aquí?

Se giró a verme con sus ojos entrecerrados.

\- No quiero pensar que estas dudando. Aún ni siquiera llega y ya estás arrepentida. No entiendo, Bella.

\- No estoy dudando. -aclaré- Sólo que, pensé te molestaría. Ya sabes, soy pésima para tomar decisiones y pensé que...

Me sonrió caminando hacia mi.

\- Estas tomando tu propio camino, sé que te aterra porque lo estás haciendo por ti misma. Sin que nadie interfiera y tome ventaja de ello. -sus manos temblorosas sujetaron las mías, dando ese calor tan necesario para mi- Pero vivelo, se feliz sin que nadie te importe, quizás te suene egoísta y te asuste un poco. Pero créeme que te sentirás mucho mejor.

\- Quiero ser feliz, nana… muy feliz -mis lágrimas se escaparon sin mi permiso, siendo los dedos de Sue quienes las quitaron de mi piel, borrando su rastro.

\- No quiero más lágrimas, mi niña. Ahora quiero verte sonreír porque pronto serás madre y no es bueno estar triste. Ahora está tu esposo contigo para esperar la llegada de Carlie. No pienses en el pasado, no es sano volver atrás, tampoco pienses mucho en el futuro porque es estresante. Sólo vive el presente, sólo eso.

\- Que bueno que estés aquí.

\- Eso no es importante, lo verdadero importante es que seguirás viviendo y siendo feliz cuando yo no esté. -me miró con ternura.

Ni siquiera tenía valor para pensar en mi vida sin Sue, ella es parte fundamental de que yo me mantenga en pie.

.

.

\- No, este no se mira bien, demasiada transparencia -dije en voz alta mientras me probaba un babydoll color blanco. El espejo me murmuraba lo atrevida y muy embarazada que estoy como para usar esto.

Fruncí los labios con enfado mientras lanzaba la fina y diminuta pieza a la cama. Busque entre los cajones del baño alguna otra prenda un poco menos reveladora. Pero no, no encontré nada que no sea encaje, transparencias, pantaloncillos cortos y camisones, bufe molesta por no encontrar qué vestir para dormir con Edward. No quería usar mis aburridas pijamas de algodón entonces me encontré de mal humor, con mi enorme toalla blanca alrededor de mi cuerpo en medio de la cama llorando por no poder usar nada coqueto para mi esposo.

\- ¿Bella, que tienes? -la voz de Edward me hizo dar un respingo.

Allí estaba en el umbral de la habitación con su maleta en el piso mientras él sostenía en su mano el asa de la valija. Se aproximó hasta la cama mirándome con angustia.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? Acaso nuestra hija ya viene…

\- No, no -negué rápidamente. Y sintiéndome más tonta que nunca lo encare- Sólo que no tengo ropa para dormir.

Me miró interrogante cuando se percató de toda la ropa en la cama. Tomó un camisón azul entre sus manos teniendo el cinismo de extenderlo frente a mi. Mandando al suelo mi autoestima. Justo ahora llegaba mi arrepentimiento por comer en exceso cuando el doctor había dicho que no era necesario hacerlo.

\- Nada me queda -exprese en una mueca arrebatando la prenda de sus manos y lanzandola al piso para que dejara de atormentarme.

\- ¿Nada te queda? -indago, volviendo a tomar otra pieza de encaje. Que pareció llamar su atención porque sus dedos recorrían la tela con mucha premura.

\- No. -musité, arrodillandome en la cama y con mi mano sosteniendo la toalla sobre mi pecho mientras mi mano libre tiraba de la prenda que Edward sostenía.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres dormir con ropa? -dijo sugerente pasando su vista por mi cuerpo.

Su tono de voz provocó que mis hormonas hicieran su aparición de inmediato, me sentí humedecer, mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba a velocidad cuando sus largos dedos acariciaron mis hombros desnudos bajando con lentitud por mis costados hasta llegar a mi cintura. Me acercó a él, posando sus labios en mi cuello y hombros.

\- ¿En serio necesitas ropa? -ronroneo sobre mi cuello sin dejar de acariciarlo.

\- Si. -dije casi sin voz. Era imposible concentrarme en algo cuando sus manos apretaban mi cuerpo y sus labios me volvían loca.

\- Y si te digo que te quiero sin ropa -dio un mordisco en mi mandíbula- ¿Qué harías?

Mordí mi labio inferior, mientras seguía sujetando la toalla con mi mano cuando sentí sus dedos tirar de ella.

\- ¡No! -exclame cuando hizo un puño con mi toalla dispuesto a tirar de ella- Así no, mi cuerpo no es el mismo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -formuló suspirando pesadamente, a la vez que sus dedos levantaban mi barbilla para que lo mirara.

\- Estaba buscando algo bonito para dormir contigo, sólo que nada me queda, estoy enorme. Entonces tú quieres quitar mi toalla y yo… yo no quiero que me veas así.

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de sonreír.

\- Crees que si vistes una hermosa pijama para dormir, yo no la quitaré de tu cuerpo, ¿en serio lo crees?

\- Estará la luz apagada.

\- Isabella, conozco tu cuerpo a la luz del día cómo lo reconozco en la oscuridad, tienes lunares que ni siquiera tú conoces, ¿te digo dónde?

Negué con rapidez. Lo que lo hizo reír.

\- No me prives de ver tu hermoso cuerpo, cuando es mi hija quién está dentro de ti. He deseado verte con tu bello vientre desnudo para mi. -besó mis labios con suavidad- Quiero verte, ahora.

Solté mi agarre dejando que cuando la toalla cayera sobre el colchón también lo hiciera mi pudor. Mi cuerpo había sufrido cambios por mi embarazo ahora mis senos eran más grandes y pesados, mi estómago estaba demasiado grande para mi menuda figura no combinaba al menos eso creía yo y ni hablar de mis pies ahora lucían hinchados y brillosos por la retención de líquidos.

Me mantuve con mis ojos cerrados hasta que sentí un dedo de Edward recorrer mis labios con suma lentitud.

\- Eres demasiado hermosa -sus orbes esmeralda se habían oscurecido aún así podía percibir su adoración en ellos-. Y sólo eres mía.

\- Sólo tuya -respondí con agitación cuando sus manos acunaron mis pechos pasando de manera sutil sus pulgares por mis pezones que se endurecieron ante sus atenciones.

Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando sus labios empezaron a recorrer mi garganta. Me sentía completamente perdida ante sus caricias que ya no me importaba que viera esas vergonzosas estrías rosadas que había ahora en mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué te detienes? -exigí saber cuando dejo de acariciarme.

Estaba tumbada por completo sobre la cama, desnuda, expuesta ante la ferviente mirada de Edward quien no dejaba de contemplar mi estómago.

\- Edward -lo llame para que se acercará hasta mi.

\- Estoy pensando en una posición cómoda para ti -murmuró- no quiero aplastar tu barriga.

\- No es tiempo de pensar en eso, sólo te quiero dentro de mí cuanto más rápido mejor.

Volvió a sonreír acomodándose al lado mío ayudándome a recostar sobre mi costado, pasó su mano por mi rostro retirando algunos mechones de cabello, suspiró y bajó su mirada a mi estómago donde su palma se había detenido.

— Bella, tengo algo que decirte...

* * *

 **Hola, feliz 2017**

 **Edward arruinando los buenos momentos.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo y no se enojen conmigo cuando tardo en actualizar, no es mi intención. Gracias por sus reviews, un beso.**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 27

 **Edward**

\- Bella, deja de enterrar tus uñas en mi brazo - me queje-, no entiendo tu nerviosismo.

Haber traído a mi mujer al aeropuerto para esperar por mi madre y hermana, no fue la mejor idea. Ahora estaba arrepentido por haber interrumpido nuestra noche por decirle que mi familia llegaba hoy.

Bella estaba demasiada ansiosa haciéndose ideas respecto a mi madre. En cuanto divise a mi familia por los pasillos abarrotados de viajeros, mi esposa volvió atacar, esta vez cerniendo sus manos alrededor de mi antebrazo con tal fuerza como si deseara detener mi circulación.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías retirando de mi dolorido brazo. Ella me sonrió y bajó la vista nerviosa.

\- ¡Hermanito! -chillo Bree, colgándose de mi cuello. Había olvidado lo efusiva que era.

\- Bree, quiero estar entero para cuando nazca Carlie -bromeé-, estás a punto de arrancarme la cabeza.

\- Tonto. -dio un golpe en mi hombro, mirando a Bella- Hola, cuñada.

No pude ver la reacción de Bella porque en menos de medio minuto mi hermana estaba sobre ella o más bien hablando con el hinchado vientre.

\- Edward -susurro mi madre, tenía su cabeza escondida en mi pecho mientras rodeaba mi cintura- me da gusto verte feliz.

\- ¿Se nota mucho? -murmure- Claro que lo estoy, soy tan feliz, mamá.

\- El amor no se puede ocultar, y ustedes no son muy privados. Me alegra saber que son felices.

\- Isabella, te presento de manera oficial a tu suegra -me gire levemente hacia mi madre- Esme, ella es el amor de mi vida… tu nuera.

\- Hola, Esme -dijo Bella en voz baja extendiendo su mano hasta mamá- Un gusto verte de nuevo.

\- No me gusta el término de nuera -expresó mi madre, logrando que Bella mordiera su labio con nerviosismo. Yo de inmediato me puse a su lado pasando mi brazo por sus hombros atrayendo su cuerpo más cerca de mi-. Me gustaría… si tú me lo permites llamarte hija.

Mi Bella irguió su cabeza mirándome visiblemente emocionada con sus grandes ojos chocolate empañados por las lágrimas y sacándose de mi brazo se aproximó hasta mi madre. Ahora estaban allí delante de mí, las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, unidas por un gran abrazo, ¡por fin! Después de esperar por largo tiempo, estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera en mis mejores sueños pude haber imaginado la escena más perfecta entre las dos.

Esme pasó su dorso con rapidez por sus mejillas al tiempo que susurraba algo a Bella. También acarició su vientre, volviendo a besar con alegría las sonrojadas mejillas de mi mujer.

\- Te ves encantadora, hija. -mencionó mi madre, caminando con lentitud junto a Bella.

Bree y yo nos quedamos atrás tirando de las valijas.

\- Presiento que ya no serás el consentido -las palabras burlonas de mi pequeña hermana me hicieron rodar los ojos-. ¿Qué? Es en serio, mamá ahora solo tendra ojos para tu esposa e hija.

\- Espero que se lleven bien. Bella de verdad quiere intentarlo.

Bree dejó de sonreír e inclinó su cabeza mientras seguíamos caminando.

\- Mamá está siendo honesta con ella; fue un poco complicado entender que estabas casado con Bella, sobretodo porque siempre supimos de la existencia de Kate, pero cuando Esme supo de mi sobrina, se volvió loca de felicidad. No tienes porque estresarte por el trato de mamá hacia tu esposa -sus delgados dedos dieron un apretón a mi antebrazo- Sólo relájate y disfruta de ellas.

Mi hermana tenía razón debía calmar mis nervios y dejar las cosas fluir como tenía que ser. De antemano sabía con certeza que mi madre nunca lastimaria a Bella con intención, mas los nervios excesivos de mi mujer por saber como reaccionaria mamá con ella fueron los causantes de poner mi inquietud a tope.

.

.

\- Espero estén cómodas aquí -dijo Bella después de mostrar la mansión a mi familia.

Me puse de pie para ayudar a mi esposa a sentar en el sofá a la vez que yo me sentaba en el reposabrazos sosteniendo su mano con firmeza.

\- Me da gusto ver que superaron sus problemas -mencionó mi madre con un deje de alegría en su voz.

\- Digamos que estoy trabajando en eso -sonreí- haré todo lo posible por demostrar todo el amor que siento por Bella.

\- ¿Ya están listos para ser padres? -intervino mi hermana.

\- No se si estoy lista, sólo sé que quiero tenerla en mi regazo. -expresó Bella emocionada.

\- También estoy ansioso por tenerla en mis brazos. -añadí.

\- Que bueno tenerte aquí, necesitaré mucha ayuda con mi niña -Bella se dirigió a mamá- no sé nada de bebés, tengo miedo no hacerlo bien.

\- Te ayudare en todo lo que sea necesario, al principio te sentirás extraña por tener un bebé que dependerá de ti -mi madre nos miró con ternura- a muchos de los padres primerizos se les da ese instinto sobreprotector con sus hijos desde el primer momento, a otros les cuesta un poco más despertar ese sentimiento.

\- Sólo les puedo decir que deben aprovechar estos días que les quedan para dormir. Porque cuando mi nieta haya nacido no volverán a dormir igual.

\- No creo que Edward y Bella quieran dormir. -la risa de Seth, provocó que Bella diera un manotazo en su hombro-. Los hubiera visto, dieron tremendo espectáculo en la cafetería del cine.

\- Seth. -reprendió Sue- Nadie te esta preguntando nada.

Lo cual fue el turno de nosotros para reír ahora a costillas de él.

.

.

\- ¿Quién eligió a mi nueva asistente? -indague con curiosidad a Jasper, cuando todos abandonaron la sala de juntas.

Llevaba varios días con esa duda respecto a mi asistente.

\- Pensé que habías sido tú -Jasper alzó sus hombros, volviendo su atención a la IPad que sostenía en sus manos-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No quiero pensar que dirá Isabella cuando la vea.

\- Insinuas que ella se pondra celosa de Tanya -soltó una risotada- Edward, aquí el único celoso eres tú.

\- Todavía recuerdo cuando te daban celos de mí -continuó Jasper- Creo sigues enfadado cuando nos fuimos a comer, hubieras visto tu cara te veías muy cómico de mal humor. Y eso que no viste todas las veces que Emmett la abrazaba con cualquier pretexto.

Jasper guardó silencio por unos minutos mientras continuaba con su iPad, después me miró con una sonrisa contenida para volver hablar.

\- Me puedo hacer cargo de Tanya para salvaguardar tu pellejo -se alzó de hombros-, digo sólo para que Bella no se sienta _"celosa"_ ¿qué dices?

Enarqué una ceja mirándolo con burla. Algo me dice que eso es el pretexto más tonto para iniciar un cortejo, pero a quien engaño si es bien sabido que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Las miradas entre Tanya y Jasper son muy evidentes y bien si las demostraciones de afecto están prohibidas en la empresa quizás es momento de hacer unos buenos cambios en el reglamento laboral. Bueno al menos en lo que concierne a enrollarse entre el personal.

\- Te gusta Tanya, verdad. -asegure.

\- Es muy guapa , y sí me gusta -puso la IPad sobre la mesa apoyando sus antebrazos a los lados de la silla frunció el ceño mirándome.

\- ¿Que paso con Alice?

\- No vamos en la misma frecuencia, Alice es muy inmadura. Nunca sabe lo que quiere.

La incomodidad que sentí en Jasper cuando hablaba de Alice me decía que él continuaba dolido con ella. Entonces decidí cambiar de tema.

\- Se ve que no le eres indiferente a Tanya, al menos deberían de ocultar mejor sus sentimientos son muy obvios.

Volvió a sonreír esta vez con más ganas.

\- No vas a negar que es hermosa, su cabello rubio me gusta mucho -levantó ambas cejas- no sólo su cabello, sino toda ella.

Moví mi cabeza en ambas direcciones negando.

\- Prefiero a las morenas.

\- Ya sé hombre, tu cara lo dice todo. Te ves completamente feliz. Me imagino que Bella ya no vendrá más por aquí, ¿cómo está ella?

\- Está feliz, aunque muy cansada -Jasper soltó una risita interrumpiendo- la etapa final del embarazo la tiene agotada -aclaré-, por cierto mi madre y hermana están con ella.

\- Que bueno, Edward. En estos días iré a verlas, ¿no te enojas?

\- No te acerques a mi mujer -bromeó, siguiendo el juego de su pregunta.

\- Señor Cullen. -interrumpió Tanya con un gesto de vergüenza- hay una persona que desea ver a la señora Isabella, le he explicado que no se encuentra y no me cree... Está un poco indispuesto.

Nos pusimos de pie aproximándonos a la salida, no fue necesario preguntar quién era porque la silueta enorme reveló su identidad.

Emmett lucía mal, su ropa estaba desaliñada se veía que llevaba días sin asearse y estaba completamente borracho que apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Golpeaba sin fuerza la puerta de la oficina de Isabella a la vez que llamaba por su nombre.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Emmett? -gruño Jenks llegando hasta él- Estás haciendo un maldito escándalo.

\- Quiero ver a Bella, necesito pedirle perdón -dijo Emmett entre hipidos- Por favor, Jenks quiero verla, ¿dónde está? -tomó las solapas de Jenks- ¡quiero verla!

Jenks se quitó con facilidad de su agarre lanzandolo hacia la pared, donde Emmett trastabilló apoyando su espalda en la pared de vidrio.

\- Será mejor que te vayas -rugió Jenks-, por el cariño que le tengo a tu padrino Aro, es mejor que te largues antes de que mandé sacarte con una patada en el culo.

\- ¡Bella! -grito Emmett- Por favor, quiero verte… perdóname.

Jasper y Tanya me miraron incómodos.

\- Emmett -lo llame-, vete. Ella no está para soportar tus espectáculos.

Se giró a verme apenas percatandose de mi presencia, camino dando tumbos sujetándose de la pared hasta pararse frente a mi. Sus ojos me miraron con tanto coraje. Pasando su vista de mis pies ala cabeza mientras soltaba una risa forzada.

\- ¿Quién te crees tú, para correrme? -me empujó con debilidad- Crees que porque un viejo moribundo se le ocurrió venderte a su hija, te quedarás con ella. No, por supuesto que no permitiré eso, ¿sabes por qué?

\- Porque tú... -intento volver a tocarme con su dedo en mi pecho, pero esta vez no se lo permití- solos quieres esto -extendió los brazos- quieres _Swan's Corporation_ y Bella no te importa.

\- Emmett, no me hagas perder la paciencia -amenace.

\- Está borracho, Edward - dijo Jasper, deteniendome para que no me lanzara sobre el imbécil.

\- Acaso crees que porque te la llevaste a la cama y la embarazaste ya lo tienes todo resuelto. Te digo algo imbécil deberías averiguar si esa niña es tuya, porque Yo también puedo ser el padre.

Eso fue lo último que escuche antes de reventar mi puño sobre su boca y abalanzarme sobre el hijo de puta de Emmett donde su cuerpo fue el costal perfecto donde descargue mi ira.

\- Edward, Edward -gritó Jasper, quitándome de encima del pendejo de Emmett que yacía en el suelo con sangre en la boca- Controlate el tipo está completamente alcoholizado.

\- Se atrevió a poner en duda mi… No permitiré que denigre a mi esposa.

\- ¡Largo de aquí! -escuche el bufido de Jenks.

Mientras el equipo de seguridad lo sacaba de mi vista.

\- Esa niña puede ser mía -volvió a gritar sobre su hombro.

Jenks se acercó hasta mí, sujetando mi brazo, murmurando en mi oído.

\- No vas a creer esa pendejada, ¿verdad?

Sólo observe sus ojos oscuros soltandome con brusquedad de su agarre sin decir nada me encamine hasta mi oficina, sin mirar a nadie.

Azote la puerta tras de mí tirando de mi pelo con tanto coraje por no verme desquitado de ese perro.

Que lo único que pude hacer fue quitar el saco del perchero y poniendolo en mi, necesitaba salir de allí.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -demandó Jasper que se hallaba erguido en la puerta.

\- Me voy. -pase por su lado siendo detenido al instante.

\- ¿Edward, no estarás dudando de Bella?

Me solté de su presión en mi brazo caminando hasta el escritorio, escuche el sonido de la puerta y supe que Jasper había cerrado. Claro él estaba frente a mi mientras yo me sentaba en el borde del escritorio.

\- No puedes creer en las palabras de un borracho -explicó-, está dolido porque Bella lo rechazó por ti.

\- Lo sé, pero eso no justifica que se exprese así de mi mujer y mucho menos que ponga en duda su reputación. Se atrevió a insinuar que mi niña… -solté un golpe con mi puño sobre el escritorio-. Es mi hija, y ese idiota… no dejaré que se acerque a mi Bella.

Empecé a caminar de un lugar a otro sintiendo mi enfado acrecentar como lava ardiente. Sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de mi esposa, de envolverla en mis brazos y protegerlas a ambas.

\- Acabo de prohibir la entrada de ese cabrón - dijo Jenks cuando entró a mi oficina- También hable con James para alertar de la posible presencia de Emmett en tu casa.

\- ¿Qué? -no pude seguir formulando palabras, de sólo pensar que Emmett vaya a molestar a mi esposa.

Jenks no era santo de mi devoción, muchas de las veces me enfadaba su actitud sobreprotectora con mi esposa, se podría decir un tanto exagerada. Siempre merodeando sobre ella, siempre pendiente de su estabilidad emocional y física. Sin embargo hoy estaba agradecido porque entendía lo mucho que él ama y cuida de esa manera fraternal, y me sentía bien por saber que Bella contaba con gente que son capaz de todo por su bienestar.

\- Emmett no es ningún peligro -continuó Jenks-, sólo está herido; él siempre amó en silencio a Isabella. Me atrevo a decir desde que la conoció, me imagino que al sentirse desplazado por ti -me miró sobre los anteojos- eso lo hizo explotar.

\- Lo mejor será que Edward este junto a Bella, no quiero pensar en que podría pasar si la encuentra sola. -intervino Jasper.

\- Necesito estar con Bella. -avise- No permitiré que vuelva acercarse a ella, porque esta vez no me detendré de partirle la cara, no me importa que sea el protegido de Aro. Si se vuelve a meter con mi familia, interpondre cargos en su contra. Tomaré medidas drásticas hasta hacer que le quiten la cédula profesional y que nunca en su vida vuelva a practicar la medicina.

\- Hablare con Aro. -respondió Jenks.

.

.

\- Buenas noche, familia. -saludé al llegar a casa y ver reunidos a todos en la sala- ¿Dónde está Bella?

\- En su habitación, hoy casi no ha probado bocado. -dijo Sue.

Después de dejar un beso en la frente de mi madre, subí las escaleras teniendo que aguantar las risas de Bree y Seth.

\- Edward -fui recibido por los brazos de mi mujer, quien al verme entrar a la alcoba camino hasta mi envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.

Aspire el olor de su cabello tratando de calmar mi ansiedad de hacerla mía y olvidar el mal rato.

\- Te extrañé -susurró sobre mi pecho a la vez que se apretaba más a mi cuerpo, separados tan solo por su barriga.

\- Yo más… -suspire-, te amo, Isabella.

Deje de hacer círculos en su espalda ahora descansando mi mano sobre su estómago, levanté su barbilla para mirar sus ojos que eran capaces de mostrar su alma. Y traerme esa calma que yo necesitaba en estos momentos.

\- ¿Que pasa? -indagó poniéndose de puntitas para darme un beso- Te ves exaltado.

\- Fue un día complicado -respondí sobre sus labios- Pero no quiero hablar de eso.

La tomé en brazos haciéndola pegar un chillido de impresión; me senté en la cama dejándola sobre mi regazo mientras que con mi mano quitaba su cabello hacia atrás dejando descubiertos sus hombros. Empecé besando sus labios con toda la calma del mundo, disfrutando del proceso cuando de apoco fui desabotonando su blusa, la cual retire de su cuerpo dejándola caer sobre el piso, acerque mi cara a sus pechos mordiendolos con suavidad ganándome una pícara mirada cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron, ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello al tiempo que nos fundimos en un beso hambriento, donde sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, no supe en que momento se deshizo de mi camisa lo único que mire es que también yacía en el suelo junto a su ropa. Me tumbe sobre la cama dejando que me desnudara por completo quise que ella se encargará de nuestro momento como mejor necesitará ya qué con su avanzado embarazo no deseaba fatigarla., mucho menos incomodarla. No hubo muchas caricias previas parecía que mi mujer tenía prisa por estar montada en mi lo cual me hizo sonreír porque queria decir que Bella tenía las mismas ganas que yo, la misma necesidad que tenía mi cuerpo ella también la sentía, sujete sus caderas cuando sentí su calor abrazándome con tal fuerza que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco disfrutando su estreches, su calor que tanto extrañé. Pero sin duda no había mejor momento para nuestro amor que ver como se impulsaba con su hermosa barriga arriba y abajo con rapidez mientras sus exuberantes y llenos montículos brincaban al mismo compás, su rostro perlado de sudor lucían las más exitantes muecas que me impulsaban a seguir alzando mis caderas para encontrarme con las suyas en esa danza gloriosa y apabullante que nos hacía olvidarnos del resto de la humanidad.

No solté sus caderas en ningún momento deje que mi mujer marcará el ritmo de nuestra pasión hasta sentir los benditos espasmos que anunciaban nuestro clímax el cual nos dejó rendidos y sudorosos pero con la más grande sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

 **Hola! Dejando nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Por cierto, prometo que corregí el capítulo porque estaba muy mal escrito una disculpa si se me fue algo que no viene al caso o esa pésima ortografía que tengo sorry.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos seguimos leyendo...**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 28

 **Bella**

\- Bella… -la voz rasposa de Edward me decía que él deseaba seguir durmiendo- mi amor, deberías dormir un poco más.

\- No quiero dormir -respondí como niña mimada mientras seguía repartiendo besos en su torso desnudo.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados entretanto su sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, alargó su mano para abrazar mi cintura tirando de mí y acercándome a su cuerpo; mi cabeza se apoyó en su pecho, y su mano empezó a dar suaves masajes en mi barriga justo en donde mi hija daba pequeños golpecitos.

\- Debes dormir, has tenido una noche muy agitada -dijo soñoliento-, aunque ha sido muy buena noche.

\- De mis mejores noches.

\- No comprendo cómo es que estas despierta. Cuando deberías estar agotada, yo si estoy cansado.

\- Es que -ronroneo-, quiero más.

Edward levanta su cabeza poniendo sus dedos en mi barbilla para que lo mirase. Su expresión me hace reír porque sus ojos se ven enormes por la impresión.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Hicimos el amor toda la noche.

\- Habló muy en serio -paso mi lengua por su pecho haciéndolo estremecer- el embarazo me mantiene muy excitada.

\- hmm… -logra murmurar antes de atacar mis labios.

Entre besos y risas me deja bajo su cuerpo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no aplastar mi vientre.

\- Me tengo que ir -pronuncia sin ganas-.

Hago un puchero infantil ganándome un beso en mi nariz.

\- Hoy no vayas a la empresa. Quédate con nosotras.

\- No puedo -frunce los labios-, soy el jefe. Pero te recompensare, esta noche tampoco te dejaré dormir.

Me da un guiño antes de incorporarse de la cama dejándome la mejor vista de su trasero mientras camina hacia el baño.

Suspiro sintiendo mi felicidad casi respirable plenamente dichosa y complacida.

Cubro mi desnudez con las sábanas a la vez que intento dormir de nuevo, para ser honesta me siento cansada y con hambre...

\- Amor -escucho a lo lejos la voz de Edward, sólo me quejo y sigo durmiendo- Hoy llegaré tarde, no me esperes a cenar.

Siento sus labios en mi frente al igual que en mi estomago al cual le murmura que se porte bien.

.

.

\- La ciudad es increíble -dijo Bree con total emoción dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

Ella y Seth habían ido a caminar por las principales avenidas.

Esme por otro lado no quiso acompañarlos por no dejarme sola, lo cual agradecí porque últimamente no me sentía muy bien. El cansancio en mi espalda baja era mayor y ni qué decir de las innumerables veces que debía ir al sanitario porque mi vejiga se había reducido a no soportar mucho.

\- Has estado muy callada, ¿te sientes bien? - La maternal voz de mi suegra me trajo de regreso aquí.

\- Sólo estoy cansada.

\- Casi no puedes dormir ¿verdad? Es normal en los últimos días -agregó Esme.

\- Tengo una necesidad de sentir su diminuto cuerpo en mis brazos, me imagino que son las mismas ansias de madre primeriza.

\- No sólo te pasará esta vez -su mirada maternal se queda sobre mi estómago-. Cada que quedes en cinta tus deseos serán los mismos.

\- A mi me hubiese gustado tener una familia grande -murmura más para ella que para mi- siempre soñé con tener una casa llena de niños correteando por todos lados, sin embargo en mis precarias condiciones no era muy buena idea, aparte el padre de mis hijos no creo estuviera de acuerdo.

Deje de ponerle atención perdiéndome en sus palabras. Siempre había deseado tener un hermano o quizás una hermana menor hubiera sido genial tener unos cuatro hermanos; a veces mi mente divagaba por miles de escenarios imaginando lo que sería de mí, si mi madre no hubiese muerto. Tal vez ahora estaría rodeada de una gran familia, esperando por mi padre para cenar juntos, conversando de nuestro día mientras mis padres escuchan atentos nuestros relatos, quizá los domingos hubiesen sido los más divertidos porque tendría cómplices de travesuras, secretos y de pleitos por supuesto pero de esas discusiones tan únicas de hermanos que por un momento sientes odiarlos y al minuto estás dispuesta anteponerse a una bala por ellos. -sacudí mi cabeza tratando de borrar todo deseo- Pero no, yo no tuve la dicha de tener hermanos, ni mucho menos pude tener a mi madre por más tiempo del que yo desee. Porque si yo hubiera podido tener todo eso, mi padre nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de obligar a Edward a casarse conmigo y eso burdamente significa que yo no estuviera embarazada en estos momentos -abrace mi vientre- no podía siquiera pensar en no tener a mi bebé dentro de mi.

\- Emmett ha llamado un par de veces preguntando por ti. -pronunció Sue con cautela mientras me daba un jugo de piña, sacándome de mi letargo- Insiste en hablar contigo.

\- No me interesa hablar con él -di un sorbo a mi jugo bajo la intensa mirada de Sue- No me veas así, él se lo busco. Se portó como un patán.

\- Debe estar arrepentido. Emmett no es malo.

Sólo me encogí de hombros sin prestar atención a sus palabras.

Emmett era lo que menos importaba en estos momentos.

.

.

El clima era perfecto para caminar por los jardines de casa tenía tiempo de no recorrerlos hasta ya había olvidado la vieja banca donde mi madre solía sentarse a leerme cuentos eso lo recordaba muy bien. Aquí seguía aún, ahora un poco descolorida -sin pensarlo mis dedos acariciaron su vieja madera-, El pequeño lago continuaba siendo el lugar perfecto para los patos aunque el agua se había puesto verdosa seguro para las aves era genial. Los árboles grandes y viejos continuaban dando ese toque de nostalgia que siempre se había percibido en mi hogar, de algún modo era como si toda esta propiedad guardará con recelo gran parte de mi pasado, ese pasado que se empeñaba en seguir atormentado mi felicidad. Levanté mi vista ante la inmensidad de esos árboles ocre que dejaban ver el otoño en ellos -suspire siguiendo mi camino entre ellos, mientras mis palmas continuaban en mi estomago- me aproximé hasta el viejo árbol que solía trepar cuando era niña acariciando la corteza, como deseando volver a mi infancia cambiando lo que fue, pero eso era imposible. Los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente de la niña solitaria que siempre vivió aquí, la que corría esconderse cuando veía el auto de mi padre llegar -mis lágrimas recorrieron con lentitud mis mejillas- Este ya no era mi hogar.

\- Tengo que dejarlos ir. -pronuncie en voz alta- Necesito empezar de nuevo con mi familia en un lugar diferente.

Tenía que dejar los recuerdos en su lugar, y la manera correcta era un nuevo hogar. Uno que no hiciera daño.

Un viento fresco sopló mandando una lluvia de hojas secas sobre mi cuerpo quise abrazarme a mi misma protegiéndome del aire, pero termine extendiendo mis brazos disfrutando del hermoso paisaje que fue imposible reprimir mi sonrisa.

\- Quizá esa es su respuesta. -hablo Edward tras de mí- Ellos también quieren que los dejes ir.

Me giré a verlo estaba vestido con ropa formal lo más seguro era que apenas había llegado de la oficina.

\- ¿Crees que pueda ser? -formule con voz entrecortada.

Se acercó envolviendo sus brazos en mí, descansó su barbilla en mi cabeza al tiempo que yo lo abrazaba nuevamente.

\- No puedes estar en un lugar donde no estés a gusto. Está siempre será tu casa por el simple hecho que fue el lugar que tus padres escogieron para ti. Pero es momento de hacer tus propias historias, un hogar diferente con un toque de nosotros para nuestros hijos.

Suspiré con nostalgia vagando mi vista por todo el lugar.

\- Quiero una nueva casa donde se generen nuevos recuerdos de esos que no dañen tanto al mirar atrás. -mis lágrimas llegaron hasta mi boca dejando ese sabor salado.

\- Mi Bella, no llores más. -sus pulgares limpiaron el rastro salado, mirándome con tanto amor.

\- Mañana empezaremos a buscar una nueva casa, ¿de acuerdo? -su voz de felicidad me transmite seguridad que todo estará mejor- ¿Que te gustaría, algo grande o quizás más chica?

\- ¿Cómo es tu casa de Forks? -pregunto inconscientemente dejándolo rígido.

\- También quiero olvidar algunos malos recuerdos. -dice en voz apenas audible.

\- Edward, Cuéntame de tu padre. ¿Qué recuerdas de él?

Entrelazamos nuestras manos mientras seguíamos caminando por las brechas del bosque.

Lo vi exhalar con profundidad.

\- No lo recuerdo, estaba muy pequeño cuando nos dejó. Yo no tuve la dicha de una caricia por parte de él, nunca recibí un consejo, ni siquiera un regaño. Conforme van pasando los años las pocas memorias que tengo de él se están desvaneciendo. Sólo sé que un día obtuvo un contrato que lo lanzaba como modelo para una casa de modas en esta ciudad y después no supe más.

\- ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué fue de él? Te imaginas, quizás esté viviendo aquí en estos momentos.

\- En realidad no, él decidió hacer su vida sin nosotros y aunque me costó tiempo entenderlo, hoy lo hago. No puedes obligar a nadie a quedarse en un lugar que no es el suyo. Tal vez hoy es feliz, de verdad espero que lo sea.

\- ¿No le guardas rencor?

\- No tengo porque, hay hombres que no nacieron para ser padres. Entonces creo que la decisicion de Carlisle fue la mejor a veces lo mas conveniente es alejarse que darles una vida miserable -alzó sus hombros- ya sabes, me alegro que haya sido así y no tener que haber visto discusiones entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Charlie, ya lo has perdonado? -su pregunta me dice que el tema de su padre no es muy de su agrado.

\- He pensado mucho en algo que quiero hacer, y creo ya llegó el momento. ¿Me acompañas?

Continuamos caminando con suma lentitud disfrutando cada paso de nuestro recorrido, debes en cuando miraba a Edward absorto disfrutando el paisaje con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nos mantuvimos en total silencio tan sólo escuchando el sonido de las hojas al caer como lluvia de los árboles o por alguno otro sonido de las aves que emigraron cerca. Recorrimos varios bloques de los cuales Edward se sorprendió al darse cuenta que al atravesar el pequeño bosque continuaban las calles transitadas.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -murmuró cuando miro las lápidas.

El ambiente de desolación y tristeza era casi respirable estando allí. Sentías como la piel se adhiere a los huesos en un acto reflejo de protegerse de la terrible soledad que consume el alma.

\- Cuando era niña solía escapar de casa para venir aquí, es mi momento para con mi madre.

\- Ya no estás más sola, amor.

\- Lo sé, ahora he venido por otro motivo.

Sus cejas se juntaron sin comprender, a la vez que yo doy un apretón a su mano.

\- Hola, mamá. -susurro al viento- hace tiempo que no vengo aquí, no porque te haya olvidado -aclaro-, sino que han sucedido tantas cosas.

Mis labios comienzan a temblar intentando ahogar mi llanto, mi nudo en la garganta se anuda con fuerza haciéndome flaquear para dar paso al desahogo del alma. Limpio mis lágrimas con rapidez queriendo mostrar entereza.

Volteo hacia Edward mostrándose con semblante sereno y eso me da fuerza para continuar.

\- No creo que sea necesario contarte los detalles por los que volví aquí. Estoy tratando de cerrar ese capítulo amargo -suspiro-, pronto serás abuela y estoy convencida que estás feliz por ello.

\- Me iré de casa, mami. Espero me entiendas, yo necesito otro lugar para nosotros -las manos de Edward se posan en mis hombros dando un muy suave apretón- No creas que me olvidaré de ti jamás podría hacerlo, sólo es momento de abandonar el hogar que con cariño escogiste para mi. Te amo y sé que donde quiera que estés cuidaras de mi… de mi familia.

\- También te amo a ti... papá. -mis ojos ahora se posan en la fría lápida contigua a la de mamá. Me acerco despacio quitando las únicas flores secas que están encima-. Es tiempo de sanar viejas heridas. Sin rencores, Charlie.

\- Bella, debemos irnos. -dice Edward, señalando el negro cielo. Se había oscurecido sin darme cuenta, eso siempre pasaba cuando era niña, es como si la noción del tiempo dejará de tener sentido cuando hablas con el corazón.

\- Los quiero. - mis dedos acarician el mármol opaco y frío- Volveré pronto.

Extiendo mi mano para entrelazar mis dedos con los de mi esposo y él sólo mira dubitativo, se vuelve sobre las tumbas y lo escucho murmurar.

\- Pueden estar tranquilos la cuidare con mi alma.

Sujetó mi mano con una sonrisa tímida.

Al contacto con Edward me fue contagiando con su calor, un calor extraño que recorría mi cuerpo entero. Quizá era sólo mi mente libre de toda carga negativa. Y se sentía bien, ahora era tiempo de buscar nuevos horizontes.

.

.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -acuse.

Edward acababa de explicarme todo lo ocurrido con Emmett y él en la oficina. Lo que me puso de mal humor por haberlo ocultado y a pesar de que estaba haciendo unos buenisimos masajes en mis pies, no pude evitar alejarme de él.

Intente ponerme de pie más los brazos de mi esposo fueron más rápidos que mis lentos movimientos. Apresando mi cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos me hizo quedarme sobre la cama.

\- Sabía que te ibas a enfadar, por eso no quería decirte. -replicó en tono molesto- Además él no tiene porqué importante.

Fue imposible no reír cuando mire su mueca infantil.

\- Ahora te ríes de mi. -continuo. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

\- Es que tu cara -me reí- lo celoso te sienta bien.

\- No estoy celoso. Sólo que pensé que saldrías corriendo para saber si está herido, cuando se supone debes estar preocupada por mi.

\- ¿Eso no son celos?

\- No, eso ser precavido.

Me reí con más ganas por la respuesta sin sentido. Lo que hizo enojarse aún más.

\- Te amo, tontito -me aproximé a él sentándome a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Soy muy celoso? -indaga con un mohín.

\- Un poco.

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- No mucho porque tus muecas son muy graciosas.

\- Entonces te diviertes conmigo -sujeto con fuerza mis caderas, inmovilizando mi cuerpo, dándome una mirada traviesa.

En un ágil movimiento me tumbó con cuidado sobre la cama quedando presa entre sus brazos, lo que me hizo chillar por el susto.

No hubo tiempo de nada cuando sentí en mi vientre bajo un dolor que atravesó mi cadera hasta posarse en la espalda.

Edward me miró con miedo, seguramente mi rostro estaba contraído por el fuerte dolor.

\- Bella… ¿Es, es hora?

No respondí, sólo me incorpore con mucho cuidado sobre la cama.

El pánico apoderándose de mi, por no saber qué hacer...

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. Un beso grande por leer y dejar sus reviews**

 **Gracias.**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 29

 **Edward**

\- Has cumplido las 38 semanas -explicó el obstetra mientras limpiaba la gel que estaba esparcida en el vientre de mi mujer- las molestias que has sentido son propias del avanzado embarazo -nos sonrió- todo indica que la próxima vez que nos veamos estaremos ayudando a nacer a Carlie.

\- ¿Todo está bien? -indagó Bella.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para que nazca? -me sentí tonto por la pregunta pero mi ansiedad era mucho más.

Ayudé a mi esposa a incorporarse en el incómodo diván.

\- ¿Por qué los dolores? -cuestione intranquilo.

El obstetra volvió a sonreír esta vez puso su mano en mi hombro.

\- Los contracciones que está sintiendo son propias, es la reacción de su cuerpo que se prepara para traer al mundo a otro nuevo ser. Entiendo sus reacciones ante los dolores son primerizos y todo lo que están viviendo es nuevo para ustedes.

\- Si las contracciones son cada vez más ritmicas y progresivas es necesario volver. -siguió explicando el obstetra.

Al salir de urgencias nuestra familia nos bombardeó con preguntas de todo tipo, y nosotros Sólo podíamos escucharlos sin poder responder sus dudas.

Por otra parte me sentía avergonzado por haber hecho que el obstetra que atiende a Bella saliera de su casa en plena madrugada tan sólo para decir que fue falsa alarma.

\- Tanto lío para esto - Seth dijo con sus manos en los bolsillos, su cara de desilusión lo decía todo, él también estaba ansioso por la llegada de nuestra bebé-. Bella, para la próxima vez debes evitar emocionarme.

Mi hermana me observó con un puchero tirando de Seth obligándole a caminar delante de nosotros. Mientras mi madre y Sue continuaban a nuestro paso.

\- Bella no te dejaré que vuelvas al hospital al menos no, hasta que no hayas expulsado el tapón mucoso. Te explicaré bien de qué trata. -decía mi madre, pareciendo buscar las palabras más sencillas para que mi esposa comprendiera.

\- Mamá eso se oye un poco perturbador. -bromeé ganando un golpe en mi hombro- ¡mamá!

\- ¿Bella? -escuche una voz conocida tras de nosotros. Al momento de volvernos hacia esa voz conocida, no pude evitar abrazar a mi esposa.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? -formuló Emmett.

\- Isabella no tiene nada que hablar contigo -escupí sin ocultar el malestar que me daba verlo.

\- Los esperamos en el coche. -escuche decir a Sue, quien tomó el brazo de mamá incitando a caminar con ella-. No se tarden, Bella tiene que descansar y no debe alterarse.

Esas últimas palabras eran más una advertencia para Emmett que otra cosa.

\- Bella… siento lo del otro día. -murmuró el idiota manteniendo su vista fija al piso. Era un completo cínico.

\- Te ofrezco una disculpa, Bella -continuó-, no sé realmente que me pasó, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos y no supe lo que hice. Sabes que te quiero mucho -hizo una pausa, ahora fijando sus ojos en mi Bella-. ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?

\- Emmett, en realidad yo te apreciaba porque pensé que eras honesto y leal conmigo, o al menos eso me hiciste sentir por años. -la voz de Bella era clara siempre sosteniendo su mirada- fue muy desagradable descubrir tus verdaderas intenciones, no necesito en mi vida a personas como tú.

\- Bella, por favor. -suplico el tipo- hablemos en otro lugar.

\- No tiene caso, no estoy interesada en tus estúpidas razones por las que estuviste cerca de mi.

\- Hablemos como personas civilizadas -intentó acercarse pero lo detuve, escondiendo a mi esposa detrás de mí.- Por nuestra amistad.

\- Emmett. -lo nombre- Si en verdad sientes algo por Isabella será mejor que la dejes en paz. Ella necesita estar tranquila y tú sólo la agobias.

\- No estoy hablando contigo. -respondió con desdén. Intentando acercarse.

\- Te deseo suerte -susurro Bella-, en verdad. Quiero que encuentres el amor y seas feliz.

\- Bella… por favor, dame una oportunidad. -la voz lastimera de Emmett me decía lo mucho que le estaba doliendo el rechazo-. No podemos terminar así, sin darme la oportunidad de réplica. Sólo escúchame.

Isabella inhalo y exhalo un par de veces. La conocía bien y sabía que estaba tratando de contenerse para no discutir con Emmett. Su paciencia se había vuelta nula ahora con el embarazo.

Mantuvo sus palmas en su barriga y asintió.

\- Entiende -llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, mientras seguía respirando con profundidad-. Por más que te perdone o hablemos de todo lo acontecido entre tú y yo no hay nada más, ni siquiera es rescatable algo que nunca existió. Yo te brinde una amistad sincera de la cual te burlaste -pareció perderse en sus pensamientos-, ahora eso ya no importa. Emmett , que tengas buena vida.

Sin que yo me lo esperase Emmett sujetó su brazo impidiendo que Bella se marchará. Por supuesto me interpuse entre la mano de ese idiota pero mi esposa me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi pecho.

\- Sólo dime que me perdonas. -murmuró Emmett- Al menos quiero engañarme y creer que puedo tener la conciencia tranquila.

\- Emmett, no hay nada que perdonar. Sólo debemos seguir con nuestras vidas, cada quien por su rumbo. Nunca olvidaré las risas, ni los buenos momentos contigo fuiste mi catarsis en los momentos más desesperantes de mi vida.

\- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? -Bella se soltó de mi abrazo para echarse sobre Emmett. Se mantuvieron así por un par de minutos hasta que él la soltó no sin antes dejar un beso en su frente, en ningún momento cruzó miradas conmigo pero si pude percatarme que había empezado a dejar escapar unas lágrimas.

Cuando pensé que daría media vuelta para irse lo vi extendiendo su mano hacia mi. Su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo cuando acepte su mano. No hubo palabras de ningún tipo sólo fue eso, un saludo que por el momento no supe qué significaba, quizá era de buena suerte o tal vez de hacer las paces, eso lo dirá el tiempo. Volvió a echar otra mirada de nostalgia a Bella y posó su palma sobre el vientre de ella, dio una leve sonrisa a mi esposa y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más.

\- Bella, jamás podré impedir que hables con él, si en verdad deseas ser amiga de Emmett yo no me opondré. - la envolví en mis brazos dejando que se desahogara en mi pecho.

Levantó su rostro y negó.

\- Es mejor así, amor. -respondió en voz baja, moviendo sus dedos con rapidez mientras quitaba sus lágrimas-.

.

.

Buscar casa en este tiempo no era muy buena idea. Mi esposa estaba cansada y con menos humor que nunca aunque siempre trataba de sonreír y mostrarse apacible sus hormonas la traicionaban y terminaba discutiendo con el agente de bienes raíces. Al paso que llevábamos íbamos a terminar viviendo en su casa por un largo tiempo y eso parecía mortificar más a Bella. Ella deseaba que nuestra hija llegará a nuestro nuevo hogar lo cual se veía lejano.

Si hablamos de convivencia no me podía quejar entre Bree y Seth eran sin duda los que nos sacaban grandes carcajadas. Mi madre y Sue eran las encargadas de alimentar a mi Bella que últimamente andaba renuente alegando que estaba muy pesada para seguir comiendo.

Yo qué puedo decir respecto a todo lo que estoy viviendo; simplemente necesito tener a mi pequeña en brazos e impregnarme de ese olor extraordinario propios de los bebés, necesitaba sentirla conmigo para cuando mirase atrás quede claro que todo nuestro recorrido ha valido la pena.

\- ¿Introspección? - la voz de Jenks me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Se mantuvo de pie unos momentos antes de sentarse en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio, lo escuche quejarse de esa vieja dolencia de su rodilla antes de concentrarse en mi.

\- Algo así. -respondí, sin quitar mi vista de él.

\- Ayer recibí un correo electrónico sobre el caso de Seth -aflojó su corbata-, Phil ha sido detenido. Necesitan de su presencia.

\- ¿Cómo? Ella no puede ir, esta por tener a nuestra hija. Tampoco puedo ir yo, no puedo dejarla sola.

Jenks levantó una mano para que lo dejara continuar.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargare del trámite tan sólo es para dar por terminado el caso. Ni siquiera es necesario que Seth esté presente. Lo podemos resolver desde aquí.

\- Vengo de ver a Bella y ella me dijo que lo hablara contigo. -finalizó Jenks- También me dijo sobre sus planes de una nueva casa.

\- ¿Te contó el porqué?

\- No hizo falta. Yo la conozco; ella está tomando sus propias decisiones, le costará un poco acostumbrarse a su cambio de vida, pero estoy convencido que lo logrará.

Se puso de pie manteniendo una sonrisa en su cara.

\- Estaré esperando su llamada, estoy ansioso por ver a esa hermosa bebé.

Tan sólo asentí, tomando la mano correspondiendo el saludo. Cuando salió por la puerta sonreí para mis adentros. Él nunca se iba alejar del todo de mi esposa, su instinto protector le impedía hacerlo aunque supiera que yo jamás podría dañarla (no más de lo que había dañado) No estaba dispuesto a alejarse de Bella. Su amor por ella lo mantendrá siempre al tanto de nosotros.

.

.

\- ¿Está saliendo con ella? -indago mi esposa cuando esparcia coco rallado sobre la cubierta de la tarta.

Sólo me reí a la vez que metía mi dedo índice en la crema arruinando la superficie de su primer tarta hecha por ella sola, lleve a mi boca un poco de ese glaseado y debo decir que en vez de salir corriendo a escupirlo como había pensado, termine volviendo a hundir mi dedo sobre la deliciosa crema , ganándome un golpe en mi dorso por parte de Bella.

\- Deja de hacer eso -regaño-, mejor dime que se trae Jasper con la chica rubia, pensé que esperaría por Alice.

\- Es de mala educación estar murmurando de las personas cuando ellas están en el comedor de tu casa. -respondí burlón tomando el bizcocho en mis manos para llevarlo a donde estaban todos reunidos.

Mi esposa se había negado a celebrar una fiesta de baby shower para la llegada de nuestra hija, ella decía que era injusto hacer una celebración sin que la bebé estuviese presente y qué más absurdo cuando los obsequios y la celebración fueran en honor de nuestra princesa. Mamá solo rió de sus reflexiones poco comunes, sin embargo no le quedó otra que aceptar una comida donde estuvieran reunidos nuestro pequeño círculo social.

\- Edward… eres injusto -su voz infantil me hizo reír con mucha más fuerza de lo que pretendí-. No dejaré que me pongas un dedo encima a partir de hoy, tendras que esperar hasta que pase la cuarentena. Y es enserio, señor Cullen -me quede estático, escuchando su risa tras de mi-. Así que… soy toda oídos.

Me volví hacia ella tan sólo para constatar la sonrisa triunfal en su rostro mientras sus mejillas arreboladas la hacían lucir más adorable de lo que era. Llevo sus manos a las caderas haciendo un movimiento con su pie izquierdo lo que me atrevía a traducir como impaciencia. Levantó ligeramente su barbilla esperando por mi respuesta al tiempo que entrecerró esos bellos ojos marrones.

\- Sólo están saliendo como amigos -aclaré-, aunque no es muy difícil averiguar que esos dos se gustan.

\- Pero yo, pensé que Jasper… y Alice… ni modo. -pronunció con desánimo.

\- Dejemos que el tiempo hago lo suyo. No quiero que te entrometas en las decisiones de Jasper, ¿estamos?

Sólo asintió con su vista en el piso.

\- Isabella. -trate de sonar enojado, algo me decía que su silencio se debía a que estaba tramando algo en esa cabecita-. Jasper es un adulto, él sabe quién le hace bien y quién no. Se que le aprecias al igual que a Alice, pero no debemos intervenir en sus decisiones.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de resignación a la vez que se acercaba a mi, siendo ella ahora quien metía un dedo al pastel para llevarlo a su boca.

\- Tiene buen sabor, me gusta. -dijo con su dedo en la boca manteniendo su vista en mi, dando doble sentido a sus palabras.

\- Es mejor regresar al comedor -me obligue a decir- Antes de que me olvide que tenemos visitas.

Bella se echó a reír caminando delante de mí. Los rostros pícaros de los presentes se posaron en nosotros cuando se percataron de nuestra presencia sus miradas eran de imaginarse otra cosa respecto a nuestra tardanza en la cocina. Lo cual no me iba a poner a corregir a estas alturas, ya bastante teníamos con las bromas de Seth como para agregar algo más a su endemoniada imaginación.

\- Se tardaron mucho -se quejó Seth-, ¿es comestible esa tarta o es una bonita decoración?

\- Bella la preparo -dije con rapidez, poniéndola en medio de la mesa- Debo decirles que está deliciosa.

Nuestra reunión fue amena compartimos anécdotas, donde conocimos un poco más de Tanya nos revelo que era oriunda de Canadá y que llevaba varios años viviendo aquí, que había venido a estudiar con una beca y la vida tranquila le hizo replantearse vivir lejos de su familia. Empezó a compartir con Bella varias ideas sobre repostería lo que pareció captar la atención de mi mujer, algo me decía que mi esposa y la rubia harán buena camaradería, lo que para Jasper era muy conveniente porque sería un buen pretexto para no sacarlo de aquí.

.

.

\- Hola, má. -saludé a Esme dejando un beso en su frente- ¿Y Bella?

Me tumbe en el sofá, apoyando mi cabeza en el regazo de mi madre.

\- Está en el jardín -empezó a masajear mi cuero cabelludo-, ¿Qué tal la oficina?

\- Mucho estrés, así es casi siempre. -respondí con los ojos cerrados, a punto de dejarme vencer por el sueño que provocaba su masaje-. ¿Cómo te has sentido aquí? ¿Te gusta la ciudad?

\- Me gusta, me he sentido muy consentida. Bella es tremenda anfitriona. -dejó de mover sus dedos por mi pelo, lo que me hizo abrir los ojos. Esme me miraba con atención.

\- ¿Pasa algo, mamá?

\- Hoy me hablo Kate. -dijo en voz muy baja.

Pase mis manos por mi rostro tratando de no impacientarme.

\- Mamá...

\- Tranquilo, Edward, no es lo que te estas imaginando. Sólo quería despedirse de mi -tomó un poco de aire-, se irá del país, no mencionó a dónde, pero se escuchaba más tranquila y con mucho ánimo de rehacer su vida.

\- Me alegro por ella -dije sincero-, se merece un buen hombre a su lado, espero lo encuentre pronto.

\- Cambiando de tema. -escuché un suspiro por parte de mi madre- Sólo podre estar con ustedes 3 semanas después del nacimiento de mi nieta, debo volver a mi trabajo.

\- Porque mejor te quedas aquí, así podrías ayudar a Bella con los cuidados de Carlie. Además Bella tiene pensado volver a la oficina cuando este lista para integrarse a la oficina, Sue necesitará de ayuda.

\- No creo se pueda, Bree y yo tenemos una vida en América. -volvió a enterrar sus dedos en mi pelo- Estaremos encantadas de recibir su visita en Forks.

Di un suspiro nostálgico mi ciudad se había quedado en el olvido y cada vez veía más lejano volver allí, quizá algún día pueda volver y mostrar a mi hija mis raíces.

 **Bella**

Lleve los folletos a mi pecho dejando que mis lágrimas escaparan sin cesar.

\- ¿Por qué quieres irte?

\- Siempre me llamó la atención formar parte de esto. -señaló los formularios- No me iré mañana, ni pasado. Será dentro de un año.

Levanté mi vista encontrando esos orbes entristecidos.

\- Yo te quiero conmigo... mi hija también te querrá cerca.

Puse mis palmas en mi rostro ocultándolo de él, no quería que viera mis lágrimas. La noticia me había dolido tanto haciendo casi imposible poder controlar mi inconsolable llanto, sabía que debía ser fuerte y aceptar su decisión sin embargo mi corazón dolía demasiado.

De pronto me sentí envuelta en sus brazos, dio pequeños masajes a mi espalda de algún modo tratando de consolar mi frágil carácter. Ese que se negaba a dejarlo partir.

\- No quiero que te vayas. No ahora que soy tan feliz, no te vayas. -sujete su camisa con mis puños.

Él me alejó de su abrazo para examinar mi reacción también quitó con sus dedos mis lágrimas, mientras me sonreía con timidez dando un suspiro perdiendo su vista entre todos los árboles que nos rodeaban.

\- ¿Qué te hace falta aquí? Dime, quizá lo consiga para ti -trate de persuadirlo haciendo que pusiera los ojos en blanco.

\- No me hace falta nada. Al contrario tú me has dado mucho más de lo que podía imaginar. -hizo una mueca, como si algún recuerdo viniera a su mente-. Nunca olvidaré todo lo que has hecho de mi.

Puso un dedo en mi nariz.

\- Me diste la oportunidad de creer que la gente buena existe. Has hecho más que cualquier otro ser humano hubiera hecho jamás por un chico como yo. -encogió sus hombros- Ahora es tiempo de buscar nuevos horizontes.

\- No en los _marines_ , ahí casi no te veré. Además, Edward necesitará de tu ayuda cuando estés grande y puedas ser parte de _Swan's Corporation_.

Sacudió la cabeza negando.

\- No, en realidad yo no me imagino vestido de traje metido en una oficina maquinando la forma de hacer dinero. Eso no va conmigo. Todavía ni siquiera sé qué estudiar, por eso prefiero enlistarme en los _marines._ Sólo necesito tu firma para hacerlo.

\- Eso es en Estados Unidos, Seth. Te das cuenta de la inmensa distancia, todo el tiempo que estarás reclutado y no podremos vernos. Por favor, piénsalo.

\- Esto tiene tiempo en mi cabeza, Bella. Quiero formar parte de los _marines._ -respondió con total convicción. Haciéndome sentir tan miserable por querer retenerlo conmigo cuando él está abriendo sus alas listo para volar.

Entonces tragué saliva ignorando el nudo en mi garganta. Me estaba comportando como mi padre queriendo imponer mis necesidades por encima de sus sueños. No tenía derecho a hacer eso, Seth y yo nos habíamos encontrado por azares del destino, nos consolamos sin saber qué heridas curar primero, nos salvamos sin anunciar que lo haríamos, recorrimos un camino juntos y había llegado el momento de seguir por separado.

Yo estoy felizmente casada esperando la llegada de Carlie y, él es solo un chico que está en busca de experimentar cosas nuevas, sé que encontrará su camino, quizá se pierda un par de veces y yo prometo estar aquí para ayudarlo. Sin embargo no puedo evitar que emprenda su propio viaje en este recorrido que llamamos vida.

\- Promete que no te olvidaras de mi, ni de tu sobrina. -mencioné con tristeza.

Llevó su palma sobre su corazón a modo respuesta. Antes de envolverme de nuevo en sus brazos. Dejó un beso en mis cabellos.

\- Bien me dijo Edward que te pondrías sentimental - susurro en mi oído.

\- ¿Edward, lo sabe? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

Seth sólo se mantuvo con su eterna sonrisa mirando sobre mi hombro. No hizo falta voltear para ver de quién se trataba, lo supe cuando sus manos se posaron en mi vientre.

\- No era yo quien tenía que decirlo. -susurro Edward en mi oído.

\- Ustedes dos -los señalé, en el momento que Edward se posó frente a mi abrazando a Seth por los hombros-. No sabia de su camaradería, me gusta, sí en realidad me agrada que se lleven bien.

Seth rodó los ojos.

\- No le caeré tan bien cuando se entere que Bree y yo estamos planeando un viaje juntos.

\- Ya lo sé. -respondió muy quitado de la pena. Logrando que Seth y yo lo viéramos con sorpresa.

Los celos de Edward eran parte de su personalidad aunque aseguraba estar trabajando en sus emociones sobretodo a controlarlos con su hermana, sabía de sobra que le iba a costar mucho tiempo acostumbrarse a verla salir con chicos. Por eso mi cara de estupefacto cuando Seth mencionó el viaje y él ni se inmutó. Lo más probable era que ya se ha dado cuenta de la amistad honesta entre los chicos, no puedo asegurar que su reciente compañerismo pueda surgir otro tipo de sentimiento porque ambos son muy jóvenes y vivir a distancia tal vez ayude a dejar el romance al lado, todavía no puedo percibir nada de eso para ellos. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

\- Se irán de mochileros un par de días a París -aclaró Edward.

\- Pues me alegro que lo tomes como si nada, porque si me la robo al menos sabes que estará bien. -Seth dio un suave puño al hombro de Edward al tiempo que me daba un guiño antes de salir corriendo de nuestro lado, fue el turno de mi esposo de rodar los ojos y sonreír por las carcajadas exageradas que daba Seth.

.

.

\- ¿Que hacemos aquí? -cuestione cuando las puertas del elevador abrieron sus puertas, mostrando un impecable inmobiliario en color blanco, me aproximé de inmediato a los ventanales del departamento quedando maravillada con la impresionante vista de Londres.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta. -me volví hacia él para admirar su ronrisa traviesa. Entonces pude percatarme que la decoración era exactamente igual a nuestro primer hogar, se acercó envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor besando mi frente.

\- Bienvenida a su nueva casa, señora Cullen. Me tome el atrevimiento de traer un poco de nuestro pasado, bueno al menos la decoración de nuestro antiguo departamento. -sujetó mis manos e hizo un mohín de preocupación- Soy un tonto, aquí no hay jardín. Es que desde que mire el lugar se me hizo estupendo para nosotros que olvide por completo...

Puse mi dedo en sus labios.

\- Es perfecto para nosotros. Además existen parques para llevar en cochecito a nuestra bebé, estoy segura le encantará.

\- Te amo, Isabella. -se inclinó capturando mis labios con suavidad.

\- Te amo más -susurre sobre sus labios.

\- Crees que podremos quedarnos esta noche aquí -sus ojos brillaron esperanzados y fue imposible negarme.

\- Que pretendes. -dije cuando me sentó en su regazo entrelazando sus manos con las mías descandolas en mi estómago.

\- Sólo estar abrazado a ti, sentirte cerca de mi piel -su nariz recorrió con lentitud mi cuello-, Te amo tanto mi Bella, qué me siento tan listo para todo lo que venga.

\- Estamos listos. -confirme, siendo yo quien ahora probaba sus labios.

Fue un beso lento el que compartimos, sin apuros, ni dudas, éramos solo él y yo. Una historia de amor como muchas otras, dos almas diferentes con un mismo destino.

* * *

 _ **Y fin... Gracias totales por leer hasta aquí, una historia bastante complicada para mi, recuerdo que varias veces estuve tentada a dejarla inconclusa por muchas razones que en estos momentos esta demás decirles. Seguramente se quedaron con ganas de leer del nacimiento de Carlie esperen epílogo. Gracias a todas las personas que me acompañaron a lo largo del recorrido, siento mucho por todo el tiempo que les hice esperar, en unos días subiré el epílogo ya esta casi listo solo faltan algunos detalles.**_

 ** _También pido disculpas por todas las fallas ortográficas._**

 ** _Un beso grande para mis lectoras de siempre, para las silenciosas, para todas las que lleguen. En fin para todas. Espero sus comentarios._**

 _ **Nos seguimors leyendo...**_


	30. Chapter 30 Epílogo

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

 **Epílogo**

Todos reunidos alrededor del pastel de Carlie esperando a que ella decida soplar su velita número 4, se ve muy concentrada manteniendo sus bellos ojos verdes cerrados, mientras sus rizos cobrizos y despeinados caen sueltos por su pequeña espalda, le da por abrir un poco el ojo izquierdo mirando siempre a su papá, cuando ve que Edward le sonríe a la vez que levantaba un pulgar ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos apretando sus labios rosas conteniendo una sonrisa.

Edward me mira con gesto de disculpa, lo que me hace rodar los ojos.

Cuando mi hija sopla por fin su vela, todos empezamos a aplaudir y vitorear su nombre haciendo al instante que su rostro se ponga carmesí, ella se lanza a los brazos de su padre escondiéndose en el pecho de él, no puedo evitar suspirar enamorada cada que los veo juntos. Mi mente empieza a mandar pequeños recuerdos desde que ella llegó a este mundo.

— _Edward…_ — _mantengo mis dientes apretados para no gritar por los dolores intensos que estaba sintiendo. Mi esposo solo se acomoda en otra posición mientras continúa durmiendo_. _Me incorporé con lentitud cuando siento un líquido recorrer mis piernas haciendo que los dolores se incrementen._

— _¡Carajo! Despierta_ — _empecé a zarandear su cuerpo. ¡Demonios! él dijo que estaría al tanto de mi cuando ocurriera, y ni siquiera puede despertarse_ — _Edward._

— _Isabella, que…_ — _se frota la cara y sus ojos se agrandan comprendiendo lo que significa que lo esté molestando a las 3 de la madrugada. Se levanta con rapidez vistiéndose con lo primero que encuentra en el closet_ — _¿Desde cuando te sientes mal?_

— _Las contracciones han ido aumentando desde hace 3 horas._

— _Mierda._ — _lo escucho decir, pasa su brazo por mis hombros ayudándome a caminar. Sujeta mi mano y en ese momento cuando siento sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, se lo que viene, mis nervios quieren atacar y yo doy un fuerte apretón haciéndolo que me mirase_ — _Estamos juntos._

Sonrió de nuevo, ahora Carlie está en los brazos de Seth, ellos mantienen cierta complicidad, Seth es ese tipo de tío que solo da malos consejos y te enseña a negarlo todo. Como cuando fuimos a visitar por primera vez a Esme y mi niña solo tenia un año.

— _¿Qué pudo haberle pasado a mis rosas?_ — _Esme miraba con tristeza el montón de pétalos esparcidos por todo el jardín._

 _Edward me había contado el amor que su madre guarda para las flores, ella siempre hablaba un tanto presumida cuando se le preguntaba por su bello jardín y verlo ahora completamente destruido, era incómodo, y saber que la causa eran unas pequeñas manos que ahora Seth se estaba encargado de limpiar toda evidencia._

— _Volverán a florecer._ — _mencionó Edward esquivando mi mirada para ayudar a Seth a limpiar la boca de nuestra pequeña traviesa, quién traía pétalos en su boca._

 _Esme no respondió solo se puso de rodillas para juntar los pétalos y echarlos como abono para las demás plantas._

— _Eso no se hace, Carlie._ — _le dije con voz fuerte, ganándome un puchero de su parte, extendió sus brazos hacia Edward para que él la sostuviera entre sus brazos._

— _No le reprendas, es solo una niña_ — _intervino Seth dándole un caramelo como consuelo._

— _Es verdad, fue solo una travesura._ — _Edward la arrulló en sus brazos. Donde mi hija continuaba escondida en el torso de su padre._

— _Sí continúan solapado las travesuras de Carlie crecerá siendo maleducada._ — _intente hablar con voz enojada haciendo lo posible por no reírme de ese par de ojos verdes que tenían el ceño fruncido por no poder quitar la envoltura del caramelo._

Seth sólo rodó los ojos ignorándome completamente prefiriendo ayudar a mi hija con la envoltura. Así como justo lo hacía hoy.

— Tanto dulce le harán caries —Bree alegó.

Ella y Seth parecía que no podían estar sin discutir, tal vez era la única forma para expresar sus sentimientos de cariño que todos sabíamos que compartían y no se animaban a decirse.

— ¿En qué piensa esa cabecita? —Edward me rodeó con sus brazos apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza.

— En que estas ilusionando a Carlie, un bebé no es un juguete. —besó mis cabellos.

Nuestra niña tenía meses insistiendo en tener un hermanito y Edward le seguía el juego.

— Yo quiero otro hijo —me alejó un poco para mirar mis ojos, sus orbes me decían cuan seria era la petición.

— Siempre pensé que bromeabas.

Caminamos tomados de las manos hasta el pequeño balcón de nuestro departamento. No había pensado en la posibilidad de otro hijo, nuestra Carlie llenaba nuestras vidas de risas, era como transportarnos a un mejor mundo donde sólo existen dibujos animados, juegos de té, muñecas y sesiones de manicura donde Edward resultaba ser el mejor modelo. Así que otro hijo, no sé realmente no lo había imaginado al menos no por el momento.

— Creo ya es hora que Carlie sea la hermana mayor. —Edward pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja sin dejar de escrutar mi rostro—. ¿Qué dices?

— Un nuevo bebé me gusta —murmuré—, aunque eso implica que deba dejar de trabajar de nuevo y no se si mi jefe le agrade la idea, con eso… que le dá por asaltar mi oficina cada que se le antoja estar conmigo.

Sonrió con picardía acercándome a él.

— Eso tiene solución, puedo visitarte en casa aprovechando que Carlie está en el colegio. —empezó a besar mi cuello haciéndome estremecer— Es más quiero empezar desde ahora.

Sin decir más me tomo en brazos caminando a nuestra alcoba.

— ¡No ahora! Se darán cuenta de lo que vamos a hacer cuando me vean en tus brazos.

Dicho eso, nuestra familia se hallaba reunida en el pequeño salón Carlie estaba contando sus aventuras imaginarias a Jenks y Sue quienes se ponían una mano en las bocas para dar más realce al asunto. Esme repartía la pequeña tarta. Mientras Jasper y Tanya se besan, este par sí que habían hecho las cosas cansadas. Se convirtieron en los mejores amigos y aunque ellos sabían que se gustaban nunca se animaron a dar ese paso, hasta que Edward y yo los obligamos a declararse. Así que ahora teníamos que aguantar sus melosos arrumacos desde hace un mes. Pero si de hacerse del rogar hablamos no hay mejor ejemplo que Seth y Bree. Ellos tal vez algún día nos den la sorpresa, quizá cuando Seth termine su servicio en los _marines_ no lo sabemos con exactitud pero estaba rezando porque sucediera pronto.

El suave edredón en mi espalda me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Edward, esperemos a que se hayan ido.

— No quiero esperar. —sus labios se unieron a los míos con tanta ternura que me sentía como el más fino cristal entre sus manos.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis costados de manera insistente, y su boca empezó a moverse con fiereza sobre la mía, recorrió mi mentón dando suaves mordiscos hasta llegar a mi cuello, no pude seguir conteniendo mis ganas y lo abracé con fuerza acercandolo a mi cuerpo, sus caderas empezaron a ondularse sobre las mías haciendo escapar varios gemidos, mis piernas estaban totalmente abiertas acunando su cuerpo, una voz dentro de mí me gritaba que me dejara llevar mientras otra vocecita nos hizo detenernos de manera abrupta.

— ¿Por qué hacen esos ruidos? —cuestionó Carlie detrás de la puerta.

Edward y yo palidecimos al escuchar su voz. Ambos nos pusimos de pie tratando de acomodar nuestras prendas, a la vez que nuestra niña seguía llamando a la puerta.

— Papi —insistió—, ¿Puedo entrar?

Carlie es su debilidad más grande, no hay nada que ella le pida y él le niegue, entonces no comprendía para qué hacerla esperar, si iba a terminar durmiendo con nosotros. Edward me lanzó una mirada de disculpas cuando caminó hasta el umbral.

— Hola, cielo —la recibió en sus brazos dejándose llenar de besos por parte de su hija— ¿Quién te puso tan hermosa pijama?

— Fue mi tía Bree. —respondió presumida mostrando la camisola rosa.

Se dejaron caer sobre la cama entre risas cómplices y contagiosas que solo pude sonreír por verlos así. Ellos eran mi familia, la que nunca pensé en llegar a tener y que hoy no imaginaba mi vida sin ellos.

— Mami… —mi hija se movió de la cama para que me uniera a ellos, así que lo hice porque necesitaba abrazarla—. Los amo.

Nos abrazamos apretandonos unos con otros, éramos felices juntos, aun no sabemos por cuánto tiempo seremos solo tres, lo que sí sé es que seguramente disfrutaremos cada día como lo hemos hecho desde hace cuatro años.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _ **Gracias de nuevo por leer, por fin termine Alas rotas espero les guste. Un beso grande.**_

 __ **Ana Laura**


End file.
